The Hybrid
by Lion warrior
Summary: Sequel to "Journey to Azarath". So the bad news is that Raven's okay. The good news is that she's on an anthropomorphic planet because of Beast Boy's (Aka, the Green Wizard) amulet, is without her powers, and now she has to learn a different set of skills to get back home. Wait, I think I got those two switched. Reviewing let's me know I'm doing better.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Teen Titans.**

 **I don't know if this qualifies as a sequel but I'll write it anyways.**

* * *

After Beast Boy had defeated Malchior, his new relationship with Raven wasn't smooth. First, Beast Boy noticed a disconnect of... something he couldn't put his finger on. "Are you sure you don't want to just go outside for a walk?"

"I told you, I'm not an outdoors person," Raven replied.

"We don't have to go hiking in the fortress of the forest," Garfield remarked, "Just something to make sure you're getting some vitamin D." Raven looked at the green teen over her book, glancing with a dismissive glare. "Ugh, never mind then," Garfield muttered, walking out of her room. Even though Garfield was practicing magic now as the Green Wizard, he still couldn't understand some of Raven's quirks. He knew she wasn't an outdoors person, but it seemed like she didn't like... any activity.

Another problem was training. Garfield did his best to try and help Raven with her powers. He knew the problems and challenges, but he did his best to coach Raven since he knew more otherworldy spells than she did. But that wasn't the issue. She couldn't get over certain fears. One time, Raven was hovering in her room in meditation. Her face was contorted into a struggling strain as a wind started picking up in her own room by her powers. Beast Boy bravely tried to encourage her. "Come on, Raven. You can do this!"

"I... I can't!"

"You can! Face whatever fear you're having an-" Before Beast Boy could say any more, Raven's eyes glowed bright white, signaling him to stop her. "Crud, Ellapo-meso FEMA!" He cast a spell, canceling out her powers. Garfield caught her in his hands and sighed. "Well, it's a start."

"And it's an end," Raven muttered, getting out of Beast Boy's arms. "I can't do this, Beast Boy. I've been a cursed child since the day I was born. This may be something you don't have to deal with, but it's something I have to accept." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in anger at her, but he spoke calmly.

"You don't get it, do you? Yes, your powers are linked to your emotions, but they're hindered by your fears. Controlling emotions doesn't mean not having them. It means facing them and telling them where to go." Raven looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"As long as you think that way, you won't," Beast Boy uttered ominously. This is what Garfield had to deal with, and he started noticing a common theme. He just couldn't figure it out.

So Beast Boy was in his room thinking about these things. Suddenly, A magical bird flew right into his room, phasing through the walls. "Okay, that's new." From the bird, a holographic image formed of a familiar purple hair older woman. "Arella, what do I owe this surprise?" Beast Boy asked.

"Remember that bunny that I turned the amulet into? I want to you find it," Arella said with a sigh, "It occurred to me that it might have not been the best decision to leave the amulet on earth, even though it's a bunny." Beast Boy shrugged, agreeing to the idea. "Take Raven with you. You might not be able to sense it since it was made with your powers." Pretty soon the two sorcerors were searching through the parks and alleyways to find the bunny.

"How do we know it's not... road kill?" Raven pessimistically replied. Garfield chuckled at the thought. It would be kind of hilarious if the most magical powerful item in the magical realm managed to get splattered under a vehicle's wheel.

"I have a feeling it's still around. Plus, it's still magical," Beast Boy replied. Raven looked at the green teen, who was now her height. "What?"

"You feel conflicted. What's wrong?" Raven asked directly. Beast Boy exhaled loud enough to be heard, strolling off a bit before turning around to hear her say, "Is it about my powers?" She asked, feeling guilty.

"No, it's not. That's actually the least of my worries," Beast Boy sighed. Raven's head perked up a just a hair.

"Then what?"

"It's... you. As a whole," Beast Boy answered, "It's hard to explain. Let's focus on getting that bunny and then we'll talk. We'll cover more ground if we split up. I know it's here. I can't sense my own magic, but I can smell a bunny."

Raven went north as Beast Boy went south. The purple haired teen tripped over bushes and exposed roots in the forest. Raven rose her eyebrow a bit. The high noon sun didn't seem to illuminate the forest any better. It was very thick for a forest and the canopy prevented light from reaching the ground floor. Raven started walking through it, hearing the ruffle of trees and leaves. The small breeze sang through the canopy on top. She finally stumbled to the ground near another clearing.

"I told him I'm not an outdoors person," Raven muttered, dusting herself off. She looked in front of her and saw a small white hare staring at her. "Hmm, you look familiar." She said. The bunny twisted its head a bit as if he was confused. "I can definitely feel a magical presence from you. Now don't move," She cautiously said, about to move her hand to magically pick up the bunny. Strangely enough, the bunny simply... came to her, rubbing its head against her leg.

"Oh," Raven muttered in surprise, picking the bunny up. "That was surprisingly easy." The bunny twitched its nose in response.

Suddenly, a magical aura surrounded the bunny. It slowly turned into a ball of green light in Raven's hands. "It's never easy," Raven muttered as she started to feel wind swirl around her. She clutched onto the bunny, but pretty soon, the bunny was gone. Raven looked all around her. She couldn't discern between wind or land. It felt like she was flying off the ground in a tornado. She shut her eyes tightly as she finally felt the wind wear down, followed by the feeling of falling.

"OHF!" She grunted, falling into the soft patch of grass. She opened her eyes, looking at the clear blue sky with birds sailing in the breeze. She sat upright. The forest around her was gone, and she was in a plain of tan grass that was about 3ft. She turned her head around and saw a curious, but not a vicious lion on four paws. She could only see the head since she wasn't standing yet. "Oh great. I don't suppose you know where I am, do you?"

"Actually I do," said the lion. Raven's eyes bolted open. She scrambled away a bit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly, the lion stood up on its back paws. This only frightened Raven more. Even though she had seen some weird stuff before, this was... different. It was as if any restraints on her emotions were ebbing away. The lion's tan full mane gave his kind eyes a kingly appearance. He wasn't naked, wearing a tan loincloth around his waist to match his bare-chested fur. He offered his hand, but Raven stood up by herself.

"Where... or... when am I?" Raven asked, looking at the savanna-like plains around her.

"Africa specifically. But the world you're in... is Animalia," The lion replied. Raven looked up at the six-foot lion. **(I know they're longer, but let's imagine they are that height for the time being)**. "I've never seen an animal like you," The lion mentioned. Raven winced in pain. She had injured her leg. "Come now, let's get that leg fixed." She would have said no, but a small attempt to fix her own leg failed. Her powers were gone. What kind of place was she in? And how was she going to get back? Now a new journey began.

 **The Journey of the Hybrid**

Here's a link to the previous story if you're a little confused

s/12876710/1/Journey-to-Azarath


	2. Bread of Knowledge

The Bread of Knowledge

* * *

"My name is Lief by the way," The lion said, taking Raven's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. He had to bend low to her height. "What is yours?"

"...Raven," She said emotionlessly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Raven. And what kind of animal are you?" Lief asked.

"I'm a... human."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't know what kind of animal that is," the lion said. "Hmm, Raven? Do you mind if I carry you, it will probably be better for my back since you're... ah... small in stature." Raven narrowed her eyes at the lion, but she had to agree. The height difference was really affecting his back.

"Fine," Raven begrudgingly said. Raven's eyes jumped open when she was scooped up by the lion. She never knew that lions' fur could be this soft and warm. She took the chance to examine the marking on his chest. Red paint symmetrically funneling down to his lower abdominal from his shoulders. "Thank you," She muttered quite stubbornly. Lief smirked knowingly.

"You remind me of my wife. She doesn't like to be picked up as well," Lief retold. "Where are you from if I may ask?"

"Another... world."

"Oh, a person from the cosmos beyond. Well, I am truly humbled and honored to be in your presence," Lief respectfully answered. Raven stared at him.

"What time period am I in?" Raven asked herself as they neared a small mud hut. This threw Raven off for a loop. Lions usually stay in groups. Why were this lion and his wife alone?

"Honey! We have a guest!" Lief called his wife as he entered the open doorway.

"Oh! Lief! You should have told me first! I could have cooked more. Now, what am I going to serve them?!" The wife complained from a different room in the house. Lief chuckled.

"Then what do I smell that's so delightful?" Lief asked.

"I baked some bread for you when you came back from your patrol. Now I have to make extra," The wife cried in a highly worried voice. The female lion finally came out. She had two red lines going straight down her forehead to her eyes and down her cheeks. Her chest was wrapped with a green cloth that matched her skirt. A colorful rope of blue, pink, and white colors wrapped around her skirt. The wife jumped with joy seeing Raven.

"Oh! It's so good to see you! I'm sorry that I didn't make enough food, I hope you'll be satisfied with what we have," The lioness frantically bowed.

"It's okay," Raven stated, raising her hand in hope to calm the excitable woman.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ada, wife of Lief. What is your name?" the lioness asked.

"Raven."

"Oh! But... you don't look like a raven," Ada commented naively. Lief laughed.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. She can be a bit sporadic when she's excited," Lief smiled, walking over to his wife and kissing her on the head, making her hum in delight. "But I love her all the same." Raven winced at the reminder of pain on her leg.

"Oh dear, you're hurt. Let's get you healed up," The shorter female lion walked Raven over to a mat on the floor right next to a low window looking outside. Raven peered out. No sign of other animals or people for miles. "And there, you should feel better after a few days," said Ada, fixing her foot up in a matter of seconds.

"Um... thanks."

"Please stay for dinner. I just made some of the freshest bread you'll ever get," Ada perked up cheerfully. Raven sat down at the table across from Lief while Ada brought the food. It was a mix of steamed vegetables, bread, and fruits. As Lief began eating, Raven carefully nibbled on bits and pieces.

"Thank you for letting me eat here. You didn't really have to," Raven replied.

"It is against our code of honor to leave someone in need, my dear Raven," Lief said eloquently, "However, I would like to ask you questions pertaining to your... arrival here. While I was patrolling, I just saw a great flash of green light coming from the sky and you fell down. Was that your portal that your kind comes from?"

"Um... no," Raven replied curtly.

"Wow! I've never seen an animal like you. You said you came from another place?" Ada asked.

"Yes, a... _very_ different place. Where I come from, animals don't talk," Raven explained, looking at the food she was eating. _And carnivores don't eat veggies_.

"Oh! Are all your kind like you?" Ada eagerly asked, sitting down close to her left side. The introverted purple-haired teen felt a bit uncomfortable with the lioness so close.

"No... not really," Raven explained, "We're not... things are different where I come from," Raven explained.

"Well, we'll talk more over time," Lief replied, motioning to his wife to back away from Raven to give her space. "Why don't we just eat for a moment?" Lief, to Raven, had a very formal gentleman appearance, but his eating was the exact opposite. Ada had a very joyous face while she ate in silence. Raven picked around her food and ate a morsel of bread. She was still trying to figure out a way home. Lief finished his dinner. "AHH! That was lovely, my dear."

"Oh you," Ada giggled. They were in love, that was obvious.

"So, Raven. How will you get back home?" Lief asked. He thought Raven knew how, but her stare at her food said otherwise.

"I... I don't know. My... 'powers' don't work," Raven replied.

"Hmm, perhaps Uchawi can help. I hope," Lief muttered.

"Oh, honey. Uchawi's place is a far trek. You would have to leave tomorrow morning. And how will Raven eat the breakfast I prepared," Ada pouted cutely. Lief smiled widely.

"I'll be quick. I'll have Raven on my back so I'll move much faster." Lief's face then turned serious. "But please be careful, Ada. You know how... they are."

"Don't worry," Ada smiled, reaching for something under her skirt. "If they come," She quickly flung a knife near her husband's mane, cutting a few strands off as the knife stuck to the wall. "I'll be ready," She finished eerily smiling. Funny, the lioness reminded Raven of Starfire... until that last part. Lief was unphased and smiled as he got up and kissed Ada on the head. "Be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry. I have the power of the lions in me," Lief replied. Then he spoke to Raven. "We'll be going Uchawi tomorrow morning. You might want to get some rest." Raven simply nodded, considering what just happened. She had a lot of questions in her mind, but she wouldn't ask them... not yet.

* * *

Raven was about to have a concussion. If the bumpy ground wasn't enough of a problem, trying to ride a lion was a whole different scene. "Hang on!" Lief shouted to her as they came to a rocky patch.

"I am!" Raven groaned as she clutched the back of the lion harder. Lief was on all fours, leaping from rock to boulder. He finally came to a stop, finding a place for Raven to recuperate. The purple teen shakily got down to her feet, bringing her hood over her head. Lief eyed her curiously.

"Are you not hot under that thing or does your kind not feel the heat?" Lief asked.

"The hood is a part of me... in a way," Raven said.

"I know, but the heat of the sun tends to be hotter for those who have darker pieces of clothing," Lief explained, "I was just curious. It's a cat thing."

"Hmmm," Raven muttered, sitting down on the rock. "The guys you warned your wife about? Who are they?" Lief's normal smile disappeared as he sat on the ground.

"The lions and hyenas," Lief mumbled. Shock took Raven.

"You fight other lions? By yourself?"

"Kind of. I have the power of the lions with me. One of the Animalists."

"The... Animalists?"

"Warriors dedicated to protecting the fairness of the world. There are Animalists all over the world. From the new lands of deserts to rainforests, we are there." Lief sighed heavily. "You've probably noticed that I live by myself. That's because the lion state is at war with the hyena state."

 _Naturally_ , Raven thought to herself.

"Animalists are supposed to untie the animals together, not separate them. But a hyena Animalist incited war and the Lions want me to fight alongside them. I won't. The hyenas want me as well. When I said no to both, they started trying to take my power by force. But it can only be given willingly to another person."

"What's your power?"

"Strength by numbers," Lief replied, clapping his hands together and making duplicates of himself appear. They magically disappeared after a while. "It's helpful for attacks."

"What kind of power do the hyenas have?"

"Cackle."

"Excuse me?"

"Their power is cackling. It's a... fear tactic that induces hallucinogenic thoughts," Lief replied. Suddenly, a sound made Lief's ears perk up. He started growling.

"What?"

"They're here," He muttered.

 **Continued...**

 **Please go to my profile to do a poll I made. Thank you**


	3. Conflict of Interest

Conflict of Interest

* * *

"Hehehhehahhhhahaaaaaa!" Shouted a sickening cackle. "Where are you lion? We can smell you."

"Raven, hide." Lief urged. Raven ran behind a boulder and peeked from the side. The hyenas slowly emerged from the tall grass. They had tribal armor around their chest and waist. Lief stood his ground, standing up erect with his arms folded as four hyenas came up to him. Lief recognized their leader. "Well, if it isn't the Partisan."

"Hahaha, my dear brother," said the lead dog. "What a lovely surprise. And why are you here all alone?"

"I'm going to the doctor," Lief answered strictly.

"Mmm on your last limb," grinned the dog, walking around him and examining him. "And who are you traveling with?"

"No one, Verloor."

"Hmm, you were always a bad liar," Verloor snidely remarked, sniffing the air, "You don't think I can't smell the different scent, or the fact you never travel alone since your... departure from your people?"

"I never departed the Animalists as you did," Lief remarked. So Verloor was an Animalist like Lief.

"Ah, but look at where we are now. You're caught doing something you know you shouldn't." Verloor smirked smugly, "Transportation of aliens."

"This is a not a political matter and I'm not trespassing," Lief rebuked, "I am simply going to the doctor." Verloor sniffed more, slowly walking over to the boulder where Raven was. Raven held her breath as the muzzle of the hyena came into view.

"I know you're here dar URK!" Verloor grunted. Raven hit him in the muzzle, scurried around the boulder and kicked him in the... privates. "*whimper*"

"Now its time," Lief growled, splitting himself into ten different lions. The group of mirror lions fought the hyenas back. One tossing them back into the high grass, the other bashing two hyenas' heads together. Verloor recovered, snarling at the powerless Raven who ran over to the lion.

"Oh no, you don't!" Verloor growled, grabbing Raven's foot. Raven fell on her back, trying to crawl away from the hyena. "Get ready to face your fear." He opened his mouth and cackled at her. The yellow visible soundwaves came rushing towards her. But... nothing happened. "What the?"

"Hello!" Lief whacked Verloor away from Raven.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Wait," Lief sighed, grabbing an unconscious Verloor and throwing him on his back. Lief made sure wrap his mouth with rope.

"Why are you taking him? He just tried to kill us."

"Haven't you tried to take care of bad family members?" Lief asked seriously. Raven remained silent. "Plus, I need to know what they're planning. They shouldn't be out this far in their territory." Lief tossed Verloor on the ground against the rock. Verloor growled as Lief unwrapped his mouth.

"I'm not talking," The dog snarkily grunted.

"You don't have a choice," Lief replied. "Your Cackle doesn't work on me or the girl."

"And if I were to tell you what's happening what's my reward?"

"You always had a corrupted head," Lief growled, "Even when we were trainees you always wanted more!"

"Ambition!" Verloor shouted, "Is not bad, brother. I saw that the constant battling on the side of good would always pit me against my own kind. You know that kind of alienation isn't for me," Verloor seriously stated.

"Why are you here?" Raven finally asked. The hyena turned his head to the purple teen. His smug grin showed.

"And why do you want to know, my dear? So you can castrate my other brothers as you attempted with me?"

"Why are you this far out of the territory?" Lief asked.

"You know that hyenas and lions are fighting each other in this country. Every area is a battleground," Verloor explained.

"But then why are you here?"

"What does it matter to you, you... what are you anyway?" Verloor shouted out a question to Raven. Startled by his response a bit, Raven answered a bit shyly.

"Raven."

"What?"

"Raven." Verloor quickly became irritated.

"For the love of Pete, child, you're in a war zone! Now is not the time to lack backbone!"

"I am Raven!" She shouted, quickly enraged, "and I'm a human! Now, why are you here!" Though Raven had growled lowly at Beast Boy in annoyance many times before, she never did anything like this; openly expressing her full anger emotion. Well, to another person. Verloor seemed mildly impressed.

"The 'leadership' that I started has been... shifted."

"You're not leading anymore? Where's that ambition now?" Lief commented.

"Who's leading?" Raven asked.

"Not me, that's all that's important," Verloor replied. "I was ordered to try and expand the territory of the hyenas to this plain. The leader is a true visionary."

"You're lying," Raven replied truthfully. "You don't believe that. Otherwise, you would still be in power." Though she wasn't quite the empath anymore, she could still tell the contrast in people's emotions. Verloor glared at her then looked at Lief.

"What do you intend to do with me, brother?" Lief sighed, picking Verloor up and carrying him on his shoulder. He was still bound hand and foot.

"I don't trust him," Raven stated.

"Well, he's my brother," Lief simply stated, ending the conversation. Raven, Lief, and bound puppy finally made it to a very large tree in the middle of a sea of grass. The tree had a door in the trunk which Lief knocked on. The door opened up to a Mandrill. She had feminine eyes and a very decorative snout of blue and red. She smiled widely as she saw Lief.

"Welcome, young one," She said in an older voice. She must have been older than Lief to call him that, but Raven didn't know how old Lief was anyways. "Come in, come in. And put the rag you carry in the corner."

"Hey!" Verloor growled, earning a hit on the head by the colorful baboon. "OW!"

"Enough! You have been too much trouble, Verloor." The mandrill warningly said. Verloor seemed like an unlistening child as he looked away. "One day, your desire will be your downfall. And it will cause you to lose much."

"Ambition is nothing worth being afraid of, Uchawi," Verloor muttered. So this was Uchawi. She didn't look that old, but when the baboon started moving around, relying heavily on a walking stick, Raven could see her age taking effect.

"It is not your ambition that will lead you down your path," Uchawi warned sadly. She noticed Raven and gasped. "You are a human!"

"You... you know what a human is?" Raven asked.

"Of course! Wait right here! I must know if you are... Ooo! I can't contain my excitement," Uchawi screeched as she limped up the tree branches to another room up...tree.

"Hm, I haven't seen her that excited in a while," Lief mentioned.

"Is she an Animalist?"

"Yes/No." Both Lief and Verloor replied, looking at each other confused.

"Which is it?"

"She has no powers," Lief pointed out.

"I would say seeing into people's history a power," Verloor mentioned.

"Yes, but she has to use her ingredients for that," Lief replied. The hyena just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, she used to train Verloor and me when we were young Animalists."

"There aren't many of you?"

"Typically speaking, the powers only come to a few species in a continent, normally large apex animals. Normally, we distribute our powers to worthy animals in our own species and it's usually one per species continent. It's not a rule, but it's just a preference. No _one_ species should have that much power," Verloor fussed from the corner. "Now if say, Lief, was to die since he's the only 'Lion' Animalist, the power would be lost for a generation, then reborn into another. And no one animal can have all of the powers except... well, that guy is a myth anyway." With her hood still over her head, Raven walked over to Verloor.

"Then why don't you give your power to your leader and your soldiers?" Raven asked. Verloor looked away.

"The leader wants my power, but I won't give it because he would use it against me, not that he would succeed. Plus, when he's removed from... office, I won't have any competition. I don't share my power with my own because...I want to be unique," Verloor grinned.

"That's a lie," Lief roared, "You always wanted to be normal and have a normal life. You harped about it insistently."

"Don't heroes deserve normal lives!" Verloor barked.

"We do," Raven answered, bringing the two's attention to her, "But we never do. Even if we tried, we wouldn't be able to function right. Normal isn't in our nature." Verloor fell silent as Uchawi appeared in front of Raven, hanging upside down from her tail. "Dah!"

"Sorry to scare you," She said with hands full of trinkets. She gently landed on the floor and set the things in a circle. She muttered some ancient chant and finally placed all the trinkets inside. She turned to Raven and gently asked for her cloak. "Please step inside the circle." Raven gave the baboon her cloak and stepped inside of the circle. A sudden burst of light shone around the circle, levitating Raven into the air a bit. She clutched herself as a strange energy surged through and around her body. A golden light formed into a mighty fearsome beast that none of the animals there could distinguish. Suddenly, Raven plopped to the floor, panting from the exhilaration. She looked up and saw Lief and Uchawi knocked to the floor.

"It can't be," Verloor shakily spoke, "I thought it was a myth."

"But it is!" Uchawi smiled grandly as she bounced up in the air. Though old, she was still spry. She helped Raven back up. "You're the Hybrid!"

 **Continued...**


	4. Alas My Brother

Alas My Brother

* * *

"Huh, I always thought the hybrid would be a male," Lief said openly. Both Uchawi and Raven glared at the now sweating lion. "Just thinking," he nervously said.

"Who is this Hybrid?"

"The Hybrid is supposed to be this legendary warrior that posses all the powers of the Animalists. To give peace and justice everywhere he... or in this case, she goes." Lief replied.

"That's nice, but I need to get home," Raven answered. "Why can't I form a portal to go back home?"

"Because your destiny is here for now!" Uchawi said excitedly, "Oh! I thought I would never live to see the arrival of the Hybrid!"

"I am not a hybrid," Raven denied, "I don't know anything about animals. My friend..." She was thinking of Beast Boy, "My friend knows more about animals than I do."

"But you were chosen to be here," Uchawi reiterated.

"It would explain why she wasn't frightened by my Cackle," Verloor muttered. This caught Uchawi's attention.

"No, it doesn't," She said a bit concerned. Verloor looked confused. "Your powers should still be able to work on her. If the Hybrid were to ever go rogue, the other animalists could take her down." The mandrill placed her hand on Raven's head and closed her eyes. Uchawi jumped back in fear. "You have much fear inside of you. Much brokenness."

"Thank you for revealing my mental health," Raven mumbled.

"Her fears are already overwhelming as it is. That's why your Cackle didn't work," Uchawi replied to the hyena. Verloor laughed mockingly.

"The mighty Hybrid is a sniveling coward. Oh! We're saved HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Lief shouted, slapping Verloor across the face. "If it weren't for our former ties, I would already murder you."

"Ah, but your conscience wouldn't allow that, would it, brother," Verloor snarked.

"You'll have to excuse those two. They were the closest of brothers until this war broke out," Uchawi counseled Raven.

"How do I get back home?" Raven restated.

"I saw an amulet in your mind. I believe that amulet is the key to getting your powers back. Although, I'm not entirely sure," Uchawi said, rubbing her hairy chin as the lion and the hyena continued to argue. Uchawi whacked both of the arguing animals on the heads.

"Hey!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Uchawi shouted, hearing the mystical windchimes in the air. "Something's wrong," Uchawi said, setting Verloor free. "Why were you sent here, Verloor?" Verloor looked away from his former teacher. "Something is very wrong here and we need to know."

"I don't know," Verloor finally answered. "The leader sent me to do patrol in an area that wasn't even of value to either side. I thought he just wanted to find a secret base. He sent me out and then told me to come back after five days. I don't know why." Suddenly, Raven felt a major unease.

"Something's... not right," She mentioned. Soon Verloor, Uchawi, and Lief all smelled smoke. They looked out the door of the tree and saw smoke. "What's that?" Verloor's face paled.

"That's... that's the direction of my village," Verloor replied, greatly terrified.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Lief shouted as he practically threw Raven onto his back. Verloor and Lief ran on all fours to the scene. After what seemed like an eternity to Verloor, they finally got to the village where a smoldering ruin of hut houses remained. Charred corpses and burning bodies laid on the ground.

"No, no, no, NO!" Verloor cried, seeing his own house burned. He suddenly heard a small noise from the rubble, "Quick Help me!" Without another thought, Lief and Raven struggled to get the rubble off of the noise. They finally uncovered a smallish female hyena clutching a young toddler boy. "My love! My son!" Verloor exclaimed, hugging them tightly, but something was wrong with his wife. She weakly gave him his son. Her eyes were dimming while her coughs grew more violent and then weaker. "No, no, no! Please!" Verloor pleaded, wiping the dust from her head. "Don't leave me, my love." Lief took the scared crying little hyena into his arms while Verloor cared for his wife.

"Take... care of... our son..." His wife struggled to say, clutching her side that had a deep gash. "Please... please be... the great Animalist... I know you are..."

"I didn't mean for this to happen to you!" Verloor pleaded and wept, tears dripping down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He shook tremendously. Then his wife caressed his face with a weak smile.

"I forgive you. Just... Promise me... that you will be... where you belong," She asked. Verloor shut his eyes tightly, sobbing bitterly. He looked into his wife's eyes and gently grabbed her hand.

"I promise. I promise," Verloor replied, sorrowfully kissing her head. "Goodbye, my love." She died with a small smile on her face. By this time, Verloor's son was quiet. Suddenly, Verloor emitted a strange sound. It sounded too short and brief for a wolf's howl, but it sounded like it.

"He's howling. It's a way of mourning among the hyenas," Lief explained to Raven. The purple teen watched on in silence at the hyena's pain. Without her powers, she couldn't take away pain and hurt like she used to. But... it also meant her powers didn't limit her to show true emotions. She carefully walked to Verloor, knelt beside him, and tried her best to emit the same sound that he was. Verloor, still clutching his wife, through tear-streaked eyes looked at her amazed. It sounded different from his and it wasn't on the pitch, but the fact she was trying meant the world to him. They continued howling into the nighttime.

* * *

Lief was playing paddy-cake with the small happy toddler. He was too young to understand what happened. They had made a fire and while Lief was entertaining the child, Raven looked at them with a thoughtful stare. She then turned to Verloor, who was gazing at the ruins of his former village. But his gaze suggested he was staring at something else. Raven walked up to his side. "I know exactly why he did this. He sent me on this path away from the village and then he attacked it.

"The leader? What makes you think he did it?" Raven asked.

"Because I could only find hyena tracks. It would explain why he didn't tell me anything about it. He wanted me to take vengeance on the lions," Verloor explained. "Or he wanted me to get killed by Lief. The Code of Honor says we can kill any Animalist that has gone so far astray. He wasn't counting on Lief to be merciful." He pointed off to the horizon. "That's where the leader is. His name is Kwaad. And though I don't know if you are or aren't the Hybrid, I'm willing to take the chance." He looked at his own son playing with the lion. "It's time to end this war."

"I'm not-"

"You may not think you're a mythical legend or something, but you're all we have. And whatever forces of nature brought you here, put you here for a reason," Verloor argued. "Please," He said, facing Raven directly. His red-rimmed eyes still stung with the tears he shed. "I know it's daunting, but... for this world... I need you to be my hero." Raven gazed at the sorrowful dog's face, creased with sadness... and pleading.

"I'll try," Raven answered honestly. The hyena nodded as he went back to the fire. "Verloor? I'm sorry."

"I thank you greatly for empathizing. What was your power before you lost it?" Verloor asked curiously.

"I was a sorceress and empath," Raven revealed. Verloor chuckled so slightly, Raven thought it was the sound of the wind.

"Figures," Verloor smiled as they neared the fire. "We start first thing tomorrow, but first things first. Lose the cape."

"It's a cloak," Raven glaringly uttered. Verloor rolled his eyes, grabbed the cloak from her, and threw it into the fire. "HEY!"

"NO CAPES!" Verloor shouted, pointing his clawed index finger at her. "If you're going into war, you'll get choked and strangled with your own cape. And I could see that you used that thing as a safety blanket."

"I'm not a child," Raven grumbled.

"Then why do you have the cloak? Is it for historical reasons?" Verloor asked. Raven couldn't answer that. Though Azarath was her home, the cloak didn't serve as a reminder of where she was from. Honestly, she just felt more comfortable with it.

"It helps me concentrate with my powers," Raven answered sternly.

"Which you don't have anymore," Verloor replied. Raven watched as the cloak burned in the fire. "You're going to have to get out of your comfort zone if you're going to be of any... good at real fighting," Verloor answered bluntly. Lief stepped up from the ground and walked over to Raven.

"He's right, Raven," He replied, "In a place like this, we can't afford to have hazards. Plus, that thing was making you sweat profusely. I could smell your scent all the way from the rock when Verloor jumped us."

"Thanks," Raven muttered in her deadpanned voice, irritated by the fact Lief pointed out she smelled.

"Tomorrow, we train," Verloor firmly announced.

 **Continued...**


	5. Training

Training

* * *

Verloor walked back and forward in front of the purple haired human. Raven fidgeted uncomfortably. It was weird not having her cloak and the baking sun didn't help. But it was _**much** _better than burning under her cloak. She was just in her purple-ish black leotard, and she hugged herself with her hands. "Enough of that!" Verloor shouted, taking her hands and placing them at her side. Lief and Verloor's son watched from the sidelines. "In order for me to know you'll be able to withstand the war, I have to make sure you're physically up for the challenge. And since you don't have your magical powers to help you anymore," Verloor grinned diabolically, "This should be fun. First exercise: Hide and seek. You have to hide in a place I can't catch you."

"Where am I suppose to hide?" Raven objected. While the savannah has trees and high brown grass, it was definitely difficult to hide.

"Think like a hyena."

"I don't know how hyenas think," Raven argued. Verloor shrugged as he started counting.

"One, two, three-" Raven groaned as she ran to the nearest patch of trees. It was ridiculous. Verloor had a sensitive nose able to find her scent; how was she going to- "Ready or not here I come!" Verloor shouted. Raven, for the first time in a while, started panicking. She dove into some bushes hoping the hyena couldn't find her. She was breathing harder and harder as Verloor neared her. The hyena sighed. "Stop and come out." When she didn't, Verloor simply plucked her out of the bush by her leotard with twigs and branches hanging her hair. "First off, you're a terrible player. Second, when you're being hunted, never think afraid."

"Don't you mean ' _be_ afraid'?" Raven asked as Verloor set her down.

"No, you'll always be afraid, but your head cannot be overcome with fear. You have to think during a time of panic." Verloor stopped to consider something. "How come you haven't had this kind of training before?"

"I have, but I had my powers."

"You rely too heavily on your powers," Verloor grunted, motioning her to take a fighting stance. " **You** have to be the greatest factor to your powers, not the other way around. Now, try your best to fight me." Raven awkwardly and almost childishly threw her first punch and Verloor dodge it easily. In fact, before long, Verloor simply placed his hand on Raven's head and held her at arms' length. Rae stopped immediately when she heard Verloor's son laughing at her frustrated punches. "That... wasn't your best."

"I told you. I'm-"

"Oh for the love of- you've had your powers gone before, right?" Verloor asked, annoyed by her self-defeating tone of voice. "What did you do then?"

"I... improvised."

"You used your brain!" Verloor exclaimed with a sarcastic happy smile. "Use it this time, perhaps, my dear?"

"You have better strength," Raven pointed out.

"Okay, then use the best thing _you_ have," Verloor suggested. Then Raven got an idea. Her face curled into a smug smirk, which got Verloor a little worried. Her foot suddenly came up. Verloor flinched for it, fearing she was going to kick him in the groin again. But it was a diversion. Raven backed away from Verloor's hand that was holding her back, jumped up into the air, and roundhouse kicked Verloor in the face. The hyena was knocked down to the ground, hearing his son laugh loudly.

"Okay," Verloor grunted, rubbing his jaw, "You're definitely using your head. My word, those legs can kick." Lief chuckled as he helped the hyena get up. "Thanks, but it does seem to me that we need a more capable teacher." Lief's face hardened at the idea. "You know she's the only one that can train her better than I can. I'll teach her my power when she's ready, but she needs to learn how to fight better." Lief growled in a dull tone as he nodded in agreement. "Come on, birdie. It's time you got taught by a true fighter."

* * *

"Lief!" Ada exclaimed, hugging her husband tightly. Her eyes instantly widened when she saw Verloor. "Verloor. What are you-"

"I've... learned the lesson of my actions. We're here to train Raven so she'll be able to fight in the war. Uchawi will be here shortly."

"But... why have you-" She saw his child with him and started piecing together what could have happened. "You mean... your wife is..." Verloor pursed his lips and sighed, looking down at the ground. Ada walked up to him and rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry for what happened. I know you're already blaming yourself to the largest extent. But that's not going to fix anything."

"I know, which is why you need to train Raven," Verloor said, motioning over to the human girl. Ada's eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped a bit on her feet.

"OH! I do?!" Ada exclaimed. Lief smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be up to your level in a week!"

"We may not have that much time," Verloor ominously said to Lief as Raven was taken over to the back by Ada. "I want to know how Kwaad _burned_ down the village. That kind of smoke and destruction didn't seem... animal-like." Lief nodded in all sincerity.

"I'll find someone to help us," Lief replied, "What about you?"

"I'll go back to the hyena capital. See if they still think I'm angry with you," Verloor explained. "Ada will watch over my son while we're gone. Be careful, brother."

"I should be telling you that," Lief smirked. Verloor gave a short smile and then darted off to the capital. Lief looked on until he was gone. His brother had gone through a lot.

"Where is he going?" Ada asked, coming up to her husband.

"I have to go do some sneaking around for a bit. Make sure that Raven's up to speed with everything. I should be back in a while," Lief smiled, trying to reassure her worried face.

"Be careful," Ada pleaded, kissing him on the lips, "I only have one of you," she smirked.

"Hmm," Lief humorously hummed as he dashed off to his mission.

* * *

"Five more," Ada fussed out. Raven strained her upper muscles as she finally completed her five set of push-ups. It had been a crazy week. The former sorceress was barely able to move with her soreness. She hadn't expected Ada to be this trying. Push-ups, sit-ups, normal things she should be used to. But Raven quickly figured out that she was actually lacking in a lot of those muscles. She focused on mind over matter and now her matter was being tested. Rae plopped to the ground as she finally accomplished her goal.

"Ah, the ground. So... nice, "she tiredly muttered. Ada smiled as she picked Raven up by her leotard. "Ada! Please put me down! You know I hate this." She didn't like it how the animals could pick her up like a talking string. Then again, how many times had she lifted Beast Boy up the same way with her powers? Her protest died a bit when she thought of him. Roughly ten days into her arrival here and she was starting to miss her friends, especially Beast Boy.

"I know," Ada answered with a kind smile as she set her down, "But now it's spear toss practice."

"My rib cage is bursting with excitement," Raven groaned, holding the left side of her sore rib cage (Throwing something requires those muscles). Twenty-five Spears were sticking out of the ground as Raven approached them and lifted up one of them. She had gotten better at holding them at least. She nearly scratched Ada with them on the first time. Ada held Verloor's son in her lap as she sat on the ground watching Raven. A dartboard-like target made of reeds from a nearby pond was set up about 50 yards. Raven held up the spear in one hand. "Ow," she groaned, clutching her rib. "I don't think I can do this."

"You've said that you've dealt with pain before," Ada pointed out.

"Yes, but that was mental more than physical," Raven replied.

"Well, now you have physical pain to distract you from your mental pain," Ada smiled widely at the sour-faced teen. Raven grunted and groaned as she balanced the spear in her hand and finally did her best to throw it. Before her training, she could only throw about 10 yards. The spear landed a good ways from the target, but it was 40 yards thrown. She did the same with the other until all of the 25 spears were gone.

"Good, you're getting better," Ada cheerfully said. Though her excitement was a bit much at times, Raven enjoyed her enthusiasm. And Verloor's son took a liking to her as well. "Now run and get them one at a time." That meant grabbing one, bring it back, run, grab another one, come back, run. Raven groaned loudly as ran her sore legs to the spears. "She's getting faster at least, but not at the speed she needs to be," Ada mumbled to herself. Pretty soon, Raven received all the spears back. "Good, now we work on your legs," Ada smiled. Raven grimaced. While she had good lower body strength, Ada's training exercise was excruciating at the least. This exercise meant running with a stick on her back, two buckets of water at the ends of the stick, a mile hike to the pond, dumping the water out, scooping the water back in, and then hiking back, all while making sure her chest was perfectly vertical and her legs formed a right angle every time she jogged.

"Ugh," Raven muttered.

That was most of Raven's day, doing Ada's training regiment. And she still had to do the house chores that Ada would make her do. But it did make sense, though. Ada worked a lot with Verloor's son so it was a bit much to do everything. So Raven did her best to help, but she still trained twice a day. After her exercise, Raven was sweating a lot. She drunk the water from the pond she just fetched it from. She spat it out. "Ugh, salt water."

"Why do you think the pond wasn't murky," Ada pointed out, going inside with Verloor's son. Raven followed and received a glass of water from Ada. "That's why our house is built on top of a well."

"Then why do I have to run to the pond?" Raven asked.

"Simple. Saltwater keeps the poop smell down," Ada replied, pointing to a boulder that was used as a bathroom. Raven held her mouth closed, not wanting to throw up. **(I... honestly don't know if this would work, but please don't try it)** Then Ada looked out at the horizon. Something was coming their way.

"Papa!" shouted Verloor's son. Sure enough, as the figure came closer, it was the hyena, running back on all fours. He stood up when he finally got to the house. Verloor's son ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He had grown up in the past week.

"It's good to see you alive," Ada smirked.

"It's good to see you two are well," Verloor said with a solemn smile. He looked at Raven. "And you seem different from the last time I saw you." Raven's normally pale complexion had a problem adjusting to the direct sunlight, but over time, she became used to it. While it was still mostly gray, it had a bit more peach-ish color to it.

"I've been better," Raven muttered, rubbing her sore sides, "But how did your mission go?" Verloor's face fell to a serious stern look. His muzzle was tight and his eyes looked to his left as he turned around, folding his hands behind his back and looking to the sky.

"I think I know how to get you back home," Verloor ominously said.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Rabbit Rabbit everyone =)**


	6. The Real Deal

The Real Deal

* * *

The purple haired teen's amethyst eyes stared at the spotted hyena. "How?"

"When I returned to the capital, Kwaad seemed a bit surprised that I was alive, but when I told him about my village being destroyed by 'lions' he seemed to think I didn't know any better. He briefed me on an item his soldiers found. A small green rock or shard."

"Beast Boy's amulet," Raven realized, "That's what brought me here. How many pieces are there?"

"I don't know. But this one shoots out a fire at his command. I think there are more scattered across all of Africa. Probably the whole world," Verloor suggested. Raven grimaced.

"Great," Raven muttered. "How am I supposed to get them?"

"With training," Said a familiar voice. A small mandrill clambered down Verloor's back. "It's good to see you, Hybrid."

"How long have you been on his back?" Ada asked Uchawi.

"That's beside the point. You seem to be working well with Ada on your physical training. Now, we must start your power training," Uchawi answered, hobbling into the lioness's house. "You must first learn Verloor's Cackle before you move on." The hyena nodded, stepping up to Raven. But the teen stepped back. "She will not be able to receive the power if she still fears."

"Then I'll train her the way you trained me," Verloor stated emotionlessly. Uchawi nodded, grabbing some unknown substances from the backpack she carried. She spread a blue powder around Raven and told her to sit on the ground. "Now, this will overwhelm you at first. It's okay to be afraid. But you must face your fears before you can get the power that invokes fear." Raven nodded as she sat down, crossing her bare legs and holding her hands out as if she were meditating.

She felt Verloor's paw on her head, and he muttered some chant. Suddenly, a fiery hot feeling spread over her. She opened her eyes and saw fire all around her, burning humans alive. In the billowing sky of smoke hovered a red-cloaked version of herself with four red eyes. The red version cackled as she zapped people down with purple lightning. Raven panted hard, not being able to move. "Raven," She heard Verloor calling, "Remember, face your fear."

She realized what she was seeing. Her worst fear was losing control of her powers and hurting her friends. In her vision, she stood up, glaring at the demonic Raven as it came towards her. It stood right in front of her with a haughty smile. "You think you can face me?" It bellowed in a deep voice.

"I know I can," Raven determinedly said. "I'm tired of being afraid." The demonic Raven growled in frustration and lifted her hand to smack Raven, but it was surprised when she caught it with one hand. "I am in control," She grunted to her demonic side, squeezing her hand tight with surprising strength.

"GAH!" Cried demonic Raven. Raven crushed the demon's hand harder, making it kneel before her.

"And if I lose control, I control whether I regain it," Raven stated with a great level of authority. "Now get behind me." She released Demonic Raven's hand and the demon simply snarled in defeat as it left her presence.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes opened up as she saw Ada, Uchawi, and Verloor standing over her body. She slowly got up, being helped by Verloor. Raven looked Verloor in the eyes, unconsciously standing up a bit straighter and her other hand clenched in a fist. "Thank you," She softly said.

"OHHH! I'm so glad you passed the test!" Ada cried out as she nearly tackled Raven to the ground in a hug. Raven giggled a bit, allowing herself to smile.

"Do you know how to use the power?" Uchawi asked. Raven... slowly nodded. She stepped outside, inhaled, and emitted a very hyena-like cackle. Visibly yellow soundwaves bounced around from her mouth. She finally closed her mouth and turned back to Verloor, Ada, and Uchawi. "Now, your journey begins."

"How many animalists are there?"

"Many around the world, but I don't think you'll need to go to all of them," Verloor replied to Raven, "When Lief returns, you'll learn his power. But she's going to need a few more to face against Kwaad."

"You'll need to learn Earthquake Punch from the elephants," Uchawi added. Suddenly, they felt the earth starting to shake. Uchawi's old eyes peered to the savannah and saw a billowing dust cloud starting to grow bigger and closer. The mandrill smiled. "Lief's here with Groot."

"Groot?" Raven asked as Ada took Verloor's son into the house. Soon the lion came in view, but a large 10 foot tall colorfully decorated with strings, sashes, and beads of all color elephant came alongside him.

"Raven, meet Groot, Animalist of the Earthquake Punch," Uchawi introduced. The elephant smiled widely as he bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hybrid," Groot bellowed.

"It's... just Raven," The purple haired teen replied, bowing as well. "So... you're going to teach me your power?"

"Yes, in combination with Lief's but there is a problem. Word through the Savannah is that there are more glowing artifacts that are much like the one that Kwaad now posses," Groot answered.

"All the more exciting," Raven grumbled.

"But we'll need to teach you in the ways of animals for your powers to be more natural and honed," Lief explained, "Which means-"

"More training with me!" Ada excitedly bounced up and down, finally hugging a worrisome Raven. Lief and Groot laughed while Verloor watched on in silence. As the night finally came, the hyena stood out in the cool air outside the chattering house. He sadly peered up at the stars, wondering something.

"Are you thinking about her, your wife?" Raven asked, walking up to the slightly taller hyena. Compared to other hyenas, Verloor was quite tall for his species.

"Yes," Verloor shut his eyes, feeling the stinging blow in his chest again. "I am."

"If I might ask," Raven started after a long pause, "What was your wife talking about your belonging?" Verloor sighed greatly as he stared at the ground.

"I started the war because I was sick and tired of being alone with a small group of people who weren't like me. Yes, I bonded with them, but I wanted to feel like I... belonged in my own species. Not to be called 'Lioness' or 'Lion Enunch'. I wanted to belong among my own people, but... my own people rejected me." Verloor looked into the lit house, hearing laughing and the loud happy cry of his son. "I guess it was for the best. My son would have grown up in the same hostile environment."

"So it was never your ambition that drove you, but your sense of belonging?" Raven asked to clarify. Verloor nodded. "I'm... sorry that you were an outcast." Verloor gave a small somber smile.

"Isn't that what makes us unique?" He said, raising his paw to get a fist-bump. "Being the creepy outcast." Raven's eyes widened a bit from that word. Though sad, Verloor's smile reminded her of Robin. But that word, 'Creepy'. It brought back memories, but it also brought back a promise.

 _You think you're alone but you're_ _not._

Now more than ever she realized the meaning of those words. So the world considered her creepy and they were right. Raven raised her own hand and fist-bumped Verloor's. If the world thought her creepy, so be it. It just meant they were stuck in their little fantasy world of normalcy and she was the real deal.

 **Continued...**


	7. The First Shard

The First Shard

* * *

His nose was starting to have a problem finding her as fast as usual. Verloor's sensitive muzzle sniffed out Raven's track. Another game of hide-and-seek, but this time the hyena was being challenged by the purple haired teen. Suddenly, something moved in the nearby shrub. Verloor grunted in his head. "She needs to learn how to move around more silently," He thought as he quietly moved to the scrub and saw the leotard. "Gotcha!" He said, grabbing the leotard, but finding it was a dummy. A large piece of log, with a round ball having purple dyed pieces of grass attached to the ball. "What the?" Suddenly he heard something behind him and felt a pair of eyes menacingly piercing through him. "Oh no," he meekly muttered.

Raven jumped out of the bushes and swung a bo-staff right at Verloor's head. "OW!" Verloor exclaimed as Raven continued to whack him with the bo-staff. A month's worth of training had fine-tuned the purple-haired teenager's fighting skills. Already learning Lief and Groot's powers, her training mostly consisted of learning how to use them all accordingly. But she still had much to learn. "OW! OW! OW!" Like when to stop hitting one's trainer. "OK! STOP!"

"Sorry," Raven said, stopping her rampage of whacks. Verloor looked at Raven's _new_ outfit. She wore a dark blue cloth bra and skirt much like Ada's. (The lioness was a seamstress after all). She could move around freely. Verloor grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I'd say you're getting better," Verloor muttered.

"Yay Rae-Rae," Shouted Verloor's son from the sidelines.

"As my own son has obviously declared," Verloor grumbled as Raven put the stick down. "Now we should work on your powers. Lief, you're up." The lion got up from the small log the others were sitting on, made 20 duplicates of himself ready to fight Raven. "Remember, think like you're an animal. Find opportunities, take them, learn quickly, attack."

"That's a very vague guide," Raven commented. One of the lions rushed her. Raven flipped over him, kicking him on the back and pushing him away. Another came at her, receiving a swift kick to his side and punch to the gut, then to his neck to bring him down. Four ganged up on her. Raven's right fist glowed gray as she struck the ground with it, sending a shockwave through the ground and making the lions tumble. Raven quickly leaped at each one, striking them hard to make them poof away. As she came to the final one, Verloor stopped her.

"That's enough!"

"Yeah, thank you," Lief whimpered, scampering away from the hovering human. Raven was panting hard.

"You did well, but you're letting the moment get to you. Be sure to continuously think while you're fighting," Verloor explained.

"I think she did excellently," boomed Groot. The hyena still saw a flaw with Raven's training. It was just that... training. She needed a real lesson. A real fight. Just then, a shadow from the air flew over them. Everyone looked up to see an eagle touch down in front of them. It had a large satchel across its chest as his winged appendages removed a letter from the satchel and gave it to Lief.

"An emergency from the eastern village. Under siege by Kwaad himself," Lief relayed. "I have to go, Groot will come with me. Verloor?"

"I can't afford Kwaad to think I'm not on his side," Verloor argued.

"What about me?" Raven offered herself.

"Sure."

"What?!"

"She needs actual experience. They won't hold back in a fight," Verloor answered Lief. The lion knew he was right but still rebutted.

"A small village uprising is better than this."

"You have a better option?" Verloor pointed out. Lief groaned.

"I believe that Raven is ready. As ready as we can make her," Uchawi interjected with a smile. The hyena looked seriously at his feline brother. Lief sighed.

"Fine."

'Well then!" Groot boomed out, picking Raven up from the ground and onto his back. "Shall we go then!"

"Be careful, Raven," Ada called out, waving them goodbye. Raven waved back, both slightly excited and immensely unsure. The elephant lugged around his weight with great speed as Raven latched on tightly. Lief and Groot ran to the village. A scene that Raven was mostly expecting. A very large brick house area with a small wood fortress decorated with tents around it. Raven slid off of the elephant's back.

"That's definitely a siege," Groot grumbled.

"That's my former lion village, too. They must be very desperate if they're coming to me," Lief muttered, looking at the whole scale of the tents. "There... there aren't enough. Why aren't there more tents?" Suddenly, a massive flame towered into the sky at the front of the village from a single point.

"That's why," Groot muttered. Raven looked at the front. There stood a very slender and lanky hyena, holding a green shard in his hand. The hyena was finely dressed with golden stripes of armor. "Lief, Raven. Go and sneak around. You'll be less detectable than a huge elephant." Lief nodded as they went into the camp. They stealthily made their way to the front of the few tents and saw a handful of soldiers behind the slender scrawny hyena. Was this the leader? His hyena laugh sounded throughout the camp.

"Hehehehehehahahahaha! Surrender now, and maybe we won't worry about burning your capital down," Said the smallish hyena.

"This is the capital?" Raven asked. The village covered about the size of a large soccer field stadium. But it was very condensed.

"You will never get the lion nation, Kwaad," growled a stubborn lion. Kwaad laughed again.

"Very well, you have sealed your fate." Raven's eyes widened as a ball of fire started forming from the hyena's hands.

"Lief, what do we do?"

"Use your Earthquake punch!" Raven struck the ground, knocking down all of the soldiers. But that also blew their cover since all of the tents were knocked down as well. The hyenas scrambled to the source and saw the human and lion standing there. "Whoops."

"Nice idea," Raven muttered, getting ready to fight.

"Remember, these guys will try their best to kill you," Lief warned.

"What's new?"

"You're going to have to potentially kill them to save your own life," Lief added grimly. The teenager's eyes shot open. She looked at Lief horrified. The sound of a weird laugh interrupted her fear.

"Ah, well. If it isn't the castaway. You know my right-hand man is a bit miffed that you destroyed his village," Kwaad said smugly.

"You mean the village that you destroyed with your own hands. You know for a fact that I did no such thing," Lief growled. Raven rolled her eyes a bit. Why did Lief have to defend his honor to this guy? "I-"

"Lief, save your breath," Raven interrupted, "Leave these lions alone. You have no right to force yourselves on each other."

"Hmm, you don't know about a little thing called power, do you, creature," Kwaad said arrogantly. He circled a fire around his right fist.

"Pride is a haughty spirit before a fall, Kwaad," Lief growled.

"Oh, but how glorious the fall will be. A fall that will raise others up and the cycle begins again and again. You see, I don't care if I fall, but that the others will fill my place," Kwaad smirked.

"We will be behind Kwaad forever!" Shouted a loyal follower, rallying the other with him.

"And when one of you angers him? What then," Raven bravely asked, walking closer to them. "What if he kills your wives and sons like Verloor's? Power is rarely ever shared among people who have it. What would you do if you were in Kwaad's shoes? And besides, Verloor was your leader, why chose him over Kwaad?"

"We will stand behind Kwaad!" Shouted the followers.

"You mean the guy with the stone?" Raven said with a level tone and a smirk on her face. "It's just a rock that shoots fire. Plus, it's just him against all of you."

"What are you doing?" Lief whispered to her.

"Verloor mentioned something about hyena turning on each other all the time. I might be able to ignite the fire," Raven quietly replied. Kwaad looked back at the questioning glances and whispers. Kwaad growled.

"YOU IDIOTS! SHE'S TRYING TO MANIPULATE YOU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK HER!"

"There you have it. Already ordering you around like a tyrant. I'm sure Verloor wasn't much different," Raven smirked. Kwaad's eyes widened in rage as he turned back to see disapproving glares. He raised his arm and showed everyone the shard of the amulet.

"You dumb dogs see this!? This is why I'm the leader, not you! Now take them down!"

"Aren't any of you tired of fighting?" Raven appealed to them.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Kwaad cried out as he blasted a ball of fire at them. Raven's Cackle power could also be used for loud soundwaves, forcing the fire back. "What?! You have the Earthquake punch and the Cackle! Who are you!?"

"I am Raven, a human," Raven declared louder. The hyenas gasped.

"Is she the Hybrid?" They whispered among themselves.

Kwaad shook his shock off literally. "I don't care if you're the great Attila himself! No one will stop me from achieving my prize!" The hyena shot a ball of fire at the lion and human. The two dodged, jumping and flipping away from the hyena's increasingly good aim. Raven ran through the mines of fallen tents, dodging the hyena's fire blasts. She stopped short when he cut her off. "Gotcha!"

"Do you?" She smirked. Kwaad felt a hard blow to his side by Lief. On reaction, Kwaad defended himself with a surrounding fire, making Lief back off. The hyena looked at his hyena counterparts and saw them watching in confusion.

"Don't just stand there! Fight them! Or they'll come after you!" The hyenas couldn't argue with that and started attacking only Lief. Lief, of course, multiplied himself to handle the pack, but that left Raven with Kwaad. "Now you're mine." Suddenly, "What? What do you mean?" Raven saw the hyena starting to talk with the green shard. "Yes, yes I would like that." Suddenly, the hyena became engulfed in a ball of fire. The fire grew into a humanoid figure that appeared much like the former hyena. "YES!" He boomed. "THE POWER IS AMAZING!"

"Great," Raven muttered. Kwaad thought to crush or burn Raven first, but suddenly, a thundering sound blew the fire giant back to the ground. "Groot!"

"You needed me?" The elephant smiled.

"How did you-"

"The Earthquake punch can also be used in the air. It's more powerful and more dangerous," Groot warned as the fire giant started to get back up.

"The pressure wave could put out the fire," Raven proposed. Groot smiled as the large giant roared. The two stood in a ready stance.

"GO!" Groot shouted as they both punched through the air, releasing their combined fury. The blasting power ripped through the air and overturned the earth. The ripple zoomed through and blew away all the fire from the giant. Raven rushed over to the unconscious hyena and snatched the green shard from him.

"Good. It's over," Raven sighed. But suddenly the shard started glowing. "Why did I say that?" Raven's eyes were blinded by the bright light of the shard. Groot shielded his eyes.

"RAVEN!"

 **Continued...**


	8. The Start of the Journey

The Start of the Journey

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and saw herself in a black void. "Where am I?"

"With me," Growled a base-like voice. Raven turned around and saw her demonic equal again, grinning amusingly with it four glowing eyes. "You've just given yourself more power."

"Why are you here?" Raven questioned.

"The amulet in its full form was able to block your powers and the effect of your emotions. The tie has been severed," The demonic half replied, walking around Raven.

"And the more I gain, the more I have access to my powers?" Raven guessed. Her equal nodded. "Which gives you the chance to terrorize me again."

"Not quite," The demonic Raven grumbled. "The powers you're attaining also help to sever your magical powers from your emotions. This is because of Beast Boy's amulet being tied with his... inner beast."

"You mean the Beast?"

"Precisely."

"So why are you here?" The demonic part of Raven grumbled again.

"I'm offering... the same thing." Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I trust you? You're the 'demonic' part of me."

"I can't survive without you... literally."

"The shards give you more power, doesn't it? I won't let that happen," Raven said determinedly.

"You've already severed that tie," The demonic side replied, "when you overcame your fears of losing **control**. The next thing for you to do is to conquer your **rage** and ill-gotten **confidence**. If you trust me or not, yes, the shards will give your powers back and reinstate your... original self, but only until you get all of them. Have fun." She smiled, not wickedly, but smugly.

* * *

Raven's eyes opened. She saw Groot and Lief looking down at her. "You're alive?"

"I think. Otherwise, the Gates of Hades is a very furry place," Raven sarcastically muttered, rubbing her head. Lief smiled, helping her back up. "Where's the shard?"

"It disappeared when you held it. And the thing on your head has turned green." Groot replied. He was referring to her Ajna chakra stone on her forehead. **(This was more difficult to search for than I thought)** A small fraction of the stone was green but the rest was still red.

"I think I absorbed it," Raven guessed.

"Well, it's a good guess," Lief shrugged.

"What about the hyenas?" Raven asked. Lief pointed to the small village of lions and the teen could see a familiar hyena talking to the hyenas and lions.

"I was a fool," Verloor said, "Trying to look for belonging where I know it wasn't going to be given and I doomed my family to the fate. This is why I started the war. Thinking that some spark could remove me from being an outcast." His eyes were reddening. "But now I know I was NEVER anything like a hyena! Or a lion!" He shouted. "You two claw and bark at each other like silly children! Kwaad knew that he could use that to rule over both of you. Now I know why I was chosen to be an Animalist. Because the idiocy of this war would have surely sent me into a tumbling spiral. I lost my wife, my LOVE, because of this war. While most of you have already lost loved ones, I was stupid in thinking that I could save mine from fate." Raven walked towards Verloor and stood by him. She spoke slowly to the hyenas and the lions.

"You have a choice. Fight each other so there is more blood or admit that this war has been pointless. The Animalists will no longer help you."

"The Animalists are supposed to give us peace!" Shouted a lion.

"There will be no peace... if the people themselves do not want it. At any cost to pride or nationalism," Raven remarked. "The choice is yours but leave us out of it." With that, she turned away. Verloor followed, along with Groot and Lief. "What happened to Kwaad?"

"He was beaten to death by the other hyenas for the loss of power," Verloor sighed. "No honor among thieves I guess." Suddenly, the hyena stopped, causing everyone to do so. "Lief," He spoke directly. "I am so sorry. For everything."

"So am I."

"I don't think I have... the qualifications to continue my role as an Animalist," Verloor very seriously said. Raven looked at Lief, slightly worried that he would agree. Lief smiled as he patted his brother on the back.

"None of us do," He assured. The two hugged tightly. The elephant thundered over and crushed them into a hug as well. "AHHH! GROOT!"

"What? I'm just joining the fun!" He chortled. Raven laughed at the sight. Then her smile disappeared as Lief, Verloor, and Groot came to her. "What's wrong, Raven?"

"I know what I have to do. I have to find the rest of the green shards that Kwaad had. I get them, I get back home," Raven replied pessimistically.

"This means... something more, Raven. It means you'll have to leave us," Verloor said somberly. Lief sighed sadly. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"My wife will miss you very much," Lief said. "We'll go back and see if Uchawi can tell us anything more about this."

* * *

"Oooh, this is bad," The mandrill worriedly rubbed her face as she looked into the magical cauldron she had.

"What's wrong?"

"The gems you speak of are scattered across most of the Old World: Africa, Europe, and Asia. Most likely, they are in the possession of villains," Uchawi sighed. Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh. "But this is no match for the Hybrid!"

"Stop calling me that!" Raven grunted annoyed. "What do I do?"

"Hmm, perhaps I can give you a helping hand," Uchawi thought out loud. She swung up to her tree, clattering and clanking around until she found the ingredients she needed. Mixing them into the cauldron, Uchawi withdrew a cup for Raven. "Drink."

"No," Raven simply said. Uchawi smiled, shaking her head.

"It will help you on your quest."

"So will getting a bath and a good massage from a sports model," Raven muttered sarcastically. Verloor stepped up.

"You are supposed to be a hero, you know," He added. Raven sighed. She looked at the blue color liquid, grabbing the cup from Uchawi and quickly downing the tasteless liquid.

"What was in that?" Raven asked, feeling no difference.

"Wait for it." Suddenly, a blue aura circled around Raven, also making her amethyst eyes turn glowing neon blue. It felt extremely weird to Raven like the wind was passing through her very veins. Suddenly, the aura all centered into her chest area and into her heart where it disappeared.

"Okay, what was that?"

"That is your Hybrid boost. My ancestors have been saving those ingredients for a thousand years in hope to give it to the human to be the Hybrid. This Hybrid boost will give you some of the features of the animals." Uchawi explained.

"So..."

"For example, say... Claws of the Lion."

"Claws of the Lion OAHH!" Raven exclaimed, feeling her nails sharpened. "Okay, that's new," She said looking at her extended long sharp nails. They grew to about two inches and they were curled much like a lion's. Raven took a slash through a worn out piece of fabric and easily cut it to shreds. "Whoa," She whispered, seeing her nails return to their normal size after a while.

"The effects only last for as long as you think it. So concentration is needed. Another catch is that you have to have the powers of the animal you're wanting to use. So right now, you can only do anything involving hyenas, elephants, or lions."

"Hmm," Raven mumbled.

"Wait, does that mean she could turn into a lioness or an elephant, Uchawi?" Ada asked. Raven shivered.

"Please no." Ada rested her hands on her hips and glared at the teenager with an insulted look.

"And what's wrong with being a lioness?" Ada asked Raven.

"Nothing, but my hair is hard enough to manage. I can't imagine dealing with that much fur on my body." Raven answered. Ada cutely fussed as her husband smiled by her side.

"Needless to say, you are in for quite the journey," Verloor seriously mentioned.

"That is why I've enlisted the help of a member of the Animalist Message System," Uchawi replied, looking at the sun through the window. "And he's late." She gripped.

"Anyway, which Animalist should I find?" Raven asked.

"She'll need speed, strength, and flight. Also camouflage, armory" Lief thought out loud.

"Camouflage will probably be best taught than finding a specific Animalist for. Speed, the cheetahs in northern Africa would do, but I don't know who's the Animalist now. Armor, the Rhinos in Southern India. A flight power would probably be best for the Falcons in Europe," Groot thought out loud.

"What about strength?" Raven asked. Verloor, Groot, and Lief looked at each other nervously. "What?"

"She'll be upset."

"And?" Verloor sighed at Lief, "Right now we don't have much of a choice. Plus, it's not like she'll come over here."

"You guys are ridiculous," Ada remarked, rolling her eyes, "She's not _that_ angry with you guys."

"Still, we haven't said anything in a while since she became an Animalist. Plus," Lief paused for a moment, "I don't know if Raven will be able to withstand her kind of training."

"Then Raven will learn from her boyfriend," Ada answered.

"She has a boyfriend?!" Groot boomed.

"Keep up, Groot," Verloor sighed. A loud clap sounded through the air from Raven.

"Could someone explain what is going on?" Raven muttered in her normal emotionless tone.

"You see, the person for strength is in China and is known to be very... intense," Lief replied. Verloor smiled in realization.

"Just like you, Raven," He realized. "We're worrying over nothing," He said to the other animals, "Both of them are Animalists. And her boyfriend could also help her with Raven's "other" powers should the need arise." Lief breathed a bit easier.

"That should be good then. Alright. This is what you'll do," Lief said, getting a very accurate world map. It made sense that this was already available in their time. They did have birds. "You'll first go to northern Africa to the Cheetahs, then to Europe to the Falcons, and then to India and then China." Suddenly, they all heard a panicked flapping coming from outside. "Oh no, I know that particular flapping," Lief groaned. Verloor gave a small smile.

"He'll be great company for her." The team walked outside and saw Raven's future travel company through her journey.

 **Continued...**


	9. The Wait Ahead

The Wait Ahead

* * *

Raven saw a... well... raven. It panted heavily as it landed onto the ground. It had weird greenish pants that stopped at the beginning of his stalky legs and stopped at the end of his body. "Whew! Sorry, sorry, sorry," He quickly said in a very quirky sounding teenaged tone. "Had to get some vultures off of my back."

"Literally speaking?" Lief smirked, raising an eyebrow. "They wouldn't happen to be female ones, would they?"

"Hehehe," the raven awkwardly grinned while rubbing the back of his head with his wing, "Anyways, Uchawi sent for me?" The bird saw Raven and his eyes lit up. He flew past the elephant, mandrill, lions, and hyena to gaze at the human closer. "Whoa! The Hybrid?! Awesome! I didn't know that humans were so pretty." Raven's eyes widened at the compliment. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to... um... hello, my name's Edgar, Edgar Allan." He nervously stammered. Raven could only slightly smile at the goofy raven's mannerism. "What's your name?"

"Raven."

"I know what I am, I'm asking what your name is," Edgar cluelessly replied. Somehow that put a wider smile on the teenage girl. Groot laughed loudly.

"Edgar, this is Raven, the Hybrid. She needs to find these Animalists," the elephant explained, giving him a scroll.

"Oh... wow, that's a lot of places," Edgar sighed, "Well, we better get to it. Oh! Not before some food! Mama Ada?" The raven cutely asked. Ada rolled her eyes with a smile. "OW!" Edgar cried as Uchawi whacked him on the head.

"Stop thinking of your stomach for a moment," Uchawi scolded.

"But it's the most important part of me," He whined.

"We have some food in the back," Lief replied, cheering up the raven. As the bird followed the lion, Verloor spoke with Raven.

"I'm sorry if Ed's personality is a bit... much," he said. Raven only smiled.

"Actually, I think he'll be fine," She replied. In the small moment that she met Edgar, he seemed... very much like Beast Boy. Raven went into the tree to see the bird eating a large assortment of food: mostly bread and worms. Raven rose her eyebrow. She didn't think that ravens would be as big as Ed was. (A raven's wingspan is somewhere around 3-5ft). As Ed finished, he walked a bit labored, rubbing his belly.

"Whew, that was good. I don't think I'll be able to fly for a while," Ed burped.

"Oh, you better be able to," Verloor said sternly, picking up the bird by his whole body.

"HEY!"

"Ed, this is serious business. Please don't mess this up!"

"Okay, Okay, geez! What's wrong with you?" Ed asked as Verloor put him down, "You weren't this doom and gloom before."

"Ed," Ada sighed, knowing he hadn't been around for a while, "Things have changed and... this is...world class importance."

"So be on your guard," Verloor harshly said, leaving the tree. Ed rubbed his wing that Verloor was rough with.

"What's his problem?" Ed cluelessly asked. Ada, Lief, and Groot were all sadly silent. Raven walked up to Ed and sat down next to him on the ground.

"His... He led a rebellion that ended up going against him, taking his wife's life," she explained.

"Mrs. Blom is... dead?" Ed's face spoke horror and sadness. His wings grabbed his head in great distress. "I'm such a jerk! No wonder he's this way."

"He didn't use to be?" Raven asked Lief.

"Verloor used to be much like Ed. Well, a bit more formal," Lief replied. The lion shook his head. "This isn't getting you any closer to your objective. Your journey must start quickly."

"Right," Ed quickly perked up, flapping his wings to get airborne a bit. "I'll go and apologize to Verloor."

"No need," The hyena came back in. He knelt down to the raven. "Raven's arrival has opened the possibility for ordinary crooks to become very powerful villains that could very well overwhelm the Animalists. I don't want anyone to suffer what I suffered." Ed eagerly nodded.

"Right, then let's go!" Ed shouted, zooming out of the door hovering outside. "Raven, are you coming?"

"I'll give you a ride to the edge of Ethiopia. There you will find the cheetah Animalist," Lief replied.

"Thank you," Raven sighed. She turned to Verloor, Groot, Ada, and Uchawi. "Thank you all for helping me."

"It is us that should be thanking you for saving us from further inner turmoil," Verloor said.

"Ohhh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Ada cried, hugging Raven tightly. The purple haired teen gave a small smile. "Please promise that you'll come back to see us once you get your powers back." Raven nodded.

"I hope you'll tell us of your adventures," Uchawi added with a whimsy smile.

"And don't spare the details," Groot smiled. Raven nodded, going outside to get on top of Lief's back.

"Here we go!" Ed shouted as they ran off into the distance. Raven looked back from the lion's back as the people in the large solitary tree grew smaller and smaller. She was both thrilled and nervous. Thrilled to have a while without living in fear of her normal powers, but nervous about the new ones to come. If she **was** supposed to be this legendary Hybrid, then her journey was just beginning.

* * *

It took them two days to finally get to where they were. The eastern part of Ethiopia was thriving with animals from other continents it seemed. Egyptian crocodiles, hippos, more hyenas, and leopards were all clustered together in a big stewpot of messy mudbrick buildings. Huts and tiny little houses were grouped around the central road that was barely 12 feet wide. Lief and Raven stood at the corner of one shops that was selling trinkets. "An item from every country! Please come view my curios for the right price." Shouted the native dog. "Hey, you two, get away from my shop! You're scaring the customers." Lief simply growled and the dog _moved_ his vendor elsewhere.

"We shouldn't attract attention," Raven reminded Lief. Raven was disguised with a brown cloak over her head. In this place, it wasn't ideal to walk around like a human. But she was starting to wonder why she ever insisted on wearing her Azarathian cloak in the first place. This was heat torture.

"You're right, but he needed to learn something about... basic manners," Lief grumbled. Raven noticed he wasn't particularly angry with the dog.

"Something's wrong with you. What is it?"

"Two things," Lief sighed after a long pause. "One, I'm worried about how you'll find those shards. If you're just going to be trying to find trouble and follow it, then it may be dangerous." He had a point. She needed a way to find the shards without a villain finding it. "Second," He continued, "Ed should have been back by now."

"He'll be fine." Raven said monotonously, "And I did leave you with the option of going back home."

"I want to make sure you're left in good hands."

"You don't trust Edgar?"

"He's a kid," Lief sighed, trying to be nice, "He means well, but-"

"I'm sure he and I will get along well," Raven assured. Just then, the familiar flapping of wings caught their attention as Ed hovered down to them. His irritated face suggested trouble. "What?"

"I can't find the Animalist. I've tried everyone at the cheetah palace," The bird explained.

"Wait, the cheetah palace?" Lief asked, "That wasn't there the last time I've been here." Ed nodded, signaling he didn't know either.

"Apparently, it's like a kind of... monastery. The old Cheetah Animalist died but didn't give the power to anyone. They said it's already been mani-... the next Animalist is already here," Ed grumbled.

"But?"

"But no one knows where he is."

"Great, and us with a whole continent to look for him," Lief grunted. Suddenly, Raven heard whispering that she couldn't decipher. "We'll go with you and explain the situation to the others. Raven?"

"Go ahead without me," Raven mumbled. Lief grabbed her arm and shook her awake.

"Raven, are you with us?"

"Yeah, just... trust me," She said, hearing the whispering getting louder. Lief eyed her suspiciously before leaving with the bird. Raven made her way through the thickening crowd, bumping and squeezing through the fur pile. The whispering grew louder and louder until she found herself at a small house. She knocked on the door.

"I told you, my wife is gone for the day," grunted a voice.

"Um... I'm looking for... a cheetah?" Suddenly, the door opened up to a smallish very dusty cheetah. He was a bit plump and was currently munching on food.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He said rudely. Raven thought for a moment. If this who she thought it was, it would probably be best to approach him in a different way.

"I'm looking for a cheetah to teach me a thing or two about speed and I think you're the person," Raven answered. The cat looked at her doubtfully.

"Is this an insult or a joke?"

"Neither, I'm completely serious," Raven said with her normal deadpanned expression.

"Kid, or whatever you are," the cheetah muttered, looking at her uncloaked face, "Do I look like someone destined to be a trainer for speed?"

"I've been trained by a hyena, elephant, and lion who all have a better English vocabulary than me. I don't go by looks," Raven remarked. The cheetah rudely waved her away. "Why are you like this?" Raven asked very pointedly.

"What's it to you?"

"It seems like cheetahs are very well respected and respectable here. Are you the exception?" Raven asked almost defiantly, glaring down at the husky cat. The cheetah sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the one that they're looking for, but because of my current state... They won't accept me," the cat muttered.

"Because you're fat?" Raven asked bluntly. The cat grumbled under his breath as he chewed off a bite of his meal. Raven rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm supposed to be someone 'destined' as well, but right now, I'm trying to get home and I need you."

"Hehe, destined," The cat muttered, "My very name means destiny."

"I'm not asking you to lose weight or anything. I'm asking you to just train me. That's it. Please," Raven practically pleaded. The cat looked at her with a very dismissive glare.

"Why should I?"

"One, you're not doing anything else, it seems. Two, destiny is something I've learned to embrace now," Raven said with a powerful stance. The cheetah groaned as he got up from his chair and offered a hand.

"Kadiba." Raven grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Raven, human and supposed Hybrid." Kadiba rose his eyebrow. "You're the Animalist of the Cheetahs?"

"Yeah, but those airheads at the temple won't believe me because of my weight," Kadiba replied. "But I'll try my best to train you to learn my power if that's what you need."

"What do I need to do first?" Raven asked.

"Sit down and wait, and don't get distracted. Often times, speed is a mental thing, not just a physical one." Just then, there was a knock on the door. Raven opened it to see Lief and Ed.

"HA HA! We found you!" Ed exclaimed, hopping onto Raven's shoulder. Lief looked more worried.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just found the Cheetah Animalist," Raven answered, pointing to Kadiba.

"Hey," He burped. Lief looked doubtful.

"Are you so-"

"Positive," Raven assured. Lief sighed. Raven's face seemed set and he knew better than to change it. Lief rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Lief said, Raven frowned as she nodded. Suddenly surprising the lion with a hug, Raven clung onto Lief with all her might. "Just make sure to visit us okay?"

"I will," Raven promised as Lief released her.

"Ed, take care of her," He charged.

"Sir, yes sir!" Edgar dutifully said, saluting the lion. Lief smiled as he left the house. Raven watched him disappear into the crowd. She went back to the cheetah that rose his eyebrow again.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yes," Raven said slowly.

"Right, then sit down and wait until I say when. And don't move from that spot," Kadiba mumbled on his food. Raven grumbled under her breath as she sat down and started meditating from her waiting. "No meditation either," The cheetah muttered. Raven's eyes popped open.

"But-"

"You need to learn how to simply... wait. No emptying the mind or whatever you do. Just be still," Kadiba replied. Raven sighed and simply sat there. Ed rested in the corner, taking a well-deserved nap. This would be very different.

 **Continued...**


	10. A Hard Destiny

A Hard Destiny

* * *

Raven suddenly heard a loud bang as the front door of the small house slammed shut. "KADIBA!" a female cheetah shouted. "Wake up!"

"I'm here, Macaan," the cheetah muttered. The female was short, about a half-foot shorter than Kadiba who was about 5' 6". Macaan looked down and saw Raven staring back at her. She seemed shocked and glared back at her husband.

"Who is she?"

"She's a girl trying to learn from me," Kadiba replied. "She's trying to learn my power."

"HA! Power, your round tush wouldn't know power if it was a sweet licorice treat."

"Which you bought?" Kadiba asked. Macaan rolled her eyes as she simply tossed the black yummy treat to the roundish cheetah. Kadiba greedily ate up the licorice.

"So, why are you here?" Macaan asked Raven very bluntly.

"I'm... just trying to learn his Animalist power. He told me I could learn it. I'm Raven, by the way. The bird's name is Edgar." Raven introduced, showing that Ed was still sleeping. Macaan rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time. This cat isn't special. If he was, I wouldn't be in this place. I would be in the Cheetah Palace, being respected as the wife of the great Animalist instead of being in this rut hole!" Macaan grunted, picking up some dirty laundry. "Kadiba, would you stop leaving your clothes on the ground! Geez!" the female cheetah grumbled, going to the back. Raven stood up and looked closer at Kadiba. He wore an old dusty maroon and dirty white Arabic desert garment. The cheetah looked up.

"I told you to stay put."

"I know, I'm just wondering."

"About my weight?"

"No, about you. You don't seem to... be okay with being an Animalist for... what?" Raven asked. Kadiba glared with a grunt.

"Just return to your waiting," He muttered. Raven reluctantly did so. Unfortunately, that's when Ed woke up.

"Ahhh, that was a good nap," he yawned as Raven went back to the ground. "You're still waiting?" He whispered to Raven, "Are you sure this guy is the real Animalist?"

"I'm sure, but I think he needs... something. I don't know what."

"Well, in the meantime, I think you deserve a break!" Ed excitedly declared, "Mr. um..."

"Kadiba, bird," The cheetah remarked. "And you can go if you like." Raven looked on at Kadiba's place as Ed was already out the door.

"Are you coming, Raven?" Ed asked. Rae held her finger as she walked in front of Kadiba.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to come with me," Raven stated.

"What?" Ed and Kadiba exclaimed.

"I don't know any of the places here. Plus, it looks like you could get some air from your wife," Raven added.

"KADIBA WHERE'S THE SOUP I MADE!"

"I'm coming!" Kadiba quickly stood up and followed them out. Raven smirked as they left the house and flooded into the crowded city streets. "Ugh, I hate this place."

"Why don't you just move?" Ed asked.

"Because my 'lovely' wife, works here and I don't."

"Because?"

"No one has a use for a fat cheetah," Kadiba grumbled, bumping into a gazelle. "Watch where you're going!"

"Kadiba, please don't attract attention to us. I have to be kept a secret," Raven cautioned.

"Whatever," Kadiba muttered. "Anyway, what are you looking to do?"

"I'm just going to take Raven to the merchant's market to get some fresh... clean air," Ed muttered, clearing his nose from the smell of Kadiba's less than a fragrant atmosphere. Kadiba grunted a response. "Lief gave some money, right?"

"Yeah, it's-" Before she could grab it from her cloak, a small impish lion cub grabbed her money bag and quickly ran off. "HEY!"

"Easy come, easy go," Kadiba sighed. He heard Raven growl as the tall giraffe blocked her way. The cub thief turned around through the crowd and teasingly stuck his tongue out. Raven smirked.

"Forget what I said about keeping quiet," Raven said, throwing her cloak away. Suddenly, Raven quickly climbed up the tall giraffe. "Sorry!" She apologized as she leaped forward over the crowd and jumped right in front of the stunned cub. Raven smirked as she stuck out her own tongue in a rare expression of playfulness. The cub ran away and Raven ran afterward. The lion ran to the alleyways, hoping the lose Raven by ducking under a small hole in the fence. Raven quickly scaled loose boxes, launching herself over the fence, and pounced onto the cub, grabbing and pinning him down to the ground. She growled, scaring the lion.

"Let go of me, weirdo!" the lion shouted. Raven took her money bag back as Ed flew over and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Well, don't steal and I won't have to hunt you down like I'm stalking prey," Raven growled.

"Um... Mrs. Raven?" Ed nervously said, "I think you're getting too... in tune with your wild side." Raven rose an eyebrow. "Just saying." She sighed. He was right. Pretty soon Kadiba, who was in no hurry at all, caught up with them.

"I'm sorry, I have to eat, though." The lion cub said. Raven gave the cub some of her money.

"There, next time just ask," Raven replied sternly. The lion cub bowed. Then he looked behind her and started to panic.

"The guards! They're here!" The cub cried out, hiding behind Raven. The purple haired teen looked back and saw four well-armed rhinos march into place.

"You! You're requested to show up to the queen!" Shouted the rhino.

"A street urchin is hard-"

"Not him," The rhino interrupted Kadiba, "I'm talking about _that_ one." He pointed directly to Raven.

"Uh Oh," Ed muttered.

"The queen needs your assistance," the rhino said, "You are to come with us."

"Uh huh, and would this be because of a green shard having rained down from here?" Ed asked. The little cub darted his way out of the conflict.

"Yes, it is," the rhino said.

"What is this about," Kadiba grumbled at the inconvenience.

"Kadiba, get ready to run," Raven whispered.

"What?"

"Wait don't-!"

"RUN!" Ed shouted, taking to the skies as Raven and Kadiba started running towards the outskirts of the city, where the rhinos wouldn't find them. Kadiba panted heavily.

"You know... it's been a while... since I've run, right!" Kadiba panted for breath.

"Get over it. It's good for the heart," Raven skidded to a halt to catch her breath. She leaned her body against a tree which was overlooking the city.

"Okay, whew... that was... different. What is this about a green shard?" Raven sighed.

"I have to find that shard. Otherwise, people's lives will be in danger," Raven replied. "You have to teach me how to use your power."

"You're withholding something from me, what is it?" Kadiba gruffly asked. Before she could explain, Ed flapped his wings in, crashing to the ground.

"Ed! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I did some asking around. Apparently, the same hyena that you fought off had a sister that heard about the shards. That's why they knew who you were." Raven was worried.

"Do they know who you are, Kadiba?" She asked.

"Those high officials only bother the palace cheetahs. That's why it was built. To 'welcome' in the new Animalist," Kadiba bitterly griped.

"I can't go back to the city then, not until I figure out your... what is it called?"

"My power is called Super Spirit. Makes you run so faster than the hawk's eye can detect," Kadiba explained. "Look, I don't want any part of this fight. I'm going home."

"To wallow in your self-pity?" Ed muttered.

"What was that bird?!" Kadiba exclaimed.

"You hear me," The bird shot back, "Ever since we've been here, you act more like a grumpy old war dude that lost a battle than an actual hero! What's your problem?"

"I don't have to tell you squat!"

"Then be pitiful then! No one will care!"

"Guys!" Raven shouted.

"What!" Both the cheetah and the bird shouted back.

"Look," Raven said, pointing across the horizon to a small patch of rising smoke. "We need to move."

"That's probably the outside monastery that the cheetahs migrate to when the city's too loud," Kadiba brushed away.

"That's the sign of trouble. I know it," Raven grimly remembered. "I'll deal with them."

"By yourself?" Kadiba asked.

"Unless you're willing to fight?" Raven rose her eyebrow with a harsh tone. Kadiba gazed at her silently and emotionlessly.

"I'll just be a lookout to make sure you don't get killed." Kadiba yawned. Raven started running. "Oh come on! More running!"

"Hurry up!" Ed shouted. The cheetah griped as he started running. The source of the fire was about two miles away. Raven was ahead, but then she saw Kadiba on all fours running beside her. Panting and huffing along her, an excited grin started forming on his mouth as he ran. They finally made it to the site. Rhino guards with torches surrounded a pack full of small cheetahs that looked more like cubs.

"What?! They're... they're kids," Kadiba stumbled out of his mouth.

"Bad guys don't care," Raven sighed.

"Okay, there's only five of the rhinos. Do you think you'll be able to fight them?" Ed asked. Raven nodded.

"Stay here, Kadiba. Ed, go fly around and watch my back." Ed flapped his wings and flew high into the sky. Raven carefully walked into the small burnt hut housed village, close enough to the rhinos surrounding the kids.

"Okay, where is he? Where is the Animalist?!" Shouted the leader rhino. He was decorated in higher more elaborate armor and chest plated with fine gold.

"We told you, he hasn't emerged yet." said a small cheetah kid. The rhino grabbed him by his garment. "Help!"

"LIAR! Reports of the Hybrid have been coming in and she was just sighted in the city! That means she looking for the Cheetah Animalist! He's the only one here!"

"I... I don't know!" Suddenly, a major earthquake ripped through the ground. The rhino dropped the kid as he stumbled to the ground.

"What the heck!" The lead rhino grumbled as a spear was aimed at his neck. Raven had quickly climbed on top of him and threateningly placed a spear at his throat. "Ah, so you're the Hybrid."

"The name's Raven. Why are you doing threatening these kids?"

"Looking for you, of course. Queen Jinni wants you for the court. She wants the honor of meeting you," the rhino tried to act humbly.

"I highly doubt it," Raven muttered, seeing the guards start to crowd her out of the corner of her eye. She turned around, jumped off the rhino and used her hallucinating cackle to scare them senseless. So much so, they ran away completely frightened. Suddenly, Raven was thrown back as the lead rhino bulldozed his way over to the scattering kids, snatching one. "Let them go," Raven ordered as the lead rhino held him hostage at the throat with his sword.

"You're in no position to get any closer to me, Hybrid! Your cackle will scare the kid and Earthquake punch will only damage it. And don't try splitting yourself into different people. There's no way you can get-" Before he could finish, the kid was gone from his hands. "WHAT?"

"Huh?" Raven could barely see it, but a flash of yellow quickly took the child and then rapidly kicked the rhino in the chest, legs, face, and head, bringing him to a crashing end. The lead rhino groaned in pain. Suddenly, Raven was taken up and saw herself at the place where she left Kadiba. He had taken the child to safety and saved her. It had been a while obviously, but Kadiba wasn't too out of shape. He set Raven down. For a husky cheetah, he was definitely strong. He panted heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Raven replied. "Thanks."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted a voice above. "Oh, dude, you were ripping a trail behind your tail! You were so fast fire was coming out of your feet like-"

"Ed," Raven interrupted.

"Sorry, you were fast."

"Very," Raven commented. "What made you do it?" Kadiba started reverting to his jerky attitude.

"It doesn't matter. You were about to let the kid get hurt and I had to-"

"HER! You were just standing by the sideline!" Ed exclaimed defensively.

"A good Animalist knows when to wait!"

"Guys!" Raven shouted, breaking them up. She glanced at the sun starting to set against the horizon. "Ed, could you make a fire for us? I think Kadiba needs to sit down... and we'll wait for him to explain to us what's wrong?"

"And why should I do that?" Kadiba snidely asked.

"Because it can harm other kids if you don't," Raven emphasized. Kadiba sighed.

* * *

After the fire was burning for an hour, Kadiba broke the long silence. "When I first went to the Cheetah Palace, they didn't only reject me, they rejected every part OF me, including my wife. I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to be upset and I still haven't," he explained.

"And that's why you two fight. Because she honestly thinks you don't have the power?"

"Exactly."

"Why should that matter? Just tell her and move out-"

"IT got worse," Kadiba interrupted Ed. "My wife was to have a baby. It was at that time I really tried to enter into the Cheetah Palace. They could take care of my kid if anything should arise. But they still refused to let a heavy-set cheetah in. They wouldn't even allow me to show them my power. They only accepted the top-looking warrior-kind. But then... my wife had a miscarriage. I went to the cheetahs one last time, asking them to care for my wife after the situation." Kadiba gritted his teeth in anger. "They said that because of my 'falsehood' in claiming that I was an Animalist that it was a sign from heaven above that I wasn't the Animalist."

"Whoa, dude. That's... that's cruel," Ed sympathized with him.

"It was at that time, I never wanted anything to do with my power or my duty as an Animalist. Why should I break my neck for the people that made me suffer so much?" Kadiba sighed, calming himself down. "I... I just-"

"I know what it's like to help those who hurt you. But you're not saving them, Kadiba. You're saving others. Those who would be with your child if it were here. And your wife deserves to know the whole truth," Raven said tenderly. Kadiba stood up, sniffling as he faced the moon.

"I will... but I think I have something better to do first."

"What's that?"

"Train you to have my power so you gave a kick to Queen Jinni's butt. I don't care what the other Cheetahs think of me. I need to start being the Animalist I was-"

"Destined to be?" Raven smirked. Kadiba formed a playful smile.

"Yes, I guess." He turned to Ed. "I'm sorry I was very harsh on you."

"No hard feelings. Do you want me to look after your wife while you're here?" Ed asked.

"It would be nice," Kadiba nodded. "Just don't let her know what happened." Ed nodded back and went to Kadiba's house to look after Macaan. "Now, it's time for you to train."

"Don't you mean in the morning?"

"No, now!"

"Great," Raven sighed as she followed the cheetah to the plains of the savannah outskirts of the city.

 **Continued...**


	11. Let's Get to Business

Let's Get to Business

* * *

After three days, Raven could see some results. "Cheetahs while fast, have low endurance. Make sure that you push through. Come on, keep up," Kadiba ordered as Raven trailed behind a bit. With a small game of tag, Raven could see the difference and experienced the fine-tuning of her body and speed. Her already slender legs smoothed and curved into their finely sculptured slim-tone muscular form. She soon pushed through her tiredness to get to Kadiba and tap him on the shoulder.

"Tag!"

"Good," Kadiba panted, coming to a stop. They took a while to catch their breath. "Wow, I've missed running."

"I thought you didn't like-"

"I said it's been a while since I ran. I didn't say I didn't like it," Kadiba replied. After Raven caught her breath, she looked at him, silently curious.

"This Jinni. What is she like?" Kadiba sighed gravely.

"For the most part, she's fine, but recently she's been very aggressive. She used to be fairly okay. She even made the Cheetah Palace to help find the Cheetah Animalist. But... you said it's been a couple of months since your arrival? Yeah, that sounds about right." Kadiba sighed.

"So, I have to fight her?" said Raven hesitantly.

"You might not have to," He mumbled, "I don't think she's really... corrupted. If this gem is as powerful as you say, she would have turned over every rock just to find us. Plus, we should have seen armies hunting out here by now." Kadiba sighed again. "Hmm, I don't think she's ambitious, her actions seem... worried." Suddenly, they heard a flapping noise come from the sky.

"Edgar?" Raven called.

"What's up!" Ed excitedly said as he touched down.

"Bird, why aren't you with my wife?" Kadiba asked harshly. Ed rolled his eyes but didn't respond defensively. He knew Kadiba was only worried.

"I told her you and Raven are just training. She doesn't believe me, but I help around the house just to make sure she's fine."

"So why are you here?" Kadiba reiterated.

"To tell you that there's been some trouble in the Cheetah Palace," Ed told Kadiba.

"I should care because-"

"Well-"

* * *

Macaan walked through the crowded streets of the city while Ed perched on her shoulder. Macaan sighed out of relief as they finally made it to the outer wall of the Cheetah Palace. A little further was the market. "Thank you, Ed. I don't understand why that lazy feline of a husband never helps."

"I'm sure he means well, Mrs. Macaan," Ed said sweetly. "I know it!"

"AHHH!" shouted a voice from over the wall.

"That came from the palace! Someone's in trouble!"

"I'll go see it. You stay out of trouble," Ed instructed. Macaan looked at the bird doubtfully

"Ed, you ARE trouble," Macaan cautioned, noting the bird's normal clumsiness.

"First, Ouch. Second, it's better than nothing," Ed remarked as he flew over the wall and perched on the inner court wall. The Palace had several small domed-shaped huts lining the front, probably separate rooms for the cheetahs to sleep. An open arena had a large obstacle course with a running track to boot. The complex was about 200 feet long and 50 feet wide. In the center, an elderly cheetah was thrown to the floor by a leader rhino, the same rhino that Raven fought off from the kids.

"I.. I told you, General. We do not have the Animalist."

"Lies! I was attacked by the Hybrid herself and then a blinding speedy figure defeated me! I know for a fact that he's here," The General bellowed.

"GENERAL!" Shouted a female voice. A tall defiant-looking female hyena walked in with a royal purple gown and a golden necklace, decorated much like the Egyptian queens of ancient. "Stop bullying him. It's of great importance that we find the Animalist and the Hybrid but not to the point we hurt our own!"

"I'm... sorry your majesty," Grumbled the General.

"I am sorry, my elders, but it's imperative that you tell us where the Animalist is. For the good of the entire country," Said Queen Jinni.

"My queen, I swear we have no knowledge of the Hybrid or the Animalist. The Cheetah Animalist must be around another part of Africa," Said the elder. The queen sighed.

"We've sent messengers to all outskirts of Africa but nothing has turned up. Please, the very safety of our city is at stake. Are there any other cheetahs in the city that you do not know about?" The Elders shifted their eyes back-and-forth, thinking hard. Ed could tell they knew but they didn't want to admit that to the Queen.

"I promise you Your Highness the only Cheetahs that are _qualified_ for the position are here," the Elder replied carefully. Queen Jinni stared at their faces for a while before turning around and muttering under her breath. She left the Palace more disgruntled than ever before, clutching a green shard in her hand. The other cheetahs convened with each other, each sharing a look of concern and disbelief. Ed flew back to Macaan, only telling her that it was a woman giving birth.

* * *

"That is very disturbing," Kadiba grumbled pacing the ground, "At least we know that she's uncorrupted, but that doesn't help me."

"We have to talk with her personally behind the general's back."

"He's using her frantic searching as an excuse to bully the people," Ed caught on. Kadiba thought about it.

"Ed, get my wife and bring her here. I need her out of the city in case anything goes wrong. Raven, it's time I give you my Super Sprint Power." Kadiba ordered like a general. Raven nodded.

A few moments later Raven and Kadiba saw familiar faces coming towards them. Macaan came straight to her husband, jaw set, eyes piercing through her husband, hands balled into a fist. But her reddened eyes gave Kadiba pause. "Macaan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me all the cruel stuff they said about you, said about me and our family?" She angrily sobbed. Kadiba's eyes shot open, then he glared at Ed.

"She wrang it out of me," he squawked, "And she threatened to pluck my feathers." He said tenderly rubbing his hind side. Kadiba sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry. You were already going through enough and I didn't want to place more on you."

"Why would you let me be so cruel to you?" She asked with tear streaked eyes. Kadiba smiled as he tenderly caressed her face.

"If it meant you were safe, I can take a little screaming," Kadiba said. Macaan latched on to him with all her strength.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's okay," Kadiba whispered to her, petting her head. "But now we have important matters to get to. We have to get to Jinni and fast."

"Alright! A little sneaky-sneak action," Ed quirkily said, shifting his eyes back and forth.

"You're staying here to make sure my wife is secure," Kadiba practically ordered. Ed's beak dropped and later pouted as he grumbled a response. "Come on," He said to Raven. Let's go!"

* * *

The two were in the high towered palace of the Queen Jinni. Raven knew how to cling to shadows. Hiding from the crowds was something she knew before she came to this world. They hung from the edges of the ceilings, creeping around the pillars as Queen Jinni came in with the Rhino General grumbling behind. "I've told you NOT to threaten any of the subjects!"

"I didn't, your majesty."

"Then what is this I hear about the children of the Cheetah Palace outpost being attacked by your guards?!" She demanded to know. Raven noticed the hyena was a bit bigger than her brother. Looked more like a leader too. Of course, she was dwarfed by the General.

"It was... forceful interrogation."

"We simply need to TALK with the Hybrid, General. Not make her think that we're the enemy. Need I remind you that if we can not get her we may have our city destroyed by the invading hordes!"

"If I may speak freely, _My queen_ ," the General grunted out, "Perhaps using the shard's power will help to fight back the horde. And you won't need the Hybrid."

"No, that shard is too powerful," Jinni asserted. "Keep guard of the shard until I get back. You are not to leave that post until I do, understand?" The General was quiet for a moment before bowing.

"Yes, your majesty," the rhino trodded into the isolated room, leaving Jinni in the throne room. Queen Jinni sat on her throne and sighed, rubbing her head in frustration.

"What am I going to do?"

"Maybe we can help," Raven said, jumping from out of the shadows. Queen Jinni's natural shock wore off, instantly recognizing Raven. She bowed.

"You're the Hybrid-"

"My name is Raven, a human. I've come for the shard you found," Raven quickly said.

"Just a moment," the queen halted, "Have you met the Cheetah Animalist yet?"

"Yes, this is him." Jinni eyed Kadiba in surprise.

"Wait, you? But... why weren't you at the palace?" Kadiba's face twisted a bit in anger.

"They... rejected me for my... rotundness, your highness. Even my wife was treated harshly."

"I'm... I'm so sorry. If this whole thing wasn't going on, I would have disciplined them for rejecting you," Queen Jinni sympathized.

"What is going on? And what are the invading hordes?"

"The Mongols. Specially led by their brutal leader Genghis Khan. A grim ravenous vulture if there ever was one. I've heard from one of my soldiers that the Khan has two shards." Raven's eyes widened.

"That's... bad," She said in lack of better words. "We need that shard you have, now!"

"Of course, right this way," Jinni quickly said. Raven sighed a bit in relief.

"Thankfully there is no fighting for this one," Raven said.

Suddenly, the door to the shard flew open, forcing Queen Jinni back to the floor. Kadiba with his super speed pushed Raven out of the way but got his foot trapped under the door. Raven turned her head to see a green glowing rhino, mad with power. "This is why I don't talk much," Raven groaned.

 **Continued...**


	12. That Escalated Quickly

That Escalated Quickly

* * *

The General's green aura glowed around him as his eyes radiated bright white. "Power! Finally POWER!"

"Raven! Watch out!" Kadiba shouted. A ray of energy nearly fried Raven as she bolted behind a pillar. Before the General could take another shot, Raven jumped onto the support beams above the ceiling, crouching to keep her balance. "Crud!" Kadiba grunted, trying to get the door off of him, but the Rhino's foot was firmly on top of it.

"Ah, you're not going anywhere kitty," The Rhino mocked, "First, I'll bring all of the people of Africa under my power. Then I'll overthrow that stupid piece of-"

"GENERAL!" Queen Jinni cried out. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Ah, sorry my queen," The Rhino grunted with a smirk, stepping on her side of the door harder. The hyena barked in pain. "But I think there should be a slight... change in management." Holding the shard in his right hand, he aimed it at the queen.

"NO!" Raven shouted. She charged the Rhino, kicking him back off of the door with her super speed. The Rhino tumbled back, shaking the blow to his head. He glared at the defiantly standing human.

"First, I get rid of you," The General growled. Blasting and shooting rays of energy, the rhino randomly shot at the darting flash of speed. Raven ducked around the beams, trying to get close, but the random aim of the General was making it difficult. She dashed to the end of the hall, facing the General straight down the middle. "Give up, creature. You're no match for me." Suddenly, Raven thought of something. If she could use her speed in combination with her other powers, then maybe... Raven quickly clapped her hands together and three duplicates appeared. They quickly dashed around the rhino, kicking and pushing him off of Kadiba and Jinni. "UGH!" The General cried, feeling himself lose balance and tumbled backward.

The General found himself on his back and a purple haired teen Raven ready to use her Earthquake punch on him. "Drop the shard," She ordered.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. I can see it in your eyes. You can't kill me," The General grinned in a mocking fashion. A blade singing through the air made a sudden slicing sound followed by a thud, spilling blood and entrails onto the ground. Raven stumbled back, seeing the head of the General severed from his body while Queen Jinni stood on the left side of his corpse. She rested the bloodstained sword onto her shoulder as she spat on his body.

"I can," She declared, "Consider your promotion revoked." Jinni walked over to the shard as Kadiba hobbled over to Raven.

"Whoa."

"She's a warrior queen," Kadiba gulped a bit nervously as Jinni handed Raven the shard. Knowing what happened last time, she breathed in as she took the shard in her hand and the expected glowing started.

* * *

"Hmm, seems you're very active in shard collecting," Said a demonic version of Raven. Raven's eyes widened at the demonic version. Didn't it have two sets of eyes? Now she had one set of red glowing eyes. And her red cloak seemed a lighter shade of red.

"You, how do I find the shards?" Raven demanded to know.

"The shards will call on you, but they will only guide you to the next Animalist, which makes no sense, but it seems to have that pattern," The demonic Raven shrugged. "The whispering you heard when you first met Kadiba is an example." Raven nodded in understanding. "Guard thee well, my host," The demonic Raven smirked.

* * *

Raven woke up and sat up. "You okay?" Kadiba asked. Raven nodded. The guards were dragging the head and body of the General out of the palace. Queen Jinni sat on her throne as she called a small gazelle that looked like a scribe.

"Mr. Kadiba, if you would please come forward," Jinni asked. Kadiba did so. Jinni grabbed a small golden necklace from the servant's plate and placed it around Kadiba's neck. "From now on, you will be recognized as the Cheetah Animalist. Your home shall be in the Cheetah Palace and your future descendants will reside there in comfort and peace. Granted that you're willing to accept the offer," Jinni humbly asked. She knew she wasn't in the position to really force the change like this on him, especially after what her negligence had cost him. Kadiba laughed a bit as he smiled, taking the golden chain back off.

"I appreciate the offer, my queen. But I don't think a mammal made for running is suited for a palace in the city. I need the open spaces. And for the palace... just have the children come over sometimes. I'm sure that my wife would appreciate it," Kadiba replied. Jinni nodded in understanding. Then she turned to Raven. A pensive face marked her features.

"We have much to talk about," Jinni said, motioning Raven to follow her to her private planning chamber. Scrolls and paper laid everywhere and a big large map hung on the left wall. It had a large red spot where most of Russia and Northeastern China was. "This is the territory of the dreaded Mongols. Khan has his troops almost all over the northern world. Witness says that he used one shard to **mentally control the people** as slaves and the other to **hear one's thoughts**."

"Don't you mean 'witnesses'?" Kadiba asked, not believing that only one person survived.

"No," Jinni grimly stated. "He was the only survivor. Fortunately, his mind control power doesn't affect some people. He seems to target the uneducated."

"Which he tries his best to destroy the educated first," Kadiba guessed. Jinni nodded.

"I have to go to the Falcons first," Raven said.

"The longer you let Genghis Khan live. The more destruction is left behind him," Queen Jinni warned gravely, "But the more you train with the other Animalists, the better things will be."

"I'll try to be quick and careful," Raven assured.

"You're not leaving just yet," Kadiba stated sternly. Raven looked down at the cheetah, "You're just learning your power. You need more speed training." Before Raven could say anything Jinni spoke.

"I agree with Kadiba. You just learned that you could do different powers at the same time. Plus," She paused, "You have to be ready to do whatever it takes to take Genghis Khan down." Raven knew what she meant. Just then, a familiar flapping came to the front door of the war room. Kadiba's face opened up in surprise.

"What is he doing here?" Kadiba asked as they opened the door and saw Ed standing with a goofy smile. "Ed, I told you to wait with my wife."

"You try and put that girl on a leash," Ed complained, rubbing a patch of plucked feathers that Raven could only guess Macaan picked. "She sent me to tell you that you guys are moving. She wants to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city to... um... spend more time with you." Kadiba rose his eyebrow with a smirk at the nervous bird.

"What did she say exactly?" Kadiba asked.

"Um... well, I... I don't like saying that stuff in front of... girls," Ed fidgeted. Raven softly laughed as Jinni was a bit more stoic.

"So I guess you will be outside of the city limits. What about Cheetah Palace?"

"Make it so they take care of all the orphans, regardless of species. If I want some kind of legacy, I want it to be helping children," Kadiba said. Jinni nodded. She turned to Raven next.

"Thank you, Hybrid." She said bowing.

* * *

"Now!" Kadiba shouted. Raven ran quickly around the cheetah's posted dummy, creating a twister that lifted the straw dummy up and into the sky. Raven skidded to a halt. "Excellent, under a minute AND on rocky terrain," Kadiba replied. Raven smiled, but she brushed her hair aside. "I do believe you need a bit of trim though."

"Thank you," Raven sighed as they went back to the cheetah's new home in the countryside. A crying happy baby noise greeted them and the two sat down while Kadiba grabbed his newborn baby boy and Macaan grabbed a pair of scissors and trimmed her. It had been two months since she came to Ethiopia. In that time, Raven had to take care of six riots, four rebellions, and two attempted assassinations against Queen Jinni. If the finely defined leg muscles, sleek and trim, weren't enough a testament to her training, then her revealing abdominal muscles with the lines of the first four muscles coming in was. She still wore her purple chest strap and skirt, but Raven also noticed a slight pigmentation coming into her skin. Her gray palish color started taking a pinker vibrant normal white complexion. As she finished cutting her hair, Macaan hummed in consideration.

"You know, you need a new look for your hair," Macaan said, leaving the room and coming back in with some red stuff.

"I don't do-"

"I'll just put some on your tips," Macaan explained, "Besides, you need a different look. Word spreads fast around here." Raven couldn't see any logic in that since she was the only human, but the cheetah seemed determined. Raven sighed as she felt the cheetah's hands dipped the hair's tips into the reddish dye. Giving some air time, it finally settled out. Raven looked in the bronze mirror and patted her hair down. It looked different with the red tips.

"Wow, you look like you have a need for speed, Rae!" Ed squawked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's Ra-... actually, you can call me Rae," Raven sighed, knowing from experience it wouldn't make a difference to the bird with Garfield's character. Suddenly, Raven heard a whispering.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Kadiba asked, seeing the teen's disturbed face. Raven sighed sadly.

"It's time. I have to go," Raven said. The two cheetahs looked at each other with confused, sad, but understanding faces. Kadiba sighed as he placed his baby son into the cradle and bowed to Raven.

"We will miss you a lot," Kadiba sighed. Macaan jumped at Raven and hugged her tightly. By instinct, Raven hugged back as well.

"Please be safe okay. I've already lost too much," Macaan sighed.

"I'll be fine." The two heard Ed burp loudly as he finished his meal.

"I meant for Ed's sake. I don't think he's going to... last long without you," Macaan pointed out.

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed. Kadiba rolled his eyes.

"You must be leaving now. Remember everything I've taught you. You should be able to get a boat to the docks in Egypt by dawn."

"Dawn? It's over 500 miles away," Ed pointed out.

"The Super Sprint, Ed?" Kadiba pointed out slowly.

"Oh, right," Ed nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as Raven went outside with Ed.

"I hope you'll find it in you to come back some time."

"I'll try," Raven replied to Kadiba as she got into a runner's starting position.

"Um... Egypt is the other way?" Macaan pointed out.

"Oh," Raven slightly blushed out of embarrassment as she turned around.

"Remember, sometimes you learn the best outside of your comfort zone," Kadiba reminded her. "Stay safe."

"Wait, if she uses her super sprint how am I-" Before Ed could say any more, Raven was gone in a flash. "HEY WAIT!"

 **Continued...**


	13. China-Bound

China-Bound

* * *

As predicted, by dawn, they were able to get a cargo ship heading to the Spanish coast of the Mediterranean. From there, they would hike all the way to the border of France. The two were resting in the haul of the ship by themselves. Raven looked through the porthole of the ship and stared at the resting sun from a comfortable spot on the floor of the room. Her back perked against one of the beams. "HURK!" While Ed was trying to keep his lunch down. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to eat that much," Raven reminded him.

"Hehe, I guess I have a bigger stomach than a brain," Ed chuckled embarrassedly. Raven simply smiled at him and looked at him. The sun's light illuminated the inside through the porthole, but the lanterns inside the ship were doing a good job as well. "What?" Ed asked, wondering why she was staring at him.

"Edgar," She started, "What made you want to become a messenger for the Animalists?" Raven asked. Ed was greatly shocked. He jumped from his perch on the porthole and walked closer to Raven.

"Why do you ask?"

"A bird like you doesn't do this kind of work willingly, without some kind of reason," Raven explained. Ed quietly walked over to Raven and sat on his bum as he sighed.

"I guess it's because I don't have anywhere else to go. I lost my family one time we were migrating. I wandered around trying to find them but..." Ed sighed again, "It doesn't matter now. Even if I did find them, they would either be dead or kick me out. Ravens have to leave the group after a certain while."

"Where did you stay?"

"I tried staying with my own kind, but it just... never worked," Ed cryptically said. Raven gently brought her hand around the bird's body and drew him in her arms, cradling him like a baby as he laid down like a bird in a nest. "Wha... what are you doing?"

"It seemed natural. You were saying," Raven said with surprising tenderness.

"Well, I tried going to other flocks and they were nice and all, but I didn't feel like I was a part of them. I wanted to feel like I belonged. So, I saw a poster for the new messenger for the Animalist. At first, I thought just being in the training could at least get me close. Man, that didn't work out the way I thought."

"What happened?"

"Well, I didn't really apply for the job, but... I snuck in," Ed chuckled embarrassedly. Raven smiled warmly.

"How did you get the job in the end?"

"Well, some macho displays later I managed to turn the judges around," Ed smirked cockily. Raven smirked back.

"Seems like something that you wouldn't do."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Raven lightly chuckled.

"Nothing, just tell me what you really did," Raven asked softly and kindly. The bird couldn't lie to that face.

"I uh... accidentally tumbled my way through the entire obstacle course," He said shyly. Raven smiled wider. "But it was very cool, though."

"I imagine so," Raven replied, sighing as she rested her back against the pillar of the boat.

"Mrs. Raven?"

"Just... Raven."

"Why are you being so nice?" Raven's head perked up and looked down at the bird.

"Hmm?"

"Well, how you talk and act with the Animalists before is different than how you're with me now," Ed said bluntly but shyly. Raven would have shrunk into her corner before, but... she felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Back where I'm from, I was scared most of the time. Scared of letting others in, trusting, emoting. It was part of my life. But with my former powers gone, I... I don't feel the need to repress them anymore. Now... I'm working on controlling them in a... healthier way," Raven smiled at the confused bird. "Think of it as... Stumbling to make it to the end?"

"Hehe, I guess I know a thing or two about that," Edgar chuckled, rubbing his neck with his wing. "But why the special treatment with me?"

"You... remind me of a dear friend of mine," Raven explained. She felt more like a mother to Ed at times, but she only felt like this when she was around Beast Boy: Secure. "But don't get used to it," She scolded monotonously.

"Yes ma'am," Ed smiled nervously. Raven smirked as the raven went quickly to sleep. She gazed out of the porthole seeing the sunset resting over the horizon.

* * *

"Jump," Said the bulky husky falcon.

"How does this help me fly again?" Raven asked as she peered over the cliff leading down into the lake below.

"It's a rite of passage," The falcon stated. "Do this and we'll consider you worthy of the 'Flyer' title. And it will help with your flying power to come." Raven cringed.

"Come on, Mrs. Raven," Said Edgar from the sideline. "You can do it!"

"I know I can. I just don't know if I'll regret it," Raven sighed.

"Jump," The falcon repeated. The red-tipped purple haired girl took a deep breath. She jumped off, spreading her arms out like an eagle. She knew from her training what to do. as she fell through the air. She turned her body around, slowly making her feet facing the water and then finally broke through the watery surface, slowing her body down and floating up to the top.

"*GASP*" Raven breathed in hard as she broke the surface of the water again. "That... that actually worked. Wow, I... Wow," She panted, feeling her heart slow down. The exhilaration pulsed through her, causing her to laugh out of relief. Normally, this wouldn't have scared her if she had her powers. Fortunately for her, the weather was warm. Raven heard a familiar hearty laugh.

"I knew you could survive it. I mean, do it," The falcon purposely slipped up. Raven glared at the bird as she swam out of the lake and took the towel the falcon possessed. "You are now Flyer Raven." Raven looked at Ed who was jumping from one foot to the next. "Now, you're able to fly." Raven was confused.

"You mean I can learn to fly?"

"No, you can fly now. Remember when I held my hand on your head before you jumped? The flying ability is only activated by a fall at terminal velocity."

"So in order to fly, I had to fall?" Raven restated. The Falcon nodded. "I hate these educational plot twists," She muttered. The falcon laughed heartily again. "Thank you, Volant."

"Always a pleasure, my birdie," the falcon smiled. "My wife will be sad to see you go, but you must face the Great Genghis Khan now."

"She's been instructed to go to India first," Ed pointed out. Raven thought about it.

"I'll go to see the strength Animalist in China," Raven finally decided.

"But-"

"The longer Khan has those two shards, the more harm comes to the world," Raven pointed out. "And the only reason Lief and Verloor didn't want me to go is some strain with their relationship with the Animalist." Ed knew she was right, but he was worried.

"I've... seen the wreckage that the Khan has left behind. Dude, it's scary," Ed shivered. "I... I'm just worried that you'll get captured on the way there." Raven smirked.

"You're more likely to get caught than I am," Raven pointed out.

"HEY!"

"While I appreciate your concern, it has to be done so people don't get hurt. No one should have that much power," Raven pointed out. Ed sighed in agreement as he started flapping his wings.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to go then." The raven sighed in fear.

"Let's say goodbye to Volant's wife. Then we'll go," Raven replied.

* * *

Raven actually did a loop-de-loop in the air as the wind whistled through her ears. She found herself giddy and happier than usual. "Raven, slow down! I can't fly as fast as you." whined a very weary raven. Raven smiled a bit.

"Sorry. It just... feels so good to fly again. I never thought I would miss it so much," Raven sighed as she circled around Ed as he simply flew in a straight labored line.

"Well, at least you like it. I'm surprised that the dye from Macaan is still holding. It's been about six months. Wait! You've cut it since then! You said-"

"The look kind of grew on me," Raven smiled almost bashfully. "Does it look bad?"

"No, no, no, no! You look wonderful," Ed stuttered around. The purple haired teen had been in Animalia for about two years now. In that time, she still kept her hair down, but it had grown a little too far, about to her shoulder blades. She knew she would need to change outfits when she got down on the ground. Her clothing resembled a Viking-ish style with brown fur running on the shoulders and a long purple tunic. Her boots kept her very warm and a large round silver plated badge held a strap going across her torso, matching the brown belt. She even had a headband similar to the Scottish female headdress; it was very simple but very stylish brown.

"Thank you, Ed."

"Could we actually get some rest though? We've been flying for a while and I actually do get tired from flying," Ed complained. Raven pitied the bird and agreed. They were right over some clouds, so they couldn't see the ground. "Great! Let's go down and see if-" Before they could finish, a very loud eerie war cry sounded through the skies. "Oh no," Ed gasped in hushed horror.

"What's wrong?"

"RAVEN GET DOWN!" Fireballs pierced through the clouds below. Raven rushed to the right, nearly hitting another fireball behind her. One fireball broke through, aimed square at Raven. She punched through it with her powers but fumbled a bit to keep her flight balanced. "Come on! We have to get down NOW!" Raven nodded as they lowered down below clouds. There they saw a horde of large gorillas, crocodiles, elephants, and vultures defending against balls of fire from an outpost near a lush grassy land. They could see the hordes attacking the very structure of the fortified building and they were breaking through.

"We have to help them."

"WE have to find safer ground! We can't help them if they think we're the enemy," Ed exclaimed, narrowly missing a flung arrow. "Which I think they do!"

"Come on!" Raven shouted, diving head first to the ground.

"Raven, what are you doing?!"

"I hope this works!" she mumbled to herself revving her fist up. The horde didn't see it coming when suddenly Raven smashed into the earth, fist first. It created a shockwave that ripped through the Earth, causing the very ground to react much like a wave. Creatures of every kind were flung into the air and crashed down to the earth. A crater the size of a stadium and as deep as 20 feet was the result of her destruction. She, surprisingly not that hurt from the punch, shook her hand in slight pain. "Ow, ow. That actually hurt a bit." All the soldiers around her were either knocked out or destroyed. "It worked," Raven panted a little out of breath.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Ed shouted, flying between her and an incoming arrow. Ed cried in pain as the arrow shot through his wing, leaving him downed on the ground.

"ED!" Raven shouted.

"That was quite a number you did there," Said a hovering vulture with a bow in his wing with his poise. Raven had forgotten about the birds. She stared angrily at them, defiantly standing as she picked Ed up and clutched him in her arms.

"Raven, I'm fine," Ed grunted. "Please go!"

"I'm NOT leaving you," Raven remarked harshly.

"The world will fall if you don't go. Please!"

"No!"

"We'll have to take you and the bird to the Great Khan. He won't be pleased about this," the vulture said. Raven almost instinctively growled.

"Hang on, Ed."

"Oh, I hate the tornado move," Ed grunted, holding Raven as tight as he could. Raven dashed around the vultures, quickly making a tornado around them, making their control of flight off balanced and plummet to the ground. Raven ran towards the gate of the fortress, banging on the front gate for help.

"Help! Please! I need a medic."

"No one's home," was the reply. The tone almost sounded like a child or... Ed. She persisted.

"Please! My friend needs help and I've finished off most of the horde!" Suddenly she heard a rumbling from behind her. She turned around and saw the biggest yak she had ever seen. "Most of the horde."

"You!" The yak grunted as he quickly snatched her up before she could dash away. Picking her up, he brought her to his eye level. He stood about 10 feet tall. "You're the piece of turd that did this! I'm going to make sure your bones are used as toothpicks for my teeth!"

"Dude, gross," Ed grunted, still in pain. Raven was about to use her Cackle before when she saw the fainted flash of color dash behind the yak's back and suddenly.

"GRH!" The yak muttered feeling a strong blow to his back. He dropped Raven, who was still clutching Ed safely in her arms. She moved out of the way as the large yak tumbled to the ground.

"You must be very strong to cause such damage," Said a low female voice that sounded very intimidating. Raven struggled to her feet, but- "Don't worry, I'm not with the Mongols."

"How do I know that?" Raven demanded dangerously and suspiciously. The female laughed warmly as she stepped closer where the sun wasn't blocking Raven's view.

"Because Ed should know me very well," said the female animal. Ed turned his head and his eyes lit up.

"It's you!"

 **Continued...**


	14. The Strength of the Tiger

The Strength of the Tiger

* * *

Before Raven stood a taller lean, but clearly strong female Bengal tiger. She had a decorative yellow Chinese clothing (a Hanfu) on with a dark reddish vine branch design going up her arms and chest while wearing black pants. "It's you! AH!" Ed exclaimed.

"Quickly, let's get him inside. OPEN THE GATE!"

"Are you sure the coast is clear?"

"NOW PANDA!" The tiger shouted. The large gate slowly opened as the tiger rushed Raven and Ed inside.

"I'm fine. It just hit me in the wing. AH!" Ed winced in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you're okay," Raven assured.

"I'm sorry, Rae for getting in the way," Ed apologized.

"Just make sure that you're alive after this and I'll forgive you," Raven conditioned. She carried Ed inside, seeing a large amount of gazelle and rhino guards darting around and out to the gate to take care of any intruding hordes. The tiger pointed Raven towards a small shaft going up to the top of the fortress Raven ducked past the incoming guards and was about to go up a ladder that the tiger was pointing to when the feline pulled Raven back.

"Hang on." Suddenly a large big panda dropped right in front of her from above. "He tends not to look where he's going," The tiger grumbled.

"Whoops! Sorry," The male panda nervously apologized. Raven saw he was bare-chested and wore tattered pants, patched different kinds of fabrics. "Ed? Ed! What happened to him?"

"I was just shot by an arrow. I'll be GAH OW!" Ed shouted as the tiger quickly took out the arrow still lodged in his wing.

"Now you'll be fine," she commented. The panda sighed.

"That probably won't help," He said.

"Please, can you make sure he's fine. I don't want him getting a disease," Raven practically pleaded. The panda gave a very caring and reassuring smile as he gently took Ed from her arms, though he had to nearly wrestle him away from Raven.

"I promise," he smiled. Raven somehow knew she could trust those green eyes as Ed was taken into a small emergency hut made of sticks. It was weird to see such a structure around brick and mortar housing, but these people were at war. Raven paced around. The female tiger simply sat on the ground before the panda came back out again with Ed on his shoulder. Edgar had a badged left wing, but he seemed to be just as cheerful.

"You're okay?" Raven asked, obviously frightened.

"Well, I won't be of any help for a while, but I'll be fine," Ed smiled in a goofy fashion. Raven gave a relieved smile. "Sorry to worry you, Raven."

"It's okay. But if you ever do that again, I'll snap your neck so far back they'll think you're a new kind of owl," She said with surprising contrast of happy and creepily threatening coolness.

"Ye... yes ma'am," Ed timidly replied. The panda seemed a bit scared too. The tiger only smiled as she rested her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"She reminds me of myself," she said. Raven suddenly remembered something.

"Who are you two?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I'm so dumb. Raven, this is the Animalist of Strength. The one and only, Master Tigress," Ed presented, pointing to the female tiger. Tigress bowed with her hands in front of her. Raven, doing as the Romans do, did the same. "And this is her boyfriend, Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior, also another Animalist."

"Ed, who told you that?" Tigress asked sternly.

"Um... everyone?" Ed timidly said. Tigress glared at Po.

"Po, care to explain?"

"Um.. well... oh come on, Tigress. I'm finally in a relationship with you, YOU of all people! I couldn't just keep it to myself!" Po exclaimed. Tigress held her head, sighing.

"He means well, you know that," Raven said, bring Tigress's attention back to her.

"You seem to know him?"

"No, but I know someone like him," Raven smiled a bit. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"I can show you a whole village of him," Tigress joked.

"HEY!" Po exclaimed. The girls laughed, but Tigress slowly became serious.

"So you're the Hybrid, Raven, is it?" Raven, suddenly apparent of her 'dominant' aura, nodded slowly. "We definitely could use your help now more than ever." She said as they walked towards the inner circle of the fortress. "It's good that we met here. We were called here due to a lower amount of guards. The Mongols are pressing us on all sides."

"We've been able to keep them back, but ever since Khan got those glowy rocks, things have been rough. Some of those men you took out used to be working for us. Now they're against us because of Khan," Po sighed in dismay.

"If I can help-"

"Verloor already told me your situation. You're quite different from what he described you as," Tigress commented. Raven's eyebrow perked up.

"What did he say?"

"He said you were a very shy, quiet person and very reserved. Also, he said to not give you anything that looked like a cape for some reason," Tigress replied cluelessly. Raven grumbled as if she could hear Verloor through those words.

"Why not?" Po asked, "Capes are cool! All flowing in the wind and stuff. I had one when I was fighting-"

"Po, that's not important right now," Tigress interrupted firmly. "We have to train her."

"Why don't we just take her back home with us?" Po asked. Tigress sighed.

"Although the training equipment would be better suited, we don't have the luxury right now. The Mongols are going to be coming from the East and the North. We're going to have to train her on the run." Raven walked with them to the small wooden huts of the small village. Bunnies, pigs, ducks, and small gazelles littered the small cramped rock-paved roads. Tigress knocked on an open shelf counter of a vendor, dropped some shiny metal that Raven could only guess equated to money. A small pig gave her a plate of small soy cubes and noodles and gave it to Raven.

"Thank you," Replied Raven. Po whispered something to the vendor that made the pig jump back.

"But... No one eats that much!" He exclaimed. Tigress knowingly smirked at the goofy chuckling panda as the big served him a very _very_ large bag of dumplings.

"So," Po mumbled as he seemingly gulped down some of the dumplings, "What are we going to do?"

"Which Animalists have you been to?" Tigress asked Raven.

"Cheetah, hyena, lion, elephant, and falcon." Tigress thought to herself for a moment. She looked to the interior of the country, up to the mountains where the tall winter trees were.

"I think we're going to go camping," Tigress said out loud.

"Yay!" Po and Ed said excitedly.

"But you're going to have to change outfits. That European armor is not the best suited for this climate," Tigress pointed out as she walked over to a tailor. "Verloor told me your favorite color was blue."

"Really?! I like blue too, but I don't know if I also like red or orange or-"

"Po," Tigress sighed with a small smile.

"Hehe, sorry," Po apologized. For some reason, Raven's eyes lingered on Tigress for a moment. The sense of not only dominance but confidence seemed to radiate off of her. Tigress looked down at Raven. She was about a four inches taller than her. The tiger smiled down at the purple-haired teen's wondering eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be ready."

"I'm not really... thinking about the training, to be honest," Raven said. Tigress chuckled a bit.

"I know." She replied.

 **Continued...**


	15. Don't Be Mad

Don't Get Mad

* * *

"But first," Po quickly said, "We have to get you a new set of clothing." The panda grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her over to a gazelle tailor shop. Before Raven could figure out what was happening, fabrics, cloths, and ribbons flew everywhere as Raven's mind was overwhelmed by the different colors swirling her. Meanwhile, Ed and Tigress stood outside the door. The bird was obviously anxious, pacing and kicking the dirt around him with his clawed feet. Tigress eyed the bird with a small smile.

"You're attached to this client of yours, Ed," She stated. Ed's eyes rose up to her and darted around.

"WHAT! No, no, no, I just... um... I'm just really worried. I've seen some of the stuff Khan does. It's not pretty. But I... I also know how you are when you... train someone." Tigress's face tightened in a slightly angered look, but Ed wasn't deterred. He simply sighed, coming out with the truth. "Master Tigress, you're known throughout the land and the world as the Animalist of Strength, and everyone knows how hard you train. I'm just worried that Raven won't be able to-"

"How many enemies have you seen her take down?"

"Um... two major ones?"

"What makes you think she won't be able to do this?"

"Because Genghis Khan isn't the normal villain. He's much worse! He's cut people to _literal_ pieces simply because they got his cup of blood-milk wrong!"

"You seem to know a lot about him," Tigress noted. Ed sighed.

"I... I was there when the Yak Animalist was killed. I was the only survivor from that battle," Ed shivered at the memory. He suddenly felt a warm paw rub his back.

"I'm sorry you went through that. I promise that Raven will be able to defeat Khan," Tigress firmly said. As Ed nodded in agreement, Po came out of the tailor with Raven behind.

"Wow," Ed said in hushed awe. There, Raven wore a long-sleeved dark blue undershirt worn under an elaborately made lighter blue vest with changing gradients of red and golden dragon patterns down to her waist. She wore the same kind of black pants as Tigress wore. Po had also helped her wrap white bands around her arms and fists. Raven flexed her hand, hearing the tightly woven bands stretch. "Awesome!"

"I know right," Po agreed with Ed. Tigress walked around the purple haired young adult.

"It will keep you warm and prepare you for the training. Come on, we have a long journey ahead," Tigress said directly. The four of them started towards the green white-capped mountain in the distance. Trudging over fallen trees and exposed roots, they walked through the thick forest. Raven struggled to keep up. The elevated climb was something she wasn't used to yet, even being in Europe. She looked back. Po was having a harder time than her, it seemed.

"Tigress, I... I need some help," Po groaned. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"There's food at the top," She simply stated.

"Come on, guys. Why are you so slow?" The panda quickly perked up. Tigress shook her head as they continued on. They reached a small clearing about the size of a large bedroom. Brown leaves covered the ground and the thick-trunked trees circled around them. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, this." Raven was sent tumbling to the floor as Tigress tripped her feet up. "Get up." As Raven tried to, Tigress pushed her down.

"Uh...Tigress?" The feline gave Po one stern look, shutting him up.

"Get up." Raven slowly crouched up and quickly laid back down when she saw Tigress move. "Get up." Somehow, she had to get up while Tigress was fighting her to stay down. Tackling her wasn't an option. Not unless Tigress didn't see her. Raven gripped the dead sticks and leaves underneath her, threw them at Tigress, and tried pushing the tiger down while she was momentarily blinded. Though she looked slim, Raven realized that she was trying to push down a brick wall. She bumped into Tigress and the tiger quickly sent her down again. "Nice idea, but not enough. Get up."

"Head trauma is a thing," Raven grumbled laying flat on her back.

"Yes, but lying in poison ivy won't help," Tigress answered back. Raven's eyes widened as she looked at the familiar looking viny leaves that she was on. She already felt the itchiness coming over her hands. Raven growled, glaring at the smirking tiger. "Get up." Raven quickly crouched low, just as Tigress was about to push her back down. Raven grabbed her arm, planted her foot against her supporting one to make her fall, and shifted her weight against the tiger to unbalance her. As the tiger tumbled to the ground, Raven stood triumphantly over the tiger.

"Now you get up," Raven panted. Tigress simply smirked.

"No," She said, swishing her tail, wrapping it around Raven's leg. Tigress pulled her down on her back with her tail. "Now," She said getting back up. "Get up."

"GRAAAH!" Raven growled in rage. She stumbled up and was about to punch Tigress when the tiger stopped her punch with one finger. Raven was amazed. Though Raven had gotten much stronger but was still weaker than most of the other animals, how could anyone stop a punch with a finger? Suddenly, Raven felt a hand grab onto her stomach and lift her into the air. "WHOA!"

"Anger is not your strength," Tigress simply said. Raven tried her best not to throw Tigress's grip off balance. She would land on her head if Tigress let go of her.

"Raven, you can fly again," Ed joked, making Po snicker. Raven glared at the two as Tigress gently set her down.

"You're going to learn to control your anger and how best to use it," Tigress _stated_ rather than explained.

"I already know how to control it," Raven replied, still a little upset.

"Verloor told me about your struggles with your emotions before you came here. In order to learn my power, you will have to learn _my_ way of using your anger. It's time you tackle your... demons head on," Tigress said in surprising seriousness. Raven's eyes widened as she fearfully nodded, but scratched her left ear. "Po, give her the ointment."

"Yes, ma'am," Po replied like a dedicated soldier as Tigress went off behind a tree to meditate. Raven winced at the small dash of wine to clean the sore area.

"Verloor wasn't kidding when he said she was intense," Raven commented. Po chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Po replied knowingly, "There, that should be enough."

"I'm sorry she's so tough, Raven, but it's part of her power," Ed explained.

"Which is?"

"Super Strength," Po said to her, "It's kind of like your Earthquake Punch but this allows your entire body to have a muscle boost. You're basically a walking wall of power."

"That's one way of describing your girlfriend," Raven smirked.

"AH, well, I mean!" Po stuttered, sighing in defeat. "You know what I mean." Raven looked at her bandaged hand and flexed the muscles underneath.

"If her power is Strength, then why is she worried about my anger?" Raven asked. The tiger suddenly appeared behind her.

"SWEET UNIVERSE!" Po exclaimed, realizing she was there. "Don't do that Tigress!"

"My power requires focus and can be clouded by anger. Instead of anger making you lose control of your powers, you lose your power if you let it control you," Tigress explained.

"That's new. So I have to figure out to control my anger... again."

"But differently," Tigress answered Raven as she walked around to face the purple haired young adult. "You can use anger, but not let it build up inside of you."

"It's a nice change," Raven remarked as she got up from the ground. She looked at Tigress. The former sorceress's body seemed ready to move. Tigress jerked a bit, causing Raven to flinch. Tigress smirked a bit as she walked towards a nearby tree.

"I want you to punch the tree."

"Why?"

"Do it," Tigress ordered. Raven held herself back, trying to not hurt herself. Tigress sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"My hands have been through poison ivy. I don't want to add blood to it," Raven remarked. Tigress growled lowly.

"Pain and anger are often times in unison. When you were on the battlefield, your anger caused you to think differently. We have to retrain that response," Tigress replied. "Now, imagine that tree as the yak about to attack Ed."

"Tigress, why don't you let her punch your hand. It's... somewhat easier," Po struggled to say. Tigress nodded as she took a stance and presented her open hand. Raven readied herself and gave a full punch. Then...

"AHH! MMMMM!" Raven shut her mouth and held her hand in pain. "I... prefer... the tree," She said, blinking away the pain.

"Tigress, you have to remember she's not you," Po reminded her. Tigress crossed her arms as she looked at the ground.

"You may have a point," Tigress admitted. She looked at the forest's canopy. The sun pierced through the open patch of the leaves. Then something came to her. "Why did you hold in your pain?"

"What?"

"When you hit the tree, you muffled your scream. Why?"

"I don't know. I just... did," Raven grunted, trying to shake off the pain. Tigress gazed at Raven. Then an idea came to her.

"I think you need to learn Po's power before you learn mine," Tigress suggested. Before she could object, Raven was caught up into a bear hug.

"Awesome! This is going to be great!"

"Po! Hold on!" Raven cried out, feeling as if her eyes were rattling in her skull. Tigress couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Oops sorry," Po apologized, putting the girl down.

"So... what's your power?" Raven asked. Po clapped his hands together with an excited grin on his face.

"Healing, and with Tigress, I tend to use it a lot," Po griped worriedly, earning a smile from Tigress. "Hmm, why don't we go where there's a little more sun," Po said, starting the track to a better place for them to train. Ed hopped onto Raven's shoulder as they followed Po. Tigress chose to stay behind. Raven looked back at the tiger, with wondering gaze.

"She means well," Ed interrupted the silence, whispering into her ear. Raven huffed a bit as they jumped over a small trench.

"It's hard to tell," Raven replied, blinking her eyes as the shifting shadows from the forest messed with her vision a bit.

"It's funny how similar you two are, though," Ed commented, causing Raven to glared at the bird. "She's serious, you're serious. She's hard on herself, you're hard on yourself." Raven stared in emotionless silence but obvious awe. She didn't know that part of Tigress. "And the two of you have really mastered the death glare." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Why does she want me to deal with my anger. I'm not angry most of the time."

"Tigress can be a bit harsh on people, but she does it because she knows they can do better," Po said, overhearing their conversation.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't think I can do better," Raven asked. In her mind, going from strength to healing was a step backward.

"No, she wouldn't have sent you with me if she didn't think you could take it," Po sighed, becoming a bit more serious. Raven's ears perked up as she rushed up to his side.

"What do you mean 'take it'?" Po stopped in his tracks and turn to Raven.

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "In order for you to use the power of healing, you have to know what pain is. So..."

"I'm going to go through something a lot worse than what she has to offer... physically," Raven surmised. Po chuckled nervously as Raven sighed. "Great."

"Hey, just remember," Po said, resting a hand on her other shoulder, "Avoiding pain often causes more pain. Especially when it comes to emotional and mental stuff." Raven sighed again, thinking back to her days when she was with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I've been through that." She whispered.

 **continued...**


	16. Pain of Healing

The Pain of Healing

* * *

They finally got to a nearby stream with flat dry smooth rocks in the water. Po jumped onto one of them from the bank while Raven used her flight powers to gently sit on it. Po and Raven crossed their legs as they breathed in and out. "Now, this is may be difficult for you. It was for me when I was learning it," Po explained. Raven nodded. "In order to know what healing is like, you have to first deal with all the pain you've been through in your life," Po said, touching her head, causing her to see visions of all the heartache and pain she went through. Raven shook Po's hand away from her. "Wow, you need some counseling," Po explained. Raven rolled her eyes.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you go to Tigress. I think she's going to need someone to 'vent' with?" Po said, throwing up quotation marks. Ed sighed.

"I'll get my armor ready," Edgar groaned as he flew away. Po sighed with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Now, what I'm going to do is give you some visions of your past. Each one we'll try and get through. But first, let's try the obvious one. The first one that I struggled with. Who are you?"

"I'm Raven?" Po sighed in slight defeat, making Raven's lips curl a bit in amusement.

"I mean, who _are_ you? Are you a girl or a woman? A hero or... a creepy monster?" Now she knew he was serious, "A friend, a demon, or... a friend?"

"How much did you see?"

"Not much, but... lucky guess?" Po grinned in a cheesy manner. Raven rolled her eyes in irritation. "But enough to know you've been through some major stuff. We have to make sure that there is one thing you realize is significant: Your identity. Who do you think you are?" Raven looked on past the flowing stream to the point where it dropped off. Her thoughts race and flowed as she tried to find words to pick out from the stream of thought.

"I...I was trained to keep my emotions in control. To not emote more than a fraction of what others could. I thought I was a demon. But... that was an unintentional lie that I told myself... and that others told me."

"How did others tell you that?" Po asked.

"They would say that I needed to be secluded from everyone else. That I needed to be alone for what felt like a century. I thought I was a cursed child from the start."

"But?" Raven looked up to the sky. Clear blue, contrasting the blind bright sun.

"If I were a cursed child, I wouldn't be doing the things I am doing. There were people who were supposed to be 'saints' that were the complete opposite and were worse than criminals themselves. But I wanted to save people. I didn't want to hurt them. From my powers, I thought I would only cause harm."

"But you didn't harm anyone."

"No, I didn't. And I'm... glad," Raven silently said, a small tear coming down her face. She heard sniffing and saw Po wiping some tears away.

"What? It was touching," He said in a dramatic way. Raven shook her head with a smile. "*Coughs* now. How about your friends? How have they helped?" Raven gave a small chuckle.

"They have given me so much... help. When my father came to try and destroy the world, they still gave me hope. Even when I thought it would never happen, they believed _**for**_ me. Especially,... my closest friend. My... lucky friend," Raven said, referring to the penny that Beast Boy gave her on the day Trigon came. "I never want to see my friends in harm."

"But they will." Raven jerked her head over to the panda with a confused and slightly angered look. "Well, it's only natural. Trust me, I've tried keeping my friends out of harm's way all the time. But there's nothing that you can do about it. Don't let the fear of losing your friends overcome you because it will happen. Instead, enjoy their company and the memories they give you now in the present," Po explained. Raven sighed, breathing in deeply. "Good. Now, the next one. What do your enemies teach you about yourself?"

Raven thought about all of her enemies, most apparent were Malchior and some people she thought were friends: Terra. But what did each teach her about herself?

"Trust."

"Hmm?"

"I... Trust is an issue for me," Raven replied softly, "I've tried so hard to guard myself against people, so I don't get hurt. Every time I've trusted people, they've hurt me in the end. They either said the right words or did just the right things to get me to trust them, but then... they betray that trust."

"So you have a hard time trusting," Po repeated. "And how does that affect your friends?" Raven's eyes widened as she suddenly realized something. Her mistrust had negatively affected her friends' relationship with her. Because of it, they couldn't come near her as much. Every grouping, every asking to come out of her little world suddenly came into her head. And who was more of an example of this than Beast Boy, who always bothered and annoyed her, but still wanted to get to know her? And even in cases where she did get betrayed, Raven grew in the end. The purple haired woman started to tear up more, crying silently. "Oh shoot! Are you okay?" Po asked, noticing she was crying. Raven chuckled in a sob.

"I'm fine. I just realized... I don't trust my friends. They've wanted me to open up to them so that they could know me more, but I pushed them away."

"Yeah, you're definitely like Tigress when she was younger," said the goofy panda. Raven sniffled to a stop as she wiped her last tear away. "Okay, do you want to stop or-"

"No, please. I need this," Raven said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, um... Oh! You seem worried about your emotions. That's something that was a big no-no from what Verloor told us."

"Hmph," Raven huffed.

"But why?"

"Because my powers were linked to my emotions. I couldn't emote like most people. I'm naturally introverted, but I couldn't simply be angry, sad, or joyous. It had to be controlled," Raven explained.

"And what does control look like for you?" Po asked.

"My demeanor and actions had to be careful, calculated, and often... solemn," Raven said in her monotonous voice. It had been a while since she had used it. It was almost foreign to her. "While also being sarcastic."

"Okay, but what would you do to control your emotions?"

"Meditate, read, drink tea," Raven said boringly.

"Yep, you're definitely my girlfriend," Po grumbled under his breath. With her eyes closed, Raven rose an eyebrow at the panda, "Looking" at him with a smirk. "That's not what I meant! Anyways, do you feel like your control over your powers increases with these things."

"Not... really," Raven said, if she had to be honest, "It just... restrains them. Keeps them quiet."

"Hmm, is it healthy to restrain something like that. Especially when its' 'coming and going'ness is like... water or a stream?" Po was genuinely asking this. There was no pre-conceived idea or training that he was using, he was just going with his gut. But suddenly, Raven's eyes popped open. She stared at the stream in front of her. She turned back and saw where the stream was coming from. She immediately got up.

"Come on, I want to see where this stream starts."

"What?"

"Come on," Raven said, not giving any indication on what was going through her mind. They started up the incline that started getting steeper and steeper. It got to the point where Po was huffing, trying to keep up with the focused human.

"Raven! Where... OOee... where are we going?" Po panted.

"Just a bit further," Raven said. When they finally came up past the trees to a clearing where no tree grew near the rocky mountainside, Raven and Po turned back and saw the entire trickling stream feed into a great river. Raven looked on, down to where the river vanished beyond where she could see.

"So... why are we here?" Po asked, still panting.

"I've been looking at my emotions wrong. It's like a river," She said, stretching out her hand to mimic the river's flow. "Emotions come and go, they have a flow. I've been trying to dam up my emotions and when I do, they lash out, like a dam cracking under the strain. Control isn't storing emotions like a dam. Control is causing the river to bend differently. Control over emotions isn't bottling them up. It's figuring out where they're going to go."

"Raven?" Raven's head shook awake.

"I always thought that I was an emotional sink where I could take away people's anger, hatred, and sadness. But I'm not. I'm a channel. Which means," She slowly turned to Po when she said, "I need to let go of my pain and not hold it in." Po smiled.

"I think you're ready to receive the power of healing from the awesome panda Animalist!" Po excitedly chanted. Raven smiled widely as she surprised the big panda with a hug.

"Thank you, Po."

 **Continued...**

 **I may have to slow down on my writing a bit. Haven't finished the ending yet. I don't like to leave you guys hanging with a plot until I figure out where I'm taking you guys.**


	17. Being a Different Mirror

Being a Different Mirror

* * *

The other two animals at the camp were spending their time in silence while Raven and Po were gone. Tigress sat in a meditation position on an elevated rock while Ed paced around on the floor. Several times, Edgar stopped his pacing to try and speak, but he would stop himself and resume pacing. Tigress opened her left eye at the raven. "You're wanting to ask me something, Ed?"

"You don't have to be so hard on her," Ed immediately blurted out. Tigress gave him a very emotionless stare, but Ed guessed she knew what he was talking about. "She's new and has been through a lot."

"I know that, Ed. Don't let your attachment to this girl blind you. I teach her the way I do _because_ of who she is, not because of who _I_ am."

"Do you think she'll be able to take your beating?" Ed asked innocently. Tigress glared at the bird, causing him to stutter. "I don't mean to say you're abusive or anything, but-"

"What are you afraid of, Ed?" Tigress interrupted. The raven hesitated for a moment and then blew a sigh.

"Is she going to stick to it?" Ed asked worriedly. Tigress sighed with a smile. She jumped down from her rock and petted Ed's back.

"She'll be fine. She and I are more similar than you think," Tigress explained. Just then, Tigress felt the wind blew through the trees with a reassuring air to it. She looked towards the snow-capped mountain and saw a figure coming through the thicket of the forest. It was around sunset, so Tigress squinted her eyes to see the stranger.

"Hello, is anyone there?!" Called the voice. Tigress's eyes widened when she recognized the voice and the person who came out of the shadow of the trees.

"Master Dhaal," Tigress said, surprised to see the warrior. Master Dhaal was a young stun-horned rhino with boyish-like blue eyes. He was taller than Tigress by about half a foot, but that was short for a rhino. "What brings you here?"

"I had orders from Verloor to be here. News of the Hybrid coming straight here got to me. Where is she? I'm so excited to see a real live human!" Tigress rose an eyebrow.

"She's training with the Dragon Warrior on healing. She should be back within a day or two. In the meantime, sit and eat. Your travel from India must have been hard."

"Oh, Vishnu was it," The rhino sighed, sitting on the brown mat prepared, "I had to fight my way through ten camps of Mongols just to get here."

"The Mongols have reached you in India?" Tigress asked.

"No, when I was called here, I was up in Afghanistan fighting them," Dhaal explained. This confused Tigress.

"It's more than a three week's journey from here to Afghanistan. How did Verloor know that she would be here if she was supposed to see you?"

"Verloor must have had a hunch where Raven would go. She is stubborn sometimes," Ed grumbled. Dhaal finally noticed the raven and extended his arm for Ed to jump on.

"He he hey! Ed! It's good to see you. What happened to your arm?"

"Minor accident," Ed gripped, rubbing his patched wing with the other. "It's good to have you around. Now I don't have to worry so much about Raven."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Dhaal is the Animalist of Armor. If she has that, she stands a chance against Genghis Khan," Ed convinced himself. Tigress sighed, as she went into the tent to get food for the rhino.

"Come on, Ed. She can't be that bad. Can she?"

"She isn't, but... dude, we're dealing with the Khan here! Not some cray-cray wimp with two shiny rocks! Even without the shards, he was dangerous!" Ed exclaimed. Suddenly, he felt a feather plucked from his back. "OW!"

"Stop... worrying," Tigress said almost threatening with his own feather. "She'll overcome everything. I know it."

"HOW!" Ed Shouted. Tigress's head jerked back a bit. Ed had never shouted at her. In fact, Ed rarely raised his voice at anyone in anger. Rather than feel insulted, Tigress gently patted his back again.

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't destined to make it. Trust me," Tigress soothingly said like a mother caring for a rattled child. Ed slowly breathed in and out.

"I'm sorry Mama Tigress," Ed said. He would sometimes call her this because he spent most of his time in China with her and Po. And underneath her rough exterior, she was the most loving out of all of the female Animalists.

"It's okay. You're just worried," Tigress said, gently petting him. While petting, she picked up some loose feather from his back. "Just don't lose your feathers over it," Tigress smirked while Ed nervously laughed.

"So about that food," Dhaal reminded them. Tigress gave him the portion of food they bought and rhino devoured the food.

"Hungry much?" Ed noted.

"You try crossing that much territory under a short amount of time," Dhaal remarked. Tigress simply smiled. Suddenly, her ear perked up as she heard familiar footsteps approaching.

"Raven! You're back!" Ed excitedly said as the bird flew over to the purple and red-haired woman. Her dye seemed fresh again. "Wait, did Po help you with your hair?" Raven rolled her eyes as the panda beside her smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry if it looks bad."

"HEY!" Po exclaimed hurt.

"It looks great," Ed excitedly shouted. Her hair gradually went from dark purple at her head to a light orange and red at the tip. Po did a good job of the gradient.

"It looks good, Po. Now, has he taught you his power?" Tigress asked as Po and Ed went toward Dhaal to say hey to him.

"Yes, he has," Raven replied very seriously. She stared at the tiger's eyes which stared back at her with dominating coolness. Suddenly, Tigress smiled, almost unnervingly.

"Good." She then swept Raven off her feet, sending her to the ground again. "Then get up."

"Ah, ground. We meet again," Raven groaned sarcastically. She drew in a breath. "Claws of the panda!" Raven quickly rolled back into a crouch. As Tigress was about to push her down, Raven rolled underneath her legs, bounced up to her feet, and climbed the nearest tree using her panda-like claws. Tigress's emotionless yet intrigued face peaked.

"Why panda claws?"

"They wouldn't hurt you, plus they have an extra kind of thumb for climbing bamboo," Said the hybrid. Tigress eyed Po with a look that seemed slightly betrayed.

"Like you've seen me climbing random bamboo for no reason," Po stated. Tigress nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea, but-" Tigress struck the tree with a single blow, sending it tumbling down. "You're not going to win like that." Raven quickly jumped off the bamboo and stood a distance from Tigress.

"I'm standing, aren't I?" Raven smirked, almost cockily. Tigress simply used her foot to move the fallen bamboo shaft. The shaft knocked Raven onto her back again.

"Get up," Tigress said looking over her.

"Huh," Raven simply muttered.

"Mad?" Tigress asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm actually impressed that you used the bamboo shaft," Raven said honestly. "What's the goal of this training again?"

"To see how you deal with anger," Tigress explained.

"You're sure this isn't to see me fall numerous times?" Raven said monotonously.

"While that would be humorous, it's not productive," Tigress remarked. Then an idea came to Raven.

"Hmm." She immediately bounced back up, squatting low as Tigress was about to push her down again. Raven hopped out of the way, extend her fist at Tigress. The tiger simply grabbed her fist and tossed her to the side. Surprisingly, Raven bounced back up, still in her squatting position. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"Are you a frog now?"

"No, just trying something different," Raven explained as she quickly jumped over the fallen bamboo that Tigress used to make her fall. Tigress kicked the bamboo at her, hoping to make her jump up. Raven simply took the blow to her arms, exclaiming in pain. "Ow!" She 'leaped' forwards towards Tigress, and 'hopped' around her.

"She's lost it," Ed whispered to Po and Dhaal.

"No, I think I know what she's doing." Tigress crossed her arms and simply observed the teen hopping around. When Raven got close to Tigress's back she did something... well... completely OOC (Out of character). She took Tigress's tail and bit it, hard! Tigress, while not feeling pain in most of her body, felt pain there. She yelped loudly as she turned around and glared at the cheekily smiling teen.

"She's lost it," Dhaal agreed with Ed.

"No, I see where she's going with this," Po said, stepping forward a bit.

"Unless it's to make her grave short and shallow, I don't know what she's going for here," Ed added. Tigress tried kicking Raven down with her feet, but Raven simply hopped away. Tigress kept trying to kick her down until Raven simply grabbed her foot and pushed her to the side. While she was falling, Raven quickly grabbed her other foot and pulled it forward so the fall could be harder. As Tigress thudded to the ground, Raven jumped onto her feet and grabbed Po by the hand, pulling him next to Tigress.

"Um... Raven, what are you? Wait! What are you doing with that large bamboo stick?! Those things OWWW!" Po shouted as he hopped on one leg, holding the leg that Raven hit with the stick. Then Raven pushed Po backward, making him tumble backward onto Tigress, pinning the tiger down. "Ow."

"Po," Tigress grumbled underneath him. Raven panted as she went to where Tigress's face was and squatted down to her.

"I'm up," Raven gave a tired sigh. Tigress groaned as she finally got up from underneath Po. Tigress, who was about to glare to her soul, saw Raven lying down, with crossed legs, looking up at Tigress. Tigress rose her eyebrow. "I'm still up. I'm upright."

"To be honest, I thought you would do that first before... whatever it was you did," Tigress grumbled.

"I'm surprised, Master Tigress," Ed said, curiously, "You usually don't let people get by you that quickly." Tigress menacingly stared at the now quivering bird. Tigress drew a sigh as she tried to calm down.

"I... you don't expect a person to use a panda to knock you down," Tigress answered, looking down at Raven. "What made you think of that?"

"You're like me," Raven pointed out, "Any strategic plan I made, you would have already thought of. But-"

"Being unpredictable like Po would have turned the tables in your favor," Tigress finished. Raven nodded, spitting out fur from Tigress's tail.

"Plus, I get annoyed easily, that means you do as well," Raven replied.

"Heh, you're right about that," Po chuckled, but then quieted himself as Tigress glared at him.

"I think you have a handle on this anger thing," Tigress sighed. "Now, you're physical training begins," Tigress said as Raven stood up. Tigress motioned for her to walk before her. Raven did so, then suddenly found herself back on the ground. Raven knew it was Tigress because she felt her tail around her leg. Raven glowered at Tigress's smirking face from the ground. "You should have known that was coming. Since you and I are so alike," Tigress said in a tone, laced with mischief.

"This is going to be interesting," Po sighed.

 **Continued...**


	18. He's Coming

He's Coming

* * *

The vulture's cave was large for his troops to come in and out with their armory and weapons. It sat up in the high crisp white mountains, above the clouds where no prying eye could see him and his workings. Inside, torches lit the way towards the large stadium size hall where a large round center filled with stone seats for the soldiers stood. The soldiers were murmuring among each other, wondering why **all** of them were called to the meeting. Some of them were new, which was characteristic of their size compared to everyone else. Others wore the length of their service on their body in scratched eyes, severed arms, and prosthetic limbs. And not all of those marks were from the enemy. In fact, most of them were at the hand of one sinister vulture. "ALL HAIL LORD KHAN!" Shouted an announcer rabbit as the armor-plated, fur-coated, vulture walked in. He was massive in his wingspan and his height was about 6'1". Extremely tall for birds in the time. He sat down on a throne covered with fabrics and furs. Where did the furs come from? Don't ask. Khan wore two green shards around him like a necklace.

"My servants," He spoke, exhaling a lot. Though he was big and bold, he was a little on the old side. But no one dared point that out. "It has been brought to my attention that the attack on the east side of China has been... compromised. This was due... to a... little girl?" Khan asked. No one dare say a word, but the vulture coughed out a laugh. "You all are very humorous," He said, picking up the shards in his wing. He played with them a while before gazing at his troops. Whimpering could be heard around the room. "You seem to forget that I have these powerful shards that allow me to read minds. While I can only control the weak-minded and uneducated, there are some idiots that have a lot of muscle." He lifted his hand and suddenly two large oxen in the seats stood up by his command and snatched up the nearest vulture: one of the ones that were present at Raven's attack.

"Lord Khan! I've done nothing wrong! I swear! We only-"

"Silence," Genghis Khan hissed softly. The two oxen brought the vulture to him. "Now, tell me. What exactly did you... witness? Which animalist attacked you?"

"It wasn't an Animalist. In fact, it wasn't an animal at all. It looked something like a... a hairless monkey! She had purple-reddish hair, long sleek muscular looking legs, and deep piercing purple eyes! But I recognized some of her attacks! It was like she had all of the Animalists' powers in one!"

"Hmm, the Hybrid," Khan rubbed the bottom of his beak as the lower vulture bowed low. Khan could hear the vulture's thoughts, begging for mercy. "And you let this... creature defeat all of you? Failure is not an option." He motioned for the mindless strong oxen to take him away.

"Wait! No! NO! PLEASE YOUR GREATNESS! PLEASE! I DID MY BEST!" He screamed.

"But your best wasn't enough," Khan said with chilling softness as the vulture disappeared behind a door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The blood-curdling screams rang around the stadium as silence followed.

"It seems that the Hybrid has finally come. I think it's time we see if she's... really a threat," Khan sighed as if he were bored. The soldiers all stood up immediately as they formed a line towards the front. "Now," Khan said in a louder voice, "To kill the hope of the world!"

* * *

Raven woke up with a gasp. She panted hard, trying to get her head together. She stumbled outside her tent, into the cool night. The full moon glowed, illuminating the dark forest. Raven slowly steadied her breathing when all of a sudden she heard a sound and immediately turned around and punched it hard. When the stranger stopped her, she quickly kicked the stranger in the side, but they stopped that too. "Nice work, but your form is a little uptight."

"Master Tigress," Raven gasped, recognizing the voice. Once the tiger released the purple-haired woman's hand and foot, Raven looked away from her teacher. Tigress and Dhaal had been training Raven hard in the ways that Tigress learned: Kung Fu. In remarkable time, Raven had learned to fully protect herself in a fight. She needed refining but that would come with time.

She hadn't gotten Tigress's power though. Dhaal had given his power which gave Raven hardened skin that could block against arrows, kicks, punches from Tigress, maybe even bullets. But Tigress didn't think that Raven was ready for her power just yet. "What's wrong? I heard you gasp in your sleep."

"You listen to my sleep?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Tigress's amber eyes glowered at the sarcastic female. Raven sighed. If she was going to be transparent with her feelings and emotions, she had to stop beating around the bush. "I...I... I had a dream... Khan is coming. With a full force."

"We'll be ready," Tigress reassured, resting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"He's coming himself. He has control over weak-minded people and can read people's thoughts. How am I going to attack him if he can read my every move?"

"Simple, don't think about your next move. Your body has to be very instinctual when it comes to fighting. Don't merely react, flow. It's critical that you be as unpredictable as possible to keep your opponent in the dark. So... don't over think it," Tigress smirked. Raven breathed in and out, clearing her mind of all the racing thoughts and focused on the world around her. Suddenly, Tigress threw a punch right in front of Raven, but the hybrid dodged back a bit, grabbed Tigress's arm and pushed her back with Raven's foot behind Tigress's to unbalance her. Tigress re-balanced herself, stepping back, but Raven was quick on the offense, using a two-handed punch to force Tigress back more, allowing Raven to kick her legs, making her tumbled to the ground. Raven had definitely gotten stronger. Not as strong as Tigress and Raven knew that the tiger was holding back a lot, but she was definitely much stronger than when she first came here. "Very nice."

"Thank you, Master Tigress," Raven replied out of habit. She had gotten used to calling her that since Tigress had almost literally pounded it into her. As Raven bowed, she saw Tigress's tail moving. Raven instinctively rose her foot up and gently planted her heel on her tail, restricting her movement. "Not this time," Raven smirked, with her arms folded. Tigress smirked back as Raven stepped off of her tail and laid next to her. The two were flat on their backs, gazing at the stars above them.

"Much different from your homeworld?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," Raven answered simply.

"Tell me, does life get easier over the generations?" Raven's silence was a questioning one. Tigress shouldn't be asking that question. It should be Raven. "I want to know that our offspring are born into a good world."

"There are still bad things," Raven said cryptically, "But it's somewhat better?" The two looked at each other and laughed at the moment. As their laughter died down, Raven sighed, "I don't know why all of this happened."

"You were destined."

"But why me? Why did I need to come here? I'm... I'm just a scared little girl that doesn't know how to control her emotions," Raven confessed. Tigress chuckled a bit. "What?"

"I had the same idea of Po, actually. We didn't know that he was destined to be the Dragon Warrior. We simply thought he was a bumbling panda that was stumbling through life. But he wasn't. I realized that if I had the responsibility, I would fail repeatedly as Dragon Warrior, losing everyone around me."

"And Po didn't?"

"Oh, he failed worst than I ever could," Tigress corrected, "But what I learned was that he had the purest heart for the title. I would have done it for my own selfish purposes. Po, on the other hand, did it to help other people. I always wondered what I was trained or destined for. Then I realized it was for this Animalist duty." Tigress looked at her hands, clenching them as she remembered the pain she went through to get here.

"It must have been interesting to figure out you're the Animalist of strength," Raven mentioned, wanting her to explain and recount the tales.

"Actually, it made more sense. I could finally understand why I was born the way I was," Tigress sighed, looking back at her orphanage background. She turned her head over to Raven. "You'll be able to do it, Raven. I know you will."

"And if I don't?" Raven asked.

"Well, I guess I should start working on making Po a full man," Tigress smirked as she sat up. Raven shot up and looked at Tigress.

"What do you mean by that?" Tigress only gave a smirk. "*Cough* well, okay! I think the sun's coming up now." Raven uncomfortably said as she blushed immensely. The two of them stood up and gazed at the rising sun. Suddenly, Tigress noticed something different about it. Was that a shadow covering part of it? Then a flapping noise was accompanied by the violent gasp of a messenger bird fell to the ground in front of them. His wings were cracked in several places, he was a white goose, but red splashes of blood decorated his feathers, his own blood. He gasped desperately. Raven and Tigress gently helped and rested the goose on his back.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tigress commanded him to answer while Raven did her best to heal his wounds.

"An army of Mongols ambushed us. It seemed like every single person from that hell-spot of Mongolia came there. ARGH!"

"Stay still. GUYS!" Raven shouted, rousing everyone up.

"They'll be here in a week. I was the only survivor. They're coming for the Hybrid," He whispered out in pain. Everyone's eyes were on Raven, who only looked at the goose with a slight look of fear. "He knows you're here and he's coming for you." Just then, the goose took a blade out of his pouch and tried to stab Raven in the side, but the woman's fast reflexes stopped her.

"You're part of the army, aren't you?" Raven glared sternly, her healing hands were now around his long bird throat. The goose cried with tears in his eyes of pain and suffering.

"You don't know what he'll do to us! I _HAD_ to join them! They destroyed everything I held dear! I have to! I'm sorry! He'll destroy us all!" The bird cried out. "If I kill you know, he may have mercy." All of them, including the bird, knew that wasn't going to happen, but at least he had some kind of hope.

"We'll defeat him."

"How!" The goose demanded to know. Without warning, Po struck the bird at a knockout point. The bird fell limp into a deep sleep as Dhaal picked him up and carried him over to the tent.

"He's going to destroy the village here with his army," Tigress strategically said, looking down into the valley below and seeing the evacuation process already taking place. "The panic will cause them to fall right into his trap. Which means the Khan is already where they're going." Tigress gritted her teeth in frustration, punching down a thick tree next to her in her rage. Po came up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

"We'll defeat him. But we'll need to know where he's going," Po said.

"I'll go." Ed offered

"No."

"But Miss Rae-"

"NO!" Raven shouted, "I nearly lost you last time. I'm going with you."

"No way," the raven argued, "You need to get the power from Master Tigress before you can do anything to help them."

"Enough!" Tigress shouted, silencing them. "We're going through this together. Ed, go make sure that the evacuation proceeds smoothly. Dhaal, go with him."

"Sure thing, boss," Dhaal smiled confidently as the raven and rhino charged down the mountain. Raven felt Tigress's hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to learn the power I'm about to give you," Tigress stated.

 **Continued...**


	19. It's DoneRight?

It Is Done... Right?

* * *

Tigress and Raven stood opposite of each other, about four meters apart. They were facing each other in the small clearing they were camped in. "My power is derived from learning the true meaning of strength. Tell me, Raven. Where does your strength come from?" Raven thought about it for a while. Pictures of her life back on Earth popped and bubbled into her mind. She recounted every hardship she helped in and every struggle they helped in. Her friends, her true family, gave her the strength she had now.

"My friends," Raven answered honestly. Tigress smiled.

"We are strong together. Anger clouds that idea. It will make you think that you can do it on your own, reject and criticize your friends, and even give your enemies control over you. Your strength doesn't come from just yourself. It comes from others," Tigress replied. "Now the Super Strength is a little different from the other powers. In fact, it actually increases the strength of the other powers." Raven's ears perked up. "Think about it. If you're using something that increases your entire strength and add, say, super speed-"

"Then I would be able to increase my powers tenfold," Raven said, looking at her fist and clenching it. She saw Tigress gently grab it.

"It's time," Tigress said. She looked up into a tree where the noise of swinging branches swooshed through. "Anything Po?"

"I see Ed coming!" Raven breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, there was a snap.

"Oh no," Tigress and Raven said, scrambling away from the falling panda.

"WAHHAAAAAHHH OFH!"

"Forecast: falling pandas," Raven muttered under her breath as Tigress helped Po up.

"Thank you, and sorry for that," Po said with a goofy smile. Tigress smiled back, shaking her head. Then Ed broke through the canopy of the trees and landed on Raven's shoulder. His face couldn't really be interrupted, but it seemed troubled in the least.

"Ed, where's Dhaal?"

"He's with the villagers. I told them to stop when I saw the Mongols directly in the path they were going. They're everywhere; North, South, East, West. They have us completely surrounded. But I know for sure that Khan's down the evacuation route. I saw him for a moment before I flew as fast as I could."

"Come on," Raven said, cracking her knuckles, "Let's not keep Khan waiting."

* * *

The vulture looked from the high peak that he was pierced on, overlooking the valley. Khan became impatient. His army stood ready at the foot of the valley but the villagers hadn't come yet. His immediate mind-controlled bodyguards were around him. "Where are they?" The vulture grumbled, looking with his superior vision down the sharp V of the valley.

"They must have been caught by the others, Lord Khan," a puny wolf soldier suggested in an upright tone. The Khan looked up into the sky. It was a cloudy day. The sun's rays didn't pierce through the sky. Khan growled in annoyance.

"They're in the clouds."

"Sire?"

"Get up in the clouds and-"

"Lord Khan! They're coming!" Genghis Khan looked and saw the approaching villagers, carts, and all, rushing down the valley. But something was off. It looked like they were running... towards them? Suddenly, a small glimpse of purple darted through the air, carrying a tiger by the hands. Raven dropped Tigress onto the army. Tigress with her power, which emitted a red aura around her, she quickly smashed through the front line of warriors, slashing, and tearing their shields apart. Dodging the swings of the soldiers' axes, she clanged together the heads of her enemies helmets on their heads, knocking them out. Punching one soldier, she punched the whole line from the valley wall to her in a cascading line. She did the same to the other side. But she didn't push forward, only dealing with the front line.

"What are they doing?" Khan wondered. Suddenly, a massive whistling sound sounded from the sky. Raven flew down from the sky with a red aura around her and struck the ground, causing the most massive earthquake ever felt, rattling through the earth. It was a wonder the mountains didn't crumble. A plume of dust rose fast and high into the sky, all the way up the mountain, as Khan searched frantically to see what happened. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Khan shouted. The dust rose fast up the mountain, blinding Khan and his men for a moment. "Where... Where is she?"

"Right behind you," said a very chilling voice. Khan turned around, sword drawn out and saw the female human standing behind him with her arms crossed in defiance. Khan grinned, knowing she was trapped.

"You know that you're doomed. Guards!" But as the dust cleared around Khan, he saw that his men were already knocked down to the ground. "WHAT?! UGH!" He shouted as Raven knocked him back with one punch. The old vulture stumbled back. He gripped onto the shards he held. "You should know it's futile to fight me." Raven smirked at his words, about to run up and attack him, but a swift strike from his sword knocked her speed off. She tumbled onto the ground, but recovered and rose to her feet again. "I can read your mind, remember?" Khan smirked.

"Right," Raven grimaced. She ran at him, trying to land a hit on him, but for an old bird, he moved quickly out of the line of fire. Even with her super speed, the bird was able to predict each and every attack as she did a rapid-fire kick attack.

"You're not very smart for a kid," Khan growled with his beak in a smirk, punching Raven across the face. While she stumbled back, she dodged the vulture's upper slice of his blade. "It's a pity that you couldn't serve for me." Raven carefully dodged each strike the vulture made with his sword, until he backed her against a boulder.

"Oh no," Raven gasped. Suddenly, she felt something plunged into her belly. She shook as she saw the sword lodged in her stomach. Her breathing quickened as the vulture had successfully pinned her to the boulder behind her. He let go of his long sword and walked over to her, petting her cheek with his wing.

"Such a pity that you should go away like this. Such a pity for you not to see the completion of my empire."

"You... won't win...Khan," She gasped out. The vulture smirked, walking away from the dying girl.

"Oh, and how would you stop me?" Khan grinned. Raven smirked back. Khan also noticed her breathing was back to normal.

"Because I have some tricks up my sleeves," Raven said. Suddenly, she poofed out of existence. It was one of her clones!

"WHAT?" the vulture heard a noise from the sky and saw Raven charging from above with the same red aura she had and red slitted eyes that matched the same as Tigress's eyes. "Oh no."

"AAAAARRGGGGH!" She came down with a fury on Khan and smashed his face into the ground, killing him instantly from the blunt force. Raven panted, shaking a bit at what she did. While she had gotten over her fear of killing while protecting Queen Jinni, it was still... hard to do. "And so the kingdom of the great Genghis Khan falls," Raven sighed, looking at the valley that started to clear of the dust. The army was completely vanquished in the blinding dust. **(I know that this is not how he died, but this is fanfiction. Y'all give me a break.)** Raven took the shards from the madman's neck and held them in her hands. The normal glow transported Raven to the world she was familiar with.

* * *

Raven saw her mirror who had a completely different look. The former demonic version of Raven was now... completely like Raven. "What... how did?"

"You've completed yourself. You now have the keys to help you grow. Don't forget them," mirror Raven replied.

"How do I get back home?" Real Raven asked.

"You'll find out," the mirror replied.

"So this was all to make me a better person," Raven asked, making it sound like it was a horribly written fanfiction **(Did I just check myself?)**.

"Not really. But you will see the results," The mirror replied with a genuine smile.

* * *

"RAVEN! DO YOU NEED MOUTH TO MOUTH?!"

"Absolutely not!" Raven shot up straight to the bird. She glared down at it for suggesting such a thing.

"Hehe, sorry," Ed apologized, "But you did it."

"Yeah," Raven sighed.

"Tell me again why you didn't use Dhaal's armor power for you to overpower him? You would have been immune to the sword completely," Ed pointed out.

"I didn't want him to know that. I had to make him think I was vulnerable so that he wouldn't just run away," Raven replied cleverly.

"Huh, that makes sense," Ed said as the noise of an excited panda stormed behind him. Dhaal and Tigress tagged along with him.

"HA HA! We did it!" Po exclaimed, lifting Raven up into the air and swinging her around. "Khan's army is no more. Once they heard the news that Khan was gone, they either fled for their lives or turned on their own!"

"You did it, Raven. I knew you would," Tigress said.

"Well, it's a good thing that my clone didn't know where I was or what I was doing," Raven sighed as Po released her. She looked at her hands with a questioning look. "Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Po asked. Then Ed noticed something.

"Miss Raven, your gem in your head. It's red again." Raven gently touched the charka stone on her forehead. "So... what's next?" Ed asked, coming closer to Raven. The purple-haired woman looked around, wondering what to do. Then it suddenly came to her.

"I'm going back to Africa. Where it all began," Raven replied.

"What will you find there?" Tigress asked.

"Not me, we. I want all of the Animalists in one place," Raven said. "I... I don't know what, I know that's what I need to do." Po pumped his fist in the air.

"Then let's go! I needed to get out of the country," Po smiled, "After second lunch, though."

"Ugh," Dhaal groaned as Tigress smiled.

 **Continued...**


	20. Back Home

Back Home

* * *

The team decided to get a boat ride to the continent of Africa. Raven rested a bit in the haul, thinking about her life now. The long journey of finding the shards was done, but something still bothered her. Tigress came down to see her. "Your hair is getting long."

"I know, I need to cut it," Raven sighed, looking at her long back length hair. Tigress's eyebrow perked up.

"Maybe not," Tigress said, sitting behind her and starting to work on her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your hair into a braid."

"You know how to braid hair?" Raven didn't ask that to insult. The animals here didn't have hair or anything that resembled human hair.

"Hair can't be much different from braiding a beard," Tigress replied.

"Ah!"

"I'm joking," Tigress said calmingly. Her hands softly and skillfully worked with the human's hair, carefully forming the braids. Raven was surprised that Tigress was so gentle. Those who are the hardest are often the most loving, the saying went.

"Master Tigress, why did you choose Po?" Raven asked. Tigress and Po mirrored much of Beast Boy and Raven. It was a question that bothered her for a while.

"He was... him," Tigress said, not really explaining it. However, something about what she said made all the sense in the world.

"I guess you're right," Raven replied. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"I'm surprised that you asked a question like that. Might there be a significant other back where you are from?" Tigress asked. Raven blushed a bit.

"Yes," Raven answered, "But I was wondering. You and I have a lot of things in common. So do him and Po. I was just wondering if your reasoning was the same as mine." Tigress thought through it for a moment.

"He was open about his mistakes and failures. Stuff that I didn't know about even before we started dating. Kindness, caring, and selfless were already stuff he possessed. He was and is definitely clumsy and clueless at times, but his heart is something that I couldn't pass up on. I knew I would never see a heart like that again. He always wants the best for me no matter what." Raven was left in silence as Tigress finally finished the braid. "There." She grabbed a bronze mirror to show the human. Tigress had done an intricate French braid stopping just above Raven's shoulder blades.

"Thank you, Master Tigress," Raven said, "And... thank you for helping me with my training. I know it's not easy to deal with me." Tigress chuckled.

"I was going to say the same thing to you."

"Really?" Raven doubted.

"No," Tigress cheekily said. The two of them laughed. "We'll be sailing towards Ethiopia. There you'll meet up with your Cheetah Animalist friend. What was his name?" Tigress asked as she stood up.

"Kadiba," Raven answered as she stood up, "Hopefully, Volant from Europe will be there as well."

"Hmm, Verloor must have called all of the Animalists you contacted. Ed did fly ahead and said there was a lot of commotion happening in the continent," Tigress said.

"Good or bad?"

"He didn't say. It just seemed like there was a lot of motion going on," Tigress explained. Raven's eyebrow perked up as she chose to go up to the bridge. Dhaal and Po were playing Mahjong while Ed was perched on the boat's edge, looking at the sunset. This was a different sight to see the bird in. He normally doesn't choose this kind of restful spot for himself. Raven crossed her arms and rested them on the railing of the boat.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ed said restfully.

"You seem relaxed," Raven noted. Ed sighed.

"I'm just relieved that Khan is gone and his entire empire has had its butt kicked. I really didn't want that looney bin to be alive," Ed explained. Raven looked forward towards the sunset.

"That's not the real reason," Raven said knowingly. Ed sighed again. He spoke slowly and strained.

"I'm just thankful you're alright," Ed almost tearing up. Raven sighed, as she grabbed the bird gently and petted him in her arms. "I know it's weak for me to be crying about this but... I just didn't know what-"

"It's okay. It's over now," Raven soothed, gently gliding her hand over his back. Ed sighed.

"I'm going to miss you when you get home," Ed replied. Raven sighed in slight fear. The Hybrid shut her eyes, dreading the fear that she could feel rising up. Raven clutched to the raven tighter.

"I'll miss you too," Raven trembled to say, feeling the bird breathing start to shake and shiver as he cried. "But I promise to see you again."

"Alive, I hope," Ed smiled. Raven could only smile back.

* * *

The four landed in Ethiopia's Red Sea Dock. The same crowded city rushed around. Ed was right. There was kind of unexplained hurriedness about the city as if it was... wanted. The tan buildings of mud and rock still sat close together, but something was off. "Ed, what was it about this place that made you feel... off," Tigress asked.

"I don't know. It feels as if... something is missing," Ed replied. Suddenly, Raven felt a person bump into her. That immediately reminded her of something. She sped around the crowd and immediately caught up with the person.

"Give me my money back, kid," she demanded. She now had to look up at the now teenage male lion that took her money the first time she came to Ethiopia. The lion's eyes widened. He dropped the back as he stumbled back. The face of recognization glittered over his face.

"Y..you...you're the hybrid. You're the one that I stole from all those years before!"

"Yeah, and your stealing skills haven't gotten better since I've left," Raven smirked, taking the bag back from the lion.

"I'm so sorry," the lion bowed humbly, "I never would have stolen from you if I knew that it was you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as the rest of her comrades grouped around her.

"Doing the normal business of pickpocketing. A guy's got to eat," the lion said.

"Haha, I heard that!" Po rejoiced, about to high-five the lion. "OW, OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He screamed when Tigress pulled on his ear. "I'm was celebrating the eating part, not the stealing." Tigress grumbled in disapproval as she released his ear.

"Maybe you can tell us," Dhaal spoke up, "Why is the city in such a hurry? Has it expanded or are there more people?"

"Actually, neither and both... in a way," The lion said cryptically, motioning them to follow them to the center of the city. They came to the center which struck both Raven and Ed as weird when they saw it. It was an open market-like structure, but the booths had crowded lines of people with papers and records.

"Ed, search around," Raven ordered even before the lion had time to explain. Ed swiftly cruised around the plaza searching for any clues as to what this place was and why it was in the exact spot as the leopard temple. Ed flew back onto Raven's shoulder.

"A Bureau of Judges and Complaints?" Ed said in a questioning voice, staring at the lion thief.

"What happened to the temple of leopards?" Raven asked.

"That was torn down. Queen Jinni found out that the elder leopards were more politicians than actual devout people to keep the peace. This is to help people with all kinds of civil problems they face."

"That doesn't explain why everyone is in a hurry," Raven responded. The lion shrugged.

"Ever since the old cats have been gone, the people have been free from the snobbish attitude of the leopards," the lion explained. "And now that the Leopard Animalist has been identified and is starting an orphanage and training camp, the people found the temple unnecessary and wasting space."

"What happened to the other leopards?"

"They couldn't look people in the eye anymore, so they moved away," the lion sneered, "Thank goodness. Those guys were horrible."

"Wait, where is the Cheetah Animalist?"

"He's still out in the pastures, not too far from the city," the lion said, pointing in the eastern direction. Raven immediately took flight, with Ed right beside her.

"Come on, I know the way." Raven lead them past the city gates and to the open countryside. A small mud brick house stood with a wooden door. The house was surrounded by tents as well. "What's going on?" Raven asked as she knocked on the door. A familiar looking leopard opened the door. He was small and looked about 5 or 6 years old for a leopard.

"Hello," Said the sweet and cute small leopard, "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven and these are my friends. We're looking for two leopards named Kadiba and Macaan. Do you know them?" The leopard turned around and called the two leopards in a particular way.

"MOM DAD!"

"WHAT!" Raven and Ed exclaimed. Pretty soon the two leopards came to the door. Kadiba looked older, the effect of kids and home life seemed to catch up with him, yet he looked joyous. The wrinkles just underneath his eyes seemed to be laugh lines. Macaan, his wife, seemed just the same. Age didn't seem to affect her. They immediately recognized the girl.

"RAVEN!" Macaan shouted, hugging Raven tightly, "It's so good to see you."

"I trust that your adventure has been eventful," Kadiba said, with his hands folded behind his back.

"More than you know," Raven smiled calmly.

"Well, it's good to have you," the male leopard replied with a bow.

"Hey, Kadiba, you are allowed to show some feelings and hug her, you know that," Ed remarked from his perch on Raven's shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, bird," Kadiba muttered in slight but welcomed annoyance. The little leopard jumped up into her mother's arms. "I see you've met our little Junior."

"That's him?" Ed asked to which Kadiba nodded. Raven awkwardly waved her hand at the child who awkwardly waved back.

"You were a baby the last time I saw you. How long has it been?"

"Since you've come here? I believe about five years," Ed estimated.

"Wow, that would explain a lot. Time really flies," Raven said, looking at the partly cloudy sky.

"Enough stargazing kid," Kadiba griped in his usual manner, "If you came here, it was for a purpose."

"Right. Raven wants all of the Animalists to go to where she first came from. In the heart of Africa," Ed explained. Macaan looked at her husband questionably.

"Will you take care of the school while I'm gone? I can have Queen Jinni send soldiers to protect you," Kadiba asked with worry. Macaan smirked at him.

"You know they would just slow me down," Macaan remarked, causing Kadiba to sigh. She was right.

"School?" Ed perked up. "Is that why there are tents out here?"

"I'll tell you on the way back. I sense an air of urgency upon us," Kadiba said ominously.

"Alright then," Po chimed up, raising his fist up in the air, "Come on and let's get it done!" The male leopard's eyebrow rose at the panda, tiger, and rhino.

"These are the Animalists of healing, strength, and armor," Raven introduced the three, "Tigress, Po, and Dhaal." Kadiba bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I only wish we met sooner," Kadiba sighed, remembering the past. Tigress walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure you'll have time to tell us on our way there." Kadiba nodded. He gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and went out with them. But as the trip kept on, Kadiba became impatient with someone's (or some panda's) pace.

"I would think a Kung fu warrior would be a little more on his feet," He subtly commented.

"Yeah, we could say the same thing about you, fat speedster," Ed flamed him, causing Raven to snicker and Kadiba to growl, "Don't think that because you lost some weight that you can whale on other people," Ed sternly corrected. Kadiba sighed.

"You're right, Ed. I'm sorry," Kadiba said to Po, but the panda wasn't listening.

"Huh? I didn't hear you," Po said, preoccupied with the sky for some reason. Raven looked up as well. There seemed to be a gradient of darkening clouds looming over the horizon. As far as the eye could see, the gray clouds above seemed to be permanently fixed over the place they were heading. They became darker as they went towards their destination. "I don't like the looks of that."

"Ed?" Raven asked. The raven flew up into the sky and above the clouds. Before long, he came back down and perked again on Raven's shoulder, shrugging. "That's definitely bad."

"Well, we might as well meet it head on," Dhaal sighed, cracking his stiff neck.

"Yes, but what is it?" Tigress asked. No one knew for sure.

 **Continued...**


	21. The Return to a Familiar Place

The Return to a Familiar Place

* * *

"Let's stop hypothesizing and focus on the actual problem," Kadiba reminded. They all agreed, pressing on towards the center of Africa. The clouds above them only continued to get darker until they evened out into a very bland and weird gray, the kind that simply depresses people.

"Huh, that's weird," Po commented. Raven's eyes widened as she saw a familiar sight in view. The old house of a familiar lion. She started running towards the house out of pure excitement. She could have used her super speed but she wasn't thinking about that right now. Panting heavily, she finally reached the house and knocked on the door. The door opened up to an unfamiliar male teenage hyena.

"Oh," Raven said, visibly surprised, "I... um... I think I have the wrong house. I'm sorry I-"

"Raven?" said the hyena. She paused, examined the dog's features. Nothing familiar that she really remembered. "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" Raven asked. The hyena grabbed onto her waist, lifted her up into the air excitedly, and laughed heartily as he spun her around. "WHooo! Okay, you're excited to see me. Now, what is it for?" The hyena placed her down.

"Mrs. Raven, it's me, Lewe!" Raven's eyes shot open as she grasped the hyena's cheeks.

"You're Verloor's son? How long has it been?" Raven said incredulously. Lewe laughed loudly.

"Too long. You need to visit more," Lewe smirked. Raven rose her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're Verloor's kid, alright. The same cocky attitude when I first met him," Raven grunted as the other Animalists came towards the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well Lief, Ada, and Dad were called to go on a mission. I just got word that they'll be back soon," Lewe replied.

"Wait, how?" Ed exclaimed, flying onto Raven's shoulder, "I'm the messenger for the Animalists. Who's taking my job?!" The hyena looked back and whistled. Just then, a beautifully vibrant yellow bird flew onto Lewe's shoulder and perched. Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh... Oh... um..."

"Hello, my name's Charlene. I was called to assist you with your messaging job. I hope I'm not stepping on your talons or anything," She said shyly yet sweetly.

"No, no, no I'm... um... Raven, don't you have anything to say?" Ed quickly spluttered out as he jumped from her shoulder to Tigress's standing in the back. Lewe and Charlene were clueless as Raven just shook her head.

"So, why are you here, if you don't mind me asking? It's rare that you see so many Animalists in one place," Lewe noted excitedly.

"We were called here by Raven. She wanted all of us here, though she doesn't know what," Kadiba informed.

"Hehe, weird mystical adventure, I guess?" Lewe joked. Raven smiled at the dog's manner. He was just like his dad.

"We don't know. There is an eerie presence here. When did that start?" Tigress asked the teen.

"It started about a couple of months ago-"

"When Raven got the last shards," Dhaal interrupted Lewe. The hyena nodded.

"The clouds were the start. Dad, Lief, and Ada have had a hard time trying to find it," Lewe said, with a hint of crypticness. Raven picked up on it. There was something he was leaving out.

"Where's Uchawi," She asked directly. Both Charlene and Lewe's face turned into a forlorn face. Raven knew the face of death when she saw it. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you guys."

"It was," Lewe sighed heavily. "Anyways, let's not think about that. Come in, we were just having dinner."

"YAY!"

"Po!"

"Oops sorry," Po apologized. As the team came into the house, something off was immediate.

"Mom, we have guests!" Lewe called.

"Mom?" Raven and Ed perked up. Ed flew to the human's shoulder.

"Didn't Mrs. Blom die?" He asked Raven.

"Shh!" Raven hushed as a stranger came into view. She was... a small lion, very kind, a little older than Verloor's age. Lewe went to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to finally meet all of the Animalists from around the world," Said the female lion.

"Hehe, only half of them," Po replied, not the least surprised about the female lion in the room. Tigress eyed the two ravens gawking in amazement.

"Are you two are alright?" she asked. Raven and Ed shook their heads awake.

"I'm sorry, did you say this was your mom?" Ed asked. Lewe nodded. Ed looked at Raven, who was still silent with surprise. The female lion seemed to understand their surprise.

"I can understand your shock to see me. Verloor told me a lot about you, Raven. My name is Verlos," She explained, "Verloor remarried about a year after you left."

"He definitely has a lot to explain when he gets back," Raven sighed, rubbing her head at the new information. Just then, Lewe's hyena ears perked up.

"There they are now," Lewe said excitedly, racing out to see the incoming animals. Raven stood outside looking at the horizon. A dust cloud started kicking up the dirt around it. It charged down towards them and finally started to clear as the makers of the dust cloud came to a stop. Raven smiled widely as she saw the animals.

"Lief," Raven smiled, running up to the lion and hugging him tightly.

"OHF! Easy there, my dear. You are much stronger than when you left here," Lief replied with a welcoming smile. She released the lion to get nearly tackled by another one.

"OOOHH! It's so good to see you again, Raven. Where have you been? How was your trip? Did Ed treat you well? Have you eaten?" Ada rammed the poor girl with questions. Raven shook her head as she gently nudged away from Ada's grasp.

"I'm fine Ada. Nothing's wrong," Raven replied, smiling with a bit of worry, "Well, not yet, anyway." She turned to Verloor. His face seemed more carefree than normal. He smiled, a very old kind of smile that elder people have when they're watching the sunset. "Hello, Verloor."

"Hello, my darling," Verloor replied smoothly, "It's great to see you again."

"Yes," Ed interrupted, "And it's interesting to see the life you've been living here." The raven motioned his head towards Verlos, quite obviously. Verloor smiled grandly.

"Yes, this is my wife, Verlos. Is there any problem with that?" Verloor smirked. Ed glared at the hyena. He already knew it would be rude to talk about some topic like this in the open.

"We'll talk later," Ed muttered out, flying into the house. Raven noticed Ed wasn't particularly happy about the new female in Verloor's life. Her thoughts about the matter were interrupted by Verloor.

"So, I'm guessing you're here to deal with... it," Verloor said. Raven and Tigress looked at each other.

"'It?' You'll have to be more specific, Verloor," Tigress asked directly.

"Let's get inside," Lief said, resting his hands on both Tigress and Raven as he looked at the clouds above. "I don't trust the weather out here."

"Good, I always wanted to try Ada's amazing food," Po bounced up and down as Ada rolled her eyes. They went into the house, but not before Tigress socked Verloor and Lief in the arms.

"OW!" The two yelled.

"That's for not coming to my Animalist Celebration," Tigress smirked, knowingly.

"There was an emergency," Lief exclaimed in exasperation.

"That wind was dreadful when we tried to get a ship! You can't charge us for that!" Verloor remarked. Raven looked questionably at Tigress who chuckled.

"They missed the formal event to my achievement of becoming the Animalist of Strength."

"We're sorry!" Lief and Verloor pleaded, dropping to their knees. Tigress smirked at their twinklingly pleading eyes. Raven softly laughed at the two as Tigress simply went inside of the house.

"You think we're off the hook?" Lief asked his hyena brother.

"Knowing her? No," Verloor sighed in distress.

"Come on, you two," Raven smiled.

 **Continued...**


	22. The Beast's Return

The Beast's Return

* * *

"So, what is causing the doom and gloom upon your fair land," Kadiba asked bluntly. Verloor sat down next to the lioness, Verlos, but not without Ed slightly glaring at him.

"Well, we were surprised as anyone about it," Ada began, "So we searched for the source of the dark cloudiness above. We actually thought it was one of the shards. We got to the middle of the Bermes Plain, just south of here."

"I remember there," Raven said with an almost traumatized groan. The Bermes Plain was this flat arid plain that was hard to stay more than five minutes in. A huge large oasis inhabited the middle of it, but the rocky desert was a discouraging maroon color because of the special sediment there. Freezing nights and scouring days, and Raven was only there because that's the edge of where she first came to this place. "So what's new there?"

"It's not the barren wasteland that it used to be," Verloor replied, "It was growing with lush vegetation when we got there. We followed vegetation all the way to the center. When we got there, we saw a green shining gem floating in the distance. We traveled to go and get it, but..."

"What happened?" Raven asked, noticing the sudden shiver the hyena gave.

"You aren't known for being easily afraid," Ed commented in a surprising cold manner. He was so focused on Verloor that he failed to notice Tigress's glare at him.

"We encountered a fearsome beast. Something that I've never seen before in my life," Lief explained while his hands flailed to describe it. "It was taller than Groot, fur all over it. It had deep green piercing eyes. It was faster than a Cheetah Animalist. And..." Lief hesitated. "It was stronger than Tigress."

"*GASP*" Po gasped, covering Tigress's ears, making the tiger surprised. "Lief, you know better than to say stuff like that!" Tigress rolled her eyes as she removed the panda's hands from her head.

"How could you tell?" Raven asked.

"It bent the sword I had," Verloor muttered.

"That's not really impressive," Tigress commented.

"With its finger," Verloor added. Tigress's eyes widened. Suddenly, a lightbulb lit in Raven's head.

"Wait, faster, stronger, and smarter than any animal you've encountered? But it can't fly?"

"No, which is a good thing, but since we don't have Volant here-"

"He wouldn't have been any help," Verloor interrupted Lief pessimistically, "He can fly, but what is the gift of flight to a beast that can hurl a boulder like it's a piece of crumpled paper?" Ed noticed Raven's face. She looked at the ground, pensively thinking.

"Raven? What are you thinking?"

"The Beast."

"What?"

"The Beast. I think I know what the thing you're describing is. It was something that my friend back home could change into," Raven explained, surprising Ada, Lief, and Verloor.

"Your friend was really noteworthy if he could change into that!" Verloor exclaimed. Tigress growled in impatience.

"This isn't getting Raven any closer to her homeworld," She said.

"You're in a rush," Raven gently noted.

"Do you want to see your friends?" Tigress replied. The female woman stayed silent. "Now, where is this thing that's guarding the gem?"

"We'll prepare to travel there in the morning," Lief answered, "I think it's best that we get some rest first. Plus, Raven has to tell us all about her adventures."

"OOOO! I'm so excited. And I love your new hairdo. Who did it for you? And who did your dress? I just love it, and it goes with your hair as well!" Ada excitedly ranted. Raven smiled as they gathered around the table to talk about her adventures. Verloor noticed that Ed was perched on a lonely small sapling about a person tall. He gazed up at the cloudy night. Verloor walked over to him, standing silently with him as a gentle wind blew between them.

"You know, you really wear your emotions on your wings," Verloor commented. Ed was silent. "And you know, it's intriguing that you really think linearly some times." Silence. Verloor sighed. "She was my wife, too, Ed. I know the society of Animalists is all you have of a family, but we... I can't stay stuck in the past. A past that **_I_** caused." Ed sighed, sagging his shoulders. "I miss her too," Verloor stated. His voice was starting to shake a bit. "But you can't hold that against Verlos. She's innocent and doesn't need to be involved with the ghosts in my closet."

"Heh," Ed chuckled mockingly as he flew to the ground. His eyes and body were still facing away from Verloor. "What you just said with stupid, you know that?"

"How so?" Verloor asked, growling a bit at the end of his words. How could this bird judge him this?

"She's not innocent," Ed corrected, catching Verloor off guard, "And if she's your wife, she deserves to know that part of your life. When you're ready of course." Ed turned to face Verloor. His glare was still set on him and his beak twisted up in a frustrated face. "But must everything be political?" Verloor was really taken by surprise.

"Excuse me?" He said in genuine confusion.

"Why a lioness?" Ed asked directly, "I know that you have a duty to keep the peace, but really? This?" The dots started to connect in Verloor's head as he burst into laughter.

"You... Yooou thought I married her because of the situation between the lions and the hyenas?! HAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hyena cackled in a laugh he himself hadn't heard in a while. "Ohh, Ed. You always knew how to cheer me up."

"Huh?"

"We didn't marry because of any political situation, Ed. We married because we genuinely love each other. I'm surprised that's what you were worried about," Verloor chuckled and panted, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Oh," Ed said humbly. Verloor smiled as he offered his hand for the raven to jump upon and perch.

"I know for a fact that you still miss my former wife, though."

"I do, but you're right. We can't be stuck in the past. Only learn from it," Ed replied. Verloor softly chuckled as they went into the house.

"Wise words, Edgar Allan. You should be a poet," Verloor joked.

* * *

The next day, Raven sat down on her ride, looking at the rising sun as they headed towards the Bermes Plain. The sun finally pierced the dark cloudy days of the Savannah. It was refreshing. "I never took in the view when I was back at home," Raven said to Lief who was giving her a ride on his back. While Raven and Kadiba could get to the plain themselves, she wanted everyone there for support. She didn't know how strong this thing was. She needed all the help she could get. Raven continued on with her reflection. "It was always so beautiful, but I paid the sunrise and sunset no mind. I was consumed by my want to control my powers."

"And now that you're former powers are of no bother to you?" Lief asked. Raven sighed, looking at the vibrant sunrise. The sky was clear that day, and the dazzling sparkle from the sun slowly rose like a massive ball being pulled from a vat of lava.

"It's beautiful," She said in a lack of words.

"Darling, you can wax eloquently later," Verloor remarked as they started noticing another shining light forming on the horizon. The three were right, the normally desert plain was teeming with life and vibrant greenery. The tall grass was enough to hide Lief as they moved stealthily through it. "Be careful, it knows we're here."

"We have Ed in the sky to look after us."

"But the Beast is green," Lief added, "So he may not be of help." The team laid low in the grass. They stayed within earshot to alert themselves. Raven suddenly smelled a difference in the air as the sky above them suddenly turned back to its grayness. As they neared the gem, a growl started rising from the grass around them. "Shoot, it's close."

"Stay calm. Panic doesn't help," Verloor quickly advised. The silence crawled around them as the wind moved the blades of grass. Raven hugged Lief's body, ducking her head underneath the cover of the grass. Her eyes squinted. She saw small reflective eyes peering right back at her.

"I see him," She whispered. The moment she said that the beast dashed through the grass and rammed it paws into Po's face, sending him flying over the grass.

"WWAHAHHA!" Po screamed, landing on his back. "OW!"

"PO!" Tigress shouted, standing up. The Beast stood up. Raven saw it in all its fury. It was an exact mirror of Beast Boy's creature: The Beast.

"It's him," Raven mumbled to herself. Tigress snarled at the Beast, attacking it with her powerful punches. The Beast easily caught each punch, grabbed her left hand and tossed her over where Po was.

"Oh no," Po sighed as Tigress smashed into him. Suddenly, the Beast's ears' perked up. It turned to the left and caught the hand of a surprised Kadiba. The Beast threw Kadiba into the air, caught him, spun him around, and tossed him away from the gem.

"Ahh! Crud!" The cheetah griped. The Beast's head whipped over to where Raven was, but she ducked under the grass with Lief, Verloor, and Ada. The Beast bent down, disguising himself in the grass. Kadiba quickly recovered from his toss and used his super speed to get to the gem.

Just as he was about to get it, the Beast, seemingly in a teleportation trick, grabbed him by the tail and threw him away, standing menacingly as a guard of the gem. He sunk back into the grass for cover. Lief was right next to Raven. "You see the danger?" Lief carefully whispered. Raven nodded. "It's like it has all of our powers." Raven thought about what Lief said. She sighed.

"Get Tigress, Kadiba, and Po and let me take him on, alone," She said, about to stand up and reveal her location. Lief quickly snatched her down.

"Did you not just hear me? He has every power we have!" Lief reminded her. Raven smirked almost smugly as she stood up.

"He's not the only one," She said as the Beast rose up from the grass ready for any attack the hybrid had for him. Lief sighed, knowing that Raven wouldn't budge. He quickly circled around and gathered the other Animalists. The Beast and Raven stood among the grass, staring at each other. Suddenly, Ed came to rest on Raven's shoulder.

"Doing somethin' dumb?" Ed asked bluntly.

"Yep," Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Gonna do it alone?"

"Yep."

"Stubborn about it?"

"Yep."

"Won't change your mind?"

"Nope."

"I need to leave?"

"Yep."

"Uncertain of the plan?"

"Yep."

"And you're planning to use all the training and practice you've learned on your journey into battling this thing and getting back to your homeworld?"

"Eeeyup."

"Have fun," Ed ended, flying away.

Raven thought back to when Uchawi first said she was the hybrid. Raven remembered saying something about not knowing anything about animals. She got into her fighting stance and breath. "Let's see how much of the wild I learned over these years," She mumbled as the Beast's muzzle seemed to twist into a grin.

 **Continued...**

* * *

 **For those confused about how many years it's been, let's just agree it's five years. Because I realized until after writing and posting the chapters that Lewe and Kadiba's kid ages don't exactly add up. So Lewe is a very young teen while Kadiba's kid is still a child. Ooops.**


	23. The Hybrid

The Hybrid

* * *

The Beast growled, howling into the air as the wind around them picked up. His teeth bore out as his eyes pierced through Raven's eyes. She stared straight back at them. She didn't even flinch as the Beast dash in front of her. It stood over her, what seemed to be five feet taller than her. She kept her glare at him. "I'm not afraid to face you," Raven cooly chided. She wasn't expecting what happened next.

"I... Smell... FEEEEAAAAR," It growled in decibels lower than any voice that Raven heard. She could only equate it to a demon's voice. But it could speak? She wasn't prepared for that. But its grin showed Raven that it had no intention being nice. In fact, he seemed to take pride in the fact he had surprised her. Raven returned to her glare.

"I said I'm not afraid of facing you. I am afraid," She admitted openly. Then her smirk shown through. "But I'm not afraid to fight." She quickly glowed red, pulled her hand back, and punched the Beast with a devastating Earthquake punch. The Beast flew back, tumbling several times before digging his feet into the ground, stopping his backward momentum. As his muzzle turned up to snarl at Raven, a fist rammed into his face, forcing him to the ground. He growled rubbing his sore muzzle.

"GRAAAH!"

"Shut up and fight," Raven said with a stern glare and a fierce fighting stance. The Beast charged her, running faster than Kadiba would normally run. Raven managed to block his snarling advance, stopping his right arm from hitting her. She quickly found herself on the ground when the Beast swept her legs. Before he could pin her down, she rolled away from him, springing up into the air using her flying powers. She knew she couldn't stay in the air for long when the Beast jumped up with its powerful legs, but that didn't bother her. While he was in the air, Raven got the jump on him. "Tail of the Tiger," She said. Suddenly, she grew a tail, wrapped it around the Beast's leg. The creature was too confused to react when she grabbed onto his furry chest and turned him parallel to the ground. She then flew straight to the ground using him as a shield as the Beast took the full blow.

"GAHH!" He coughed out as Raven quickly rolled off and started heading towards the gem. But it was hard to run properly with a tail, so she just started running on all fours.

"Ugh, how does Tigress do this?" She complained. Just as her focus on the tail disappeared, she ran into a furry wall, making her stumble back. "Uh oh."

"Enough!" the Beast Shouted, swatting her backward with the back of his hand. While it knocked Raven back, she was quick to get up. All that training with Tigress really paid off. She got up just in time to block both of the Beast's hands from grabbing her. Her strength and his were equally matched as they struggled to overpower the other, but the Beast had height on his side and began pushing her back. As the gripping under her feet gave way, she immediately thought of something... almost cartoonish.

"Size of the Elephant!" She shouted. Without warning, the Beast witnessed Raven grow in size (Along with her clothes) to the height of an elephant, about a foot above the already tall Beast.

"*Whine*" The Beast whined as Raven punched his torso, sending him back. She shrunk back to normal size and made a mad dash to the gem, but the Beast wasn't about to give up. Raven was tackled to the ground, her arms and legs pinned down underneath the growling and roaring Beast as drool dripped from his muzzle.

"GAHH!" Raven grunted as she felt one of the Beast's claws digging into her left arm's flesh. She couldn't force her way out, but she did have an ace up her sleeve. The Beast was about to roar again when a kick to the face knocked him off of Raven. He looked at the assailant to see three of Raven's copies standing with her. The real Raven quickly healed her bleeding arm and readied herself for another attack. The Beast had speed, but Raven knew how to tackle that. As the Beast dashed towards her, Raven's clones threw her up into the air. The Beast jumped to tackle the one in the air, but the three Raven clones grabbed onto him and pulled him down. The Beast quickly swatted the clones into clouds of smoke. As he looked up, he saw Raven descending, driving her fist into the ground and making a huge crater in the ground.

The Beast was sent flying into the air where he suddenly saw another Raven clobber him down to the ground again, this time sending him further down into the ground. An army of Raven suddenly appeared, rendering the Beast surrounded. "You're done," Raven declared. The Beast, out of breath from the fall, simply grinned.

"You... can't... defeat... yourself..."

"What?" Suddenly, the massive Beast transformed into a familiar looking person. Pretty soon, Raven found herself pinning down... herself. "My... My powers." She stuttered as her clones disappeared. "They're the cause of this."

"All made manifested into one glorious being. Your Beast," The replica replied in the same kind of voice that Raven used to scare criminals. Raven's double seemed more like her old self. Was Raven really that short when she first got here, she pondered. The real Raven shook her head awake. "So you have to get through me, in order to get to the gem, but-"

"I can't defeat myself."

"Exactly," The hoodied replica smirked. "It's a classic cliché of a clash between your old self and your new self. Which is it going to be?" Raven looked at the ground. How was she going to do this? She couldn't fight herself, that wouldn't get her back home. Even if she somehow managed to defeat this replica, what about when she got home? Raven had completely forgotten about her out of control emotional powers. Was she really willing to risk being there again? Having the burden of always going into meditation to control her powers? No. She didn't want that. But she couldn't stay here. Her friends, her family were back home. What was she going to do? She looked at the ground. The grass looked so green.

Beast Boy. What would he do? While it was a thought that never occurred to her, it did give her the answer. She immediately knew the answer to her identity-like crisis. Not what _would_ Beast Boy do, but what _did_ Beast Boy do?

"I choose... both."

"What?" the replica snarled back, her eyes glowed white with anger as the real Raven came closer to her.

"I choose both. My old self is a part of me, but this whole journey has only proved that there is another part of me that I wasn't aware of. I don't have to be the shy girl afraid to let other people in and constantly cutting people down to make myself feel... right. I choose to be... me," Raven replied. Suddenly, the replica gave a sigh as her body started to fade away like magic.

"Then you have truly become a hybrid... of yourself," Was the Replica's last word before completely disappearing, leaving Raven alone.

But not for long.

"YOU DID IT!" Screeched a familiar noise through the air. Raven felt Ed land on her shoulder with excitement. "That was amazing! How you were all like POW! WHOOSH! POW POW! And it was all like SNARL GROWL ROAR!"

"Ed, you know I'm right here and you're shouting in my ear, right?" Raven reminded.

"Oops sorry," Ed apologized as the others came towards her. Ada was the first to nearly tackle the girl in a hug.

"You won! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Well, with the amount of strength you're hugging me with, its all relative," Raven wheezed out. Ada released her then Po hugged her. "OPFFH!"

"I'm so proud of you! You were awesome!"

"Po, you're suffocating her," Tigress pointed out.

"Oh sorry," Po apologized. Raven turned to Verloor.

"Well, it seems like you're whole now, in a manner of speaking," Verloor sighed. Raven crossed her arms and rose her eyebrow in sarcastic amusement. "What?" Verloor laughed a bit.

"You're saying I wasn't whole before? Which means you knew."

"I knew that the travel before you was more maturing rather than physical, but I didn't know _this_ would happen," Verloor defensively replied. Raven rolled her eyes as Tigress came up to her.

"Good use of my power," She complemented to the slightly proud hybrid, "However, it's not really complete. You're not using the full amount of its ability."

"How do I do that?" Raven asked. Tigress simply smiled. "Wait, don't tell me. I'll figure it out by myself."

"You really have learned well," Tigress said bowing, "My student." Raven bowed out of respect.

"HEY! I helped!" Po exclaimed. Tigress and Raven chuckled at the panda's child-like behavior. She finally looked up to Lief.

"Well, this is goodbye," Raven replied. "I don't know how time works in the other world."

"I have a feeling we'll meet again," Lief smiled, hugging Raven tightly. "Stay safe."

"It's hard to do that when you're saving other people," Raven remarked. "Thank you, Lief. For everything." Just as she released him, Ed landed on her outstretched arm. They simply looked at each other for a while. They had been through so much together, it was hardest to say goodbye to him. Raven struggled to get the words out, but suddenly, she felt a feather on her mouth. Ed simply smiled, knowing it was hard for her to try and say what was going through her heart. Raven hugged the bird, completely engulfing it in her arms. Ed knew she was crying by the liquid that was hitting his head. As she released him, he hovered a bit and saw her tear-streaked face. But through that sadness of leaving, Ed could see a smile, shining brightly.

"Promise me one thing," Ed said, "Keep smiling." Raven smiled wider.

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven said as she finally turned around towards the gem. She slowly walked towards the hovering shining crystal and found herself surrounded by green lights and shining symbols like she saw last time. She turned back and waved to her friends. She knew that this journey would be something she would treasure.

 **Continued...**


	24. Back to your own Home

Back to Your True Home

* * *

Raven found herself back home. Back in the old teenage body. However, there was something a bit different from how she remembered leaving. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" said a familiar voice that Raven recognized was Starfire. Beast Boy looked at them for a while with a great big smile on his face.

"I'm great, Star," Beast Boy practically whispered. Raven immediately recognized when _and_ where she was by the color of the man they 'just' took down. It was Mumbo Jumbo.

"Come on B-Man. Why don't we all head over for pizza?" Cyborg suggested.

"I'm in," Robin said.

"I'll catch up, guys. I just... need to go to the bathroom. Hehe," Beast Boy laughed, nervously scratching his head. As the others left, Raven slowly approached him.

"Beast Boy?" She asked in a tone much softer than normal.

"Hmm?" Beast Boy replied.

"Are... are you okay?" Raven asked bluntly yet still softly. Beast Boy found that a bit weird. Even coming back from the journey **_he_** took, it was weird that Raven seemed so concerned. He shook it off.

"I'm fine. I'm just... a bit tired."

"Yeah, I can relate," Raven smiled a bit. Now Beast Boy knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, "This is the most I've heard you talk to me in five- err... I mean, ever." Raven guessed that he had gone through his journey of Azarath as well. Good, she was in the same familiar timeline that she remembered. Somehow, though, she was at the time that Beast Boy said he first came back. Which means the whole incident with Malchior's return didn't happen yet.

 _Ugh, time_ paradoxes, Raven thought to herself.

"I just... making sure you don't break anything. We don't have insurance for this stuff," Raven sarcastically replied. Beast Boy smiled as if he cherished remembering her snappy tongue.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Beast Boy said. Raven decided it was best to leave him to collect his thoughts and for her to collect hers.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" She called back, "If you need any help... you know you can come to me, right?" Beast Boy's eyebrow rose, but he simply smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Raven, for the first time in a while to Beast Boy, smiled at him as she left him to his thoughts. She went into the back of the car with the others.

"Hey, Raven. What was Beast Boy so hung up about?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, he did not seem like his normal 'pumped up and ready' self," Starfire noted. Raven hid her smile as she peered out the car window.

"He's probably okay. He just... needs some space," Raven replied, monotonously, "Now, are we going to get pizza or not?"

"Alright! Y'all heard her! Let's go!" The half-robot reeved the car up and they rolled out. Raven's attention looked at the concrete jungle that she was now in. The speed and hum of the car soothed her as she replayed all the adventures in her mind. A smile hidden from her oblivious teammates was plastered on her face as she slowly dozed off until they got to the pizza place. She didn't eat much. She simply looked at the sky as the birds passed on overhead. "Yo Rae! Are you okay? Do you want some tasty pepperoni pizza? It's melty goodness," Cyborg tempted her. Normally, Raven wouldn't have a problem, but after the adventure she had, she started sharing Beast Boy's vegetarian. Or was he vegan?

"I'm fine. I actually feel a little tired. I'll go back home now," Raven said, standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked, worried. Raven turned back and gave a small reassuring smile that she normally never gave.

"I'm fine. More than you think," She replied as she floated away. Before she did go back to the tower, she went to a certain store first.

* * *

Beast Boy walked back to his room and looked around. A smile formed onto his face as he heard his inner Beast friend speak. "Go ahead," Beast sighed. In the blink of an eye, Beast Boy magically commanded his clothes and pants to all be put away and organized.

"Great, now they can never complain about my room being messy," Beast Boy sighed as he hopped onto his bed. "Hm," He muttered, rolling around, trying to get comfortable. He couldn't. It didn't feel like his bed. He sighed.

"He [Grootslang] did say you would have problems adjusting. Just try to sleep," Beast counseled.

"Right," Beast Boy sighed sadly as he felt as if he was in a foreign bed.

Later on, Raven walked down the hall, loudly knocking on Beast Boy's door. She could hear him mutter, "At least Arella let me sleep." She could help but smile a bit, but she quickly changed her facial muscles to a stern look. As he opened the door, a thought immediately ran through both of their minds.

 _Right, I am shorter/ taller than her/him at this age._ "What's wrong, Raven?"

"You have to explain why you were trying to get into my room," Raven said plainly. Even she was surprised that she could remember what happened during this time, but she clearly remembered the day that Beast Boy changed.

"Your room?" Beast Boy repeated. He completely forgot the whole incident of him sneaking into her room. "Um... can you remind me what I did?"

"You went into my room wanting something," Raven replied. Beast Boy was silent for a moment. "I'm waiting," She said, crossing her arms.

"If...If I remember correctly... it was probably to try and get to know you better. You're a puzzle, Raven. It's not very easy to understand you if at all. I know that you're dealing with a lot with... you know, magic and stuff and you have to concentrate, but we still want to be your friend. I mean, I want to be your friend. I know it's hard to deal with me, but... I do want to try and understand you more." Raven simply stayed her stare on the green teen. "Yeah, I know it sounds mushy and stuff, but-"

"No, it doesn't. I just wanted to hear you say it," Raven replied, revealing a ghost of a smile. Beast Boy twisted his head in confusion. "You're absolutely right. I am a puzzle, and I don't let you guys into my... world enough to understand my problems. I'm... I'm sorry." Beast Boy stood there in complete shock. Raven simply smirked. "What?"

"Nothing, I... um... well... um... *sigh* why don't we go to the common room?" Beast Boy finally gave up. Raven continued to smile as they walked down the hall in silence. "Um... Raven, could I do something."

"What?" Raven asked suspiciously. Suddenly, Garfield hugged Raven tightly, breathing in her scent heavily. Immediately realizing what he meant, Raven reciprocated, hugging him tightly as well. Garfield didn't register this until he pulled away and saw Raven crying.

"Rae, why are you crying?"

"Because you're glad. I... I don't know why, but you're glad to see me," Raven replied, smiling warmly. "And I'm glad to see you, too."

"Who are you and what have you done to Raven?" Beast Boy joked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I... made a hybrid of her," Raven smiled at her own joke. Beast Boy was confused but smiled widely nonetheless. "And... it's Raven."

"Hehe, of course," Beast Boy chuckled as they continued walking.

"But... I'm getting used to you calling me that. So... I'll permit it," Raven replied. Beast Boy stopped her and felt her head. Raven's face fell flat. "No, I'm not sick and you couldn't tell even if I was because you have those gloves on."

"Just saying," Beast Boy replied, raising his hands in defense as they opened the door to the common room. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

"It is glorious to see you, Beast Boy!" Starfire smiled, "We missed you at the dining of pizza."

"Hey, Starfire, can I have a hug?" Beast Boy smiled. Starfire squealed with glee as she wrapped her arms around the small teen and nearly crushed him, but he changed into a bear and offered her a big bear hug.

"Hahahahaha!" Starfire squealed in delight. Beast Boy changed back, "Oh, That was wondrous! I have never experienced a hug like that since I was a PORTHON!" **(I don't know)**.

"I aim to please," Beast Boy smiled, glad to hear her joyous laughter. Raven quietly took her normal spot in the kitchen as she smiled at the green teen's round of reliving with his friends. Beast Boy walked over to where Robin and Cyborg were playing video games. "Robin! Hit right! RIGHT!" Suddenly, the blue and red lights flashed winner for Robin.

"Aw come on!" Cyborg whined.

"Alright! Nice assist Beast Boy," Robin said, giving the teen a high five. Raven smiled as she started reading her book. All of a sudden, she smelled a familiar scent in the air. She looked over her book and saw Beast Boy giving her a cup of her favorite lavender tea. Raven smiled wider as she picked up the cup and sipped it.

"Not bad for the first try, huh?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Why are you doing this," Raven asked.

Yeah, BB, you seem happier than normal," Cyborg said as they all clustered around the kitchen. Garfield simply smiled as he remembered all the things he did from his 'old' life.

"I'm just glad to be home," Beast Boy sighed. Raven stared at him with a look of understanding.

"I know the feeling," she whispered quietly.

 **Continued...**


	25. Stranger and Stranger

Stranger and Stranger

* * *

Beast Boy was lightly petting his cat and reading up on a spell when he heard a knock on the door. "She's here," He heard Beast say to him in a playful manner. Garfield rolled his eyes as he opened the door to an interesting and surprising sight. Raven had asked someone to dye her hair back to the gradient of purple to red color that she was used to. She also wore a black tank top with a dark purple light open hoodie jacket that sat loosely on her arms, exposing her shoulders. She wore blue jean shorts which still revealed her legs and black gothic boots. Beast Boy had to blink several times before realizing what he was seeing.

"Um... Uh... Um..."

"What?"

"The... outfit," Beast Boy stuttered.

"You don't like it," Raven teased with a smirk.

"No, no, no! I love it! It's just... um... you... normally don't wear... this."

"I'm... branching out," Raven replied with a smirk. "What about you? You're staying in your room more. That's my gig."

"Not by the clothes you're wearing. Seems like you've been out," Beast Boy said with a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

"I found a spell that manages to change my clothes on the whim. I've been expanding my knowledge of magic a bit."

"Why?"

"Can't be afraid of trying new things," Raven replied with a devilishly smirk. Beast Boy shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're... different. More so than I remember."

"I could say the same for you. Not coming out, staying locked in your room, only having that black cat for company, not that I mind Blackbird," Raven said as she bent down to catch the kitten that Beast Boy had brought from off the streets. She cradled it in her arms as she stroked its back. "I'm just saying that you've changed as well."

"You're deferring."

"I'm surprised you know that word,"

"I've been... around," Beast Boy carefully replied to which Raven only smirked as she passed Blackbird to Beast Boy. "But why did you come here?"

"Other than to make sure that you haven't burned down the place," Raven snarked in wit. "We're going to the picnic. The others wanted to get some fresh air."

"And you?"

"I... I would be going with them, but I have... other things to do as well."

"Like?"

"Answer the question," Raven monotonously replied, "Are you coming with us, yes or no?"

"No, I have something to pick up downtown," Beast Boy explained, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm," Raven hummed suspiciously. "Well, if you're going down there, could you please pick up a black journal for me?"

"Sure, why?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"It's... for an event that's coming up. Some kind of... mystery meeting," Raven replied cryptically. Beast Boy rose an eyebrow as she walked away.

"You're more... mysterious now than I remember, Raven."

"Is that a problem?" She asked looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm still deciding," Beast Boy replied. Raven smirked and left the changeling to himself. Er... relatively speaking.

"She likes you."

"Beast," Beast Boy sighed.

"Come on, you and I both know the Raven we know. That was not her. She's either gone crazy by some random spell or she likes you." Beast Boy blinked as if he were staring Beast right in the face. Beast was still in his head, though.

"That's a very **Huge** range of 'what if', dude."

"I'm just saying," Beast replied as Beast Boy walked out to do his earning.

* * *

Raven came in a little later after Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin to get some... special person. As the doors flew open, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were surprised to see the sorceress with a friend. She was blonde, blue-eyed, similar to Raven in height. Her clothes were a tattered shirt with a picture of a blue bear on it and ripped shorts. She walked shyly as she stood next to the more confident Raven. "Everyone, this is Pura. I met her down at the Eastern part of town."

"Hey," She shyly waved to everyone.

"Hey, um... Raven. Why did you bring a random stranger into the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"You guys are always saying I need to be more outgoing. This is my way of doing that," Raven replied.

"Yes, but-"

"You've never listened to us," Robin finished Starfire's thought. Raven gave a monster glare at the three.

"But there's a first for everything," Cyborg nervously laughed as he slowly approached the girl, clearing his throat. "I'm Cyborg, the spiky one is Robin, and the floating orange girl is Starfire. Careful, she's a hugger."

"Oh, wondrous! We now must sing the Tamarian song of new friend making! All six thousand verses!" Starfire practically sang. Raven quickly shut her mouth before she could utter a note.

"How about no," Raven sighed. Pura stood awkwardly at the door next to the big metal man. "Pura is a sorceress like me, but she needs the right kind of training. Can you all please act normally _enough_ for her to do that?" Raven sighed with a hint of pleading. Cyborg rose his eyebrow.

"You're telling _us_ to be normal? Who are you and what have you done with Raven?" Cyborg asked, causing Pura to softly chuckle. Raven rolled her eyes as she walked back to Pura.

"Well, Raven knows the most about magical stuff. She'll definitely help you out with that," Robin said with a warm smile. Pura bowed very formally.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. You all are very kind to a stranger you just met," Pura noted.

"We're good guys, it's what we do," Cyborg smiled. Pura smiled back. Suddenly, Raven sniffed.

"Oh, there's another person you should meet," Raven said as she pointed to the door that opened up to a big green furry monster that the team was all familiar with. Robin prepared his boomerang, Starfire readied her star-bolts, and Cyborg grabbed Pura and placed her behind him as he readied his sonic cannon. There standing in the doorway was the huge massive Beast himself. The team readied themselves to fight the out of control creature.

But was he?

 **Continued...**


	26. Training at Home

Training at Home

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's wrong?" Said the Beast in a normal sounding voice. Beast Boy's voice was there, but how could that be? While the entire room was paralyzed with fear, Raven walked up to the Beast and placed her hands on her hips, arrogantly glaring at the green monster. "What?"

"Think," stated Raven very directly and almost sternly.

"About what?" Beast Boy, visibly confused even in his most feral state. Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"When you left, I was taller than you by an inch-"

"Half an inch," Beast Boy stubbornly inserted.

"And now, you're looking down at me," Raven replied. Beast Boy went through several calculations in his head before he finally looked at his furry paw and facepalmed himself.

"BEAST!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The Beast roared in his deep base laughter. "Sorry for making you all panic, but I couldn't help but have a little fun with your dear friend, Beast Boy. See you all later." And like that, Beast Boy changed back into his normal teenage self. The team, save Raven, were all beyond shocked. "I can explain."

"What's to explain?" Raven asked in a matter-of-fact, "You've gained control of your Beast. That's all."

"Right, but... actually, yeah, that explains... all of it," Beast Boy shrugged with a complacent face.

"When did this happen?" Cyborg asked.

"A few months ago," Beast Boy said, "I trained in secret because I didn't want to hurt you guys."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why it sounds like the Beast is a whole another person inside you, like a split personality," Robin questioned since he was familiar with split personalities.

"Yeah, but Beast is much... smarter than the other animals. He's able to speak and think differently. He actually helps me control the animals," Beast Boy replied. "Sorry to scare you guys and... hello," Beast Boy said, noticing Pura, "Hi! It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand, but Pura ducked behind Cyborg for safety. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Beast is very nice. He's just... just..."

"A jerk?" Raven finished.

"I was going to say an overconfident pranking menace to my body that needs to be pushed off a cliff, but your word is more... concise and humane," Beast Boy griped, rubbing his forehead. Pura felt Raven place her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pura. Beast Boy would never hurt anyone. Not that he could," Raven smirked at the glaring green teen. Pura giggled a bit, making Garfield glad that he wasn't seen as a monster to the blonde anymore.

"So... Pura, was it? What's your superpower?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can perform magic and sorcery," Pura said, extending her hand and lifting Beast Boy into the air.

"Hey!" Beast Boy griped, "Why am I always the test subject?"

"Because you can scream, unlike test subjects," Raven smirked. Garfield grumbled as he was put down.

"And how did you meet our _kind_ Raven," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"She actually came to the run-down apartment that I was living in. She...um... convinced me to leave my uncle alone and try to use my powers for good."

"Who's your uncle?" Cyborg asked. Pura seemed hurt by the question. Beast Boy gave a warm grin as he walked over to her.

"Don't worry. We all have some kind of history that we don't want to share. Some more than others," He said, staring at Raven's knowing smirk. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Pura smiled.

"Thank you."

"She'll be staying in my room for a while until she gets her own room," Raven explained.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Why?"

"Well, not everyone has the same... unique orientation of artifacts as you do," Starfire said with a slightly fibbing smile. Raven rose her eyebrow.

"I think she'll be fine," Beast Boy mentioned as he got some food and started heading out. "Just make sure that I'm not a test dummy for the rest of your magic tricks." As the door slid shut behind him, Beast Boy had a major confusing thought go through his head.

"What's the matter?" Beast asked.

"Something is up with Raven. I don't know what, but I think it has something to do with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's like she's... grown up," Beast Boy said, struggling to find the words he spoke.

"Well, she is the more mature one."

"I mean, as I've grown. Being the Green Wizard and everything." Garfield sighed as he went back to the room. "And Pura seems familiar, though."

"She even smells familiar," Beast commented, making Beast Boy roll his eyes. "I'm serious."

"Hmm. Ah, forget it. My main issue is making sure that the city doesn't collapse because of some magical problem," Beast Boy sighed.

"With two sorceresses on your side, should you really be stressed about it?" Beast asked.

"I'm technically the strongest, and I don't mean that to boast... much," Garfield replied honestly, "I have to be at the top of my game."

"Just make sure that you and Raven don't switch places."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-" But Beast didn't finish his sentence because he soon realized that it would happen anyways. It would be best not to delay the whole trial. "Nevermind."

The next day, Beast Boy got up early in the morning and went to Raven's room. They had to talk. Something was amidst and she was having the time of her life teasing Beast boy about it. As the green teen knocked on the sorceress's door, and a different face opened the door. "Pura?"

"Oh, hello," She said shyly.

"Sorry to wake you up, but Raven is usually awake by now. Do you know where she is?"

"She said something about practicing, but she didn't take any magical stuff. I don't know what kind of practice she was talking about," Pura replied, showing she was just as confused as he was. Beast Boy grumbled under his breath then returned to his kind smile.

"May I talk to you then?" Beast Boy asked, coming into the room.

"I...I'm pretty sure that Raven doesn't like people in her room," Pura replied cautiously. Beast Boy chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, I know," Beast Boy sighed as he walked in. "But right now, there's nothing in her room that can really scare me."

"CAWWW!"

"WHAAAA!" Beast Boy jumped at the sound of a loud bird, swooping down from one of Raven's bookcases and flying back up again. "What is that?!"

"Edgar, calm down!" Pura shouted at the bird as it flew onto Pura's outstretched arm. "He's a friend." It was a large black raven. Beast Boy found this very peculiar since Raven didn't seem to like animals. He also didn't realize how big ravens actually were. (They're as big as some hawks). "Sorry, Edgar is kind of Raven's room protector. He doesn't bite."

"The 'nearly taking my eye out' act says different," Beast Boy remarked. The raven eyed Beast Boy suspiciously. "Hey, there big guy. I'm a friend of Raven's. I don't want to touch or steal anything. I'm a good guy, okay?" Beast Boy soothed, stretching out his hand. Edgar slowly flapped his wings and landed onto Beast Boy's shoulder rather than his hand. "Oh!" Beast Boy slightly exclaimed as the bird seemed to nest on Beast Boy shoulder. "I guess we're cool now."

"Edgar is really friendly, though. He seems to know when people are good or bad."

"Huh," Beast Boy shook his head. He was getting side-tracked. "Anyways, Pura. I was wondering if I could talk to you more about... some of your past. You seem like a person I've seen before." Pura chuckled sadly.

"I highly doubt it. My father was the evil Magoth and-"

"You're... Magoth's daughter?" Beast Boy said, visibly struggling to keep his shock under control. Pura eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, how do you know him?"

"Um... he... uh... he's the brother of Malchior and... we've had a fight with him in the past," Beast Boy recovered. Pura stared at him for a while before simply sighing in shame.

"I'm sorry about that. For a while, I was learning from my uncle. Then all of a sudden, Raven came to my house. She seemed like she knew me very... very well. Anyways, she explained to me everything that my uncle did. For some reason, my uncle didn't say anything to me during that."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked to which Pura simply shrugged. Beast Boy spotted a chest in the corner that he vaguely remembered Raven placing in the book that Malchior was in. He was about to open it when Edgar flew from his shoulder, hovered in front of him, cawing loudly in his face. "It's okay, Edgar. I'm just making sure that something is still there." The raven seemed like it didn't believe him. "Cross my heart," Beast Boy pledged. The raven flew off of the chest and Beast Boy opened it to see the white book wasn't there. "That's... that's not good."

"She also mentioned something about taking care of Malchior. I... I don't know what she did," Pura explained, turning away from Garfield. Beast Boy closed the chest and walked over to Pura. She was shorter than him by about an inch.

"Do you know where she is?" Beast Boy asked. Pura shrugged. Garfield sighed, puzzled. "Thank you, Pura."

"Do you know her well?"

"Hm?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah, I guess," Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head, "It's really _really_ complicated, but we're friends."

"Then do you know why she has this kind of... weird knowledge about everything. Like, she seems to know everything about me." Beast Boy smiled.

"She tends to read people easily," he replied as he left the blonde magician alone. Beast Boy walked all over the tower, trying to find Raven, not finding her at her normal spots. Then as Beast Boy passed Robin's dojo room, he heard a familiar shout coming from it. But his brain didn't allow for that thought to be fully understood. "No, there's no way." Beast Boy looked into the dojo and found, Raven practicing against a spinning armed dummy. She practiced her martial arts, landing quick jabs and kicks against the dummy and quickly dodging and blocking the attacks. She jumped up, swung her foot against the dummy, and kicked the head off, landing right in front of Beast Boy. The green teen's eyes and mouth were all open.

"Hey," Raven panted, stretching and flexing her fists, stretching the wraps on her hands when she did so. She was wearing her Chinese outfit from her travels of Animalia. The purple vest and black pants were all there. She flipped her hair back, trying to see again. It frustrated her that her hair wasn't in a braid. It made it so much easier to move around.

Beast Boy shook himself awake. "Um... I was just in your room and-"

"You went in my room?" Raven interrupted with a stern glare.

 _Oh, shoot that's still a thing for her!_ Beast Boy thought to himself. "I mean, I was looking for you and Pura opened it. Blame her." Raven rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I was actually coming here to ask you... well, two things."

"What?"

"Why are you exercising?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Raven asked as she walked over to him.

"No, no, no, it's just you never have worked out before," Garfield replied. "Wait, why am I defending myself? You've never exercised except when you're meditating." Raven smirked at the changeling's mix up.

"You have a lot to learn about me," she said, passing him to clean her face with a rag. "What else did you want to talk about?" Garfield sighed as he looked up at the ceiling for this statement.

"Where's Malchior?" Raven paused. She looked at Beast Boy who had the most serious face she had ever seen. Raven used her dark magical powers to close the door to the dojo for privacy. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I burned the book."

"You WHAT!"

 **Continued...**


	27. The Pure Truth

The Pure Truth

* * *

"You burned the book?! Why did you do that? He could have jumped out an terrorized the whole city!"

"But he didn't. I learned a spell to make sure that he couldn't escape," Raven assertedly shouted back.

"When did this happen?"

"When I went looking for Pura," Raven replied.

"So you knew he was training her to fight us? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Beast Boy asked, still infuriated. Raven crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eye with her normal monotone look.

"I didn't want to put you in harm's way. Sound familiar?" Garfield grumbled under his breath. Of course, she would say that.

"There's a difference between being forced to accept something and doing something recklessly. I was forced to accept that Beast is a part of me."

"But you still could have told us," Raven said sternly. Her eyebrow rose a bit. Had Beast Boy gotten taller over the past week? She noticed that they were eye level with each other now. Beast Boy sighed.

"You're right. I should have, but Rae you should have told me about burning the book. And what about Pura? What happens when she learns about it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven walked over to the spinning dummy and leaned against it.

"I think she already knows."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I need more time with her before I can say for sure," Raven replied.

"She needs to know, Raven. And I'm actually surprised that you were okay with doing such a thing," Beast Boy said, shivering a bit. Raven's face saddened a bit, reliving the past.

"There's a lot of things that I've done that I'm not okay with," She said, turning away from Beast Boy and rubbing her arm. Suddenly, she felt Beast Boy's hand on her right shoulder.

"Then tell us and we'll help. You're not alone, Raven," Beast Boy reminded her. Raven smiled.

"I know that for sure," She replied. The male teen couldn't help but notice the Chinese outfit that Raven wore.

"Is the... um... outfit another trick with your magic?" Raven nodded as she grabbed her stray hair and pulled it back.

"Yes, but... it looks better with longer hair," Raven explained, grumbling about the hair.

"You don't like long hair."

"I've grown to appreciate it," Raven replied, throwing her dirty towel at Beast Boy. "Just like I've grown to... appreciate other things about people."

"Such as?" Raven only smirked at him as she started leaving. "You know, you remind me of a tiger." Raven stopped. She turned and looked at Beast Boy curiously but wore a bemused smile.

"Why?"

"Tigers are known to be very mischievous, but they're one of the strongest felines in the world."

"That much I know," Raven muttered under her breath, "But are you saying that I'm mischievous?"

"And incredibly strong," Beast Boy reiterated. Raven was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry if that was weird," Beast Boy nervously laughed. Raven shook her head with a smile.

"I'm used to it, now," Raven replied. Then Beast Boy gave her a black journal. "Thank you. Turns out I'll need this for other stuff."

"What about the event?"

"The event was Pura, but I ended up not needing this," Raven sighed. Garfield saw she seemed a bit thankful about not needing it. "But I'll still use it for my other stuff."

"Which reminds me, is there any kind of magical stuff that you've picked up recently?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smirked, knowing what he meant.

"No, why?"

"No reason that you probably already know by the look of it," Beast Boy grumbled, crossing his arms. He was starting to get annoyed by the fact that Raven seemed to know what was going on in his head. Raven's smirk turned into a frown.

"What?"

"You've been acting like you know something so amazing, but you can't, or won't, share it with the rest of us. And you seem to have an apparent joy in teasing me about it," Beast Boy explained. Raven smirked again as she walked slowly to Beast Boy.

"Does it bother you?" Garfield grumbled a bit but then noticed her smile. How many times had he been trying to get her to smile? Maybe he could bear with the mischief for a while.

"As long as it keeps you smiling," Garfield said after a long pause, "I think I'm okay with it." Raven smiled. "By the way, what about your powers? I thought they couldn't allow you to emote that much. WHOA!" Garfield stumbled back as a black shadowy figure came from Raven's shadow and whizzed around beside her. "Um?"

"I've learned," She started as she petted the unformed blob of her dark magic, "that I'm not supposed to restrain my emotions or others. I'm simply supposed to control them."

"And the difference being," Beast Boy asked. The shadowy figure hovered over to Beast Boy and seemed to rub its friendly head against his belly side. "Oh, hello."

"It means that... I don't have to bind and chain my emotions down. I have to simply let them be and direct them, like a stream." Beast Boy chuckled as the blob of dark magic hovered back over to Raven then disappeared. "And now, I can summon my powers more by will than by having no emotion."

"So... you're not going to be all gloom and doom anymore?" Beast Boy asked tactlessly. Raven's face fell as she stepped closer to Beast Boy, getting right into the changeling's face.

"My favorite color is still blue, and don't get it twisted about this change," Raven said as she passed Beast Boy, "Because you're still not funny." With that, Raven left, leaving Beast Boy with a smile.

"There's the terrifyingly terrific girl I know," He chuckled.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking out of his room one day and then heard a sniffle as he crossed Raven's room. "Beast?" Beast Boy began sniffing around.

"I don't smell her anywhere near, but... I do smell Pura," Beast replied.

"Oh no," Garfield groaned quietly just as he knocked on the door. "Pura? Are you okay? My... hearing heard some crying." The door slowly opened up. The shy blonde girl's face seemed tear-stricken. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it," Pura muttered, trying to wipe away her tears. Just then, a... unintentional, but well-needed interruption sounded off.

"BEAST BOY!" Sang a metallic man right into the green teen's ear. Both Pura and Garfield jumped at the call. "You ready for some StankBALL!"

"Oh dear heavens no," Pleaded The Beast in Garfield's mind.

"Why?"

"Do you know how many nose receptors you've killed off because of that stupid game!"

"Hehe, fair point," Beast Boy chuckled aloud, confusing everyone. "Sorry, Cyborg, but not right now. Beast doesn't like that game very much."

"Why?" Cyborg cried out, furrowing his eyebrows. Garfield growled deeply.

"Because it's a pile of curd-smelling clothes thrown at each other, killing the heightened senses that are collectively called a nose," Beast growled through Garfield. Cyborg, huffed, making Pura softly chuckled. Cyborg squeezed his face through the crack of the door to look at Pura.

"Whoa, uh... Pura, are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little better now that you're here," Pura smiled purely.

"I mean, your eyes look red," Cyborg commented, "I mean, not Raven's demon self red, but still red." He finished nervously

"Smooth, real smooth," Beast Boy grumbled in annoyance. Pura looked down at the ground as she opened the door to Raven's room completely. "What's wrong, Pura?"

"It's okay, you can tell us," Cyborg added. Pura was silent for a moment.

"Raven... Raven just told me that she... ended my uncle," Pura sighed. Cyborg's eyes became the size of saucers. The green teen knew this before, but he was surprised she would tell her so soon. "I understand why she did it, but... he was... the last of my family. My mother died trying to support me while my actual dad was wreaking havoc somewhere else. I'm... I'm just... feeling alone."

"But you're not," Cyborg said, resting his big electronic hand on her shoulder. Though Beast Boy appreciated Cyborg for comforting her, he couldn't help but feel like he took his line for comforting Raven. "I'm sorry that Raven did that, but... I'm sure she had her reasons."

"I know why she did it, but... it still hurts that it came to this," Pura sighed. Beast Boy smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to call us, your family," Beast Boy replied. Garfield heard Beast cough inside his head, calling his attention to how Pura was standing next to Cyborg. "Well, I have to go right now. Why don't you stay with her for a while, Cy? I know he'll be a _lot_ better at helping you out than I can. Meanwhile, I have to find a blue themed half-demon," Beast Boy mumbled the last part, but still held a reassuring smile. His grin widened as he saw his metal friend and the blonde blush at the suggestion.

"I-"

"GREAT! I'll see you two later," Beast Boy quickly replied, leaving the two. "Hehe, wow, I never would have thought her and Cyborg. Thanks, Beast."

"It was so obvious, Beast Boy. You must have seen some kind of sign," Beast said, trying to give the teen some kind of credit.

"Absolutely clueless," Garfield laughed, "I guess I need to be more aware of my surroundings," He said, passing a window to the rocky shore of their island, overlooking the sandy beach at Jump City. Something caught his eye. "Wait a second. No." He slowly said in disbelief.

"It must have been a bluebird or something," Beast suggested. Beast Boy backed up to the window and squinted his eyes.

"No."

"I can't believe it," Beast said in awe. There before their eyes was a flickering glimpse of a palish blue/red-haired female that looked a lot like Raven... surfing.

"No." Beast Boy continued to say in disbelief. He immediately teleported himself to the beach with his own magic to investigate.

 **Continued...**


	28. A Quick Trip to Corinth

A Quick Trip to Corinth

* * *

"Ugh, I hate getting sand in my shoe," Beast Boy grimaced as he walked the solitary beach where he saw Raven coming back in from the surf. What she was wearing caused Garfield to pause and gawk at her like an idiot. Raven had a simple royal blue two-piece bikini, showing off her long smooth legs and strong figure. Raven saw Beast Boy staring and walked over to him, wearing her smirk as she flicked her hair back from her vision."Uhhh..." The green teen couldn't find words. Good words anyways.

"Hello, Beast Boy," She cooly welcomed. A quick shake of the head and Beast Boy was once again conscious.

"What are you doing here? Right now, too," He asked with slight rage in his voice. She _had_ left Pura to cry in a room by herself to go surfing. He had a right to know why.

"I was just trying to work on my tan, or at least just get to human paleness," She muttered the last part as she gazed at her smooth skin. Garfield joined her observation for a brief moment before returning back to the subject.

"You left Pura alone to cry after you told her about Malchior?" said the changeling. The demeanor of Raven's face instantly changed from amusement to shock, more shock than Beast Boy was used to seeing.

"She told me she was fine. Argh! I knew I should have just stayed," Raven grumbled to herself. With a glow from her hand, she changed her outfit back to her normal Azarthian clothing under a moving black shadow of magic. "Come on, let's go."

"Just a minute. You have some questions to answer," Beast Boy said sternly, though his child-like mannerism started showing as he tapped his foot on the sand with a scowl on his face that could only be described as a suspicious child that applied reason to the mystery of Santa Claus. Raven's restraint to smile was evident as they walked over to the edge where the crashing waves met the beach. "When did you learn to surf?"

"I had to. There was... someone in trouble one time and... I had to learn how to surf, fast."

"Your powers were on the frits?"

"Yeah," Raven chuckled at the thought. It was Ed who had accidentally fallen overboard on their way to Volant, the flight Animalist, that she learned how to surf. She realized later on that she could have just run at top speed on the water, but she was in a panic. Raven sighed at the memory, calling Beast Boy's curious eye. Before he could say anything, Raven suggested that they leave to comfort Pura, who was already being well comforted by Cyborg.

* * *

Beast Boy fell into his bed with a satisfying thud. The strain in his back reminded him of the tension he had collected within the few minutes. Having just taken care of a villain, there was another call to the door, which caused him to sigh in annoyance as he opened the door to a normal looking Raven. "Oh, thank goodness."

"What?" Raven asked, wondering what the exclaiming of relief was for.

"You've been changing so much that I haven't had time to keep up. It's just great to see you back to your weird creepy self," Beast Boy said without hesitation. His eyes budged open as he realized the words running out of his mouth. "Raven, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"No, in fact, it reminds me that I'm special. Just like I'm sure that you have a hard time being called..." She left it open for his interpretation in his mind, but he said it out loud.

"A green freak," Beast Boy confessed with a sigh. Raven rested her hand on his shoulder.

"A friend once said that just because we are freaks, we are unique. Because unlike _normal_ people, we're the real deal." Beast Boy smiled but gave a chuckle in mild disbelief.

"What friend told you that?" Raven smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied just as the siren alarm went off. Beast Boy and Raven ran to the front door where a distraught teenage girl came in crying.

"Please, you have to save my dad! He's out of control!" She cried.

"Calm down," Robin said, showing her to a chair. Garfield noticed something odd about the girl. She didn't look like a normal kid. Her pale skin seemed to have a scaly complexion. Her eyes were green, but they didn't move normally. And it seemed like something was moving in her pants. Beastboy shook his head. He was noticing too much. "Now, what's wrong?

"My dad was... practicing something he saw in a book to help him get more brain power or something. But then his body and mind separated. His body is making a mess all over my city."

"That's strange. I didn't pick up any alerts from the world computer," Cyborg said, checking again.

"That's because I come from a different dimension! Please, you have to save my dad!"

"Who is your dad?" Beastboy asked.

"His name is Grootslang," Said the kid. Everything stopped in Beastboy's mind.

Raven's mind wasn't fairing any better. Now that she knew who Grootslang was, it was really confusing how this girl was existing. "Who could birth that egg?" She asked herself.

"Just to be clear, we're talking about the 60ft snake that has a head the size of a semi-truck?!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he told me that if anything happens to him to come here."

"Of course he did," Beastboy muttered.

"And rightly so," Raven said sternly to Beast Boy. He rose an eyebrow in suspicion but said nothing. "We'll get him back to normal. How do we get to him?" The Grootslang's daughter took out a blue stone and in a puff of smoke, the team was transported to the magical city of Corinth.

"Of course he knew exactly what to do, darn smart snake," Garfield muttered under his breath. The city was just as wondrous as he remembered.

CRASH!

Without the destruction of a wild rampaging mammoth snake. Grootslang flung his fangs out, spitting venom that hissed unnaturally on the ground. His tail whacked down a building, sending it tumbling on the Titans. "LOOK OUT!" Shouted Beast Boy. Raven, on instinct, lifted the building using her magic and making it disappear with a strange new kind of magic. "Huh, that's new," Garfield noticed, crossing his arms and suspiciously glaring at the smirking sorceress.

"Please, you have to help my dad! But please don't hurt him!" Cried the snake's girl.

"That's going to be a problem," Cyborg muttered looking at the huge snake.

"Snakes have sensors spot near the nose. Right now, he's panicking. If we put something in the sensors, he should calm down," Raven suggested. Everyone stared at her with amazement. "What?"

"Uh, how on earth do you know that?" Cyborg asked with a face of pure confusion. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter?" Just then, the roar of the huge snake called their attention.

"Right now, it doesn't. Teen Titans GO!" Shouted Robin as him, Starfire, Cyborg, and Pura started towards the snake.

"Please don't hurt him," the little girl cried out after them.

"We'll try, but we need to know something first. You said something about his mind being separated. Where's the mind part?" Beast Boy asked as a huge shadow covered the sky. Everyone looked up as a huge black and purple familiar figure plopped down onto the ground with a heavy thud. Beast Boy smiled as the creature spoke.

"He's in the library. He looks like a ghost, but it's hard to convince him to go back. Ultimate knowledge and stuff" murmured a large dragon. Raven stood with a smirk while Beastboy simply smiled. But he had to play clueless.

"And who are you?" He asked. Gorthan caught on.

"I'm Gorthan. Protector and convenient transporter for Corinth," Gorthan explained.

"I've heard dragons don't speak to stupid people," Beastboy joked. Gorthan laughed a little.

"Well, it's good to know that you two aren't that way."

"Gorthan! Please help my dad!" Grootslang's daughter cried. Gorthan gently wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's okay, Kleinslang, we'll be back before you know it," Gorthan smiled comfortingly, Garfield climbed onto the dragon.

"Um... Gorthan, was it? Do you know any kind of calming herbs around here? I think I know how to get the physical part of Grootslang to calm down," Raven asked.

"Why don't you just used a sleeping spell?" Garfield suggested. Raven's face fell as Gorthan twisted his head and stared at Beast Boy with the same deadpanned face. "What?"

"With one of the most powerful magical beings in the universe? Think about it," Gorthan reminded. Beast Boy slapped his own forehead, realizing his stupidity. "There are some Green-slap molasses around there that should help. Good luck," Gorthan suggested as he flew off with Beast Boy. "So how have things been, Green Wizard," Gorthan asked because they were alone in the sky.

"It feels like everything has changed in a few minutes," Garfield sighed. "And everything has changed here."

"Yes, that will happen."

"So... Grootslang's daughter, Kleinslang?" Garfield asked, very incredulously. Gorthan laughed.

"We wanted to wait until you were adjusted to tell you. We wanted to surprise you."

"My question is how?" Gorthan laughed harder.

"Well, Grootslang has said that his wife is VERY satisfied," Gorthan snickered.

"GORTHAN!" Beastboy blurted out, blushing hard. He was glad that Raven wasn't there, but then that reminded him. "There is something... weird, though. About Raven."

"Oh?"

"She... she isn't how I remember and she's acting as if she knows everything about me. I mean, EVERYTHING!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Gorthan laughed a bit.

"You're not that hard to read, Beast Boy. She probably already knows everything about the Green Wizard. Maybe that's why she's acting that way," Gorthan suggested.

"Okay, then tell me why out of the blue she burns the book with Magoth's brother in it and takes in his mistreated daughter." That made Gorthan stop and hover in mid-air.

"WhaT?!" Garfield quickly explained. Gorthan's long scaly muzzle scrunched up a bit in confusion and silently questioned the matter until he heard the loud crash from the fight scene. "We'll have to worry about that later. Right now, we have a snake to reunite body and mind with."

 **Continued...**


	29. Suspicious Activities

Suspicious Activities

* * *

Grootslang's body gently hissed as it was patted on the head by Raven. By size, it was like a human petting the side of an elephant, but it seemed to calm Grootslang nonetheless. "Shhh shhh. It's alright," Raven soothed.

"Raven, how did you know those herbs would work?" Robin asked. The blue-themed heroine gave a small smile.

"Just a hunch."

"DUDES!" Shouted a familiar voice. Raven looked up and saw Beast Boy ride on Gorthan with a ghostly figure like the large snake they were fighting. The ghost figure crashed into the physically large snake. He thrashed around for a while before quietly settling in the grass. Kleinslang ran up to Grootslang.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Grootslang's large eye slowly opened up.

"(My little snake?)" Grootslang slowly mumbled.

"DAD!" She cried, wrapping her arms around the front of his face.

"(It's okay, my little snake)" Grootslang hissed, licking her tears away with his tongue. "(I'm back)"

"It's a good thing, too," Gorthan sighed as Beast Boy got down. Grootslang slithered back up and looked at the teen titans.

"Thank you, Titans. I owe you my life," Grootslang bowed his head.

"Anytime," Cyborg saluted. Grootslang shook his head.

"Ugh, why do I smell... Green slap-molasses?" The great snake grumbled.

"Um... that would be my fault, Great Grootslang. To calm you down we had to stuff green slap-molasses in your sensors," Raven explained. Grootslang pulled out the substance from the sensory spots and shook like he was cold.

"Ugh... very um... resourceful. I wouldn't think that a sorceress would be that knowledgable about... snakes," Grootslang suspiciously noted. Raven heard heavy breathing behind her, turning to see Gorthan's dragon head right behind her.

"And would also take in the daughter of Magoth and end the tyrannical brother. Such kindness and wisdom aren't... normal of mortals," The dragon said suspiciously. Even Grootslang didn't know about this and was greatly surprised, spotting Magoth's daughter out with his magical abilities. Pura upon the mention of that name felt worried for Raven, but the blue/red-haired woman simply smiled in a knowing fashion. Both Grootslang and Gorthan could recognize that smile as a mirror of Arella.

"And you think anyone here can be considered being normal?" She replied coolly. Grootslang looked at Raven's hair for a moment and then his eyes widened. He burst out in laughter. Everyone, including Gorthan, was greatly confused.

"You're completely right, Raven. We have been worried for nothing. Thank you so much for helping us," Grootslang gratefully said.

"It was our pleasure," Beast Boy smiled, "Although, you'll have to explain your daughter to me." Grootslang smiled.

"Well, my wife is satisfied."

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP SAYING THAT!" Garfield shouted, making the big snake laugh again.

"Thank you, everyone. And thank you, Raven," Grootslang said, slithering up to her and bowing his head to examine her with his snake eye. "I've never seen a unique... hybrid of knowledge of animals and magic." Raven's eyes widened for a moment, her face became her familiar emotionless view. But then she smirked.

"You know more than anyone, not everything is as it seems," She replied smartly. Grootslang smiled widely as he slithered privately over to Beast Boy.

"She's definitely a keeper I would recommend, Greene," He hissed quietly in his ear. Beast Boy blushed as he urged all the team to leave that moment.

* * *

Raven was gently petting Edgar as she sat with Pura in her room. The half-demon was making sure that Pura was completely fine with her past. "I told you I'm fine."

"And I told you that I want to see it," Raven rebutted. Pura groaned with a roll of the eyes as the door to Raven's room sounded. Raven got up, with Edgar still in her hands and opened the door to a very frustrated looking Garfield. His eyes picked out Pura.

"Pura, could you give Raven and me some privacy for a moment?" He asked in a tone that didn't seem natural for the changeling. It was authoritative, kind of like Robin's. Pura quickly gathered herself and left the room. Garfield grabbed Edgar and gave him to Pura as she left. Garfield entered her room shut the door behind him. Did he look... mad... confused? Raven really couldn't tell, but she knew it had to do something with Grootslang. "Start talking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Raven, I'm talking about everything that happened in Corinth. You knowing about snakes is very... weird. Not like your normal weird. You're completely different from what I remember."

"So are you," Raven answered, turning around. She slowly walked over to her bookcase. "You're so... serious. More serious than I was. You stay in your room and..." She stopped to consider her words. "I... miss you." Garfield's eyes widened. She was really struggling to say the words that should be easy to say, but not in this situation. "I hate to admit it, but... your presence, your... 'you-ness' is something I miss. I've been trying to live life more since I've gotten better control over my powers, but... life isn't enjoyable without the people you care about." Garfield was speechless. "I feel like we've done a complete switch with you and me."

"I was afraid of that," Beast sighed in Garfield's head. Raven reached up to a book and took it off. Beast Boy noticed the book was about legends of Africa.

"Since when have you taken an interest in African culture?" He asked.

"I... honestly don't know," Raven said. Her most memorable part of Animalia was Africa, but she spent most of her time outside of it. Beast Boy looked over her shoulder and peeked at the book.

"Hehe, I remember hearing this legend," Beast Boy smiled, pointing to a head title that Raven hadn't seen before while studying the book. Her eyes popped open as she read the title: The Legend of the Hybrid.

"You... you know about the legend of the Hybrid?"

"I know a lot about African legends. I grew up in Africa, remember? That's how I knew about Grootslang. Legend has it that this warrior lived in a land with all kinds of animals and used all the powers of the animals to protect the world. Though, the story is a bit... weird." Raven looked at him with confusion. "Well, it says that the hybrid lived on a world that was filled with talking animals and he was the only human." Raven quirked her eyebrow as her eyes stayed in their half-lidded position.

"What makes you think it was a he?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, she. Though, if I remember correctly, this was a long time ago. Females didn't have the freedom that they have today," Garfield replied. Raven nodded but shrugged.

"People forget about prejudice when their lives are on the line," She summarized as she closed the book. "Beast Boy... I have to tell you something. And I know for a fact, you need to tell me something." Garfield turned his head to the side, puzzled. "You see-" She couldn't say it. Not yet. "I... I can't tell you yet. I don't think I'm strong enough." Garfield was confused, but nodded, leaving sorceress to her thoughts.

"If anything, just remember. I'm here."

"I know," Raven smiled.

A week after this, the alarm rang out again. They rushed to the common room to see the emergency.

"What's the danger?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil is back and they're heading to the same museum where we stopped Mumbo Jumbo," Robin said with grit in his teeth as pictures of the Brotherhood shown up.

"What do they want in the museum?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been running some scans into their attacks. It seems like they're going for a gem that's showcasing at the museum. This one," Robin explained. The picture made Pura, Beast Boy, and Raven's heart sink as they saw the artifact. The Gem of North-a-Gath. The one the Green Wizard made.

"Oh no," Pura, Beast Boy, and Raven gasped.

 **Continued...**


	30. Two Paths Merging

Two Paths Merging

* * *

"Raven, portal! Now!" Beast Boy shouted. In a few short moments, a black tunneling portal opened up and all the teammates jumped through.

A frightening metallic machine "watched" as the super armor highly specialized tanks of destruction rolled into the city streets, smashing cars and trucks in its path. He was enjoying a very intriguing game with his almost equally intelligent primate, Monsieur Mallah. Standing in front of the balcony of the front moving tank, looking at the towering and tumbling buildings as they forced their way to the museum, was the talented and cold-hearted Madame Rouge. "Will you join us, Madame Rouge? We will be approaching the museum in only a few moments," Monsieur Mallah invited, moving his pawn into position. The stretchable villain looked at her ape comrade with impatience and slight disgust.

"You know my dislike for mere games, Mallah."

"Patience is a virtue, Madame Rouge," Vocalized the Brain, "We will be able to attain the valuable power hidden within the gem."

"I must ask, Brain, why the tactlessness?" Rouge questioned, "Would it not be better to simply sneak in and take the gem."

"While it would be advantageous, the likelihood of attaining the device in a stealth mission without the Titans knowing would be low," The Brain explained.

"Thus a very violent attack would distract the Titans while _one_ of us," Monsieur Mallah emphasized, turning his glance to an old worn soldier commanding the metal tanks and robots, "Steals the gem without them knowing. General Immortus, could you please stop the tanks?" The aged soldier nodded as the massive tanks stopped in front of the museum. "We have arrived at our destination."

"And now you leave." An exploding boomerang and sonic cannon destroyed one of the tanks. "You're not getting in that museum, Brain," Robin declared with Starfire, Pura, Cyborg, and Beast Boy behind him.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. Your time is impressive. Unfortunately, progress cannot be-" Before he could finish, Pura quickly forced one of the other tanks back, dismantling it. The rest of the team looked back at her.

"What? He was just talking and talking. He left himself open," Pura defensively replied. Garfield sighed with a shake of his head. Turning his face towards the league of villains and a sinister grin formed on the green teen's face.

"Well, Brain. Why don't we play a little game of keep away?" Beast Boy grinned in a new kind of scary manner. His eyes pierced down and squinted at the Brotherhood while his cheeky grin shown through.

"Very well," Brain replied robotically. The large gorilla unstrapped a missile launcher on his back and fired at the Titans. The team jumped out of the way as the missile exploded behind them.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" With command, the team launched into their pursuit. Cyborg threw Pura into the air. The girl fired a devastating rain of orange light daggers, piercing through the machines. Starfire and Beast Boy took on Madame Rouge while Robin fought with Monsieur Mallah.

"The time has come to play your part, General Immortus," The Brain said to the slowly aging soldier. General Immortus snuck around the battleground and into the museum with his private set of walking armed robots. The Gem of North-a-Gath was still in its container. Immortus quietly yet confidently strode over to the gem, not noticing the silence of his machines disappearing under an unknown phantom. He carefully took off the glass, long ago disabling the alarm, and was about to grab the gem when a fist clobbered him backward, landing on his tush. Raven tossed and caught the gem in her hand as she looked down at the old soldier.

"You may be immortal in a sense, but you still be bruised," Raven told him as she opened up a portal, sending the soldier out of the museum and onto the main tank balcony.

"They were expecting us," The Brain announced. Beast Boy flipped over Madame Rouge's overstretched arm, rolled down her back, transformed into a kangaroo that kicked her aside, and changed back into his human form right in front of the Brain.

"Check, Brain. Your move," The teen grinned with frightening seriousness.

"Very impressive move, my dear Beast Boy. However, in the chest, a simple pawn being taken is no loss," The Brain robotically replied. Immortus got up and yelled a call that signaled more walking death machines out of nowhere. They surrounded the Titans. Raven flew over, hovering close to the group as they huddled their backs together. "My dear Beast Boy, you still have much to learn about how to get your objective." Beast Boy saw that Raven had the gem in her hand. He quickly snatched it and presented it to Brain.

"You want this?" Beast Boy threw it into the air, turned into a kangaroo, and swallowed the gem whole into his gut. Both Pura and Raven looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Pura exclaimed.

"That was so stupidly unnecessary," Raven sternly scolded.

"What would you have done?" Beast Boy remarked.

"I don't know, give me the gem so I can send it to another dimension!" Raven reminded him.

"Oh... hehe, oops," Beast Boy laughed embarrassed as Raven rubbed her forehead. His action infuriated Madame Rouge.

"We will get that stupid rock from you if we have to gut you open."

"Geez, you would do the things that tick people off, BB," Cyborg commented. Without warning, Rouge stretched her hands to grab Beast Boy, but he flipped over his teammates to avoid her hands. He dodged her hands while weaving through the forest of armed guards in the form of a hummingbird. As he got out, he darted away, only to be headed off by the shapeshifter.

"There is nowhere to run," she smirked evilly. Beast Boy smirked back.

"I wasn't running. I was just making sure you had nowhere to hide." Madame Rouge's eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy change into the furious Beast, staring and growling at the female villain. She formed a large fist to punch the Beast, but he simply caught it with his hand. The monster grinned almost evilly as he grabbed onto her fist and threw her around in a circle, taking out the surrounding mechanical guards. Beast threw her onto the ground, making her splat on the ground.

"Well, you don't look like a good picture, but I've seen worse," Beast joked. Suddenly, Mallah shoulder bumped Beast hard into a building. As the apex struggled to get up, Mallah punched him repeatedly in the stomach.

"Beast Boy!" Shouted Raven as she tried to fly over to him, but a shot from Immortus sent her tumbling down. Electric cables were tightly fastened around her, electrically binding her. With one last punch, Monsieur Mallah managed to cough the gem out of Beast's belly. Beast was severely wounded. Mallah picked up the gem and tossed him over to a reformed Madame Rouge who caught the green monster and punctured her sharpened hand through his stomach. "NOOO!"

"GAHH!" Beast gurgled as Rouge tossed him aside. Raven quickly phased through the electrical confinement and teleported over to a changing Beast Boy. The gash in his stomach looked much worse in his human form.

"BEAST BOY!" Shouted Robin. They couldn't do much with Immortus's guards in the way. Pura teleported over to Beast Boy, making a magical barrier between them and Mallah and Rouge.

"Beast Boy, don't worry," She quickly assured as she proceeded to heal the changeling. "Come on, don't quit on me."

"Don't worry," Beast Boy breathed with strain. "Your spell is working. Plus, I heal faster in this state. Don't let them get the gem."

"I don't care about the gem. Please, don't leave me alone," Raven cried in a whisper. Beast Boy weakly smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"Hehe, didn't know you cared so much," Beast Boy joked. Raven smiled as she finally healed the wound up, but he would be feeling weird for a while.

"Stay here. I'll take care of them," Raven reassured.

"How?" Beast Boy struggled to sit up as the two villains started trying to break Pura's concentration. Raven clenched her fist.

"It's time I stop trying to hide who I am," Raven replied as she walked over to Pura. "Lower the barrier." Pura looked at Raven as if she was crazy, but the fiery look in her eyes suggested she wasn't. The blonde sorceress did as she was told and lowered the forcefield. Raven stood defiantly in front of Monsieur Mallah. The ape could see the tears in her eyes and mocked her.

"Aw, is the little girl mad I hurt her friend?" Mallah asked. Raven breathed in and out and seemed absolutely calm.

"Oh, I'm not mad," She replied in frightening calmness. Suddenly a red aura radiated from Raven, "I'm just really pissed off." She focused it all into herself and a change started to happen. Her eyes started to form catlike eyes, amber in color, and her face shown two orange lines running over her eyes and down her face; black stripes formed on her cheeks. Her teeth turned sharp and fang-like as she growled much like a tiger. She looked so angry. Raven jumped up in front of a stunned Mallah and pounded his face. The blow sent the ape flying into a building and two. Before the ape could look up, Raven dashed towards him and pummeled him into the ground with one fist, leaving a crater in her wake. Beast Boy's eyes were stuck on wide as was Pura.

"How did she learn that spell?" Pura asked in pure amazement.

"That's not a spell," Beast Boy replied in a hushed tone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Raven and threw her around.

"WHOA!" Raven cried as Madame Rouge tossed her like a rag doll. She was about to fling her into a building.

"NO!" Beast Boy cried out as he stretched out his hands, magically summoning a freezing torrent to immobilize the stretching villain. Garfield quickly teleported, catching the tossed Raven in his hands. Raven felt her cheeks turning red, but she didn't reach for her hood as normal. However, one look at Beast Boy made it obvious that he was equally embarrassed. "Hehe, surprise."

"I guess we both had some secrets," Raven shyly smiled. Beast Boy playfully smirked.

"Okay, but you obviously know about my adventures, you're definitely telling me about yours," Beast Boy conditioned as they touched the ground. Raven smirked as she got out of his hands and on her own feet.

"Sure, but first," Raven said, producing the gem in her hand. Mallah's eyes widened as he looked around trying to find the gem. "Let's make sure this is in a good place." With that, she threw the gem into a black portal to who knows where.

"Shall we put on our *Ahem* normal attire, madame?" Beast Boy pompously projected with an outstretched hand. Raven smirked as she took his hand.

"We shall." In the blink of an eye, Raven magically changed into her more comfortable Chinese fighting attire. Her cat eyes glaring hard at the villains as she clenched and relaxed her wrapped hand.

"Cloak!" Beast Boy shouted. His magical green Azarathian cloak zoomed out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck. Raven's eyebrow rose up.

"Where did you get the cloak back?"

"Pura stole it back and I found it without her knowing," Beast Boy said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?!" Raven shouted, glaring back at a guilty looking Pura. Raven shook her head as she set her eyes back on Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, and the Brain who was over on the balcony. Rolling her shoulders back, she and Beast Boy readied themselves. "You ready Greene?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Ready when you are Hybrid," Garfield countered. The merging of two paths now began.

 **Continued...**


	31. The Hybrid and the Green Wizard

The Hybrid and the Green Wizard

* * *

Madame Rouge tried grabbing Garfield, but he froze her hand, cutting it from her body and tossing it aside. "You can't reform if you're completely frozen," Garfield grunted. Raven dashed quickly over to Mallah, using her Earthquake ability to launch the gorilla back, smashing him into one of the tanks. "Robin now would be a good time to step in!"

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted, throwing down a smoke bomb to cover them. Cyborg rammed his way through the forest of armored guards surrounding them. Starfire's beams cut through the metal guards as Robin raced over the top of them. Meanwhile, Rouge growled as she tried to punch the green wizard, but each punch resulted in her limbs getting smaller and smaller.

"What are you?" Rouge growled out in rage. Garfield smirked with a toothy grin.

"The wizard that's going to kick your butt," Garfield smirked shooting a fire spell out of his hands. Rouge stretched around it, but the fire started following her every move.

"AHH!" She screamed as the fire singed her flexible skin. Raven's double grabbed Mallah and threw him over to the very tank that the Brain was on, making the balcony collapse.

"Master," Mallah cried out, quickly catching his tin body.

"The time has come to reassess things," Brain said as Beast Boy successfully froze the entire body of Madame Rouge with the help of Robin's freezing boomerang.

"Agreed," Mallah said, clicking a button that started a self-destruct mech on the tank. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"I don't think it's safe for him to live," Raven said with a visible heaviness. Beast Boy sighed. "I'll do it if you don't want to."

"You have more experience than I," Beast Boy sighed with slight amusement in his small joke. Raven huffed as she dashed into the museum to fetch a spear while Beast Boy performed a spell to contain the blast of the tank. When the high power explosion rippled inside of the magical containment. He strained to keep the blast in but then noticed a second barrier around the one he made.

"Thought you could use some help," Pura smiled. Garfield smiled back as the blast finally dissipated. He looked up and saw the Brain, General Immortus, and Monsieur Mallah on a hovercraft in the air.

"Impressive strategy, young one. Unfortunately, this game will have to resume at another time in another place," The Brain spoke from the hovercraft. Garfield smiled with an uneasy disturbing grin.

"But you can't Brain. I've got you cornered," Beast Boy said. Mallah looked around, trying to find out what he meant. "So I formally say-" Before he could finish, Raven ran up, jumped over his head and disappeared in a portal that Beast Boy created. "Checkmate," he said with a snap of his fingers. Raven reappeared right in front of Mallah and the Brain. She rammed the spear straight through the Brain filled jar, spilling the contents of the Brain all over the floor. Mallah and Immortus were paralyzed in fear and horror. With the blunt end of the spear, Raven knocked the two off the hovercraft. Before they could hit the ground, Beast Boy froze them solid. Beast Boy breathed in a sigh of relief as Raven hopped off the hovercraft. "Nice job."

"Hmm," Raven simply grunted, visibly annoyed. Beast Boy cocked his head a degree to the left with a quirked turn up of his lip.

"What?"

"'I have more experience than you'. You make it sound like I'm a killing machine," Raven grumbled.

"I was going off of legends."

"Yet you were able to incinerate Magoth?"

"Okay, that was different," Beast Boy defensively said. Raven shook her head with a smile.

"Ahem," 'coughed' Cyborg.

"You mind telling us what's going on?" Robin replied with a suspiciously raised eyebrow.

"And what possessed you two to... do that... to the Brain?" Pura asked. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other.

"You have a visualization spell memoried, right?" Raven asked.

"Of course," Beast Boy smiled, waving his hands around magically.

* * *

The Hybrid and Green Wizard walked down the corridors of the hall, laughing and giggling. "So wait, there was a real panda that acted just like me?" Beast Boy chuckled more like an old man laughing at a funny memory.

"Well, more clumsy than you, but essentially the same," Raven replied.

"And you knew what was going to happen with Pura and Malchior due to the first future where you didn't know I was the Green Wizard. That's why you were able to do the stuff you did."

"Correct," Raven smiled at him charmingly. Beast Boy laughed again.

"You really are like this... Tigress, is it? I wish I could meet... why do you have that look on your face?" Beast Boy asked, questioning the sorceress's cheeky grinning face.

"You perform more diverse magic than I can ever do. I may be able to control my powers, but some spells and incantations are outside of my powers," Raven explained. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"You want me to find out how to get to Animalia?" Beast Boy sighed. Raven gave a nice smile that she knew that Beast Boy couldn't resist.

"Don't try and manipulate the boy like that, mistress," Beast answered for Garfield. Raven's face fell.

"Well, there are some people on Animalia that I miss, and... I just want to see what happened to them," Raven said honestly and heavily. Beast growled.

"Ugh, great, now you know how to 'bewitch' both of us," Beast gripped as Raven smiled again.

"Fine," Beast Boy said in his normal voice. "Besides, I really want to see this Edgar Allan guy. Hey, isn't that the name of-"

"Yeah, I was going to ask him that, but then I realized they've never heard of the person," Raven said with an eye roll. Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, I'll talk with Grootslang. He obviously knew who you were, he might be able to help," Beast Boy said.

"(Good)" Raven said in the tongue that Grootslang spoke. Beast Boy jumped a bit.

"I thought you said everyone spoke the same language there," Garfield asked. Raven smirked again.

"I didn't say I picked up the language _there_ ," Raven clarified as she walked over to his room. Beast Boy shook his head with a sigh.

"Ugh, this is going to be one heck of a journey," Garfield as they both entered his room.

 **The End**

 **Don't worry there will be an Epilogue**


	32. The Hybrid Journey

The Hybrid Journey

 **Posting this will help me make sure to speed up my writing. Plus, it will also be a little slow because of work so please bear with me.**

* * *

Beast Boy was more than a little... well, jealous. Grootslang had always given Beast Boy a bit of a hard time. He knew the large snake was this way on him because Garfield was growing, but that didn't mean that Grootslang could just drop the tough guy act for Raven. "It really is a pleasure for you to be here, Ms. Raven," Grootslang hissed as he used his large tail to sip his tea. Raven was enjoying the comfort from the large snake and his daughter, who seemed much happier. Kleinslang, Grootslang's humanoid daughter, was very peppery and cheerful, making Beast Boy's sulking a little more bearable. "And, of course, I have the spell you've been looking for."

"(Thank you, Great Snake. Although I must ask: how did you know who I was?)" Raven asked in his native tongue. Grootslang smiled.

"(A snake has many ways of finding things out. Corinth and Animalia are closer in link than you think.)" Grootslang replied.

"What about the time there?" Beast Boy asked, jumping back into the conversation, "Has any time passed?" Grootslang rubbed the bottom of his snake mouth with the tip of his tail.

"(I've heard recently about the story of a human coming to that world. That used to be my home, actually.)" This greatly surprised both Raven and Garfield, "(Actually, after being chosen to house and search the magic dark, light, and in-between, I was the one that allowed them to have magic according to their species.)"

"Wait, are you telling me that you created the Animalists?" Garfield asked.

"(Not... intentionally. When I lived there, the animals were just normal as you and I are, but corruption, chaos, and greed were everywhere. When I was chosen, I found a magical resource deep inside the earth there. I was young so I, of course, made the mistake, or the blessing in disguise, of releasing the magic. It exploded all over the world and gave the animals their powers, coincidentally giving it to all the good ones.)"

"So you're saying, the planet gave them their powers. You just accidentally started the process," Garfield cooly chided. Grootslang coughed a bit in embarrassment.

"(Well, yes. And from that point on, the planet chooses by processes unknown to me, what powers to give the animals and who has the powers.)" Raven sighed in relief.

"Now I know the magic of the planet is safe. In order to stop it, you would have to destroy the planet," Raven said.

"Which humans in _our_ world are stupid enough to do," Beast Boy reminded her, making her worry again. Grootslang chuckled humorously.

"(Do not worry. By the sound of your adventures, they are still in ancient times. The advancement of technology and knowledge won't happen yet, even in your extended lifetime. There's only about a year difference between your world and theirs)" Beast Boy stood up and stretched.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Grootslang, but Raven and I should really be going," He said, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her over. Beast Boy used the magic given to them by the large snake before the snake could say anything smart. But his hopes were dashed when Grootslang yelled through the portal.

"Have fun, lovebirds." Raven softy giggled at Beast Boy's embarrassed reddened face. Garfield sulked as they went through the portal. However, the portal didn't end up in the way Beast Boy thought.

"What the?" Garfield yelped as fell down to the grassy ground while Raven gently touched down on the floor. "Huh, that's weird."

"You get used to it," Raven smiled, helping Garfield up. "So... what did Grootslang mean by, lovebirds?" Beast Boy gulped and shook his worry off as Raven laughed again. "So where are we?"

"You've been here before, I would think-" Before Garfield could finish, he looked at the familiar mountain. "Africa."

"How do you know?"

"I remember that mountain. Kilimanjaro," Garfield smiled. "Now where is that friend of yours?"

"Hmm, ah! There um... huh?" In place of the straw hut that was there, Raven saw a well-made mansion. "Oh no," Raven said in fear as she ran to the mansion and furiously knocked on it. "Please be alive. Please be alive!"

"Alright! Alright! We're coming! Geez!" Sounded a familiar voice. Raven's face started to perk up.

"Ed, don't be so rude," Said a feminine voice that added to Raven's hope. They opened the door and before Raven was a lioness and a raven. "Raven!"

"MRS. RAVEN!" Shouted the bird, flying into Raven's arms as she caught him. Raven was then tackled by the lioness.

"Ada, Ed! It's so good to see you guys!" Raven said gleefully. Suddenly her dark powers started whirling the two around. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" She said as she managed to put them down gently.

"OOoo! You got your powers back! That's so amazing!" Ada jumped up and down, excitedly. Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"Are you sure we haven't just come to some alternate dimension and that's not Starfire in lion form?" Raven sighed with a smile. Just then, Ed flew right up to Beast Boy and hovered in his face. "Oh shoot!"

"And who are you, exactly?" Ed asked very protectively.

"Um... I'm a friend of Raven, honestly," Garfield quickly replied. He felt someone looking at his backside. He turned to see Ada, looking at him all over, taking a hand and looking at his ears.

"Oh, Raven? Are all humans multicolored like him?"

"No, but he's special because of his green skin," Raven explained. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"Great, I come to a place where I can turn into any animal and even the animals make a fuss about my skin?" Garfield cutely pouted in front of the two giggling girls. Ed hovered by.

"You can turn into different animals? Awesome! Can you turn into me?" Edgar asked.

"Um... sure," Beast Boy said, quickly changing into a green Raven. "The green color is still a.. challenge."

"Oh that's great and OOHHH YOU'RE NAKED!" Ed exclaimed. Garfield rolled his bird eyes as he changed back into his original form. "Do all the animals walk around naked there?!"

"Pretty much," Garfield replied. Ed seemed to think about it for a moment, then rubbed his feathers maniacally as the thoughts ran through his mind. Raven slapped the bird upside the head.

"OW!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she scowled.

"Yes ma'am," Ed whined, making Garfield snicker.

"Now the formal introductions," Raven sighed. "Ada, this is Garfield, aka, Beast Boy, my friend from my home. Beast Boy, this Ada, and Edgar Allan." Beast Boy bent down to Ed and shook his wing.

"'Sych to meet you," Garfield said happily.

"Awesome!" Ed smiled back.

"My goodness, they're mirrors," Ada exclaimed, making Raven smirk at the two.

"Where are Lewe, Verloor, and Lief?" Raven asked. Ada pointed over to the north where Ethiopia was located. "Why are they in Ethiopia?"

"Well, Queen Jinni has been having problems with some newcomers to the city she's in. Kadiba can't be everywhere at once and so she requested that all three of them go."

"And Groot?"

"RAVEN!" Shouted a big voice from inside the house. Suddenly, the blue/red-haired teen was hugged tightly by the elephant. "It's so good to see you again! You haven't aged a bit!" Groot bellowed.

"Nice to see you, Groot," Raven grunted, cracking her slightly bruised back. "So you're filling in for the others?"

"Yes, and nothing exciting has been happening," Groot huffed. Ada rolled her eyes and Ed flew over to Raven's shoulder. Beast Boy's eyebrow rose at him on her shoulder as Raven noticed it.

"What? That's what he usually does."

"Got a problem with that?" Ed squawked. Beast Boy and Ed locked angry when suddenly both boys were slapped upside the head.

"OW!"

"Behave you two," Raven ordered. "Ada, what's with the mansion?"

"Oh, well we've been needing more room since this place has become the center for the Animalists," The lioness replied.

"Center? You mean like the base?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, recently since a lot of the Animalists have been disorganized before Raven came. Now, we've organized a base center not too far from here and many of the visiting Animalists come to sleep here," Ed explained, sighing a bit. "It's been a little hard, but my girlfriend doesn't seem to mind. Oops!" The raven quickly covered his beak, but he could see that Raven already heard it.

"Charlene, I'm guessing?" She smirked. Ed blushed a bit as he looked away from the teen.

"Is she like this with you?" Ed asked Garfield.

"That and more," He replied.

"Well, we'll stay for the night and go over to Ethiopia for a visit," Raven said. And so they did.

The next day, Beast Boy opened a portal to the Ethiopian city. It was crowded, as usual, animals of all kinds swarmed around. "Are you not hot under there?" Raven asked, looking at the green-cloaked teen.

"Not really. The Cloak is hot though, isn't that right buddy," Beast Boy empathetically said. The cloak whined vocally.

"Clothes talk in your world?!" Ed asked.

"No, just this one. It's special," Garfield smiled. Then went to the palace, expecting to have a warm reception.

"Halt! Who goes there!" said a guard.

"It is the messenger of the Animalists and the Hybrid and friend!" Ed loudly said in a formal voice. The two guards looked at each other, nodding.

"I'm sorry to inform you that we must place you in the palace cell," The guard stonely replied.

"What?!" Ed, Beast Boy, and Raven exclaimed.

 **Continued...**


	33. Honey ain't Always Sweet

Honey ain't Always Sweet

* * *

The three of them found themselves being escorted down into the palace dungeon. "Please explain to me why we're going along with this?" Garfield asked.

"Queen Jinni wouldn't just order my arrest. Something's not right," Raven replied as they saw the cellmates they would be sharing the cell with. "Verloor? Lief! Lewe!" Raven exclaimed as she ran into the cell and hugged each one of them. The cell door closed shut behind them.

"It's so good to see you again. I knew you would come back," Lief smiled, hugging her back.

"It's nice to see you're alive and well. I just wish this reunion was done under... better circumstances," Verloor sighed. Lewe hugged Raven.

"Mrs. Raven. You're back!" The hyena happily smiled.

"You keep growing," Raven noticed.

"Or maybe you keep getting shorter," Lewe joked, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"Keep dreaming," She muttered. "Everyone this is my friend, Garfield, aka Beast Boy."

"Hey," Beast Boy almost shyly said, "Um... is there a particular reason why you guys are in here?"

"Why is Queen Jinni wanting our arrest?" Raven asked. Lief sighed as he sat down in the stone-cold cell.

"There have been a set of imposters around the village. It's been so bad that Kadiba had to run away with his children to avoid the conflict. Queen Jinni is doing this as a precaution, not an actual issue."

"Imposters? Then just show your awesome might or stuff like that," Ed proposed.

"That's the issue. Fast darts of light stealing people's possessions, frightened people hearing laughter in the night, and a set of lions all seeming very similar to Lief spotted stealing a wagon of cargo. Someone is copying us, but they're doing a good job of it," Lief sighed. Raven thought to herself in silence.

"Then why have the hybrid imprisoned?" Lewe asked. Raven thought about it. No one knew the answer.

"Simple, get information without the confusion," Garfield explained. "If this queen knows that you guys are going to be here, then she knows that any action made outside the palace is someone else. But she has to figure out who. The Hybrid could help, but only so much. It's a tactical advantage. Clear the field of your true allies, find out what's true and what's not." Garfield thought. "Or she's expecting us to go to her ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Verloor asked.

"How many humans do you know that are running around here?" Beast Boy pointed out. "We'll just wait until word goes to her that we are arrested." Beast Boy sat crisscross legged and started meditating. Raven walked over to him and meditated as well. She and the others were impressed that Beast Boy took the time to be calm in this situation. It was really contrary to what he normally did. But then. "*SNORE*" The noise startled the group, but Raven was the quickest to get up and slap the green teen awake. "BAh City Urchins!"

"Nice to see that you're up and about," Verloor snickered, but Beast Boy suddenly seemed serious.

"No, I think I know who's doing all of this. I... I just had a vision. There was a triplet of lion brothers, a falcon carrying a light, and a mocking bird."

"Okay, why a mocking bird," Raven asked.

"The mocking birds here are very good ones. They can even imitate a fully grown lion roar," Lewe explained.

"What else did you see?" Raven asked.

"They were all kids. I didn't see a leader or anything. But they're definitely street rats. Um... no pun intended," Beast Boy muttered. Raven thought to herself.

"Wait... kids? Hmm, why do I have a funny feeling I know who it is?" Raven sighed, remembering a certain lion child.

"Kween? The lion thief of the area? You think he's behind this?" Leif asked. "That's hard to believe, especially since he's supposed to be a guard for the Animalist Union."

"The what?"

"It's the formal name of the Animalists now," Leif explained.

"The Animalists have gotten a lot better at communication since you've been gone," Lewe said proudly, "I've made sure of that," He grinned, slightly irritating Raven.

"A spy is a more apt term for Kween and your communication tactics could be less... obvious," said a voice from outside the bars of the cell. Raven turned and saw the Queen Jinni herself, covered with a spotted black and white regal fur coat and a decorative necklace chain. She smiled at Raven. The hybrid could see a light new scar on the left corner of her cheek. She had come without the guards around. "It's good to have you, Raven."

"Queen Jinni. What's going on?" Raven asked.

"The terrifying shrieks and gasps of the night aren't being caused by some random team of kids. Kween has been using them," Jinni lectured.

"So he has betrayed us," Lief sighed.

"I'm not finished," The female hyena added, "He's been using them because I needed him to." Everyone was confused.

"Okay, this just went from confusing to mixed-up," Garfield muttered. Queen Jinni turned an almost bored yet suspicious glance to him. Raven knew Jinni well enough to explain.

"He's my friend. Garfield, aka, Beast Boy."

"Hmm, anyways. I asked Kween to make a team of individuals to scare the people into thinking the Animalists were attacking."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"If the people are scared and think it's the Animalists, then that means you're trying to get someone to come out from the chaos so they make a bad move." Beast Boy guessed to which Jinni nodded. Raven looked at Garfield questionably. "Read the Art of War recently. Good book."

"Someone has gone into hiding that could very well destroy my kingdom, and they've already been trying to do it by politically invoking instability in my country. The places that Kween's team has hit are all suspected in connection with this movement. I put you three in jail to make sure that you wouldn't get entangled with the situation."

"Nice call," Ed said to Beast Boy.

"But why me, Queen Jinni."

"The dungeon is a very private place," The hyena smirked, "It was one of the only ways to make sure that we could talk privately."

"Or maybe your chamber room?" Leif proposed.

"I can't risk it. The dungeon is the only place that would be the _least likely_ place for you to followed or heard," Queen Jinni replied. Raven sighed as she stretched her hand.

"Then give us the lead and we'll find out who is this guy," Raven said. The hyena opened the cage up and let Garfield and Raven out, but kept the others in.

"It's best if we stay here to make sure we don't get in the way. The fewer people in this operation, the smoother things will be," Verloor wisely said. Raven nodded as Queen Jinni gave her a small paper.

"The Bureaucracy place?" Raven asked.

"This person is said to have many ties to the money in Ethiopia. I know that I'm sending you on a big of a wild goose chase, but I know that you'll find out who this is." Queen Jinni said. Raven and Beast Boy nodded as they walked out of the dungeon and stealthfully made their way to the Bureaucracy Place. It was high noon, so the place was busy with hundreds of different kinds of animals. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on a high roof, overlooking everything.

"How are we suppose to find something that we have no clue about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Look for anything suspicious," Raven said.

"It's a world with talking animals," Garfield muttered, earning a glare from Raven. "Fine, fine." Beast Boy set his eyes on the crowd. "Hmm, that's strange?"

"What?"

"I don't know if it's because I have animal abilities, but some of the canine vendors are scared of that honey badger over there," Garfield pointed out. Raven spotted a small black underbelly, white-backed honey badger with a set of smaller honey badgers closely walking with him.

"It would be easier to figure out if that's him if we were closer," Raven muttered. Garfield smirked.

"Let your mystical wizard help you with that," He said as he cast a spell that allowed them to be invisible AND intangible.

"Cool," She simply stated.

"Huh, that's the first time I've ever heard you say something I did was cool," Garfield commented.

"Because it's usually not," Raven smirked at his sour invisible face.

"Let's just get going," Garfield said. The two slowly made their way to the honey badger.

"Is that all of the assets," The honey badger cooly asked the taller and bigger leopard.

"That's all of the proceeds, Mr. Geld," the leopard replied. "I promise."

"You've done well. Be sure not to slip up," Mr. Geld curtly said as he walked away with his minions. Because they were invisible, the two were able to walk around and through the market, listening to the badger's conversation. "Today is a good day, my boys," He said to his minions. "It's amazing what people will stoop to once you hold their precious ties in your hand. The world is connected, boys. From the smallest to the largest of us. The only difference between me and others is that I know how to... rearrange those connections to my benefit."

"Yes sir," Said the minions, fearfully of their own lives. Mr. Geld gave a slight glint of his old rotting teeth as they walked through and around the place. The two humans noticed that this man seemed to have high respect among the people, and he also seemed deeply intertwined with all of the Ethiopian financial business. And he was taking some from the country's money.

"Thank you for your business, Ma'am. I'll be in touch with you later," Mr. Geld said coldly, glaring at the lioness wickedly. The lioness trembled as the honey badger walked away.

"Psst, over here," Beast Boy called out to the lioness. They were hiding behind a carte of goods. The lioness was shocked to see two humans, but she recognized one of them.

"You're the Hybrid."

"What's going on? Who was the person that was threating you?" Raven asked.

"That was Mr. Geld. He's the Queen's leader in financial businesses and bureaucracy. He controls the money."

"He doesn't seem like a good person," Garfield noted.

"He's ruthless. He makes us pay higher than the taxes are for the 'safety' of our family, but it's his own goons that are causing the harm. We do what we must to keep the honey badger happy." The lioness shivered. "And today, I wasn't able to make the quota. He'll be after my family, I just know it! He operates under the queen only because the queen is busy trying to rat out a traitor to the nation."

"Or Geld is the traitor," Garfield muttered Raven.

"We have to get to Queen Jinni," Raven said, "Don't worry, that honey badger won't hurt you ever again."

 **Continued...**


	34. The End in Mind

The End in Mind

* * *

The female hyena shook her head, regretting every part of her life so far. "Another person I chose goes unnoticed by my short-sightedness. Grr. Why!" The Queen growled, throwing her regal robe onto the floor.

"How are you so sure it's him?"

"Because he has the one job that allows him to effortlessly cover up his tracks," Jinni explained to Garfield.

"We'll take care of him for you, Jinni," Raven said.

"No," The hyena said, standing up and taking off her regal garments behind a changing booth. "I've been shortsighted for too long and I need to show the people that I care about them." She stepped out with a small brown mail breastplate, leather and hardened metal padding on her arms and legs. She had two sharp one-edge curved swords on her back. "I'm going with you."

"Are you sure your highness? Things could get messy," Garfield said. The hyena simply smirked as she walked up to Garfield and pulled out her sword towards him. "Ah! Sharp!"

"I can do messy," Jinni said, sheathing her sword. "Now let get this badger." She ordered, stepping out of the throne room. The green teen looked at Raven confused.

"Hehe, she's a tough person sometimes," Raven nervously mumbled. The three of them made their way through the silent night streets of the city. Or the streets were _supposed_ to be silent.

"I promise! I've given Mr. Geld everything I have!" Shouted a familiar voice to Garfield and Raven. "It's all I have," She pleaded.

"The boss doesn't think you're thinking outside of the box enough," Said one of the badgers. "It's time we collect." The honey badger spotted the two children. "Maybe the sons would do nicely in the diamond mines."

"Over my dead body," The lioness growled.

"That could be arranged," The honey badger evilly leered as they drew closer to her. Suddenly, Garfield lifted them into the air with his magic. "What the-" Queen Jinni grabbed one of the badgers. "Queen Jinni!"

"Where... is... Geld," The female hyena threatened.

"By the docks, on the other side of town," The badger quickly spluttered.

"I know where it is, but we have to be fast," Raven said. "I can run there, but you two-"

"I have a spell that can track you. Just get to the-" Raven zoomed off before Garfield could finish. "Docks."

"She's so decisive," Jinni smirked. The green teen nervously chuckled.

"Yeah." Soon the blue/red-haired teen was at the docks and Beast Boy and Jinni were magically there next to her. The docks had three by-the-river warehouses. The female queen saw the old hobbling badger wobbling into the one closest to them.

"There he is," Jinni pointed down. "The warehouse has an opening on the top."

"How do you know this?"

"I designed them to have that so I could sneak up on illegal practices," Queen Jinni answered Garfield. Beast Boy looked at Raven with a bewildered surprised look. Raven simply shrugged as they followed Jinni's lead. The three of them snuck into the high beams of the warehouse, peering down onto the working floor. Crates of spears, swords, mallets, cannons and all kinds of weaponry were being hauled, moved, and made. "What the heck is Geld doing?"

"Look, over there," Raven whispered. Mr. Geld was looking at a large map, tracing circles. The three stealthfully made their way over. Jinni could see the map. The badger had circled all the places that Jinni knew were weak points in her country. But she still didn't know why he was doing this. "This is more than just a greedy politician. He's trying to get something."

"Sir," Shouted one of the minions, "The weapons are ready for shipment to Egypt."

"Good, don't mess this cargo up, or you'll find out just how powerful those weapons are," Geld gruffly coughed.

"He's giving weapons to Egypt. He's planning a war from Egypt with them," Jinni quietly grunted. Garfield spotted the weapons being shipped onto a boat using a ramp. Using his magic, he moved the huge ramp into the water before more weapons could get on.

"AHH!" Shouted and screamed the workmen as the ramp simply collapsed before they could on. Mr. Geld was enraged. His muzzle curled into a strained frown as he grabbed the nearest worker. "We're sorry, boss. It just gave out!"

"Get a new ramp, you lazy bump!" Geld shouted, pushing the badger into the water. "Do you know how much money you idiots have cost me?! Get those weapons on that ship before I send Pharoah new slaves in his army!" The old honey badger slunk over to his private study, slamming the door shut.

"Now!" Jinni shouted as they dropped down from the beam and tackled down the nearby guards.

"Intruders," Shouted one of the minions.

"Wait, you idiot! It's the queen," Said the other. Immediately, the minions stood still, moving out of the way for the queen. The hyena wasn't impressed.

"Just so you know, you all _will_ become Egypt's slaves for this treason," She growled, strutting pass them.

"Yes, Your Highness." The minions sighed. Garfield felt sorry.

"Isn't that a little harsh, your highness?" Garfield asked.

"And let rage boil up in them so they can take over the kingdom? Think with the end in mind, green one," Jinni said as she kicked the door into the honey badger's study. It was a wooded office with a cellar door on the bottom. The three opened the door and saw an undergrown tunnel leading to places unknown. "Let's go." Jinni jumped down the hole with the other two in tow. A dim light led them to a large empty stone dome room, almost built like an arena.

"You should know me better, Queen Jinni," Said a voice from one of the seats in the arena chairs. "I prepare for every incident," The honey badger evilly grinned as the torches to the chamber lit up with hulking Rhino guards surrounding them. Jinni growled.

"I want to know Geld. Why?"

"Two reasons, really. One, opportunity. Do you know how much Egypt has been paying me to find some weakness in your country? Your sugar cane fields are very prized, my queen." He spat on the ground at the word.

"The other?" The hybrid asked, keeping an eye on the Rhino soldiers.

"To continue what my adopted son started."

"Adopted son?" Raven questioned.

"The Late General. The one you killed, Queen Jinni," The honey badger growled, banging his walking stick on the ground.

"How's that 'end of mind' thing going for ya, your Highness," Garfield chided, making the hyena snarl.

"'Results may vary'," She remarked as she took her swords out and started slashing through the armor of the Rhinos. Garfield used his teleportation powers to pop up around the guards. Raven ducked under the guard's swing and jumped over the other, running up his arm and kicking him in the face. The honey badger took this time to gloat.

"This, my queen, is power. Power unlimited, not by some gem or magical ruby. Practical power. You fight and struggle and it can all be overturned on your greatest efforts. Such vanity in your futile efforts to keep your limited position."

"You're right, Geld," Jinni shouted, parrying a guard's slice off of her. "All my achievements and greatest works can be flipped over its head and someone could make it all go away. But the people are safer under my rule, stronger, better than any tyrannical rule that you or your son could ever do." She ducked back from the huge mallet hammer about to kill her. "So yes, I confess that my time here is running out. But until then."

Garfield suddenly halted the guards' movements with a spell. Jinni growled, locking her eyes on Geld and made a major jumped into the stadium, landing right in front of him. "I'm going to live until I die," She snarled, taking her swords and piercing them both down his verbal column. She took them out and then sliced his head off, making it bouncing into the stadium. The Rhino guards were horrified. So was Garfield as he looked at Raven.

"Um... you get used to it," Raven quietly said.

"Really?"

"...No."

Jinni jumped back into the stadium as Garfield put the guards down. The hyena looked at Garfield as she sighed.

"If Geld was putting a sword to your neck, then you're free to go. If you were being manipulated, then you're free to go. If you have sons and daughters that you were thinking about, desperate to feed and protect your family, you're free to go."

"Your Highness?" One of the guards asked, surprised that she was being merciful to them.

"Before I change my mind," She snarled.

"Yes, your Highness!" The guards quickly said as they rushed out of the chamber. Raven was puzzled.

"What changed your mind?"

"I... got a different end in mind," Jinni smiled, causing the green teen to laugh.

* * *

"The secret dealings of Mr. Geld are finished!" The Queen announced in the hearing of all to hear. "But this particular conflict has made me realize that I have to... delegate more power to my citizens than myself. I am assembling a council, a collection of men and women of all kinds of animals to take part in governing this land. These people will be from your own communities, neighborhoods, and cities. They will be the most experienced, scholarly, creative, and relative people known in your social circles. I am to blame Mr. Geld's rise of power, but I promise that there will be no more rise to power such as this."

"All hail the Queen!"

"Hail the Queen!" the people shouted. The female hyena walked from the balcony back inside where Lief, Verloor, Lewe, Ed and the two humans were waiting for her.

"It's a wise decision, my Queen. Although, I don't know if you'll be rid of all the problems of the country," Lief explained. Jinni sighed.

"It's worth a try." She wearily said, "Thank you, Hybrid and Greene. You've been a great help."

"It was our pleasure, my Queen," Raven said, bowing. Garfield followed suit.

"Now to go back home and have some decent food," Lewe grumbled, holding his growling stomach. Jinni smiled as she went along with them to the front door where a very confused cheetah was waiting for them.

"What did I miss?" Kadiba asked.

 **Continued...**


	35. Back to China

Back to China

* * *

"Wow, you miss a couple of days and the world goes nuts," Kadiba muttered. Raven, Garfield and the rest were at Lief's mansion. "So what are you two going to be doing next? I don't imagine that Volant is really going to be there in Europe." Garfield looked at Raven for an explanation.

"He's the Animalist that taught me how to fly when my powers weren't working," Raven explained. "And why would he not be in Europe?"

"Po and Tigress have been having a bit of trouble keeping the peace where they are. Ironic really," Verloor said, raising an eyebrow at the joke in his head. "Volant and the others will be in China."

"What's been going on in China?"

"Riots. The emperor has become more tyrannical than his predecessor. It's sparking an outcry among the subjects and Po and Tigress are caught in the crossfire," Verloor said.

"We were planning on going there but then we got stuck in Ethiopia," Lief explained. Raven stood up from her seat.

"Then I need to get there as fast as I can."

"Hold on, little missy," Ada firmly said. "You're not going anywhere until you eat first," She said forcing Raven back down to her table. Beast Boy was surprised to see Raven obey the lioness and then also show a cute pout before eating her food. Garfield couldn't help but smile.

"So, Garfield was it? Tell us a bit more about yourself," Lewe asked.

"Well, I... can transform into different kinds of animals, but that won't be a good idea to do right now since animals here are clothed."

"Hmm, I never thought about the world beyond our realms until Raven came around. Are all of your 'humans' like you?"

"No, no, most of them are very normal and don't have powers like Raven or me. And they're typically not green," Garfield sadly said, looking at his hand. Ada rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, even if that is true, we're glad and happy to have you here, where everyone looks different," Ada greatly smiled. Beast Boy had to agree with Raven about Ada. She was a regular Starfire in lion's clothing.

"Tomorrow, Lief and I travel to China since Mr. Beast Boy can transport us there directly. Kadiba, I think it's best that you stay in Ethiopia where the queen needs you. But for tonight, let's just celebrate like you just came here, Raven," Verloor smiled. They continued to celebrate through the night and afterward went to bed.

The next day, Garfield got struggled to put on his cloak. "Here, let me help," Raven kindly offered.

"Thank you, I don't know why Cloak is being difficult today," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Maybe he just wants me to help you," Raven replied with a smirk. The cloak 'licked' Raven's face as a sign of agreement. Verloor and Leif prepared their swords and daggers.

"Do you dudes really need all of that?" Garfield asked.

"You never know what you need until you're facing it," Verloor wisely stated. Raven sniffed the air.

"Okay, I know where Master Tigress is." She said.

"From all the way over here?!" Garfield exclaimed. "That's at least 8,000 miles away!" Raven smirked.

"I have my ways." Making the green teen roll his eyes, Raven tracked onto the exact location of Tigress and gave the information to Garfield. Raven, Beast Boy, Ed, Verloor, and Leif jumped through the portal.

"Well we're here and WHOA!" Garfield shouted, dodging a swung blade at his neck. "Okay, it looks like we've jumped into a butt-kicking fray." Tigress punched the Rhino's sword out of his hand.

"Master Tigress?" Raven asked. The girl dodged a swift swing from a wolf bandit.

"Hey! It's Rae-Rae!" Po exclaimed before getting punched by a boar. "OOW! Why you!"

"Sorry for barging in," Raven apologized, quickly smashing her fist into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground and knocking the bandits down.

"Barging? You're right on time," Tigress smirked as she, Po, Verloor, Leif, and the two humans formed a line to face the people. But they didn't advance. "You have to stand down, everyone. I understand that the emperor isn't the best, but a civil war will only cause more bloodshed."

"And what would you have us do?" They shouted.

"Go home and spend time with your families," Po suggested. "We'll try our best to reason with the emperor. I promise." They all looked at each other doubtfully. Raven decided to step in.

"Hey," She spoke up, "I know how to fight in wars. If you guys were to get involved, it would just go down in history as another civil war. If the emperor is a tyrant, we'll take care of him permanently," Raven declared forcefully. The crowd believed **her** and left the warriors alone.

"Phew, man, I missed your weird scary personality, Rae," Po happily said. Raven smiled, hugging the panda then bowing to the tiger.

"It's good to see you again," Tigress smiled warmly, bowing to her student. "And I'm guessing you are this 'special friend' that she was talking about." She smirked. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was slightly blushing.

"Um... I guess so," Garfield replied.

"Cool!" Po exclaimed, poking Garfield's skin, looking at and examining his limbs and face. "I didn't know that humans came in different colors! This is so awesome!"

"Po," Tigress sighed. Garfield felt a little flattered that someone was so excited about how he looked.

"Oh sorry," Po apologized. Garfield smiled as Raven nudged him a bit.

"He seems familiar, Greene?" She smirked. Garfield rolled his eyes. "This is Beast Boy, Aka. Garfield and The Green Wizard." The panda and tiger bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Beast Boy. You all have come at a very great time," Tigress sighed, "Why don't we get back to the palace so we can talk more?"

"The palace?" Raven asked.

"That's right," Tigress mentioned, "You've never been to the Jade Palace before. Well, it's time you meet my friends," Tigress smiled.

"Aw, you're going to love them!" Po excitedly said, "There's Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey-"

"I'm guessing that most people are just named after their species here?" Raven noticed.

"Hehe, it does seem that way for some of us," Tigress added, "But it's probably the safest place than here," Tigress smirked at Verloor and Leif. "And look who decided to come and visit." She teased.

"Tigress," Verloor sighed, "Must you always tease us like this?"

"Until I feel satisfied that you are sorry for what you've done," Tigress said with a hint of a smirk.

"Soooo... never," Verloor guessed. Tigress only smiled while Po rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get to the palace. I'm worried about Lueduo," Po muttered nervously.

"She'll be fine," Tigress said, patting Po on the back.

"Are you sure? This is her first time fighting with Master Shifu. What if she hurts herself?"

"Like you did?" Tigress smirked.

"Tigress," Po warned.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tigress answered. Raven was a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. The tiger and panda looked at her, then at Garfield, and lastly at Verloor and Leif.

"You didn't tell them about Lueduo?" Po asked. Verloor slapped his forehead.

"It completely slipped our minds. We were imprisoned, you know," Verloor explained.

"Really? What happened?" Tigress asked.

"One of Queen Jinni's official went rogue again," Leif sighed. "She's made a new kind of democracy because of it."

"Whoa, that's a big step," Po smiled, glad that the female hyena could find a bit of peace.

"Excuse me. Who's Lueduo?" Garfield piped up.

"Oh, that's Tigress and Po's daughter," Ed explained casually. Rae and Garfield looked at each other. Their faces cartoonishly broke into several pieces before reassembling.

"You're married?" Raven said in a controlled voice with as much of a surprised expression as she could muster.

"You two have a BABY TOGETHER?!" Garfield practically screamed.

"Adopted and two children actually," Tigress replied, "Lei-Lei and Lueduo."

"Lueduo, isn't that the Chinese word for Raven?" Leif asked. Tigress nodded. Raven's eyelids swung open.

"Yo... you named your baby after... me?" Raven asked. Po and Tigress smiled as Raven humbly bowed. "I... I'm so honored. What does she look like?"

"Surprisingly, like Tigress. Just as fierce as her, too," Po chuckled and grinned.

"Well, what we waiting for?!" Garfield exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go meet Raven's tiger mini-me!" Rae rolled her eyes as Garfield rushed over to Po. "Where is the Jade Palace?!"

"Uh... just over a few mountains to the west, but why do you-"

"Done!" Without another word, Beast Boy opened a portal to the lush green mountains surrounding the sacred Jade Palace. Perched on a mountain high in the clouds, the Jade Palace dazzled brightly in the rising sun. "Come on!" Garfield urged as he stepped into the portal.

"I can't really act like that, right?" Po asked Raven worriedly. The hybrid simply gave a cheeky smile as the group stepped through the portal.

 **Continued...**


	36. Trouble in the Valley of Peace

Trouble in the Valley of Peace

* * *

The team was brought to the green grassy hill just outside of the Valley. Garfield broke through the swirling vortex first. "Whoa," The green teen marveled as the rest came in. Raven saw the quaint little village resting in the heart of the huge mountain base. The village surrounded the one gigantically ascending mountain jutting into the skies above.

"Wow," Raven quietly whispered amazed as Tigress patted her on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Valley of Peace," Tigress announced with a smile.

"It's a good place to be. Not much happens around here," Po said casually. Tigress eyed the panda suspiciously. "I mean, other than the bandits, villains, thugs, you know, the usu." Raven saw the mountain of the Jade Palace resting in the neck of another higher mountain. The green, red structure on top of the mountain gleamed in the sunlight. Raven felt Garfield dart pass her, looking down into the valley.

"This is so cool! It's like a video game come true!"

"Talking animals in ancient China? How is this any different from the mystical magic land of Corinth with Grootslang?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't have a wise crake snake," Beast Boy muttered. Raven smiled as they went down into the valley. Ducks, pigs, bunnies, and goats roamed the streets in packed stone covered streets. "Wow, this is amazing."

"If you say so," Raven muttered, noticing the stares and glares from other animals. Garfield frowned, but Po suddenly patted Raven on the back.

"Don't worry. They're like that with every new person, even me," Po smiled.

"You?" Lief asked, "But you were raised here." Po shrugged.

"It doesn't stop people from judging. The harshest critics are your family members." Beast Boy looked at the ground with another frown.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I was just... thinking of the time I... called you a freak. It must have been rough getting that from your friend," Garfield sighed.

"Best friend," Raven corrected, making the green teen feel worse, "But I got over it. Plus, you were right, I was creepy." Raven gave a dangerous smirk. "But so are you."

"Me? How?"

"Oh, I don't know. I would think that sneaking into someone's room, taking up magic, and being so worried about them is a little concerning. Even stalker-ish," The blue/red-haired teen slowly grinned with a closed mouth.

"WHAT! I was just... trying to get to know you better, that's all!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven only smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"UGH! STAIRS!" Po groaned loudly, making Tigress's eyes roll.

"We do have two magicians here," the hyena stated. Po seemed relieved and excited, but Garfield looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Elevation has always been a tricky thing for me. I can do it, but it's tricky. I can't explain it," Garfield mentioned to Raven. "It's easier for me to go up-down, not down up." Raven nodded, opening up her own dark portal. As the team went through it, Po shivered violently as they made it to the top.

"GEEZZ! Can we never use your portal again, Raven? It gives me the creeps!"

"Po!" Tigress harshly corrected.

"No, he's right." Raven shivered. Garfield was confused. "Combined with my animal powers, I can start to feel the coldness of my original powers." The green teen was still confused.

"In any case, we're here." Leif finished. The large decorative doors of the Jade Palace opened wide. Raven's eyes widened again as she saw a bird, monkey, snake, and some small bug fighting each other in a sparring match.

"COOL!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The bird, a crane actually, flew up into the air and dropped down his wing against the snake. The snake slithered out of the way, striking her tail around to block the swing of a boa staff from the monkey. The monkey jumped out of the way from a small green bug that Raven couldn't quite discern. In the corner, a small oldish red panda in a regal-like robe watched.

"We're back!" shouted the panda. That caused everyone to stop the spar. The red panda came up to the panda first.

"It is good to see you have made it home, Master Po and Master Tigress," The old red panda bowed.

"Thank you, Grandmaster Shifu," Said the tiger and panda simultaneously.

"How's Lueduo?" Po asked almost frantically. Shifu rolled his eyes as he pointed to the small black and white female tiger in the back, practicing her kicks against a dummy panda. Po was relieved. Tigress shook her head with a smirk as she presented Raven and Garfield.

"Master Shifu, this is the Hybrid, Raven, and her...friend, Beast Boy, also known as Garfield and the Green Wizard."

"Hehe, I have more titles than you," Garfield cheekily said to Raven, who rolled her eyes. Shifu frowned a bit and sighed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I just wish that your coming wasn't during this time," Shifu muttered.

"What's the matter?" Po asked. Shifu gave a great sigh.

"The Emperor has taken away our permission to practice Kung Fu to defend the villagers," Shifu said. Everyone gasped. "We can only use it to fight off any bandits that try to steal the money from his treasury."

"Bandits. You mean THE villagers," Po argued back.

"Those are the orders from the Emperor," Shifu said defensively. Po grumbled under his breath. Po looked at Tigress with surprise. She wasn't worried.

"Why are you so calm?"

"The emperor said that we can't practice Kung Fu. He didn't say we couldn't fight. Besides, without the villagers, the emperor has no treasury to speak of, so-"

"You would have to protect the villagers anyways." Raven finished, seeing the loophole. Tigress smirked.

"He's not going to like that," Shifu insisted.

"Well, if he doesn't, he can go collect his money himself," Po grunted angrily. His attitude changed when Tigress rested her hand on his shoulder. "You're right. I shouldn't be upset. Anyways, let me introduce you to the rest, Raven." The four animals and one small thing that Raven finally found out was a mantis stood before her. "This is Master Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Raven said, bowing to the masters, "I just wish it was at a better time."

"We can discuss that later," Shifu replied, ushering the group to the kitchen. A curious striped kitten followed shyly behind them. "I don't know how we're going to convince the Emperor to stop his onslaught taxes."

"We'll find a way. When did this start to happen?" Raven questioned.

"About a year after the coronation. He seemed like a good emperor. He even suggested making orphanages for kids who were disowned by their parents," Tigress explained. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other as they sat down.

"That's a weird turn. I don't think people would be angry at paying more for orphanages, except rich guys," Garfield mentioned.

"We know, but for some reason he made a complete turn around after that year," Po mumbled.

"It's sad, really," Viper sighed, "The emperor seemed like such a good person when we first met him." Raven could see she was truly sad.

"You'll have to forgive, Viper," Shifu said, "She and Po helped the emperor's family a bit when the emperor first went missing because of some bandits."

"What about his brother?" Tigress asked.

"I haven't heard any word from him, but I'm sure that we can get him to reason with his brother."

"Who's the emperor?" Garfield said, asking for a name.

" **Li-Gong. His brother's name is Roshu** ," Po explained. "But as much as I don't like it, we have to find a way to knock some sense into Li-Gong."

"Careful, Po." Tigress calmed her husband down, "We don't know all the facts yet." Beast Boy thought about it for a moment before spotting a flash of white and black dart across the open doorway. A set of amber and jade eyes poked out from the side as a small white striped tiger and a cute chubby panda stood there. Beast Boy smiled, getting distracted as he made faces at the kids while Raven talked with the others seriously.

"We could help you."

"I would appreciate the help, although, I'm not sure that involving more people in this is the right thing," Shifu answered Raven.

"Well, we don't have to follow the same rules you have to," Leif replied, making his presence known again. Verloor rested a hand on Raven's shoulder, standing alongside his lion brother.

"We'll divide the labor. Garfield will stay here with Po, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Shifu, and Monkey to make sure everything is fine. I'm pretty sure that people won't bother with a sorcerer, right Beast Boy?"

"Huh!" Garfield snapped to attention, stumbling a bit, "Oh yes, yes! I'll stay here." He nervously chuckled as a giggling sound coming from the doorway reached his ear. Verloor rose his eyebrow a bit but dismissed it.

"Lief, Tigress, Raven, and I will find out what's going on in the palace. Since you have your teleportation powers back, I think it will be easy to get in there," Verloor replied. Raven thought about it.

"I think it would be best if you and Lief stayed here and Garfield, Master Tigress, and I go. Beast Boy has more knowledge about other kinds of magic that I don't and we could sneak up on the Emperor. Tigress knows more about the entire situation. And the village will need all the help it can get. Leif's cloning power and your howl are needed here." Verloor looked at her a bit before nodding. "Did you hear all of that, Beast Boy?"

"Huh?" Garfield said, distracted by the kids again. "I'm sorry. It's just the kids." Raven poked her head around the green teen's frame and saw the two shy but giggling kids. Po rolled his eyes.

"Lueduo, Lei-Lei, stop hiding and come out here," Po said. Slowly, the two kids came out, bowing before the two teens.

"It is an honor to meet you, um... what are your names again?" Lei-Lei nervously asked. Raven couldn't help but smile while Garfield laughed.

"I'm Beast Boy, aka Garfield, aka the Green Wizard, aka-"

"A person with a long title," Raven finished, deflating Garfield's mood. The white tiger cheerfully smiled.

"It's great to see you!" She cried out, "I never thought heroes could be so young."

"What do you mean? Anyone can be a hero," Garfield smiled, squatting down to the kids' height. The two kids seemed excited while Raven couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you nuts!" Po exclaimed. "They're just kids!"

"So were you," Said everyone in the room. The panda grumbled under his mouth as Tigress rested her hand on his with a smile.

"They are your children, so they'll have your traits," Tigress replied. Po sighed. "But for now, Lueduo, Lei-Lei, I'll be away for a while and daddy will watch over you two. Behave," She said sternly.

"Yes, Mama Tigress," The two girls bowed to her. The white tiger jumped up with excitement.

"Can we show the humans around the palace?" Lueduo asked. Po rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know if-"

"Come on, man," Beast Boy injected. "She's just showing us around." Po still seemed worried.

"Why are you worried?" Raven asked Po.

"You said the green guy was like me, right?" Po said with a deadpanned face.

"Hey!" Garfield exclaimed insulted. Raven smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on him," Raven replied as the children pulled them out of the kitchen. Po didn't dare look at his feline wife. He could already feel the smirk on her face.

"Not a word, Tigress," Po grumbled.

"I didn't say a thing," Tigress smiled.

 **Continued...**


	37. Identical

Identical

* * *

The two children pulled the hands of the teens to their halls and rooms where they could see the wondrous artifacts of Jade Palace. "And here is the Sword of Heroes. It's said to be so sharp that just looking at it will give you a cut."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, about to touch the sharp object. "OWW!" Beast Boy cried out, sucking on his index finger. Raven rolled her eyes as Lueduo and Lei-Lei giggled. "Ah, well, that happened."

"Anyways," Raven said, "What is your life like here in the Jade Palace?"

"It's great! You get all the food you could ever want!" Lei-Lei grinned genuinely.

"The only hard thing is the training," Lueduo sighed, rolling her arm a bit at the soreness. "It's a lot but you get used to it."

"Has your father gotten used to it?" Raven smirked the question, knowing the panda's tendency to be lazy.

"Weeeellll, kind of," Lueduo mumbled. Raven covered her mouth with her hand a bit, covering a chuckle. "but he's been more serious since the emperor has gone bad."

"Maybe you could you tell us something about that," Beast Boy said, squatting to their level, "What's going on with the emperor?"

"We don't know," the young panda girl replied, "Our parents don't say anything to us."

"Hmmm, what about the villagers? Do you two go into the village a bit?" Garfield asked.

"We do but not without our parents or one of the masters. We do have some friends there," Lei-Lei piped up. Garfield smiled, tussling the panda's head fur and causing her to laugh.

"I bet you do," Garfield smiled. He noticed a little small box on a pedestal. "What's in there?" He asked.

"Oh, those are the Shift Stones. They allow people to be in disguise and look like someone else. But one of them was stolen and we don't know who took it." Lei-Lei explained as Tigress came into the room.

"Well, we have to go, you two. It was great to meet you two." Garfield smiled.

"Very much so," Raven smiled, bowing to the two. The two white and black children bowed and left the two with the tiger. "They're beautiful, Master Tigress."

"They are. I hope to see yours shortly," Tigress said with a sly smile. Garfield nervously scratched the back of his head while Raven hid her face by looking at some object on the wall. "Anyways, we'll get things ready by nightfall. That way we'll be able to find the emperor and figure out more about the situation."

"Let's not do anything rash, though," Garfield replied. Raven and Tigress eyed him with raised eyebrows. "What? I don't want to have some good guy convicted of doing something wrong."

"Why do you have that feeling now?" Raven asked more suspiciously, narrowing her eyebrows at her green teen wizard. Garfield shrugged. Raven pondered.

"What are you thinking?"

"Sometimes an omen may happen or may occur. A bad feeling or cautious one. The fact that Beast Boy has it is a bit concerning. It may mean-"

"There's more to the story than just meets the eye?" Tigress asked. Raven nodded her head. Tigress looking at the ground, rubbing her chin. "Let's scope the area and see what we can gather. For right now, you two get some sleep. Raven will sleep with me while you sleep with Po, Beast Boy." Raven thought about that and winced a bit. "What?" Tigress asked, seeing her face.

"Are you sure you want that?" Raven asked. "Po used to snore a lot when we were going on that journey and Beast Boy isn't any better."

"Hey!" Garfield shot back. Tigress smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," the tiger assured.

* * *

The whole palace was covering their ears in their beds. Po and Beast Boy's snoring combined made a noise so loud it was unbearable. Separately, the two's snoring was okay, peaceful even, but together, they were on different keys and notes in their snoring. And it was in constant discord. Tigress grumbled under her breath. "You were saying?" Raven muttered.

"Shut up," Tigress growled in retaliation as she smothered herself with the pillow and rolled to her side. Suddenly, the snoring stopped. The soft murmuring of words followed. "I guess both of them talk in their sleep." Tigress chuckled as she went to sleep. The next day, both the panda and green teen woke from their mats, stretching their limbs.

"Great, you're up," Raven smirked, throwing Garfield his green cloak.

"Ack!" Garfield pouted, putting the cloak on.

"We're ready to go," Tigress announced to Po, who stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Be safe, okay?"

"I will, same to you," Tigress said sternly. Po goofily smiled, making the tiger reciprocate. Garfield stood up, ate something that Raven offered him on a tray, and dusted himself off.

"Alright, let's go," Garfield said seriously.

"The Emperor's palace is due North, about two days' journey," Tigress replied, grasping the shoulder of Garfield.

"About 40-50 miles," Raven clarified, holding his shoulder as well. Garfield closed his eyes, seeing the landscape flash through his vision and spotting the huge structure.

"Got it!" His eyes popped as he formed a portal in front of him.

"We'll be back soon, Po," Tigress told him.

"I'll be waiting," The panda smiled as the three stepped through the portal. The team appeared just outside of the emperor's palace. The palace occupied a lot of empty space. The massive courts were about two kilometers squared. The huge red walls stood about five meters high. The center of the court stood the tall palace with its traditional red walls and roof and the bright jade pillars. Its roof had golden dragon decorations on the top, reflecting the sun's blinding ray.

"We better hide," Tigress mentioned, hearing the synchronized marching of soldiers. The three hid in the trees as the soldiers passed on. "Let's get going to the palace. Do you think you could teleport us there, Garfield?"

"I'll try to make sure we land out of sight," Beast Boy answered as he moved his hands in a circle, causing a portal to appear below them. The three jumped down into the portal and popped up on the beams of the ceiling, out of sight. "Okay, we're not in the ladies' bathroom, so that's a good sign."

"I'm pretty sure only one of us would be affected by that," Raven commented.

"Shhh," Tigress quieted the two as someone came in. It was the emperor, a tall muscular ox with a royal red robe. He was followed by a small duck scribe and a taller gazelle reporter.

"Sire, the Kung Fu masters of the Jade Palace have fended off another set of villager bandits. Please reconsider your idea of-"

"I shall not recant! Those lazy peasants do nothing but throw festivals and parties all year long! Now I ask them to work and they don't submit? Let them fight all they want. If the masters won't be enough, then I'll use my army to fight them!" The big ox grunted. The humble gazelle cowered and slipped to his rightful place, out of the Emperor's sight. Emperor Li-Dong grunted before shifting his eyes to the left and right. Pointed to his duck scribe, "Go away. I'm done for the day," He said harshly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the duck quacked, quickly getting out of the room. Tigress and Raven sniffed the air.

"Something isn't right here," Tigress muttered. Raven nodded.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"His scent doesn't match," Raven explained. The green teen rose an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been able to 'sniff' out a person?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes while Tigress simply smiled.

"You get used to it," The master answered, "But I don't understand why it doesn't match. He seems like the same person." A lightbulb went off in Garfield's head.

"Wait a minute," He muttered, waving his glowing hands around to cast a spell. A magical blue screen formed in front of their eyes. "There." A small round object was inside the ox's pocket.

"What is that?" Raven asked Tigress. She only shrugged.

"I know what it is. Come on, and stay quiet," Beast Boy said, casting an invisibility spell as Li-Dong moved into a private hall in the back of the throne. Tigress and Raven looked at each other.

"He's telling US to be quiet?" Tigress commented. Raven only smirked in agreement as they followed Garfield. They quietly snuck behind the ox's back, traveling down a long lonely hall. At the end of the hall hung a painting of what could only be Li-Dong's father. Emperor Li-Dong tipped the painting to the left. The action caused a stone wall mechanism to roll away part of the wall, revealing a secret dimly lit tunnel. Li-Dong walked down the hall with a torch in hand. The invisible three followed him down the tunnel. The tunnel slowly descended into a dungeon that wasn't very big. It only held one cell in its rocky cavern. In that lone cell sat a cold shivering ox that looked identical to Li-Dong. The battered ox looked up from his shackles and smirked almost heroically, like a valiant soldier facing death with a smile.

"Having problems with the people, little brother?" The ox in the cell quipped.

"Brother?" Raven whispered silently. Li-Dong took out the small rock that Garfield spotted earlier. In a blinding shower of light, the ox changed into a smaller, younger version of the ox in the cell, looking much different than him.

"That's just a minor hiccup in my plan, Li-Dong," the smaller ox grunted. Li-Dong shook his head. "The people will learn that I am their ruler, and I'm not a weakling like you."

"Like me?" repeated Li-Dong, "Roshu, you have always been weak in the head. Do you think that causing the people to fear you that you'll gain their respect? Respect is earned and you have not earned the respect of the people." Roshu spat in the cell of Li-Dong. "You'll pay for your tyranny."

"So will you," Roshu smirked, "Even I'm cut down, brother. You still look like me. I've tarnished your reputation. The people will give you the same disrespect as I've been given." He turned his back, magically changing back into the image of his brother. "Even if you somehow manage to escape, you will never have the respect of the people again." Roshu walked out of the tunnel, closing the entrance to it. Li-Dong sighed in the darkness.

"To think I would see all the good I've done wasted by my own blood. I pray the universe gives me some kind of chance to protect my people," Li-Dong lamented to himself in his scarcely lit dungeon.

"Your prayers are answered," Said a voice in the darkness. Suddenly, a green flame sparked without a mortal hand.

"Who's there?" Li-Dong asked, "Are you a sign of my mental state fading away from me?"

"No, dude," said Beast Boy as he made them visible again. "It's us." Li-Dong didn't recognize the two humans, but he recognized Tigress.

"Master Tigress!" he exclaimed as she quickly bent the bars of his cell and broke the shackles off of his hands and feet. Li-Dong slowly stood up, wobbling a bit. His feet regained their strength as he reminded himself how to stand. "It's so great to see you again," Li-Dong sighed. The ox was in tattered brown rags, a single garment of linen with a belt tied around his waist. Garfield tried his best to ignore the smell, but it was obvious he had not showered in a while. Tigress's nose wrinkled at the stench. Li-Dong noticed. "I apologize for my sorry state."

"No worries," Beast Boy said, performing a cleansing spell that freshened up the ox. He was still in his tattered rags, but now he didn't smell as bad.

"A Wizard? Who are you two?" Li-Dong asked.

"I'm Raven, also known as the Hybrid, and this is my... significant other, Beast Boy," Raven struggled for a bit, blushingly. Beast Boy's eyes widened, gazing at the female heroine.

"R...really?" Garfield asked in a sappy surprised expression.

"Garfield, Raven. Focus," Tigress curtly told them. "Li-Dong, what happened?"

 **Continued...**


	38. Redemption

Redemption

* * *

"Do you remember the last time I visited your Jade Palace?" Tigress nodded. "Roshu stole one of the Shift Stones when we were there."

"How did we not know about it?" Tigress openly questioned.

"You wouldn't expect a noble to _steal_ , would you?" Li-Dong explained. Tigress agreed. Garfield held the green flame of light in his hands so everyone could see. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hybrid. I've heard many stories about your-"

"I'm sorry to cut the formalities short," Garfield apologized in haste, "But we have to figure out how to get your brother off of his high horse."

"Just expose him as Roshu. It's easy," Raven replied.

"Not really," Tigress argued, "We can get rid of Roshu, but we have to explain to the entire empire how this happened." Raven looked at her teacher for a while in thought then shook her head in slight rejection.

"I still believe dealing with Roshu quickly will set things right," Raven replied.

"You've been around Queen Jinni too long," Garfield noticed. Tigress nodded in agreement. "Besides, we'll have to make sure that everyone has heard the word so they pin the blame on Roshu." Raven still wasn't understanding their thought process.

"It's for my reputation, Hybrid," Li-Dong explained. "The villagers will still be in rebellion and chaos if they believe I was the one who deceived them, even if I lift their taxes and punishments."

"That I can see," Raven finally agreed.

"Now to the plan," Tigress said fitted on the issue, "We need to get Li-Dong to a better location. Garfield, could you get Li-Dong back to the Jade Palace." Within a minute, Garfield made a portal with um... a very interesting picture on the other end. Po was whistling while scrubbing his back in the bathroom. "PO!"

"AHHH!" Po jumped, spun around and covered himself.

"Well, that's something I didn't need to see," Raven mumbled, covering her eyes.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shouted, looking away, "Put some pants on!"

"Well! I'm in the bath!" Po shot back. "What's going on!?"

"Po," Tigress groaned, looking away to give her husband some decency, "We found the real emperor, and we need you to keep him safe at the Jade Palace."

"Shift Stone issue?" Po guessed.

"Ye... yes," Tigress stumbled, wondering how her husband figured it so quickly.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed it when the 'emperor' went bad and the Shift Stone went missing. But I knew you guys wouldn't believe me." Tigress rolled her eyes. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay, hurry," Tigress said as Garfield shut the portal. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. That was the most entertainment I've had since my imprisonment," Li-Dong laughed.

* * *

After transferring Li-Dong to a safer location, Gar, Rae, and Tigress snuck out of the palace and climbed up to the roof of the Emperor's palace. Tigress and Raven crouched down as Beast Boy surveyed the land. "Okay, that illusion incantation should allow us some time if Roshu gets suspicious," He said.

"Now the issue is how to get Li-Dong AND Roshu in the same spot to revel to China about Roshu's scheme," Tigress said thoughtfully. "Somehow, we have to convince Roshu to go to the Jade Palace, but how?" Raven thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"Master Tigress, why don't you write a paper about the 'situation' in the village? Request the emperor come to the village to enforce the people to submit and then give the message to one of the officials." Garfield smiled at Raven's idea. "What?"

"You remind me so much of your mother. You really have her smarts."

"So you were attracted to my mother?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"No, no, no! I just–" Raven chuckled as Tigress shook her head. "You also have your mother's mischievousness."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven smirked 'innocently'.

"Enough," Tigress finally recomposed herself. "We're going to have to find a messager to take the message to." Just then, the small duck servant that followed Roshu around like a shadow appeared out of the palace doors. "He'll do," said Tigress as she jumped off the top of the roof, landing smack-dab in front of the timid servant.

"BY THE UNIVERSE!" Shouted the duck.

"Please, take this message to the emperor." Tigress quickly ushered. The duck quickly pulled out a small parchment of paper. "The villagers have turned dangerous, please send the emperor himself to squash the rebellion and establish order!" The duck scribbled hastily. "Please hurry with your reply to the Jade Palace."

"O…Okay, I got it. But what about-" Before the duck could finish, Tigress jumped back up to the roof of the palace. The duck watched her disappear and found himself alone again. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

"That was easy," Raven mentioned observantly.

"Now to go back home and prepare for the Roshu's arrival," Tigress added.

"And then what? What's the plan when he comes with a host of armies to the village?" Garfield asked. The Hybrid stood up from her crouched position and cracked her knuckles.

"Then the Animalists, Green Wizard, and Hybrid will be there to stop them in their tracks," Raven replied confidently. Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend as he opened up a portal back to the Valley of Peace. "Come on, let's get going." The three jumped through the portal and landed right inside of the Hall of Heroes.

"You have a funny way of popping up right where I am," said a voice behind Tigress. The tiger smiled as he turned around to see her husband, kissing him on the cheek. But then she frowned a bit in thought.

"Why is that?" She asked, looking at Garfield.

"Po has the most distinct aura. It's easy for me to simply lock-on him," Garfield explained.

"Where's Li-Dong?" Raven asked.

"In the barracks. The kids love him," Po smiled, "That's the emperor I remember. So what's the plan for getting the evil twin brother out of his place?"

"We're luring him here," Tigress replied. Po blinked silently for a while before realizing what was said.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Po cried out, "He'll bring the entire army!"

"Which will be easy to defend against since we have most of the Animalists," Raven added, but Po was still skeptical.

"We've been in worse situations," Tigress pointed out. Po slowly nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we'll prepare the village to receive the emperor. But we have to protect him and corner him so that he doesn't get hurt by the villagers, but also so he doesn't know his brother is around," Po explained.

"Don't worry. I know it will work out," Garfield smiled with a tooth confident grin. "It always does." Po's smile shown through as well. Tigress and Raven just stared at each other for a while and laughed at their unsaid joke between each other. "What?"

"Nothing," Raven humorously smiled.

* * *

The sound of heavy foot soldiers made their presence known throughout the village. The village soon saw the approaching royal procession marching their way to the Jade Palace. The Royal Jiao came up the steps of the Jade Palace as Po, Tigress, and the rest stood patiently at the top. "Are Raven and Beast Boy in position?" Tigress asked her husband. Po looked to the roof of the Jade Palace and nodded to her as the door of the courtyard opened up. The villagers who were there in the courtyard dismally clapped in disdain. Roshu disguised as Li-Dong came out of his Jiao, nearly missing his step.

"Put the stupid thing closer to the grounds, you idiots!" He shouted.

"Yes, your Highness," the lowly duck begrudgingly listened. Roshu stepped out of his carriage, fine royal red robes decorated his body. The masters stood in a straight line as they bowed.

"So, I see this place has not improved since I last was here," Roshu critically stated.

"You mentioned that the palace was the most perfect place in all of China last time you visited, Your Highness," Po corrected. Roshu glared at the panda.

"Are you contradicting me, Dragon Warrior?" Roshu asked, walking up straight to him. Po whistled a bit, sweating a bit. Tigress rolled her eyes at Po nearly blowing their cover.

"Not at all. Just thought you forgot some stuff," Po nervously grinned. Roshu still glared, glancing for a moment at Tigress.

"A man who challenges authority doesn't care about the welfare of his family," Roshu replied. Po's eyes widened and narrowed back in a glare. He stepped forward. That step was felt through the very earth, causing everyone to flinch, and Po's unseen aura forced the ox back a bit. Tigress held her hand against Po, holding him back.

"Whoa."

"You felt that?" Raven asked Garfield.

"Yeah, I didn't think Po's energy was that... huge," Garfield replied.

"A man who attacks the Master of Chi does not fear death," Po snarled, looking daggers into the ox's very soul.

"I'm sorry," Tigress started, straining heavily to keep Po still, "about my husband's attitude. The kids have been getting to him. Why don't we get on with your speech?" Roshu hastily followed suit. She glared at Po. "Behave."

"He threatened you," Po quietly exclaimed, gesturing to the ox behind his back.

"It's okay. He will have his punishment," Tigress soothed. Po calmed down, bring his own aura down.

"Did you know that Po had that kind of power inside of him?" Garfield asked, noticing Raven's shocked face.

"No," The red/blue-haired teen replied. But she knew now. The fake Emperor stood in front of the people on the elevated platform. Po and Tigress stood on either side of him. His army stood in front of him in an orderly fashion. Roshu began to speak.

"My subjects. I have heard your discontent of my ways. You're dissatisfied with my taxes, my laws, my policies. You want the easy days back. Look at my army. Our troops are expanding the borders of our empire. Our nation is stronger than ever. What is an increase in taxes to our nation's success?! We have become the greatest nation ever!" Roshu announced loudly. Po and Tigress looked at each other, nodding. "For _China's_ enemies and rebels. You think that my punishments are harsh, wait until you see capital punishment! I am the ruling Emperor of this country!"

"All hail Emperor Li-Dong," Po announced loudly as everyone weakly yet venomously clapped. "If you were Li-Dong."

"What?!" Shouted the ox. Tigress quickly snatched the rock away from Roshu, changing him back to his smaller form. The guards and crowd gasped at the reveal.

"This is Emperor Li-Dong's brother, Roshu. He imprisoned his own brother and has been impersonating him using the stolen Shift Stone from the Jade Palace," Po announced.

"He has been the one enforcing his tyrannical deeds on the people," Tigress explained to the crowd

"Lies!"

"We can see you," Po protested, gesturing to all of the ox's body.

"I used the rock to hide my... less than ideal form," Roshu lied, "If I am not Li-Dong, then where is my 'brother'? Is he not in the Emperor's palace?" Suddenly, a portal sprang up behind them. Beast Boy, Li-Dong in his tattered robes, and Raven came out.

"I'm right here, brother," Li-Dong announced. Roshu stumbled back right into the two guards that place their hands on him. "Take him away." The guards did so without fuss or fight. "My people," Li-Dong spoke openly to the still bewildered crowd. "I was captured and held against my will by my treacherous brother. He has been the one to impose these oppressive decrees on you. I hope to regain your trust, but I will make sure that every injury to the people of China has been removed."

"All Hail Emperor Li-Dong!" Po shouted, causing the villagers to roar in relieve and celebration. The big ox turned to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Thank you for searching out the truth. I could not have done this without you. Please, ask anything of me and I will bring it to you," Li-Dong asked. Garfield smiled.

"Just make sure your brother doesn't impersonate you," Garfield smiled, making the ox laughed.

 **Continued...**


	39. The Next Journey

The Next Journey

* * *

Li-Dong, Gar, Rae, and the others celebrated at the Jade Palace of the Emperor's coronation. Garfield played charades with Lueduo and Lei-Lei while Raven and Tigress joked about Po and Garfield. Just then, Po came into the room, bring more food with him. "My dads want to give you some parting gifts. Annnd also remind you that emperors' get half off... with every purchase," Po chuckled awkwardly. The whole room laugh. As it was nearing Lei-Lei and Lueduo's bedtime, Garfield walked over to Po.

"Po, that energy you were using when Roshu smack talked you," Garfield started, "What was that?"

"Smack, what?" Tigress asked Raven. Rae sighed and shook her head as she explained to her master. Po chuckled nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"Well, it's an interesting story," Po started. "Being the Dragon Warrior has its perks. I have the ability to use Chi, the life-force that everything living thing uses."

"We're both familiar with Chinese spirituality," Garfield mentioned.

"Well, when the power of healing came to me, it came with something else: Aura control," Po explained. "It's basically the ability to see and use someone else's aura... but I can."

"While Po can never use a person's aura for a long time, he can use it for a little while to amplify their effect," Tigress finished.

"Meaning?" Garfield asked.

"Po can greatly boost the Animalists' powers if need be, but the aura power is only given to the people who are purest of heart, which he is," Tigress explained. Po smiled at the tiger's comment on his purity.

"Whoa, so that energy we felt-" Raven questioned.

"Was me boosting my own chi power using my aura power," Po finished. Raven and Garfield looked at each other.

"Wow, that's amazing," Garfield explained.

"And dangerous," Raven noted, causing Garfield to look at her with a side-cocked glance, raising his left eyebrow at her.

"She's right. I can never be mind-controlled because of that power, but if I were to make the mistake of giving that boost to an evil Animalist, things could get dangerous," Po sighed.

"Has that happened before?" Raven asked.

"Not yet, but there's always a threat," Tigress sighed. The tiger shook her body, throwing her shoulders back and perking her head up with a large _formal_ smile. "So, what made you two decide to come back?"

"We just wanted to Animalia," Raven explained, "Beast Boy has never seen this place for himself."

"It's wonderful," Garfield replied in wonder, "I'm surprised a place like this is around."

"Well, it is," Tigress returned, "But something tells me that this is just a pit stop in your journey. Where did you intend to go after this?" Garfield and Raven looked at each other a bit confused. Ed the raven flapped onto Garfield's shoulder.

"You two don't have a single clue as to where you want to go, do you?" He squawked, laughing at the two. Raven growled gruffly like her feline teacher, shutting the bird up.

"I... I didn't expect to go somewhere else," Raven replied in a calmer tone. "I would go Volent but since he's gone."

"We...we could journey around the magical realm a bit. I know there are some places you haven't seen there," Garfield pointed out.

"I guess we could visit Fallitur," Raven smirked as Garfield nervously chuckled. "And I think I do need to visit my mother."

"Could we come?" Po said, wrapping his arm around Tigress.

"What?" Tigress, Raven, and Garfield all bumbled out.

"Well, we want to see what these other humans look like, and these other worlds you told us about sound awesome!" Po excitedly explained.

"Well, I don't know..." Raven said a little unsure.

"Po, don't you think we have to do work here?" Tigress reminded her husband.

"Yeah, but what if we're needed over there as well?" Po proposed. Raven and Tigress looked at each other in worry. Garfield was the only one to excitedly grin.

"Why not? If anything goes wrong, Grootslang will tell us what's happening in this world," Beast Boy explained. Raven eyed the green teen a bit skeptically before nodding her head.

"I would like to explore these worlds you speak of," Tigress mentioned with a smile, "But do you think we will be well received?"

"No," Gar and Rae both muttered.

"But most people aren't," Raven said.

"GREAT! I'll be able to try new foods as well!" Po excitedly exclaimed. Garfield looked Raven and whispered to her.

"Should we tell them about meat-eaters?" Raven shook her head.

"Let's just be careful about who we see," Raven cautioned as they continued chatting the night away. Later on, Tigress and Raven walked out into the night air, talking to each other.

"So, tomorrow we explore your magical new realms. And I get to see what humans both normal and not normal look like," Tigress smiled. Raven simply sighed in worry. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I can learn quickly."

"I don't doubt that. I'm more worried about how you'll eat. Some of the humans eat meat where I come from."

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked. Raven painfully explained it to her. Tigress's eyes widened but then laughed with her hand over her mouth.

"Haha, so Uchawi's stories were true. I thought she was just joking," Tigress smiled.

"Wait, Uchawi told you guys stories about the human world?" Raven asked curiously. Tigress nodded. "It's not what you think. Trust me."

"Well, with you and Po around, everything is an adventure," Tigress smiled. Raven nodded, but still wore her worried face. "You're worried that we may be hurt?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, we've been in worse predicaments," Tigress answered with a reassuring smile. "So, where do we go next?"

"Something tells me we should go to Corinth. You'll meet Gorthan and Grootslang, two of the most annoying people to Beast Boy," Raven smirked. She explained how the place was like.

"Hmm, a giant snake. That may scare Po a bit," Tigress replied. "But thank you, Raven, for helping with our situation here."

"You're welcome," Raven smiled, bowing before her, "Master."

* * *

The panda strapped his pants up, fitting snuggly around his waist. Tigress bent down and kissed the foreheads of Lueduo and Lei-Lei. "We'll be back. Behave and listen to Grandmaster Shifu."

"Yes, Mama Tigress," the small tiger and panda dutifully answered. Tigress smiled as she hugged them tightly before heading over to where Raven and Beast Boy were standing. The two humans double-checked their supplies.

"Why are you two so nervous?" Tigress asked, noticing their joined fear. Garfield looked at Raven then sighed.

"It's because we're not sure if this is going to work out," he confessed. "This is a magical world filled with different kinds of creatures and people. It also has a huge amount of technical stuff that can be overwhelming. It could be too much for you guys." Garfield nearly doubled over when a heavy hand slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it," Po smiled. "We've been in weirder situations. I think we can take it." Garfield looked at the panda with a long stare before sighing. Raven rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We might as well get started. If they're as stubborn as us, we're not going to convince them to change their minds," Raven said. Garfield nodded.

"Alright everyone, stand back," Garfield instructed. Beast Boy slowly started moving his hands, chanting an old mantra before a shining and whirling portal of light danced before the panda and tigers' eyes. "Are you sure about-"

"Bring on the thunder!" Po exclaimed in excitement. Garfield smiled as they jumped through the portal.

Continued...


	40. Return to Corinth

Return to Corinth

* * *

Po stumbled onto the ground, slowly looking up at the pink sky with a rainbow in the clouds. Fairies flittered their sparkling wings in front of him as he spotted a massive cloud cover the sky only to see the cloud was a dragon. The skyscrapers pierced the sky while red-bricked apartments swarmed with dusty dwarfs, beautiful long-haired nymphs, and small balls of light caused by the fairies. Tigress's eyes lingered to the sides of the apartments. Strings of wire hung between the buildings with fairies, harpies, and griffins with the head of men as a gentle white smoke of a sleepy jade dragon from below warmed and dried the clothes they hung.

"This... this isn't awesome," Po stated. Garfield noticed his bland facial expression for a moment. "This is... SuperMEGA AWESOME!"

"There's definitely more. Come on!" Beast Boy said.

Tigress shivered and sweated as the temperature drastically changed as they walked under a frozen ice bridge and over burning damp swamp ponds. "Is it always like this?" She grumbled, rubbing her arms.

"You'll get used to it, Master Tigress. Things will even out once we get to the Central Library," Raven said. The glass two-story building surrounded by the sea of grass and islands of trees stood with five radial walkways towards the library. The three went inside, seeing the massive assortment of books. "Wow."

"That's right, you've never been here," Beast Boy remembered. "You're going to love it here."

"I already do," Raven sighed, gazing at the books.

"Awww," Po groaned as they walked in, "Why do we have to go a boring library?" Tigress shook her head with a sigh. Po walked over to the reception desk, leaning his weight against the wood. He looked at the three with a disappointed sigh.

"Po, this is the omphalos of all magic known to the Magical Realm. This library is able to transport a person without **any** magic to... to... anywhere!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly open. Tigress's eyebrow rose as she side-glanced towards Beast Boy. "Yes, even I am surprised I know how to use omphalos right," Beast Boy replied.

"But there's nothing to do here. Nothing exciting happens in a library," Po said with his back still to the receptionist's desk. Suddenly, Tigress, Raven, and Beast Boy saw a purple glow shine from the desk. A huge scaly pillar stretched out from behind the desk, continuing to reach towards the top of the huge library. Its head was the size of a semi-truck and its eyes were the size of Po's large round belly. Its shadow grew over Po and the others. "Hey, did it get dark in here?" Po asked.

"Great universe," Tigress whispered. The tiger's large round eyes scanned the entire creature in wonder and slight fear. She had instinctually backed away when he first came out of the portal in the floor. Garfield and Raven calmly backed away, but their faces stayed on the large figure.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Po asked obliviously.

"Po, look behind you," Garfield smirked. Po spun around and saw the huge snake in front of him. Po's head followed the long large pipe of snake scales up to the very head. The panda fell down, scrambling back towards the others while Grootslang's head swooped down and gazed at Po. The snake puffed an air of hot breath at the panda.

"Hehe, nice snake?" Po whimpered, shutting his eyes. Grootslang sniffed the panda, growing a grin on his large squamous face

"Mmmm. Noodles. A nice flavor," Grootslang slyly quipped as he backed away from the panda. Po stumbled to his feet when Garfield came forward. "It's good to see you, Greene."

"It's nice to see you, (Great Snake). But did you have to be so dramatic?" Garfield scowled, like a child being embarrassed by their parent. Grootslang's smile widened.

"Well, people have to know that this library is not... _boring_ ," he replied, gazing at Po. The panda ducked behind Raven and Tigress, peeping over Tigress's right shoulder. The mammoth snake only laughed. "Please excuse my theatrics. I am Grootslang: Keeper of the mythical library of Corinth."

Tigress stepped forward, clearing her throat of her fear. "I am Tigress from Animalia," She bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Please, the honor is all mine, Master Tigress," Grootslang bowed his head. "And I suppose the panda is your... significant other?" Po jumped behind Raven at the mention of his name. The snake couldn't help but snicker slightly at Po.

"Stop it, Grootslang," Raven scowled in her monotonous voice. "There's no need to frighten him." Raven could feel the panda's shivering increase behind him. However, Grootslang bowed his head, wearing a more somber frown.

"You are correct, dear Raven," Grootslang relented. "I apologize for frightening you, panda."

"Hehe, nothing too bad," Po chuckled as he slowly took steps towards the snake. "So... you're the keeper of the magic here? Wow, I didn't think that you would be so... big." Grootslang smiled.

"I have been told that from one particular young adult," Grootslang mused, glancing at a mopey Beast Boy. "But I hope the library is a little more than jejune for you."

"Huh?"

"It means boring. He hopes that it won't be boring for you," Raven monotonously answered.

"Oh! Well, if there are more 'little' surprises like you, I won't be," Po smiled. Garfield saw a grand warm smile on the snake.

"You remind me a lot of Beast Boy, Mr...?"

"Po, I'm Po," The panda gave a toothy grin. Grootslang smiled like a father gazing at their smiling son. Po did remind him of Beast Boy when he first came.

"Speaking of little. Where is Klein?" Garfield asked. Grootslang slightly gloomed towards that nickname but he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I mean Kleinslang," He quickly corrected.

"Thank you," The snake replied a little kinder. His long tail pointed at the direction to a beautiful young pale green-skinned woman with beautiful long straight hair that was black at midnight. Her skin had a few patches of what looked like scales but most of it was smooth and flawless. She stood at 5'8" with a nice ovalish face and read a book with a happy goldilocks lipped smile. All of the visitors looked at the humanoid with thunderstruck open mouths.

"That's Kleinslang!" Beast Boy exclaimed, calling her attention over to them.

"How... How did she get so... big?! I mean... I don't mean like... How long have been away?" Raven spluttered.

"Only about five days. She had an incredible growth spurt in the recent days," Grootslang sighed with a smile. Tigress and Po were speechless. Rather, Tigress was _truly_ speechless.

"What the! But how?!" Po exclaimed. "Is she... human?"

"Well, her mother is human. She is a half-human and half-mythical snake." The snake replied.

"But... how could... I mean... do humans... get larger?" Po asked, looking directly at Grootslang. The large snake laughed, but before he could say anything, Garfield cut him off.

"Don't you dare say ANYTHING about your wife, Grootslang! Just don't!" Garfield snapped. The snake laughed heartedly as Kleinslang ran over to her father, hugging Garfield tightly. "Ooof! Hello?"

"It's you! You're back, Mr. Greene!" She smiled. Kleinslang hugged Raven as well. "And you, Mrs. Raven. Thank. It's great to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you as well, Kleinslang," Beast Boy grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "You've definitely grown."

"Oh, yes I have!" Kleinslang smiled with childlike pride. As Garfield introduced Po and Tigress to the snake humanoid, Raven looked at Grootslang a little more. Po excitedly examined Kleinslang, embarrassing a groaning Tigress, but Klein simply chuckled at the panda's many questions and 'awesome' comments. As Po's excitement died down (actually, Tigress had to pinch his ear to quiet him down), Raven audibly voiced her observations.

"Grootslang, what are these scars on your side?" She asked. Grootslang's eyes widened as he quickly tried to hide his wounds from the others, but his daughter ratted him out.

"Daddy! You said you were alright from your trip to Goth Afa!" Kleinslang exclaimed. The great snake frowned. Beast Boy looked directly in the great round eye of Grootslang.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

 **Continued...**


	41. The Attack of the Lophocytes

The Attack of the Lophocytes

* * *

"A war going on in Goth Afa among the fallen monsters. Fallitur asked me to help. I did, but I received some minor inflictions in the end," Grootslang replied. His eyes haughtily closed as his head perked up. Garfield's eyes stared down the large black snake, placing his hands on his hips and pressing his teeth together.

"Grootslang, you have scales to protect you from being hurt. Anything that could get past that and cause you to bleed is something worth worrying about," frowned Garfield. Raven could see the fierce rage in the green teen's wrinkled eyebrows.

Grootslang hissed, still looking away from the wizard. "They're just scratches that came too close. I was... careless."

Beast Boy's eyes lowered to his eyelids to half-mast, raising his left eyebrow. "And if you had been killed, oh great snake?" Garfield proposed in English. The snake's eyes shifted towards Beast Boy. His large head still fixed in its dignified state. A long uncomfortable pause ensued.

"I'm not a retired senile snake," Grootslang grumbled, looking down at the small teen.

"No, you're a beloved father," stated Beast Boy, dipping his head while he glared at the great snake and crossed his arms. "Remember that." The snake sighed with regret in his voice. The sad look in Kleinslang's eyes deepened the gut-wrenching feeling in the snake's stomach.

"You're right. I apologize for not telling you all sooner," Grootslang sighed.

"What's going on at Goth Afa?" Raven asked.

"Fallitur has been fighting new terrors that are proving to be more... burdensome. They're called the Lophocytes because of their crest mark on their forehead, kind of like the Moon"

Beast Boy grinned. "Well, let's go there and teach them a lesson," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"No," shouted Kleinslang, "Daddy is staying here." She stood between her father and the four while her eyes bore in the people who would put her father in danger again.

Grootslang sighed, gently touching Kleinslang's small cheeks with the very tip of his tail. "Kleinslang." Kleinslang's glare did not change. Her grip clenched harder on the book. Beast Boy could have sworn he heard the buckling of the book breaking in her grip.

Kleinslang refused her father, "You are wounded and you need to heal. I'm not letting you go into danger again!" She declared. Grootslang's huge head jumped back while his eyes widened. The glare in her eyes bore into him. It looked black fire stinging his soul.

Garfield gingerly touched Klein's shoulder. "Kleinslang, I think it's best that-" The humanoid whipped her head at him, bearing the same glare on her face. Po jumped behind Tigress while Tigress and Raven stepped back a few inches. Beast Boy gulped at Kleinslang's angry stare.

"He's staying here," Kleinslang restated.

Raven ventured up to the humanoid's side, resting her hand on her shoulder. Raven spoke softly yet warmly to her "I know you want to protect him, but you won't be able to if Afa Goth falls in the hands of monsters who don't know any better. Imagine if someone worse than Fallitur came along,"

Klein's steady gaze on the hybrid's small smiles stayed for a moment before finally shifting to the ground. "I don't want my father to be dead when you go there," sighed Kleinslang.

"Well, why don't you come with us?" Garfield asked as he walked closer to her. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?"

Grootslang whipped his huge head in front of Beast Boy, hissing violently as he bellowed, "She is not going anywhere near danger!" Beast Boy stumbled to the ground and shuffled away as the snake's head edged closer. "I should send you to Tartarus for suggesting such a thing! Or worse yet." Grootslang flashed the interior of his cave-like mouth.

"Oooo...kay, okay," stuttered Beast Boy, "But if you're not going to go let her go and she's not going to let you go, you two are at an impasse. So what's it going to be?" Grootslang's low hiss still echoed, but his eyes glanced back to Kleinslang.

"If I could um... speak," said Po, slowly emerging from behind Tigress. "Aren't you the guardian of this place? What happens when you're gone? Doesn't Kleinslang have to do the same thing, sooner or later? Don't you think she should have some experience before you... you know?"

Grootslang gave a long sigh. "The panda is right." The snake looked to his daughter, "You are old enough to go with me on these missions. I just wished it was a different kind of mission."

"Why are the Lophocytes so difficult?"

"I don't know," The snake answered Garfield, "For some reason, they are resistant to my magic and there's a great possibility of them conquering the area."

"What about the angels?" asked Beast Boy.

"The stubborn devil woman refuses to let them help," the snake hissed dangerously. "If you ask me it's foolishness for her to try fighting them herself. Her monsters are good, but the Lophocytes have vast numbers." Beast Boy had never seen Grootslang use venom, but the green teen firmly believed that he could.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Po, "Let's go there and finish these Moonies."

"Po, we don't know anything about the Moo- I mean Lophocytes," replied Raven, "We need a plan." Tigress nodded. "What do we know about the Mo- Ugh! Lophocytes?" Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose hearing the chuckle of her Kung fu master.

"They're not very intelligent by their strategy, but they use their resistance to magic and number to their favor. They're not...brutish fighters, but pretty similar to Goth Afa's monsters in weaponry. The major problem is that whoever is controlling the Lophocytes obviously wants the knowledge of the dark magic to themselves," Grootslang explained, "Which, of course, Fallitur refuses."

"Is it _a_ _ll_ kinds of magic their resistant to?" asked Beast Boy. Grootslang's moved a scaly part above his left eye which Garfield assumed was his eyebrow part. "Animalia powers aren't rooted in mainstream magic. Raven, Tigress, and Po could help us. If I can figure out how to mimic the same energy, we can figure out how to beat them."

Grootslang and Kleinslang looked at each other. "I've read about Animalia's particular powers. It's not something common to the magical world," said Kleinslang, "And I have a hunch that light magic will be helpful."

Grootslang stroke his scaly chin with the tip of his tail. "I didn't use light magic on them. My 'other' magic is usually enough."

"Then it's settled. Let's go to Goth Afa and see what these Moo- argh!" Raven groaned, placing her hand on her head as if she had a headache. "You know what? Let's just call them Moonies. The name is already sticking."

"YES!" said Po. Tigress rolled her eyes as Beast Boy uttered a spell and caused a red-rimmed portal to appear. Kleinslang looked at the portal with wonder as Raven walked to her side.

"Have you ever been to another world?" Raven asked.

"No, what is it like?" Kleinslang asked with child-like eyes.

The hybrid smiled, resting her hand on her shoulder. "It's a wild ride," replied Raven.

* * *

Po and Garfield jumped onto a field of tan grass. The sky was dipped in a blood-red color while in a distance stood the stony wall kingdom of Goth Afa. black smoke trailed into the air leaving the distinct stinging smell of wood burning. Boring brown grass mixed with patches of black scourged spots stretched for miles around. Po had landed on his hands and knees. "Whoa."

"It's definitely different from Corinth," Garfield said as the other jumped out of the portal. Po slowly got to his feet. A hush fell over the landscape. "Po?"

"This is... this is definitely something that is going to be in my nightmares," chuckled Po as the rest came through. "But why are these Moonies so resistant to your magic, Mr. Grootslang?"

"Just Grootslang and I don't know. From the smell of the smoke, I'd say that the Moonies were recently here." Grootslang's eyes peered into the distant kingdom, "And it looks they could definitely use a healing hand."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! That's me!" Po jumped up and down.

Tigress shook her head before they darted towards the smoldering city. As they approached, the massive gates of the kingdom were wide open. "This is not right," mentioned Tigress, "They should have these gates closed."

"Not only that," agreed Raven, "But this place doesn't seem like it was damaged that much." The black tar-smelling buildings stood perfectly erect in their odd jagged edge shaped structure.

"Pointy," commented Po, "Grootslang, what happened here?"

"I don't know. Time has a different effect here. It could be that we are too late." Suddenly, Grootslang heard a loud shout towards the middle of the walled kingdom. "Here they come," He grumbled.

They watched as dust clouds rose in the distance. Tigress's eyes spotted them first. They were humanoid-like creatures, but they looked completely white like the whiteness of the moon. There was no hair or features to tell if they were male or female. The only things they had were differing shading of white and gray. They didn't look like muscular beings, but rather average to skinny creatures with their sticky form. The Moonies had a vivid black U-shaped crescent that seemed to glow in the dim red light of the sky. They had swords and shields in their hands and charged at the team "Grootslang, do you have any idea how to defeat them?" Tigress asked.

"They're resistant to my magic; however, physical attacking has been effective," Boomed the snake.

"They look so weak," said Kleinslang, "Is there any way not injure them?" Raven looked at Klein in sorrowful woe. This daughter of Grootslang seemed so pure and naive.

"I'm afraid not," Grootslang replied. "Come on!" They charged forward and attacked.

 **Continued...**


	42. The Attack of the Moonies

The Attack of the Moonies

* * *

Raven jumped over Tigress like a stalking jaguar and punched a Moonie in the face. The tiger kicked one Moonie into the air and grabbed another by the hand, throwing it to Raven who roundhouse kicked it into a stumbling line of Moonies. Raven effortlessly backflipped over several of the Moonies, cocked her fist, and sent the Moonies far away with her Earthquake punch. "OW! Raven!" Garfield shouted, covering his ear from the sonic disruption, "Be careful where you do that!"

"Sorry," called Raven, ducking a sword's swing.

"Am I the only one that thinks that this is really easy?" calmly mentioned Po as he belly bumped a Moonie before grabbing another by the foot, whirling it around over his head, and throwing it like a slingshot. "I've had bandits tougher than this."

"They seem harmless to fight, but their number is their advantage," Grootslang swatted an entire wave of them out of the kingdom. "And they recover quickly from their wounds."

"So we have to get out of here," said Beast Boy, magically capturing a set of 20 Moonies in a bubble and slinging them out with a flick of his hand. "For now, just toss them outside the walls!"

"Really? That seems very harsh," said innocent Kleinslang, "I mean these things are-" She got cut short when Grootslang took a sword swing from a random moonie. Klein's round human eyes switched to small snake-like slits as she hissed harshly. Her hands glowed yellow as her mouth uttered a low hum. All the Moonies stopped when they heard her utter with raging indignation, "Hands. Off. My. FATHER!" A magical yellow glow burst into a blinding ball all around her. It engulfed her body and spread out like a shockwave at incredible speed. The gang shut their eyes to protect themselves from the light. The whole horde of Moonies ran for cover, scrambling over their own to evade the girl's shining glory. Slowly, Kleinslang's magic disappeared. Po and Tigress quickly caught Klein in her descent; she was weak but still conscious.

"Whoa," was all Beast Boy could say.

The snake squinted his eyes at the second wave of Moonies rushing towards them. Why were they running back now? "Beast Boy, Raven, both of you have changing powers, correct?" he asked.

"Yes? Why?" Garfield asked. Grootslang told them. "Oh Yeah!"

"I don't know if I can," said Raven doubtfully.

"Come on, you can do it!" replied Beast Boy. Raven gave one large breath as the Moonies rapidly drew nearer. "Everyone stand back!" Beast Boy and Raven clapped their hands together. Beast Boy's body glowed green while Raven shouted,

"Body of the Great Snake!" A burst of green and blue light shone as Po and Tigress shielded their eyes. Tigress looked at the Moonies who were running away again. Why were they retreating again? The tiger looked back and forth between the shining light and the retreating Moonies. As the light dimmed down, Tigress saw the Moonies immediately turn the other way and run towards them again.

Suddenly, two big train-like masses darted past the feline. Tigress saw scales upon scales slide past her eyes. "Wow!" exclaimed Po, "They're huge!" Beast Boy and Raven grew into Grootslang-sized snakes. Raven was blue scaled and Beast Boy green. Raven whipped her tail around, sending the Moonies far away. Beast Boy slithered his massive body through the horde and knocked the Moonies down either flattening them or sending them back.

The black snake smirked, "They learn quickly." Grootslang slithered around Tigress, Po, and Kleinslang to make a protective barrier. "We need to locate Fallitur before we waste time on these Moonies. They're practically invincible."

"Aw, we can take them!" Po said.

"Not for five hours," hissed Grootslang.

Tigress rolled her eyes at Po's pouting. "We should get more information before we waste our energy." She said. Grootslang whipped his head around towards Raven and Garfield while Klein, Tigress, and Po jumped onto the snake's back near his head.

"Beast Boy! Raven! Let's go!" Grootslang shouted as he quickly slithered away. Raven and Beast Boy did one last whirl of their tails before sliding after the black snake through the small gates of Goth Afa and out to the open plains. Tigress looked back at the tallest structure of the kingdom: Fallitur's castle. The castle was dark red with stone gargoyles and frightening Gothic structures on the ridges of the spires. A figure on the balcony of Fallitur's castle watched them as they slithered away.

Tigress spoke to Grootslang's mammoth head. "The Moonies seem frightened by intense light. They ran away when Kleinslang defended you and when Beast Boy and Raven changed."

"Extreme illumination? That could be to our edge," Grootslang said, pensively.

"I think someone is behind this," said Tigress.

"The Moonies?" asked Po.

"No, I think the Moonies are just being controlled by someone," replied Tigress.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has used mind-controlled armies to fight for Goth Afa," said Grootslang. "Nevertheless, we have to find Fallitur before someone discovers the dark knowledge within Goth Afa."

"They don't have it," Beast Boy said. "If anyone had that power, they wouldn't keep using the Moonies." He paused. "But we have to find Fallitur. Any clues? What about Paradisum?"

"It's unlikely that the two angels, Dilectus and Freund, would keep silent about this," Grootslang argued.

"Unless they told not to," proposed Tigress. The snake's eye looked back at her then focusing back at the vast plain of grass, speeding onward. "Splitting up covers more ground. One team goes to this Paradisum and the other searches here for this... Fallitur?"

"What else is there in this place?" Po asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know. I've never been this far from Goth Afa. It would be awesome to see if there's more here." When Goth Afa could barely be seen over the horizon, Grootslang stopped slithering and let the team get off. Beast Boy and Raven shift shaped back to normal. "Okay, I know a tracking spell to find Fallitur's magical energy. Maybe I can find her scent."

Grootslang nodded. "Dilectus and Freund know Kleinslang and me. I can take Po, Raven, and Tigress there." He grinned at Beast Boy's confused face. "We are, after all, still sightseeing."

"Grootslang," Beast Boy started, but Raven cut him off.

"That means that Kleinslang and Beast Boy will search for Fallitur here?" she asked. Grootslang paused then nodded.

"I'm impressed, Grootslang," Beast Boy confessed. "I didn't think you would ever let her go on her own." Grootslang's eyes narrowed into slits. "Ummmm, Grootslang?"

"I haven't. I've just given her into YOUR capable hands." His massive mouth hissed a loud noise while his tail whipped in the air and formed a portal behind him. "Do not prove my trust in you... erroneous." Quickly, the snake raced through the portal and disappeared while Tigress and Po followed after him.

Beast Boy sweated bullets as his heartbeat drummed in his ears. Raven gently placed a hand on his shoulder; a small electrical spark on her hand moved to Beast Boy's shoulder, but he didn't seem phased by it. "He's only being protective," She assured.

"I know, but Grootslang's threats are more like promises. And he knows how to do it too," gulped Garfield. Raven smiled as she walked through the portal that disappeared behind her. Beast Boy looked back at the shy Kleinslang. "Well, let's get going."

"I greatly apologize for my father's behavior," Kleinslang bowed her head, "...And mine earlier."

Beast Boy smiled, "Don't worry, he's just being a good dad, and you were just protecting him." Then Garfield moved his hands around while speaking a spell. His hands glowed red then a ball of red light from his hands jumped to the grass. The red spot hovered around a bit and then darted towards the horizon opposite of Goth Afa. "You can fly, right?" Kleinslang nodded. "Okay, let's go!" The two flew after the shining red light. Tan grass flew pass them as the red light sped on. Suddenly, the grass turned to brown earth. Slowly, small patches of green grass appeared as the red ball of light continued flying across the plain. "This is weird."

"I've never known Goth Afa to have green grass," Kielnslang said. She looked up and saw the red clouds slowly turn a pinker hue. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but I think we're getting close." Beast Boy watched the green grass change suddenly to a color he didn't expect to see. A white orchid flower in the sea of grass. Then a small oak tree, about five feet tall. "Klein, uh... do you mind if I call you Klein?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing. Do you know what realm Goth Afa what planet it's on. If it is on a planet?"

Kleinslang cutely rubbed her small chin as her father does with his tail. "I know Goth Afa is on a forsaken part of the planet. But I'm not sure," She said. Beast Boy looked down at the red light. Suddenly, they came to a perfectly round spot of brown earth.

"Let's see if we can't find something," said Beast Boy.

"What about the red light?"

"Don't worry, it stops if its caster is about 50 feet." The two flew down to the brown patch of earth. It looked about 100 feet or 10 meters in diameter. A black sooty area covered the very middle. Beast Boy looked down and saw metallic pegs in the ground, and the small black soot show signs of a fire. "They camped here," Beast Boy said.

"How do you know?" asked Klein.

"Because there's a broken sword here where the black soot is. That means they're not in Paradisum. But why not? Why walk?"

"Whoever is leading the Moonies probably thought that they would go to Paradisum," said Klein. "But then... we sent the others on a false errand?"

"No," Beast Boy said, quickly pacing around in the dirt, "Dilectus and Freund probably know _who_ is ordering the Moonies about. We still need to find Fallitur." The humanoid nodded as they flew after the red ball of the light. Soon the sea of grass changed to a thick forest. Beast Boy peered over the top of the trees and saw a pillar of black smoke exiting the canopy. "There they are!" The two flew over to the smoke.

 **Continued...**


	43. The Race Back

The Race Back

* * *

The red ball of light zoomed past the tents and wooden structures. It darted through the crowds of demons and headed for a big large open tent with two male monsters and a female one. The female monster gazed at the paper when she heard the sudden commotion of yelling and screaming. "What in Tartarus is going on!" She yelled. Then she saw the red ball of light speed towards her. She shut her eyes for a blow that never came. Fallitur opened her eyes. She saw the red ball of light hovering in front of her. "Okay, what is this?"

"Fallitur!" Shouted a voice from above. The red creature looked up and saw the green wizard breaking through the forest clearing. "It's good to see you." smiled Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Fallitur ran up to Beast Boy. She hugged him tightly before releasing him."Beast Boy, it's good to see you. How did you find me?"

"We used a tracking spell," he answered.

"I'm glad that you're here," Fallitur sighed in relief. Then she noticed Kleinslang. Fallitur squinted her eyes before blinking rapidly and wiping them. "Is that... is that Kleinslang?"

"Hello, Queen Fallitur." Kleinslang politely bowed. "WHOA!"

Fallitur laughed loudly as she gave Kleinslang in an overwhelming bear hug. She lifted the humanoid snake off the ground and then put her back. "Oh my goodness! You've grown up since the last time I've seen you. And you're so sexy!" said Fallitur. The queen was honestly astonished, yet Kleinslang blushed with a small awkward smile. "I'm sure that even Greene over here was a little attracted to you." Fallitur grinned.

"Fallitur, stop it!" griped Beast Boy. The she-monster laughed. "Why are you here, Fallitur?"

Fallitur's mood changed to a serious glint in her eyes. "The Lophocytes were attacking my kingdom. Since our magic couldn't do much, I decided to leave the kingdom to spare it from damage. We were still fixing the destruction done from Magoth."

"So you left the kingdom?" asked Kleinslang, "With all of the dark information left in there?"

"No, I moved it to a different place. There it will stay until this blows over. In hindsight, I probably should have done this before."

"Where did you put it?" Beast Boy asked. Fallitur smirked at him. "You didn't."

"It was the safest place," said Fallitur, "Besides, no one evil could get to it."

"And they were just okay with that!?" shouted Garfield. Fallitur shrugged. "I can't believe this." Kleinslang looked confused. "Our 'brilliant' queen put the dark knowledge of magic in Paradisum!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Fallitur grinned while Kleinslang looked from Beast Boy to the monster queen.

"Evil people can't get into Paradisum. Besides, it's perfectly safe there, and we'll return the books as we retake Goth Afa," smiled Fallitur with smugness to her half-lidded eyes and slight lean on her left foot. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and looked around the area. The monsters of Goth Afa looked like a band of ogres rather than military demons. The tents were thick and clustered together, barely enough room to walk. The monsters themselves looked either to be depressed or badly injured and not in a physical way. Beast Boy's attention was ripped from his surroundings when he felt slender arms wrap around his neck. Fallitur's grin captured his sight as she spoke in a breathy warm tone. "So... you're here to help little ol' me?"

"Yes," Beast Boy chuckled nervously, "but could you stop playing around for a moment?" He stepped away from Fallitur's arms with a jerky motion. The monster queen pouted and crossed her arms. "Where's your captain, Gru?" Fallitur's shoulders instantly sagged as an invisible weight was placed on them. Her back faced Beast Boy and Kleinslang.

"Captain Gru was killed in the first attack." The news shook Garfield. He didn't know Captian Gru well, but he gently placed his hand on Fallitur's shoulder. The queen saw his small smile and glimmering eyes that could understand her pain. Fallitur smiled briefly but shook her head. "But on to important matters," She said coldly, "The Lophocytes are not a dangerous clan, but they are numerous and hard to defeat."

"We were expecting you at Goth Afa, but we met the Moonies first. They're tough," Beast Boy sighed then tilted his head "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know. Grootslang was supposed to find some kind of knowledge about them. But if Kleinslang is here," Fallitur sighed defeatedly, "I can only guess that you guys tried and failed."

"There were too many of them," said Beast Boy, "And, dude, the next time you're in trouble, say something!"

Fallitur quirked the corners of her lips up in a half-smile. "Where's the fun in that?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes as Kleinslang walked over to the table. Fallitur looked at a map on the table, and the humanoid's eyes suddenly changed from black to gold. "Young snake, what are you doing?"

"This map is for Goth Afa, correct?" The queen nodded. "Then I should be able to find the best way to infiltrate the castle without encountering so many Moonies," Klein replied. Fallitur nodded but whipped her head towards Beast Boy with a glare in her bright red eyes. Beast Boy jumped, stumbling back a few feet as he protected himself with his hands from any possible attacks.

"Moonies? Really," She muttered, "What type of stupid name is that?!"

"It wasn't me!" replied Beast Boy, "It was a friend of ours that's visiting the realms. He's with Grootslang and Raven right now in Paradisum."

Fallitur's eyes widened and then narrowed back. The pendulum of this woman's attitude was really hard for Beast Boy match. "Why?" Fallitur asked, obviously suspicious.

"We thought it would be best since we don't know _who_ is actually behind this. The Moo- Lophocytes don't couldn't have done this one their own," said Beast Boy. Fallitur gazed at him for a moment in thought. She twerked her lips up and stared at the sky through the hole in the canopy above. Beast Boy noticed she had a curious tapping of her black boots when she thought to herself.

"You're right," She finally said, "The Moo- urgh, Lophocytes aren't the kind to have a conscious mind. Someone has to be behind this." Fallitur shook her head to dismiss a thought. "But we still have to get the person responsible for this, which means finding the weakness for the Lophomoons... I mean Lophocytes! Gosh!"

Beast Boy laughed, "Dude, you might as well give it up. It's a catchy name."

"I will not submit to such a corny name! It's stupid and ridiculous," snapped Fallitur. Her eyes ablaze and her red wings flailed out in a rage.

"You just don't like the fact it _is_ catchy," Beast Boy chuckled at the monster's pout. They unexpectedly heard a small huff from Kleinslang.

"If you two are done with your fooling, I have an idea for getting into Goth Afa and the throne room," she said, motioning them to the table. "There's a weak spot between the two spires here on Fallitur's castle. Since it's pressed right against the back wall surrounding Goth Afa, there would be less space for the Lophocytes to have a full-on defense. Even if there's is a defense there, they wouldn't have the room. If that doesn't work, we'll attack from the air. There's enough cloud cover for the entire army to hide in the clouds."

"The red clouds are always hovering over Goth Afa," Fallitur said, "We'll be able to use them to our advantage. The monsters that can't fly will storm that side of the castle. It will give us a distraction."

"The Moonies can't fly, right?" Fallitur shook her head. "Then we'll just attack from the side and above. And then, Kleinslang, Fallitur, and I will teleport into the castle," Beast Boy said.

Fallitur's face twisted and screwed up in confusion. "Why not do that from the start?"

"Whoever is controlling the Moonies will be heavily guarded if we don't use the monsters to drive the Moonies away from them," Kleinslang replied. Fallitur glared at Kleinslang with a frown. A stress vein popped on the monster's forehead as her eyebrow twitched up. Kleinslang's eyes changed from yellow back to dark brown. The humanoid rolled her eyes and spoke with a huff "It's a shorter name and it _is_ catchy. It gets the point across."

"Whoever came up with that name is going to get a fistful of 'catchy'," Fallitur growled.

"Okay, we have a plan?" Beast Boy asked.

"What about the others?" asked Kleinslang.

"We'll tell them when we get into the throne room. If all else fails, retreat with your shining magic. The Moonies hate extreme light," said Beast Boy.

Fallitur's head tilted up, her eyes shone brightly, and her mouth parted in an excited smile of realization. "That would explain why they were impervious to our magic but kept running away when our hands were glowing."

"Exactly," smiled Beast Boy, cockily, "And bing bang boom, whoever's in charge of this craziness will have a fist full of pain in their mouth!" Fallitur shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, let's get started," said Kleinslang.

* * *

Raven jumped through the portal, and the first thing she noticed was the grass. It shone with a sheen that she had never seen before. It was grass beautified by some unknown force. Raven landed on her feet in a squat with her hands planted on the ground. "Raven," Po whispered in awe, "You have **got** to see this." Rae stood up and took in the entire sight of Paradisum. A soft clear brook wound its way around a few trees with green leaves and fruits of every kind. The water was brilliantly clear. Raven saw what she called 'tricky' fish. They appeared a dull jet black but under the right angle of light, they dazzled and sparkled gold. Beyond was the city sparkling in gold, silver, and precious gems. The architecture itself was amazing. The buildings looked like trees. Large cylindrical gold stretched from the bottom to the top then golden leaves covered the tops in a mushroom structure. Square glass windows in the 'trunk' grabbed Raven's attention. It looked like some of the buildings were inspired by nature and others looked like rocket ships ready to blast off. "This is amazing," Po whispered.

"We can't, unfortunately, stay for sight-seeing. Time here is different from Goth Afa, so we must be punctual," Grootslang said. His snake eyes spotted two beings of light approaching him. "That should be Dilectus and Freund." The two beings landed in front of the group. "Dilectus, Freund, we-"

"We know why you're here," Freund interrupted, "We've kept the books of dark knowledge safe."

"Is it possible that you know who the commander of the Moonies is?" Grootslang asked.

Freund and Dilectus looked at each other. "We hadn't thought of doing that," Dilectus softly admitted. Tigress's eyes darted up when the sound of birds and butterflies attracted her. Grootslang's tail tip poked her on the shoulder, grabbing her attention again.

"The wonders of Paradisum can be very alluring," The snake stated. Tigress nodded, forcing her willpower to focus on the two angels. "How do we find out the culprit?" Grootslang asked the angels.

"We'll have to use the Orb of Perception. It gives us access to see everything that occurs in the realms," Freund said. The team walked through the grassy hillside.

Tigress watched as small human-like children frolicked in the flowery meadows. She spotted a white lily by her foot and picked it up, expecting it to whither a bit. But it didn't. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here," Tigress said quietly. She stopped behind the team, looking at the wonderful, peaceful sight. Po and Raven noticed Tigress stopped. Her look contrasted with the beauty and splendor of the realm. "So why do I not feel peace?" She frowned.

"Paradise can be found," Dilectus said from the front of the group, "But if paradise is not accepted in the heart, then this place can become a place of turmoil for individuals. There must be room in your heart for paradise before you can live in it." Tigress solemnly nodded. They walked to a round two-story silver building. Down the arching hall, a clear sphere stood in the center of a room with rows of seats ascending towards the top like an amphitheater. The sphere stood three feet in diameter about nine inches off the ground. "With this sphere," said Dilectus, "we can see everything that happens on the mortal and magical worlds. The Lophocytes are a part of the same chain of minions similar to the ones Magoth used. What you're probably looking for is a black headband of the Lophocytes."

"Where are the Moonies from?" Po asked. Dilectus and Freund looked at Po with quizzical smiles. Po's head tilted while the two angels stifled their giggle.

"The... Moonies," continued Freund, "are formed from the dark side of the Goth Afa's moon. Because of this, they can not tolerate the intense light from the sun. But because of Goth Afa's weather pattern, I fear it will be problematic." He sighed, "We were trying to tell Fallitur this, but she was too much in a hurry to listen."

"Well, why not just punch a hole through the clouds so the sun can shine. Simple enough," said Po. Everyone looked at each other in silence. The panda crossed his arms with a pouty mouth. "Unless someone else has a better plan."

"It's a rather unexacting, but it will get us the results," Grootslang mumbled, "But we still need to find who is responsible for this." Everyone nodded. The angels placed their hands on the sphere, and it glowed a bright red before rapidly shifting through the entire color spectrum. A picture of Goth Afa's castle came into view.

"Cool!" said the giddy panda. The sphere zoomed from the balcony of the castle into its red-themed corridors, coming towards the main room. Through the large double iron encrusted doors, the throne came into view. There on the throne sat a bulky muscular man with blue eyes. Raven could see he was as talk as Cyborg even though he was sitting down. He had a dark maroon complexion with black wings. "Whoa, who's that?"

Raven spotted Grootslang's dropped jaw. "It can't be," gasped the snake.

"What's wrong, Grootslang?" Raven asked. Grootslang shook his head vigorously. He looked at the two angels, who were just as shocked, and nodded with the snake. They needed to be quick.

"We need to get to Goth Afa," the snake hurried.

 **Continued...**


	44. The Ruler of the Moonies

The Ruler of the Moonies

* * *

The blanket of clouds breezed passed them as Beast Boy, Fallitur, Kleinslang, and the whole flying horde of Goth Afa monsters flew above the plains of clouds. "I never knew the sun was so yellow up here," Fallitur sighed, staring happily at the sun's yellow glow. The small horde of winged soldiers sailed above the red clouds. Kleinslang's eyes changed from brown to red, looking down. Beast Boy glanced at the humanoid while Fallitur lazily flew and circled close behind them.

A smile grew on Garfield's mouth, "You know, Klein, you never told me how you got those cool changing eyes."

"Oh, it's a spell that my father and Gorthan showed me. I can use multiple kinds of eyes, including dragons' eyes," Kleinslang answered Beast Boy. The sound of Fallitur gasping and grunting made them look back.

"I completely forgot about Gorthan! With him and Grootslang, we could have overwhelmed the Moonies... ARGH! Lophocytes," the queen growled.

"Don't worry," assured Beast Boy, "If anything bad happens, I know who to call. Where is Gorthan anyway?" He didn't remember seeing the black and purple dragon when he went to Corinth.

"He helps Arella with stopping magical forces from terrorizing the other realms. Your assistance in Corinth inspired all of Azareth and Corinth to become guardians of the mystic realms," Klein smiled.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped. "Wow. I didn't know."

"Yep, you've made quite the impact, Greene," Fallitur smirked.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously before asking Kleinslang a different subject, "So, Klein, is there anyone in particular that you're into?"

Fallitur suddenly swooped in between the two and glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy fumbled away, nearly dropping out of the sky. "I thought you and the half-demon were together," She fussed.

"We are," Garfield argued, "but I was just curious if Kleinslang was dating anyone. I mean, you've seen her dad." Fallitur rolled her eyes, but the two almost dropped out the air when Kleinslang said,

"Yes, I'm in a relationship."

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed. "Who!?"

Kleinslang huffed while her cheeks reddened. "Of course you guys wouldn't know _who_ it is! It's not like you know everyone in Corinth."

"Does the big snake know about this?!" Fallitur exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't dare have a relationship that my father didn't know about." Beast Boy and Fallitur looked at each other as shock stretched their faces. Kleinslang grumbled something in her father's language before speaking clearly, "Can we get back on the matter at hand now? We're here."

The whole horde stopped. Beast Boy lowered himself through the clouds and popped his green head just enough where he could see the ground monsters lying low in the grass near the wall. Moonies were patroling just around the outside wall in two long lines marching against each other.

Beast Boy flew back up with the flying horde. "Alright, the others are ready. Ready?" Klein and Fallitur nodded. "Let's go." Beast Boy summoned a ball of bright light into his hand. He threw the ball down through the clouds, and it shone like a flare, dowsing the entire plain in light. The Moonies squinted and shuddered in fear. The ground monsters saw the signal and charged forward. Their battle cry rang out as they attacked the Moonies "Okay, guys! Let's do this!" The flying group speared through the cloud cover and fell down like hard rain on the Moonies. The Lophocytes scrambled like ants as the flying monsters roared through, swinging their swords and axes against shields and battle armor. The sorcerers had enchanted the armor of the monsters to blind the Moonies with flashes of light as they struck their sword against their foe. Swinging axes and battering rams flew through the air. The monsters smashed a great big hole through the once-mighty wall of Goth Afa.

The monster queen's mouth dropped and her eyelids scrunted down. "I'm going to kill them for that," Fallitur grumbled at the sight.

Kleinslang and Fallitur grabbed onto Beast Boy's arms, and Garfield surrounded them in a bright ball of light, teleporting into the central hall of the castle. The yells and screams of the battle outside dwarfed by the castle's thick walls made their entry unnoticed. The three landed on a red carpet with golden tassels. Icy gray floors with red vertical banners lined the hallway. "Come on, let's get going!" Kleinslang urged as they rushed to the iron encrusted doors. Beast Boy blasted it open with his magic and the three stood at the ready to finish the foe.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted the villain in a voice that shattered the heroes' hearts.

Fallitur clasped her hand to her mouth in horrified shock, and her wings sagged to the ground. "But... I saw you... how are you...?" Fallitur's hands trembled as if the earth quaked; her stomach gnawed at her heart, dragging the blood organ down to the acid-filled sac.

"What?" smirked the controller of the Moonies, "were you expecting Magoth rose to life, or Malchior?"

"Dude," Beast Boy spoke softly, "Why?"

"Power is a natural thing for any monster, Greene. Even you should know that." The villain grumbled gruffly. There before them stood the last person they thought would be the villain. The very last person they thought would hurt Fallitur and cause her to run. The brave trusted ally.

"Captian Gru. Why?" Fallitur asked softly.

The beefy monster sighed with a roll of his eyes. He stood up from the throne, hands folded behind his back, and walked towards the three. "We have the power of the demon gods in books! Do you know the power within those texts! And in the hands of a monster actually capable of the welding the power, it is beyond what any mortal can comprehend."

"Why!" shouted Fallitur.

"Because I wanted more!" Gru shouted back. "Are we just monsters lingering back and forth to protect something for the rest of our lives? No," Gru shook his head, "there has to more."

"How are you alive though?" Beast Boy asked, desperately wiping the fog away in his mind.

"Really, Greene? Even you should know something about faking your death with magic." Gru walked back to the throne. "Of course, now I have to destroy you and all of the monsters."

"Why?"

"Because the Moonies serve a better purpose of protection while I find some good idiot to get into Paradisum," Gru answered Klein. Fallitur's eyes opened wide as Gru grinned with teeth perfectly straight and white yet horribly evil in nature. "You didn't think I knew? The only reason I didn't go is because of my evil actions. They would block my entry there."

"Rightly so," Klein hissed much like her father. "But it's three to one. You're out-numbered."

Gru sneered just when a clanging stirring noise rang behind them. "YAAAA!" The cry of Moonies charging up the stairs rang in their ears.

"You were saying," Gru smirked.

"We could easily out battle the Moonies," Fallitur mentioned.

"Please," Gru laughed at her, "All you could really do is run for your pathetic lives, even if you use light to defeat them. Bright light can only scare them, but not defeat them. Only I know how to defeat them."

Fallitur lunged at the monster and grabbed him by his chortling neck. "Tell me!" She demanded. Somehow, the massive number of Moonies kept growing and growing. If she didn't figure out the problem fast, the other monsters would be overwhelmed soon. "How are you controlling them!" Gru blasted her back with his own magic. Fallitur landed in the arms of Kleinslang and Beast Boy.

"I'll never tell," Gru sniggered, as electricity started coursing through his body. "And I've taken some time to perfect some of the dark arts." The cry of the Moonies grew louder, and Klein and Beast Boy rushed to shut the door with their magic, illuminating it with a seal. Beast Boy muttered an incantation and shot Gru with it, forcing the monster back. "Hehe, it's no use, Greene. I've become more powerful than you." Gru mocked loudly.

Kleinslang changed her eyes from brown to red. She saw a black aura around the former captain. "It's alpha dark magic. It can be stopped by- AHHH!"

"Kleinslang!" Beast Boy shouted as Gru blasted a magical beam of black aura around Klein's head, silencing her. A black bubbled circled around her face. Garfield glared at Gru while his hands glowed green, but Gru's laughter echoed around the room as the wind swirled around.

Gru cackled, "You may know more than the dark arts, but I know more than enough dark magic to cancel all of your attempts."

Beast Boy smirked back as the glow around his hands stopped. "Who said anything about magic?" In a flash, Garfield disappeared and kicked Gru back into the throne chair.

"What?!"

"I have other ways," Beast Boy said, opening his mouth and unleashing a loud cackle that emitted yellow soundwaves. Flashes of terrifying fears before his eyes like drifting specks of light that shocked his body. "I picked up on some of the other powers from Raven." Before Gru could get back up, Beast Boy split himself into three separate clones and two of them locked the captain through their magical holds. The real Beast Boy went up to a struggling Gru and placed his hand on the monster's head. A bright glow shone that caused the black sphere around Kleinslang to disappear, and Gru became weak. After the glow, Beast Boy's clones disappeared.

Gru tried to cast some kind of magic, but he couldn't. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"I took away your knowledge of magic. A complete brainwipe," Beast Boy said with surprising authority.

 **Continued...**


	45. A New Journey

A New Journey

* * *

The sound of the Moonies smashing their frantic fists on the door curled the corner of Gru's lip. "Hehe, but you still can't get rid of the Lophoctyes," the captain sneered. The fallen Fallitur got back up, shoved Beast Boy out of the way, and grabbed Gru by the throat with both hands. Her teeth gritted and her eyes narrowed with a blinding rage.

"If it weren't for your knowledge, I would have killed you!" Fallitur threatened with shallow creeks of saltwater streaming down her face.

"No, you wouldn't," Gru grinned, "Face it. You got used and you're trying hard to convince yourself otherwise."

"Shut up!" Shouted Fallitur through brimming tears.

"Uh, guys!" Beast Boy interrupted. "Is it just me, or is it getting brighter in here?" There was no fire or candlestick that could explain the increasing light; it was coming from outside. Everyone looked out the stone window and saw the dark red sky turn pinker and pinker. Gru wrestled himself from Fallitur's grip and scrambled to the window. The red clouds slowly switched to white as the red sky turned blue. The thick blanket of clouds separated into small puffs. The Moonies below were not actually attacking them; They were trying to escape the sun's light. The screams howled from the Moonies as their bodies hissed from the sun's rays. Soon, Moonies outside dissolved into dust in the yellow sun. The monsters outside cheered in victory.

"How?! That's impossible," Gru shouted. Suddenly, something big, round, and black and white flew through the air towards the window. "Is... is that a... panda?"

"Po?" Beast Boy questioned. Sure enough, Po was flying through the air and heading towards the window at a rapid speed. "Uh oh, get out of the way!"

"BWWAAAAAAHHHH!" Po crashed through the glass window and tumbled into the throne room. Jumping onto his feet, the panda stood in a fighting pose, primed to fight. "Alright! Who's ready for the dangaaahh!"

"Po!" Kleinslang and Beast Boy exclaimed and hugged the panda tightly.

"How did you get here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Grootslang threw me," chuckled the panda. "Anyways, we came here to tell you about a guy named Gru and the headband that he's using to control the Moonies."

"Uh oh," muttered Gru as he felt a hand grab his headband. Fallitur encased a magical spell on the headband that stopped the remaining Moonies. Beast Boy opened the large door and saw the Moonies in the castle standing motionless before they disappeared in individual clouds of smoke.

"Cool," Beast Boy grinned, "Now we don't have to worry about clean up." Kleinslang giggled while Gru tried to crawl away. Fallitur pressed her heel down on his tail.

"This is over, Gru," Fallitur snarled, grabbing onto Gru's neck with a deathly grip, "I'll see you in Tartarus!" Fallitur's sudden deep unearthly voice paralyzed Gru. A shining red light blasted from her hands and body. Garfield quickly covered Po and Kleinslang with his cloak. The loathsome screech ringing in their ears shook their internal organs. As the light settled down, Po, Klein, and Beast Boy heard hissing around Fallitur. Something like steam or smoke faintly escaped the room, and Gru was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy drew closer to Fallitur, hearing the panting from the red monster's lungs.

"Um... what just happened?" Po asked. Beast Boy slowly placed a cautious hand on Fallitur's shoulder. Tight muscles flexed on her body like a frightened cat, not daring to look at Beast Boy.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Fallitur's voice cracked sadly.

"You're not alone. We all make mistakes," Beast Boy said. "But we can help each other get better." Beast Boy knelt next to Fallitur's side. Fallitur gave one last gulp. Her breathing hitched, and her body tensed for a moment. Then hot burning tears gently trickled down her face. Po and Kleinslang frowned, bowing their heads in sympathy. Beast Boy took off his green cloak and wrapped it around Fallitur as he held her closer. "It's okay," He soothed. "It's okay."

* * *

While the army reclaimed the entire kingdom, Grootslang, Tigress, and Raven waited just outside the large fortified gate. "That weather spell was quite useful," Grootslang sighed in relief. His eyes gazed at the castle balcony. "I hope she's alright."

"What about Po?" Raven asked her tiger master, "Is he going to be okay with the way Grootslang threw him?"

Tigress shrugged a small smile. "Po has encounter far worse injuries and healed up very well. I don't think today is going to be any different." Suddenly,

"AOHH!" cried a sound just behind the gate. Raven glanced at Tigress with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

Tigress cleared her throat, a bit shaken in her composure. "I have been wrong before," Sighed the tiger as the gate opened up. Po wrapped his arm around Garfield who helped the panda limp along. Fallitur walked out with them, crossing her arms with a blank face. "What happened?" Fretted the tiger.

"He stubbed his toe," Fallitur muttered. Tigress and Raven disappointedly gazed at Po.

"Hey, it hurts stubbing your toe," Po pouted, sitting on a rock and rubbing his foot. Tigress rolled her eyes with a smile easily forming on her face. She sat next to her husband on the rock, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'm okay."

"I know. It's just good to know it," The tiger replied. Grootslang spotted Fallitur's emotionless face gazing at the castle balcony. His huge head slithered down to her height.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you before you learned the truth," Grootslang consoled.

"It happened," Fallitur replied. Her gaze, void of expression, betrayed the emotions Grootslang knew were boiling inside. "I can only learn from it and move on." She felt a firm hand squeeze on her shoulder by Garfield. "I'm going to tell Dilectus and Freund to keep the dark magic. I'm sick and tired of having those things around."

"But then... what are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

Walking forward a bit, Fallitur peered through the gates of the kingdom and out to the horizon. A slight wind freed her gleaming raven hair, and she turned back around. "I'm moving."

"What?" Everyone said.

"I want to leave this entire place behind me. The dark magic has been nothing but trouble. I want to see the entire world that I'm living on. Gru was right. There has to be more." The monster queen shrugged her exposed shoulders. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and find someone that I can trust eternity with." She gazed as a mystifying yearning gripped her heart, gently pulling it forward.

Grootslang sighed and nodded. "I think it is time for you to have a change of scenery." He looked on the horizon with Fallitur. So did Raven, Tigress, Kleinslang, and Beast Boy.

Po looked at everyone else with a puzzled look. "Soooo, are we just going to stare out there or are we going to make sure everyone is okay?" Everyone chuckled as they began the work of recuperating. After assessing the damages, Po and Tigress properly met Fallitur. Of course, the monster queen fumed about Po's catchy nicknaming of the Lophocytes. "It's a catchy name and you know it!" Po fussed with a pout.

Fallitur pinched the bridge of her nose. "There is no reason on Goth Afa, Corinth, or Azarath for you to nickname them MOONIES! It's a stupid name!"

"Why are you so against it?" Tigress asked innocently, standing beside her.

Fallitur glanced at the tiger and huffed while placing her hands on her hips. "It's just childish," She huffed. Po grumbled as he crossed his arms and turned away.

"This whole thing is childish," Kleinslang muttered to the tiger. Tigress nodded.

Pretty soon their time to depart was at hand. Grootslang made a portal to Corinth with his tail. "You know, I haven't heard you say anything to your daughter," Beast Boy said. His arms were crossed as he wore his green cloak draped around his shoulder.

The snake tilted his head and rose his left eyelid a bit. Grootslang gazed at the green teen as equations and calculations floated in his snakehead. "Why does that concern you?"

"Well, she fought in an epic battle, helped overthrow a corrupt captain, and devised a plan all by herself while dealing with the rest of us. She really helped."

"And I'm very proud of my daughter." Grootslang slithered close to Garfield, and his large eye was a few inches from Beast Boy. "And what exactly is your thesis here?"

"She can handle herself, Grootslang."

"Bah," Grootslang hissed, slithering away with an indignant huff while Beast Boy caught up.

"You can't deny that she took handled a lot today."

"A father is always going to worry about his children."

"But he shouldn't block their growth."

The snake stopped. "Crap," He muttered. Truthfully, that was probably the first time Beast Boy heard the snake use a less sophisticated word. Judging by the way Grootslang glanced his head back towards Beast Boy, the green wizard must have said something Grootslang couldn't deny. "You're right... unfortunately." Grootslang sighed, looking at his daughter laughing with the others, "I just see her growing up so fast and... I worry."

"It's normal, but you can't be there for her every time of the day," Beast Boy smiled, "Only when you love her will you let her go."

Grootslang rolled his eyes, "I don't need an overdone song for significance, Beast Boy." Garfield grumbled as Raven, Tigress, and Po came over to the large snake. "And where are you going after this?" Grootslang asked.

"We'll be going home," Raven said. "We still have a lot of sightseeing to see."

"It will be nice to see what a 'normal' human looks like in comparison to all of this," Tigress smirked at Beast Boy.

"Well, I hope that all is well in your realm, Raven and Beast Boy," Grootslang replied. Garfield and Raven looked at each other and laughed.

"With our luck, it isn't," Raven smiled as Beast Boy made a portal for Jump City. "It was an honor to meet all of you."

"Yeah, it's great to see what heaven and hell are like. I wonder what your world looks like, Beast Boy," said Po.

"It's a combination of both," Fallitur cheekily grinned. "I hope you take care of yourselves, especially the panda." Po and Fallitur glared at each other for a moment before Po suddenly laughed and hugged Fallitur tightly, surprising the queen monster.

"Hehe, I'm going to miss you all," Po smiled. Fallitur finally sighed and hugged back as Po released her.

"Goodbye, guys!" Beast Boy said as Tigress, Raven, Po, and himself jumped through the portal.

 **Continued...**


	46. The Home World

The Home World

* * *

They landed on the Titan tower roof. "Ah, home sweet home," Green eyes gazed at the noon-day sun. The familiar smell of the sea breeze filled his nostrils. "I hope nothing changed. Hmm, no red sky, no destruction, no baddies. Yep, I think we're good for now." Raven walked next to Beast Boy, stretching her back. "It was nice to see everyone," Garfield sighed.

Mischief pulled up the corner of Raven's lips while Garfield rubbed the back of his head. "Now I know why you're so popular around the magical realms."

"Whoa!" Po's eyes scanned over the ivory skyscrapers, iron-red bridge, and black smooth roads of Jump City. Compact lanes, cars, and people moved like hurried ants around the buildings. Scents of fresh air and portside sea air whirled in the panda's nose "Wow, it's like Corinth, but... no magic."

"It is very… normal-looking," Tigress said.

"I'm surprised you two weren't overwhelmed by the tech," said Beast Boy.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders with a tilt of her head, "We figured your world would be…futuristic."

Suddenly, Beast Boy and Raven's communicators rang; they completely forgot about them. When Raven flipped hers open, Robin popped onto the screen.

"Raven, is Beast Boy with you? Where are you two? We've been looking for you guys for two hours."

"Wow, all that in two hours? Not bad," said Garfield, standing beside Raven, "It must have been the trip from Animalia and-.

"Wow!" Po squeezed his big head between the two teens. "WHOA!"

"Dahh!" Robin jumped at the panda's face.

"That's so cool! You see people over this communie-cakey-thingy?" Po poked his finger at the screen and waved with a toothy grin. "Hi! I'm Po!"

"Uh... hi?" Robin said from the common room. Starfire, Pura, and Cyborg, who were standing next to the bird wonder, looked at each other with shrugs and raised eyebrows. "I'm... Robin."

Beast Boy took the communicator into his own hand. "We're actually on the roof, Robin. We'll be down in a flash." Then he hung up. "Well, get ready to meet our friends."

"Won't we look a bit... strange-looking," Tigress asked, fidgeting. Dark whispers entered the tiger's ear about her looks.

But the green teen smiled, "I'm green, Raven and another girl do weird magic, one of them is an alien and the other is almost made out of metal. I think you'll be fine." Beast Boy summoned a portal into the common room. "Well, here we are." A flash of black and white shot passed his eyes.

Po immediately bounced around the room; 'ooo's and 'aah's poured out his mouth. "OOOOO, what does this do?" Po poked the waffle maker, shooting waffles into the air and onto a plate. "Wait, is this food?!" He took a bite. "It's so good!"

"Po!" Beast Boy, Raven, and Tigress all shouted.

"Sorry."

"Um... Beast Boy, Raven, who are your friends?" Cyborg asked.

Raven awkwardly cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is Master Tigress, Kung Fu warrior of the Jade Palace back in Animalia. The panda-"

"Hey!" Po pursed his lips.

"Is Po, Dragon Warrior of China and healer." Raven finished.

Starfire floated over and beamed brightly. "Oh, it's so glorious to meet you." She wrapped her arms around Po, who didn't seem to mind the supergirl's strength; it must have something to do with his weight. Po simply giggled as Starfire moved to Tigress, who stopped her and simply bowed. Starfire bowed as well. "It is an honor to meet you."

"We didn't know you two went sightseeing," Cyborg rose his eyebrow at Raven and Beast Boy. Raven smirked at Beast Boy's nervous chuckle.

"It was a little... impromptu," Garfield explained. "Anyways, Tigress, Po, this is Cyborg, Pura, Starfire, and Robin."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Cyborg loudly welcomed, with his hand extended. Tigress gripped his hand tightly... too tightly. Soon the sound of crushing metal echoed in the room. "Uh... nice grip."

"A thousand pardons," Tigress bowed, "I am the Animalist of Strength in my world. I have a hard time controlling it sometimes."

"Oh please," Po remarked, "You do that just for people's reaction." A sly smirk creased the tiger's face.

Pura came up and bowed, "It's great to see you. I always wondered who taught Raven to be so... strong." The blonde witch's head tilted up, staring at Raven through half-lidded eyes. She glared at the sly smirking hybrid.

"She did that on her own," Tigress smiled.

"So, Kung Fu warriors? That's great! What's your style?" Robin asked.

"Tiger style and panda style," Po said proudly.

A small rise of his eyebrow matched Robin's amused smirk. "I didn't know that panda style was a thing."

"It's similar to monkey style in unpredictability," Tigress explained. "I must ask, which one of you is... human?"

"We all are, except Star," Cyborg pointed out, "I'm just half metal."

"I'm a sorceress like Raven," Said Pura.

"And I'm actually a normal human," Robin said. Po squinted at Robin. He fumbled up to the human, poking Robin around his shoulders and arms. "Um... ow?"

"Po, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"I'm just curious," Po stopped poking, "So your kind comes in brown and peach-ish colors?"

Cyborg laughed, "Yeah. Humans don't usually have superpowers."

"So, most humans look colorfully dressed like you?" Po asked with a finger lightly tapping his own bottom lip.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Starfire hovered over, "You see, most of the humans do not have powers. They are pretty fragile and helpless."

Her words punctured Robin's pride like a bullet to the head. "Thanks, Starfire," Robin sulked.

"I apologize, Robin, I didn't mean-"

"AWESOME!" Everyone was confused. "So most humans are like me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans are like me before I was Dragon Warrior," Po answered Tigress, "Normal people who don't feel like they can do anything but can do everything when they put their minds to it." Everyone looked at each other. They hadn't thought about humans like that. "Sorry, I was just curious. With the number of worlds we've been to, it's nice to see an entire race of people who can do anything because they can't do anything! Wait, let me rephrase that."

Raven rolled her eyes along with her master as Po visibly strained his brain to think. "I think we understand, Po," Beast Boy shook his head, smiling.

Cyborg coughed a bit before speaking, "Well, since we have all the 'hi's outta the way, why don't we take y'all on a tour of the place?" In a flash, they were dragged to every room in the T tower. "Here we have the Common room, the bathroom, sports room, my room, Beast Boy's room-"

"Yikes, it's messier than my room."

"Nothing is as messy as your room, Po," Tigress grumbled, causing the panda to huff as Cy continued.

"We also have the dining room, lobby room, interrogation room, statue room-"

"Why do we have a statue room?" Raven asked, looking at the different statues of villains they took down and heroes they met.

"Come on, Rae. Who doesn't want a memorial," Cyborg grinned. Raven rolled her eyes. "We have Starfire's room."

"What is that?" Po asked, pointing to a slimy slug-like creature that was currently eating the bedding.

"Silky! No!" The orange skin alien scowled.

"That's Starfire's pet, Silky," Cyborg replied.

Po and Tigress looked at each other. Raven's eyes widened. "Right, you two wouldn't know what a pet is." She said.

"We do… just… it's used to mean a slave," Tigress explained, hearing the window-breaking gasp from Starfire. She flew over to Tigress with a hard look that Tigress couldn't help but think was a cute pout.

"Silky Is not a slave. He's a lovable slimy creature that has blessed us like a Gorthaur."

"A what?" Po asked Starfire. Beast Boy cut Starfire off.

"Think of pets as… friends that can't talk." Beast Boy said. Both Po and Tigress shrugged as Cyborg went on.

"Then we have the workout room, the boxing room, meditation room, Robin's room, Raven's room: do not go in there."

Of course, Po went in and Raven's bird flashed out, squawking and screeching. "WHOAA! Hehehe sorry!" Po scurried out of the room.

"And then we have the TV room!" Cyborg lovingly sighed, "My favorite room of all." Po and Tigress looked at each other; they could only see a clear glass window.

"What's so special about this room?" Po asked, jumping over the couch. Cyborg smirked with a half-lidded eye as he pressed the remote button. The huge TV screen flickered on, and Po's eyes jumped out of their sockets. "Awesome!" Tigress's unflinching stature didn't fool her apprentice. Raven could see from the tiger's fast-paced eyes that she was mesmerized.

All too soon, Cyborg cut the TV off, causing the panda to frown. "Welp, that's the entire tower," Cyborg said.

"You have a very interesting place, to say the least," Tigress replied, gazing all around the common room.

"Yeah," Beast Boy stretched his limbs, "It's pretty great."

"Pretty Great? It's awesome!" Po exclaimed, "I don't know why Fallitur said this place was like Heaven and Hell."

Suddenly, red lights flashed all around the room as a blaring alarm rang out. Robin flicked out his communicator. "Trouble!"

"That's why," Raven muttered.

Continued...


	47. One Last Time

One Last Time

* * *

The team hurried to the computer screen. "Who's the bad guy this time? Slade? Dr. Light? Some guy in a toga?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why a toga?"

"I never know what I'm going up against anymore," Beast Boy answered Raven, tossing his hands in the air. The screen popped up a picture of a familiar-looking woman and dragon.

"Mom?"

"Gorthan?" Beast Boy and Raven asked. Gorthan and Arella showered their magical blasts at an unseen foe on the screen.

"They're in trouble. Let's go," Beast Boy quickly said. Tigress's arm blocked his way.

"Wait, let's not rush," Tigress advised. "We don't know what they're fighting yet. We should wait for a visual." Beast Boy looked to Raven who slowly nodded. Huffing, the green teen turned back to the screen as a black-haired teen came into view. His eyes were purple, and his skin was very pale, paler than Raven's before she went to Animalia. A black cloak wrapped around his neck, and he donned a black T-shirt with ripped sleeves and black jean pants with blackish gray combat boots.

Gorthan's fire and Arella's spells repelled with a flick of the kid's hand. "Whoa, the only person that I've seen give Arella and Gorthan some trouble was Magoth," Beast Boy said.

"What's that around his neck?" Po asked. The sun shone off of a green gem chained to the caster's neck. Beast Boy, Raven, Tigress, and Po all froze in fear.

"The Amulet of North-a-Goth," Raven whispered.

"GRAAA!" Beast Boy grasped his hair and pulled on it, "When we get our hands on that gem, I'm shattering it to pieces! No questions asked!"

"Agreed," Raven grumbled.

"Well," Po smirked, cracking his knuckles, "We fought it before, we can fight it again."

"And we're here to help you," Tigress smiled.

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "Shall we?"

Robin nodded. "Titans, GO!"

* * *

A horrid picture stood in front of the Titans. Gorthan and Arella laid on the course ground. The dragon's huge body had crashed into two skyscrapers, and his wing wrecked five cars on his left. His scaly eyes were closed, but his chest slowly rose and sank. "Gorthan! Arella!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran to them. A purple blast of light forced him back into Raven's arms.

"Hahahahahaha, well, well, if it isn't the Green Wizard and the legendary Hybrid," Said a male voice from above. The black-cloaked teen hovered down towards the Titans. "It's an honor to see the creator of the amulet and his side-chick."

"What have you done to them?" Raven demanded, picking Beast Boy up.

The villain kid's hands lit with a fire swirling around them. "Ah, you know," The kid horridly grinned. "Stole some of their powers to get stronger, the usual."

"You're a magical siphon," Beast Boy grumbled. "You're the kind of wizard to steal people's magic and use it for your own. But you shouldn't be able to-"

"Your amulet of North-a-Gath really helps with the problem of sucking out a dragon's magic." The kid blasted the team away, scattering them all over the street.

"Well, that's new," Po grumbled after landing butt first into a trash can. Beast Boy stood with Raven further down the road.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am Son-Ru, master of-"

"And how are you related to Magoth and Malchior?" Beast Boy interrupted.

Son-Ru laughed, "I don't know who those idiots are. I am the master of magic, especially siphoning magic." The teen float nearer to Beast Boy and Raven. "I have to stay I'm disappointed. I thought the original Teen Titans would be more of a challenge. But I guess I overestimated you guys." He shrugged. Son-Ru saw Po in the trash, Starfire carrying Robin back to the scene, and Cyborg helping Pura up from the ground. Son-Ru's eyebrows furrowed together.

Wasn't there a tiger?

"RAHH!" Tigress clawed the cloak and amulet off of Son-Ru from the back. Beast Boy quickly grabbed the amulet while Tigress distracted Son-Ru.

"SMASH IT!" Pura shouted. Raven's red aura wrapped around her body, and she rammed her fist through the gem, breaking it into pieces.

But nothing happened.

"Huh, that was anti-climactic," Beast Boy muttered. He spotted Gorthan and Arella moving and groaning beside him. "Robin, Starfire, keep Son-Ru busy! Po, Raven, get Arella out of here." The bird boy and alien charged forward while Po and Raven used their combined healing powers on Arella. "Gorthan! Are you okay?"

"He... He siphoned the magic out of the gem... He has the magic... inside of him," It pained Gorthan's chest to speak, "You have to defeat him and get it out."

"How?" Beast Boy asked as Po ran over to treat Gorthan's wounds. "He has the magic of the gem and dragon magic. I don't know how to save the day this time!"

"I... I have faith in you," Gorthan weakly smiled and passed out. Po quickly placed his hand on the dragon.

"He should be fine, but he's gonna need rest. We need to get to a safe place," Po said.

"I've already sent my mom back to the tower. Azarath would be too obvious if Son-Ru gets away from us." Raven said.

Beast Boy exhaled sharply, "We can't move Gorthan. We'll have to take Son-Ru out somewhere safer."

"GRAAH!" Suddenly, something orange flew past them and tumbled to a lump on the ground.

"TIGRESS!" Po and Raven shouted. The three ran and dropped to her side. Po cradled her head in his arms. Amber eyes weakly opened up, and Tigress smiled.

"Hold on, Tigress. Stay with me," Po frantically squeezed her while using his healing powers.

"Don't worry, Po," Tigress smiled weakly. Tears dripped down Po's face as Tigress's hand wiped them away. "I've been through worse."

"Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked. Po nodded, but his tears still streamed down.

"Hahahahahahaha! Idiots, you can't match the magic of Son-Ru! I've dedicated years to fighting and training. I've struggled through the mockery and abuse of others long enough. Now, I'm the supreme ruler of this world! All will respect me! You can't defeat me!"

Tigress's eyes fluttered shut. Po gently rested Tigress's head on the pavement. Raven and Beast Boy saw Po change His eyes furrowed, his teeth gritted and clenched, and he stood up and walked towards Son-Ru.

"Po, take care of Tigress. We'll take care of him," Raven said. She could feel the hot energy rushing out of Po's body.

Suddenly, Po put his hands on Raven and Beast Boy's shoulders. Vibrant waves of energy spread all over their bodies. Beast Boy and Raven's eyes slightly glowed. They could feel their very muscles getting bigger. Po sighed, nearly fainting but catching himself from nearly collapsing.

"Take him down," Po grumbled as he carried Tigress to safety.

Garfield tightened the clip around his green cloak as Raven popped her stiff neck. Starfire quickly got Robin out of the line of fire, and Son-Ru's attention focused on the Hybrid and Green Wizard.

"So you think you can beat me with a weak power-up," Son-Ru laughed, "I can overpower you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Oh, really?" Raven's red aura concentrated into her body. Her eyes changed to amber slit pupils and red lines formed down her face. "Let's challenge that." Like lightning, Raven ran up and punched Son-Ru three blocks down the road. Beast Boy magically popped up on the other side, teleporting Son-Ru to a dry rocky desert. The teen magician tumbled through the gravel and spat up dust and pebbles. Wobbly getting to his feet, Son-Ru watched another portal open up. Raven and Beast Boy stepped out of the portal with glaring daggers pointed at Son-Ru's grinning face.

"I'm more powerful than you. You can't change that." Son-Ru's hands blasted a purple ray of magic at them, but Beast Boy effortlessly deflected it. "What?!"

"You forget, Son-Ru," Beast Boy smirked, dusting his cloak. "I made that gem, so I know all of its secrets." Raven charged towards Son-Ru. The teen villain made a shield of magic around himself, but Raven launched a devasting Earthquake punch through the air. The massive air pressure forced Son-Ru and his shield back several yards.

"WHHAAA! *grunt* Grrr!" Son-Ru hastily stood back up. Quickly chanting a mantra, Son-Ru summoned a wall of fire around him and whirled it around Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy smirked, "Froz-Ko Mii." The wall of fire instantly froze. "This guy's strong. Even with Po's power-up, I don't know if we can pass this guy's strength."

Then Raven's eyes widened. "Maybe we can use his strength against him." She ran at super speed and twirled a snowy tornado towards Son-Ru.

Son-Ru clapped his hands. The tornado disappeared, but he couldn't see Beast Boy and Raven. "Where are you," He grumbled with a grunt.

"Behind you, meathead!" Son-Ru turned and blasted the two into bits. Son-Ru smirked but brooded hearing, "No over here," on the other side.

Pretty soon, Son-Ru was surrounded by copies of Beast Boy and Raven.

"Ha! Whatever you can do, I can do three times better!" Son-Ru divided himself into 15 separate copies. "Now what's your move?"

"This," Raven said. All of the copies disappeared around them except one. Raven inhaled deeply and bellowed out her cackling fear shriek. Because Son-Ru's copies all had the same conscience, it was amplified 15x.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The horde of Son-Ru's wailed hopelessly, flailing and dropping to the dirt. The copies poofed away, and Son-Ru's twitching body was all that was left. "Ppppp please, no more!" He whimpered. Raven and Garfield walked towards his feeble body. "I promise. I won't ever do it again! I only did it because people teased me so much. I just wanted to be respected."

"Then act like you were respected," Beast Boy scolded. He bent down and placed his hand on Son-Ru's head. Beast Boy's glowing green eyes sparkled as the purple aura around Son-Ru's body started fading into nothingness. The black-cloaked teen's body finally stopped trembling and he passed out. "I took away his magic ability and memory. I don't think he's the 'really evil' kind of guy."

"Po would disagree," Raven crossed her arms. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I'll try my best to calm Po down." Beast Boy summoned a portal while Raven picked Son-Ru off the ground. "Where are we taking him?"

"From the pictures in his mind, I think I know where he lives," Garfield said before walking through the portal.

Continued...


	48. The Never-Ending Journey

The Never-Ending Journey

* * *

Back in Jump City, the others were fixing up the city. Po sat at an open cafe with his hand tenderly caressing his wife's. "I'm fine, Po," Tigress assured, sitting upright in a chair. Her arms were a little stiff and her backache was dull, but she was fine otherwise. Po nodded, still rubbing her hand. Tigress rolled her eyes and grabbed his cheek. "I'm fine."

"I know," the panda nodded.

"Then why are you caressing my hand?"

"I was just...scared, okay? I just... panicked." Po looked at the titans helping a conscious and well Gorthan off the street. Arella arrived on the scene, helping with reconstruction and getting the materials for repair. Po sighed, "I don't want to lose you so soon in my life."

Tigress smiled, caught his chin, and brought him into a kiss. "I know. I love you."

"And I love you... so much," Po finally smiled. "After this, we are taking early retirement."

"We're in our late 30's, Po," Tigress laughed.

"I don't care," huffed Po. Tigress smiled as Beast Boy and Raven came back through a portal. "You're okay!"

"Why are you so surprised?" Raven asked, crossing her arms with a grin.

"Well, the dude looked pretty tough."

"He was," Beast Boy answered, "But we managed to put our heads together and fight him back. We left him back at home. He won't be harming anyone soon." Garfield looked at Tigress with a frown and drooping shoulders. "I'm so sorry that you got injured, Master Tigress."

"It's okay," the tiger placed her hand on his shoulder and curled the corners of her lips, "What happened, happened. You above everyone should know that there are certain things that you can't change about the past."

"Yeah," Beast Boy heard the sound of moving buildings and debris getting louder. "Why don't we give the others some help?" Everyone nodded and went to work. Arella and Raven removed debris from the buildings and smashed cars out of the way. Cyborg, Pura, and Garfield wielded some of the buildings' struts together for integrity. Po and Tigress worked to get the people to safety. While children were always picking and pulling at Po's fur, they were more civilized with Tigress, who enjoyed their company, if the mothers allowed it. The men were a little weird around Tigress; they were scared of her but couldn't stop admiring her. A flash of her smile and teeth both unnerved yet enticed the nearby humans. Po had to scare them off with an aura flash that could be felt by anyone. "Haha! Is someone jealous?" Garfield teased as he floated a beam of metal above.

"Shut up before I talk about your pet moments with Rae Rae!" Po shouted from the ground.

"Oh? is there something you're not telling us, Rae Rae?" Pura smirked.

Raven grumbled as a stress vein popped out. "Just keep helping before I blast you to another dimension." Though it was a threat, she giggled to herself. That line held so many memories for Raven and Garfield.

As they neared finishing, Arella sat down next to Raven, resting her hands on the Hybrid's lap. "I'm impressed by how much you've grown, my child," Arella said. Raven gazed from her mom's eyes to her lips. No sign of emotion, but Raven sensed a general feeling of pride from Arella. "I never could have imagined you overcoming the obstacles you've met."

"It was… different, but I managed," Raven looked at Beast Boy floating a large pitcher of water up to Cyborg and pouring it over the metal man.

"Grass stain, wait until I come down there and tear that little smirk off of your face!" Cyborg grouched. Beast Boy and Pura hunched over with laughter.

Raven smiled at the sight. "And I've had some friends along the way to help me."

Arella smiled, holding her daughter closer to her. "I'm glad."

* * *

"This place is so awesome," Po said. The team finally came back to the T-Tower after giving Tigress and Po a tour around Jump City. "But I think I'm okay with our world. Your world is probably not the best for us."

"What do you mean?" Pura asked.

"Well, I just don't understand how you guys can eat animals. Like, whenever you're eating chicken legs, just imagine eating Beast Boy's butt," Po said. The whole team shivered.

"Welp, I think I'm going to try that vegetarian option now," Cyborg moaned, clutching his stomach. "But before that, some BB ribs."

As the metal man dashed to the kitchen, Starfire flew to Tigress and bowed. "It was wonderful to have you here. I hope that you'll come and visit sometime."

"Trust me, we'll be around for a while," Tigress smiled and hugged Starfire.

"Thank you for telling us about Beast Boy and Raven's adventures. We'll have to visit someday," Robin smirked, looking at a fidgeting wizard and hybrid.

"Of course, but I don't think Cyborg would like the... no meat diet there," Po joked.

"It was great to have you come with us, Master Tigress and Master Po," Raven bowed. Tigress bowed back. Then the tiger wrapped her arms around the hybrid and chuckled at her surprised gasp.

"Group hug!" Po shouted as he and Garfield hugged as well. Starfire would have done the same, but Robin, knowing the alien's superstrength, held her back. Star, Robin, and Pura left the four alone. "Thanks for having us," Po sniffled. "Hopefully we'll come back again."

"Thanks for showing me a completely new world," Beast Boy smiled, "I'll have to make some trips there."

"Thank you so much," Raven smiled to Po and Tigress, a small tear running down her cheek.

"What do you mean? We should be thanking you two," Po gestured. "Look at you. This guy creates a gem so powerful that not even big guys of magic can make it, and he does it in five years. And he learns all kinds of magic before anyone can say "Yin Dynasty." Then you, training with the best animals, understanding yourself and finding a whole new way to protect people. You two joined the entire worlds together! Like... whoa!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. All of their travels, trials, and twisting turns led them to this: Beast Boy being the best well-known wizard and Raven being the hybrid fighter of all the animal kingdom's strengths and abilities. Raven played with her hair, which had grown longer over time. "Huh, I guess you're right."

Tigress smiled warmly. "I think it's time we go home."

"Aw, but I wanted more of the waffles," Po pouted. Tigress rolled her eyes as Beast Boy and Raven chuckled. Garfield sliced the air with his hand and made a portal appear. Excited faces of Po and Tigress's children were on the other side. "It was nice having you, Rae and BB," Po smiled, "Please come any time... hopefully the time thingamajinxy won't make us old."

"I'll make sure of it," Raven smirked.

"Please call us if there is anything beyond your control. All of the Animalists will be there in a moments' notice," Tigress added.

"We will. Thanks for your help," Beast Boy smiled, "Say hi to Ed for me." The panda and tiger held hands, giving each other one last look before walking through the portal. Po waved back as the portal closed.

Suddenly, nothing. Raven felt nothing. Yet it was a pleasing nothing, like an anti-climatic rollercoaster. They were over the hump and it was just a straight plain. "Now what?" She asked.

"I don't know," Beast Boy replied, slowly sloping into a chair nearby. "I don't know."

"We never have to worry about that amulet again. My mom and Gorthan's jobs are done. We're... done," Raven said. She was in doubt of her own words. They weren't hers. Was someone else controlling her, or was she just trying to make polite conversation?

"No," Beast Boy answered, refuting the strange spirit in Raven's words. "We're nowhere near done." He shot up out of the chair with a beaming smile. "You know we have more work ahead of us. This world has endless possibilities, and even though we spent a lot of time on some worlds, there are so many more to be explored."

"There will still be villains here."

"Ha! Let them come!" Beast Boy boasted, puffing out his chest. "They're no match for the combined might of the Green Wizard and the Hybrid."

Raven looked at the green teen. His eyes bore a steady gaze while his grin stretched from ear to ear. She smiled, which was unusual when dealing with Garfield's antics. "So, the journey continues, Mr. Green?" She smirked with a small theatrical wave of her hand.

"Mrs. Hybrid, the journey," Beast Boy grinned wider, "Never ends."

 **THE END**


End file.
